Return to Amestris
by Winds of Water
Summary: Picks up several years after where the movie left off, and certain people back in Amestris haven't given up trying to bring Ed home again. But what awaits him should he return? Who? And what will he decide for his future? EdxRoy, AlxWinry, RizaxHavoc.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**Berlin**

Edward Elric was sitting alone at a steel mesh table in the open aired patio of the restaurant his pensive steps had taken him to. He'd ordered himself a coffee, black, and strong. Nothing else. He wasn't still too sure why he'd come here, but at the expense of not being rude and taking up a table just because, he'd at least ordered something to drink. Something strong, and most likely bitter as hell to put his senses back in order.

He cast a golden eyes look over the other customers. They chatted happily to each other, no one sat alone at their tables. No one but him. Edward repressed a soft sigh and turned his gaze to the view. The restaurant he had ended up in was set on a hill top, overlooking the bustling city of Berlin. Yes, he was still in Berlin. After several months spent wondering whether or not he should move elsewhere he'd ended up staying here. He'd stayed not for himself, but for his brother, Alphonse. His brother had been accepted into a prestigious position in a university laboratory researching engineering and rocketry.

"Here you are, sir." The waitress with the kind smile and the neatly starched white apron said as she set down the mug of steaming coffee onto the table. "Will you be having anything else?"

Edward turned his head, glancing once at the coffee, and then up at her smiling face. "No. Thank you." He replied and picked up his coffee. Raising it to his lips he took a long swig of the liquid, relishing in the burning hot sensation it produced as it slid thickly down his throat. He pulled it from his lips after a moment of holding it there, just breathing in the rich smell of the coffee beans, and the hot steam of the freshly brewed drink. About to place it on his coaster Edward paused. Reaching forward with his free hand he grabbed the coaster in his white gloved fingers and brought it towards him.

Maggie: 0113-000-000

Edward's face was expressionless as he set the coaster back down, and the mug on top of it. He was somewhat used to this by now. Random girls trying every method in their cryptic books to land a date with him. However Edward was not interested. Many years ago he'd never had the time to even consider women. The only females he knew were tough, opinionated, and in most cases either carried a weapon, or knew how to turn something harmless into a weapon. These girls here were nothing like that. Yet even if they had been, his interest would have ranked no higher on whatever scale was imbedded in his head. Before he'd had no time, and now he had all the time in the world, but still no interest. No, he liked women well enough, several of them had been dear to him in his past, but he was not interested in starting up a relationship with one. Not even a one night stand.

Edward finished his coffee, and strode away from his table with a swish of his red jacket and the tinkling of coins onto the table as payment. He did not notice the gaze that Maggie, his former waitress, sent after him. Soon he found himself back out in the streets of Berlin. Edward looked around for a while before starting off again. This time his steps had a more purposeful direction. He was going to the university.

It took Edward approximately twenty minutes to reach the large expansive brickwork structures that were the university, and about five more to reach the building where his brother worked. He leaned back against it, allowing himself to sigh gently. Resting his golden haired head against the wall he flexed his right hand slowly. He could feel the gears creak, they caused vibrations to run up the entire length of the automail arm up into the flesh which joined it. He'd been extra careful and cautious about maintenance of his automail, but he feared it would soon break and he'd have to once again go back to the less than acceptable prosthetics in this world. Going from automail to that cheap imitation was rather annoying. He wouldn't be able to do anything about it though. It wasn't as if he'd be able to get back.

"Brother?"

Edward looked over, eyes opening, at the sound of Al's voice. "Hey. You done?"

"Yeah." Al said with a smile.

Edward smiled back and stopped leaning against the wall to walk over to his brother. "Good." He said, clapping him on the shoulder. "Let's get home then."

Al nodded and fell into step with his older sibling.

Together they made dinner, talking about what has happening at the university, and what Ed had done that day. Mainly? Nothing much. But Al hadn't expected Edward would be doing much of anything but holing himself up in places with his journal drawing transmutation circles. Edward, Al knew, would probably never adjust to being here in this world. Al could cope, but Edward was another story for all he had managed to continue on so well.

"It would help if you'd talk about it. It's been almost two years now, brother." Al ventured gently.

Edward made no sign that he'd even heard his brother as he continued to mechanically chop the carrots before him.

"Edward?" Al pressed.

_Chop-chop-chop_

Edward finally held the knife motionless, its blade resting against the carrot ready to make the next slice. "There's nothing to talk about."

"You've grown up you know." Al said, turning back to stirring the food in the skillet. "I don't know if you noticed it, but while we were searching for the stone you grew up, a lot. You don't act as impulsively, and you think a lot more. But I can't help but wonder sometimes if you're dwelling too much on the past."

"The past determines our future as humans." Edward said, resuming his chopping. "We must learn from it."

_Chop-chop_

"Yes, I agree. But," Al paused his stirring for a moment to look over at his brother, "I don't want to see you grow depressed by it. You're my brother, and I love you. So I want you to talk about it so it doesn't grow too hard to bear alone."

_Chop-chop-chop-ch_

Edward paused in mid-chop, "I'm not depressed. Don't worry. I just feel lonely, that's all. I feel… lost. But don't worry about me, you have enough to concentrate on. I'll be fine, I just have to find some meaning to my life here."

_op-chop-chop-chop_

"All right brother." Al gave in, even though he wasn't fully satisfied.

Edward finished his chopping of the carrot and scraped the slices into the skillet from the cutting board. Turning he walked over to the sink to turn on the blast of cold water from the stainless steel faucet to rinse the orange carrot juice off the items before putting them in the basket of dishes that needed washing. Edward cranked off the water and dried his hands before standing at the sink silently for a moment as he pulled on his white gloves again.

What was he supposed to say to his brother? He'd spent his entire life taking care of Al. No, he wouldn't concern Al with his troubles. He didn't fully understand them himself. He wasn't depressed, but he wasn't happy. Al being here helped, he was attached to his brother, but it wasn't the same as before. Smiling wryly Edward turned from the sink and got back to work helping to finish dinner so they could eat.

**Amestris**

Roy Mustang. No. Scratch that. _General_ Roy Mustang. He'd been reassigned his promotion by the King of Amestris, and he was under no authority to demote himself again. After the mishap of the strange invaders from another world in which Roy Mustang had shown up and taken command of the situation effectively, the King was not about to let the man get away with holing himself up in a cabin in the middle of nowhere again.

"General."

Roy pretended not to hear those dulcet tones he knew so well, and feared rightly when they had a gun aimed point blank at his head. He continued to pretend to read the stack of paperwork before him like a good general.

"General Mustang."

Roy didn't so much as twitch, and he was quite pleased with himself if he might be so bold as to say so.

"Roy Mustang! I'm going to give you until the count of three to answer me or I'm going to show you personally what my latest target looked like after I was done with it!" Riza Hawkeye exclaimed as she whipped her gun out of the holster cocking it at the same time.

Roy understandably jumped a few inches in his chair, causing it to nearly tip over. "Okay, okay!" He appeased, "I'm listening! Please put the gun…"

The gun slowly started to lower.

"…away… now." Roy finished, almost timidly. He had a genuine and healthy respect for Riza's marksmanship.

Riza smirked as she put the safety back on her favored weapon and holstered it. "You have a phone call on Line Two. Next time, answer me when I page you over the intercom, sir."

Roy nodded. "Your request is dually noted. Thank you, Hawkeye."

"It's my job." She replied, and could be heard muttering a teasing "unfortunately" behind her as she exited the well appointed office of her superior.

Roy sighed and stared over at the phone. Line Two was blinking orange in the little plastic box next to it. Reaching over he grabbed hold of the receiver, as he did so his eyes drawn to the framed photograph that set next to the phone. A dark shadow, akin to sadness passed through his eyes momentarily before he picked up the receiver. "Hello?" He asked as he brought the phone to his ear, "this is General Mustang."

Roy did not say a single word the entire phone call except to say goodbye at the very end and hang up the phone. "I wonder… could it really be so simple?" Roy whispered to himself, his eyes drawn to the photograph once more.

The feeling inside of him was not foreign, but it contained a new emotion. Hope. Even though he tried to suppress it, for what would he do if this did not pan out? He hoped those at the laboratory were right, because if they were, his life might finally be looking up again. Instead of immediately returning to his paperwork Roy continued to stare at the picture on his desk.

As he heard Riza's familiar footsteps however, Roy jerked his gaze away and quickly got back to his paperwork as his door slid open a mere few inches.

Riza, satisfied that Roy was once more at work, closed the door again and headed away from the office.

"Wonder how he took the news." Havoc said as he lit another cigarette.

"Who knows." Riza said as she swiped the cigarette from Havoc's fingers and dumped it into the trash bin before he'd had a chance to even take one puff. "I expect he's trying not to get his hopes up. And really, can we blame him?"

Havoc began to dig in his pockets again, "I can't. But then again I don't want to get burned to a crisp."

Riza's gun was instantly in her hands again as Havoc pulled out another cigarette, "you light that thing and I will give you your breathing tube right here and now. That stuff will ruin you."

Havoc paled considerably and meekly put the cigarette away again. "Yes ma'am." He said, and made plans to smoke as soon as he got home… or several miles away from Riza, whichever came first. The woman was hell bent on being his nicotine patch, except she used a gun as incentive.


	2. Chapter 2

Wow, I honestly didn't think I'd get such a response so quickly. Especially from people other than my beloved sisters who are FMA lunatics. Love you both! Thank you to everyone who put the story on alerts and whatnot, and especially those of you who reviewed. I changed the summary, let me know if it sounds good everyone! I really am not sure how long this is going to end up being, so I guess we'll have to see together.

QuitexSoul: Yeah, I changed the summary, because I knew it was not that great. And thank you for your kind review. It seems you did not catch the ONE type in the whole chapter, it's bugging me to death by the way. Don't go looking for it! hehehe.

Bar-Ohki: Poor Havoc indeed.

Paon: Thank you, and it will be, as a matter of fact. They are one of only two guy couples who I support.

Now then, on to the second chapter. I realize things may feel as if they are going slowly right now, but I'm currently working on chapter four and it has picked up considerably. So please stick with me! Though it sounds like everyone likes the story anyway! I'm so happy.

Chapter Two

**Berlin**

The black hands of the clock on the wall read 2:17, earning a groan from the blond haired occupant of the crimson sheeted bed. Edward rolled over putting his back to the clock. Snaking one arm underneath his pillow he tried to will himself back to sleep. Yet all he managed to achieve was a sense of frustration and a fully awake mind. He heaved a heavy sigh and reluctantly pushed the covers off of his body.

Edward got out of bed, grabbed his black cotton robe from his desk and pulled it around himself. He couldn't go wandering around the unheated apartment in only his striped boxers. He'd catch a cold, and that wouldn't make him happy in the least. He pulled on his three sizes too big slippers next and walked out of his bedroom, his slippers flopping at his soles. He entered the kitchen and flipped on the light switch before making his way to the refrigerator. Yanking the door open he bent down to peer inside.

Vegetables… no.

Bagels, not a bad choice. Cream cheese? No.

Bread… how exciting.

Butter… for the exciting bread. No.

Bacon… he didn't feel like cooking.

Milk… milk?! Why the hell did Al have to buy an entire gallon of milk? For the love of-

Oranges.

Edward reached in and grabbed one. He could handle an orange. He kicked the door of the refrigerator shut and grabbed a paring knife so he could peel the thick rind from the fruit. As he peeled, creating a neat perfect curl that would impress any chef, Edward walked towards the glass door that led out to the patio. He paused his peeling long enough to open it, step outside, and close it again.

"I'm a mess." Edward whispered as he walked to the railing, leaning down on it with his elbows. He kept peeling as he looked out over the sleeping city. Honestly it hadn't been this bad at first. He'd been able to cope better than this. Then he met someone here, and he was once again back to his confused insanity within sanity. Now it was like before, limbo.

He'd seen the Roy Mustang of this side of the Gate.

He'd told no one about this, even Alphonse. That brief sighting had turned him upside down again. And, for the life of him, Edward couldn't understand why. Roy… near the end of it all he had been able to come to terms with the man, but wasn't he also supposed to feel irritated even a little at the mention of his name? Yet all Edward had found himself capable of that day had been silence. He hadn't even dared approach the man for fear of what he might say or do. Things which he hadn't even been sure of at the time. What would he have said? What would he have done? He wasn't sure even now. Yet the one thing he was sure of regarding his former Colonel, was that the mention of his name, or the vision of his face in his dreams no longer made him feel irritated.

The orange had finished peeling, and Edward let the neatly curled and perfectly intact peel drop to the ground below. He knew a bird would find it come morning. He set the paring knife aside on the railing and removed a section of fruit from the orange and popped it into his mouth. The sweet tangy juice filled his mouth, and it provided him a distraction from his melancholy.

Once the orange was gone however his distraction vanished completely. Edward picked up the paring knife and twirled it absently between his fingers as he stared out towards the horizon. He had been out here several hours he knew, slowly eating his early morning snack. This was not the first time dawn found him hours awake already and standing at the railing. His dreams often woke him up, whether they be pleasant or nightmarish, he would awaken and not be able to return to sleep.

"I miss him." Edward said quietly, not even realizing he'd said it until,

"Miss who?"

Edward nearly jumped off the railing he'd been surprised so badly. "Al!" He accused as he whipped around to face his brother who was clad in his light blue pajamas.

"Sorry." Al said with a grin and attempted to shove his disheveled dark blonde hair out of his eyes. "Who do you miss?"

Edward thought fast. Who had he said that about? An image of a smug smile and neatly combed black hair popped into his mind's eye and he hurriedly shoved it away with a near squeak before it could fully come to life in his mind. What the hell had that been about? "Um, Hughes." Edward quickly supplied. Maes had had black hair… and he _had_ seemed to wear a smug look when talking about his beloved daughter. Hadn't he?

"Oh." Al said and a sad look passed over his features. "Yeah, I miss him too still. He was a good guy."

"World's best dad." Edward agreed, "insane, but at least he was insane over the right things. Sure makes our dad look like a loser. Which he is."

Al frowned at his brother. "Don't say such bitter things brother. They'll come back to haunt you one day."

Edward laughed. "If that's the case maybe I should start saying bitter things about that Colonel."

Al had to wonder if Edward had even realized he'd just said that, or that he was still in his brother's company. Finally Al shrugged and turned around to go back inside. "I'm starting breakfast if you're still hungry."

**Amestris**

It was a bleak day at military headquarters, thick gray clouds roved the sky and rumblings of thunder could be heard if you listened carefully enough. An unforgiving wind whipped about the city, and the flags near the front iron gate of military headquarters were fanned out nearly straight as paper. Everyone who could avoid being outside today seemed to be avoiding it. For some, however, being outside today was inevitable.

"Nice day for the state exam, don't you think?" Another General asked Roy conversationally.

Roy spared him a sideways glance, "not really." He replied darkly. He pretended to ignore the reproachful look that Riza shot him from where she stood four yards to his right chatting with several other officers. How that woman managed to overhear him whenever he was being less than amiable he'd never know. At least she hadn't started shooting at him yet with her beloved gun. Really, he found it fortunate Hawkeye had never been the type to learn alchemy. He was fairly sure that Riza Hawkeye plus alchemy did not come out to equal anything that boded well for the survival of human kind.

Roy had not enjoyed a single one of these exams, ever. Sparing one. And that one had been the one he himself had gone and "recruited" the alchemist for. He'd needed Edward Elric and the boy's talents to help push himself up the military ranks. Certainly, it had started out for his own personal gain. But had it not developed into something more?

Roy lifted his hand, the hand he'd offered to Ed all those years ago. Staring down at it, concealed in its white glove he frowned in thought. Damn his life was complicated. All because of the Elric brothers, and especially the fiery hothead eldest brother.

"Hey."

Riza turned and smiled a welcome at Fuery and Havoc who had apparently braved the weather to come down. It appeared the others did not share their bravery. "Hi."

Fuery peered past her to where Mustang was still standing looking at his glove. "Looks like boss is getting ready to start making a mess of things. Think we should retreat back inside and barricade ourselves in?"

Riza and Havoc looked over as well. "If he tries to, I'll shoot him." Riza said with all the seriousness in the world.

Havoc and Fuery paled noticeably. "It's like the last time." Havoc mused aloud.

"What?" Hawkeye asked in confusion.

"The last time," Havoc repeated, "when Breda and I went to visit him in that god forsaken outpost he chose to exile himself to he was like this. A bit depressed and withdrawn. He only returned to himself when he knew that Edward might be back. Now that Ed's gone… well…"

He didn't need to finish, and Roy Mustang's three loyal subordinates looked over at him with a variety of mixed emotions on their faces. As did those Hawkeye had been talking to earlier, and had listened in on the conversation.

Roy, feeling the sudden eyes on him lifted his head sharply and stared right back at them, his eyes narrowing. Quickly he raised one gloved hand, his fingers making as if they were about to snap.

Fuery, Havoc, and the other military personnel who had been watching him all of a sudden all let out a variety of epithets or yells and scattered like leaves on the wild wind around them. The only one who didn't scatter, was Riza.

There was a reason Mustang had promptly side-stepped to the other side of the other General present as soon as he had thoroughly cowed the rest of the spectators. From this vantage point, the only one brave enough to stand her ground couldn't see him.

Hawkeye glowered, her fingers itching to pull the trigger and shoot a hole through Mustang's neatly tidied hair. He was in need of a haircut anyway.

Roy Mustang himself smirked with his success, and tried to bite down a chuckle as he imagined Riza's annoyance. He'd pay for it later with paperwork, but it had been worth it to stop the sudden staring at him.

"Here comes this year's crop." The General beside Roy announced.

Mustang decided it was time to pay reluctant attention. At least it might prove amusing what the contestants would do considering the less than desirable weather. But as a State Alchemist you had to be able to work in any conditions you were given. It was part of the territory. He pointedly ignored the yearly introduction telling the hopefuls what they had to do, what they could use, etc., etc. It was the same every year. Only when the first participant walked forward did he drag his attention span back to full.

The first was nothing impressive, nor the second.

By the time of the third hopeful the sky had opened up into a torrential downpour. The barrage of rain did nothing to help Roy's mood, and he sourly tugged his white gloves off and stuffed them into his jacket pockets. He'd not be able to use them now, that was for sure. Roy stared through the sheets of rain as the woman who was up next for the exam attempted to make the best of the less than best conditions she was facing. "Rain harder." Roy muttered under his breath, unheard by all, including Riza who had managed to sneak a few steps nearer to Roy.

As far as Roy was concerned, any exam day now deserved to be saddened by the gloom of a storm. Edward was not here.

Sure, he had a glimmer of hope. But he still tried to keep his hopes in check. If it didn't work, if the alchemists at that laboratory were incorrect, he'd be setting himself up for a major fall. Yet it was plain to him that he wanted Edward to come back home, no matter what price was asked for it.

A flash of light brought him from his thoughts and once more back to the exam that was still in progress.

Soon. He must keep telling himself that. Soon, he would be able to visit the laboratory. Soon he would know definitively.


	3. Chapter 3

Bar-Ohki: Thank you, I tried to keep his personality similar to that of when he was at that outpost in the movie. I'm glad his self-induced mourning state is coming across well.

Paon: I'm glad you like the format for it, I did it because I think it makes the story flow better for some reason. And yes, I feel for Roy, he needs to hurry up and go get his Ed.

QuitexSoul: I actually hate oranges, so I'm not sure where the orange thing came from. I went with it though. For some reason I couldn't see Ed liking apples or pears. They seem to dull in flavor for him. Yeah, there was one error, and then in my reply to you I made one. I felt like smacking my head against the wall. I don't think I made any typos though in this whole section so yay! Now everyone's going to go try and find one... I know it.

All righty then, here is the next installment. And Luc, Jen, Roy Mustang does look terrible in a dress. I have the evidence of my hard work putting him in one, and he just looks like a fat Pope. The image I chose for my edit did _not_ help the Pope effect either.

Chapter Three

**Berlin**

Edward was currently sitting on the steps of the main university building. Al would be done soon, and they'd made plans afterwards to go to dinner with several of his colleagues. To occupy his mind during the wait time Edward had brought with him a thick leather bound book dealing with advanced physics. Even here he was a science nerd, go figure. But at least it was familiar enough to him to keep his mind mostly at ease.

Though the weather was verging on hot this afternoon Edward had as usual, donned his red jacket anyway. Those that recognized him no longer gave him strange looks. But that hadn't prevented him from garnering a few odd looks here and there. The only one in the area currently who knew of his fake limbs was Alphonse. That's the way he wished to keep it. He'd had quite enough, thank you _very_ much, of the scientists in this country. He was not about to give them another excuse to use him as a guinea pig. He did not have fur, he did not eat only vegetables, and he did not answer to the name "Fluffy." He wished to lead as peaceful a life as possible.

Edward flipped the next page in the book, his golden eyes scanning the pages quickly but embedding everything into his mind. He soaked up anything scientific like it was water, or food for that matter for he had such a large appetite. He had been like that as a child, and he was even now.

"Oh, sorry! I didn't see you!"

Edward felt his brow twitch, and his left hand clenched but he fought down the familiar urge to throw a raving fit. Instead he merely stared up at the young girl who had knocked into him. "It's fine." He told her stiffly.

"Um, well… bye!" She said, and quickly hurried down the rest of the steps, book bag flapping against her thigh as she ran.

Edward looked down at the ground beside him, she had dropped a piece of paper. It was turned upside down, but the scrawled name and the numeral digits told him he should not run after her to return it. Instead he ignored it completely as he turned back to his book.

"There he is!"

Edward looked up at his brother's voice, and raised a hand to wave as he shut his book with the other. "Hey, Al, Frank, Tom."

"He-ey!" Tom said loudly as he came over to thump Edward roughly on the back. "I swear you've done something to your hair. It looks awful, wait. It always looks like that, never mind."

Edward rolled his eyes and resisted the urge, barely, to deck Tom square in the face with his automail fist. Guaranteed to hit ten times harder. He liked the way his hair was, even if he did show no creativity with styling it. A single braid was just fine. He wasn't about to try and do something different, he wasn't a girl. "Nice to see you again too. Oh hang on," Edward bent to pick up the piece of paper the girl had dropped and shoved it into Tom's chest, "your girlfriend came by and gave me that."

"Poor misled girl." Tom replied.

Frank took the paper out of Tom's hands and quickly shred it despite his friends protest.

"If you two are quite finished being children," Al began, "I'm hungry."

"Who're you calling a child." Ed muttered darkly under his breath as the four of them began to make their way off the university campus. Al, it seemed, was one of the few people who could still get a rise out of him. No matter how small.

"So, Ed," Frank asked as they walked, "whatcha reading?"

"Physics." Was Ed's short reply.

That was all it took to set off a very animated and very in depth conversation of the nuances of physics and each man's personal opinions on every little thing that ever could have been on an exam given by a psychotic physics professor.

As if Ed's coat in such warm weather wasn't scandalous enough.

When at last they arrived at the restaurant they were shown to their table by a very happy waiter who very happily took their orders from the wine list. The drinks were brought by the very happy waiter who proceeded to hand them out with a smile for each of them, and a very happy sounding commentary which Edward tuned out best he could.

"I think that one's been hitting the bottle a bit much." Frank remarked.

"What are you think about for dinner?" Al asked as he flipped open his red leather edged menu.

"No clue." The others remarked in unison as they too began to look for a desirable sounding item.

Thus dinner began.

It was halfway through the desserts that Tom caught Edward playing with something shiny. "What's that?" He asked curiously.

Edward jumped slightly in surprise and then looked down at his hand. Raising it above table level he opened his fingers from around the silver object. His old pocket watch from the military, designed to amplify the alchemic powers he no longer could use. "Just a memory, really." He replied and cast it one last rueful look before stuffing it away.

"I can't believe you still carry that thing with you." Al remarked as he took another bite of his double layer chocolate cake.

Edward shrugged and picked up his fork again. "It's all that keeps me from thinking it was just a dream." He had still not shown Al all these years later what he'd etched in the inside watch cover. Truthfully he didn't want to. That watch had a personal meaning to him, for all it was given to him by the very people he'd not wished to work for. But for necessities sake, had.

**Amestris**

Roy Mustang stomped into the Third Laboratory completely soaked to the bone. It had not stopped raining the entire day, and the participants of the exam had thus taken even longer to even walk to their position. The wind had not stopped either, and Roy was fairly certain he had icicles growing in his hair. Yet his bad mood did not last long.

He stood only for a few brief moments in the foyer, dripping puddles of water onto the tile.

"Ah, General Mustang." Came the welcoming voice of the head alchemist in charge of the project. Mr. Laury… Laurie.. L-something or other, "I'm glad you could make it on such short notice."

"For something like this I would have cleared my schedule yesterday." Mustang replied. "If you think you have found a way to bring those boys back home then I'm all ears. The State needs both of them back, they're valuable alchemists… and one of them is long overdue on handing in a report."

"I understand, sir." Mr. L nodded and waved for him to follow. "In trying times like these it would be good to have the Elric's back home. Those boys always did seem to have an uncanny touch of skill."

"One, more than the other." Roy corrected quietly, almost as if he were speaking more to himself. "What method do you believe you've found to bring them back?"

Mr. L actually smiled faintly and led Mustang down another corridor. "Actually we really have Alphonse Elric to thank for giving us the idea."

"What?!" Roy was understandably shocked at such an insinuation. "But Al left with Ed almost two years ago, it will be two years ago in fact in three days."

"True, he did." Mr. L conceded, "however that does not mean that Mr. Elric's techniques were not studied. The same was true for the eldest brother, was it not?"

"It was…" Roy agreed hesitantly. "Edward's ability to perform transmutations without a circle was rare, and valuable. I don't think he realized though just how closely that skill was being monitored."

"His younger brother may not have shared that talent," Mr. L picked up, "but that didn't mean he was not of any use. Take yourself for instance, sir, you need transmutation circles, but that does not prevent you from being powerful."

_That's right, feed my ego_, Roy couldn't help but think with a familiar smug smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. "What talent is it then that you were studying about Alphonse?"

Mr. L stopped at one heavy steel door to punch in the pass code to enter the facility. "You'll soon see, and I have no doubt you'll recognize immediately what our plan is."

The steel door made a loud clanking noise as the metal bars inside of it which kept it closed retracted to allow the two men access. Mr. L leaned against the door, his hand working the handle and he shoved open the door.

Mustang stepped inside first and his boots tapped against the sturdy steel grates of the lifted platform the oversaw the work area below. A flight of stairs was to his left, but he had no attention for them at this moment in time. His eyes were fixated on what he saw.

It was a suit of armor. Not unlike the one that Al's soul was once bound to. This one was smaller, more compact, beplumed, and unfortunately had a recreation of the Amestris flag stamped into the breastplate. Truly, it detracted from the overall effect. A team of three alchemists was down beside the suit of armor, writing things furiously on notepads, talking amongst each other, and prodding at the suit.

"But do you know how?" Mustang asked at last. "Al was different, he could manipulate armor like this for a special reason. I've personally never encountered a similar case."

"True, he had an uncanny affinity for it," Mr. L agreed, "it has taken us many months of trying. It's not as seamless as Al's work ever was, but we do believe that we will be able to link a small part of a human's soul to that suit of armor for a short time."

"How short a time?" Mustang pressed.

"Depending on the drive of the human's soul we use, that soul's desire to find the boys and bring them back…" Mr. L thought for a moment, "maybe an hour, at most."

"Do you have any candidates?"

Mr. L glanced over at him and smiled wordlessly.

Mustang suddenly understood, and he looked back at the armor. After a silent moment of thought he nodded. "Very well. There's still one more problem though, getting the Gate to open long enough and not consume those who enter it."

"As the incident several years ago proved, with enough speed you can pass through the gate unharmed. You let us worry about opening the gate though, General."

Roy cast him a sideways glance and finally nodded. "I'd like to go look at your progress. And do tell me how you intend to get this thing through the gate unharmed."

"Yes sir." Mr. L said as he fell into step with Roy down the steel grate stairs.

For not enjoying being in laboratories much, Mustang had to admit, currently he didn't mind. The smell of too much antiseptic and bleach went unnoticed for now, as did the bitter tang the smell of well greased steel gave off. His attention was more for the memory jogging hunk of steel that the alchemists were working on, and the promise it might have for him.

So, they felt he would be the best person to attach a small piece of his soul to the armor and send it through. They were probably right, you rather needed an alchemist for this sort of thing, and Winry was not an alchemist by a far cry of the word. Sure, she might have had the strength of soul for the job, but in a case like this Roy knew it must fall to him. Truthfully, he didn't mind either. If this worked, and at the bottom of his heart he hoped it did, then he might soon be able to see Edward again. And Alphonse too, of course. To see them again… that would make him very happy. Happier than he'd been for a very long time.


	4. Chapter 4

Bar-Ohki: What is it they say? People are fools while in love... or something like that?

QuitexSoul: Thanks! And I have gotten into the habit, good or bad, of updating daily. I'm always ahead on the chapters so why not.

Paon: Thanks. And yeah I like the theory, it's simple, it works in my mind. I didn't go into depth though about the process because honestly scientific processes for something like this could get duller than my butter knife. Besides, I wanted to focus more on character relationships and development than "if we add this angle to the transmutation circle...".

Okay, presenting chapter four! I hope you all enjoy it. I was told by someone who knows me very well that I remind her of Riza... or Riza reminds her of me. Either way. I suppose that means I need to buy a gun and take shooting lessons, and then threaten random smokers.

Chapter Four

**Berlin**

It was a Thursday, and a very humid Thursday at that. Windows to every shop, home, office, or otherwise were thrown open to try and tempt in what little breeze might exist. The small coffee shops stood empty of patrons while the ice cream stands or parlors seemed to be overfilling maximum occupancy. Everyone seemed to be in a grouchy mood because of the oppressing humidity, and Edward was no exception to that.

Currently he was sitting at the edge of a riverbank. The same bank in fact that he had taken Al to so long ago when a part of his brother's soul had ended up here attached to a suit of armor. It was unfortunately mid-morning, and not evening as before. Otherwise everything seemed exactly the same, setting aside the obvious fact that Al was not here with him. His brother had braved the brickwork university building with few windows. Edward suspected he'd have to pull a baked Al out of that makeshift oven later this afternoon. Baked Al… that sounded like something Greed would have enjoyed ordering from a menu.

A wry half-smile tugged at the corner of his mouth. Who would have first thought that those homunculi would have made the impact they did on his life. They'd obviously left an impression. He was sorry to have seen Lust go, in the end she hadn't been so bad. Just misled in the beginning. The others? He could live without them. He realized that he had left permanently from Amestris, not knowing whether or not all the homunculi were dead, along with their master. He knew Mustang and Hawkeye had been in route to go deal with one of them at one point, he felt confident they'd succeeded. Hopefully the others were all dead as well, but if they weren't there was nothing he could do about it.

Edward stared out over the river as it lapped calmly at its banks. He had never been so tempted as he was now to defy the law and take a swim in the cool water. Yes, there was a law about no swimming in the river. Had he been back home he would have broken said law, here however he did not have a rank, nor was he in the military, and he had no way to turn whatever police man that might happen across him into a tree. So he was resigned to sitting on the bank staring at the water longingly while his red coat continued to soak in the sunlight.

Absentmindedly Edward cleared aside a patch of grass, and began to draw a simple transmutation circle in the dry dirt. He did it without ever looking down, knowing instinctively that he was doing it correctly. Even so many accumulated days, upon weeks, upon years of not performing alchemy had done nothing to banish what he had learned of it from his mind. He could still remember everything clearly, he could still draw the transmutations.

He cast a dark golden look over the completed circle, and in one swift, angry movement, had brushed it from existence. This was stupid, he knew he had to stop this folly eventually. Else he'd wind up some hermit going crazy locked up in a padded room with three square meals a day. Which didn't actually sound that bad, but Al would not approve. And Edward knew he wasn't crazy… just homesick. Perhaps Al was right, talk about it, and wean himself off of his former life. It wasn't as if he had any other options.

After the sun reached the three o'clock position in the afternoon sky Edward rose to his feet, brushed himself off, and started towards the university. It was during his walk that he remembered something he had done his best to forget about. Yet apparently his traitorous mind was not about to let him get away so easily.

His father would be coming around to visit in a weeks time. He had sent a letter about a month ago explaining that he was nearly done with whatever top secret business he'd been working on for the British.

While Edward was not precisely happy that his father chose _now_ of all times to remain somewhat in contact with his sons, he was at least grateful for the influence of his father. The British prime minister had been more than generous in payment for his father's services. God that sounded wrong. But in any case, the money his father earned had not only gone to provide his father a home in Britain, but a decent apartment for his two sons and enough money to get by. It was the reason Edward did not have a job anymore.

Edward repressed a heavy sigh and shoved his gloved hands into his jacket pockets. At least his father never stayed long, and it wasn't like Hohenheim was unaccustomed to Edward doing his absolute best to either:

A – Piss his father off.

B – Ignore said father completely.

There were of course several other in between options Edward often employed, however those were his two favorites by far. If Edward was lucky he wouldn't have to deal with his father much at all before the man left once again. Good riddance.

As he grudgingly strolled his way through the humid streets, dodging cars effectively, the last thing Edward would have guessed was that his former Colonel was about to try and launch a rescue mission to bring he and his brother away from Berlin and back to where they both belonged. Winry? Sure, that sounded more plausible since Edward would have been sure her bank account was suffering from the lack of needing to repair his automail every month. But Mustang? Of all people, for after all, he hadn't tried to stop Ed when he'd chosen to leave the last time.

So Edward continued on to the university unaware of what was going on in the third laboratory at Central.

**Amestris**

"General."

Roy, in answer, flipped a page on the report he was reading. Hawkeye's voice hadn't reached the tone that meant danger was nearby. It wasn't that he wasn't interested in what she might have to say to him, but he was trying to finish his work on time today. For once. Hawkeye should be proud of him, and not have that questioning tone in her voice as she called his name.

"Roy, are you okay?"

Now _that_ made Roy look up at her, blinking at her in mild shock. He'd expected her to threaten with words and a fully loaded weapon, or at least to shout his name a few times. "Of course Lieutenant, I feel perfectly normal."

Riza pursed her lips as if thinking that answer through quite carefully before fixing him with a stern stare. "What are you up to, sir? Ever since that phone call a few days ago from laboratory three you've been acting stranger than usual."

"I act strange normally?" Mustang asked, clearly not understanding where she was getting that analysis from.

"Permission to speak freely, sir?" Riza ventured, for this sort of talk, she needed permission to say whatever she wanted and not be court marshaled for it.

"Granted." Roy said with a slight frown marring his brow as he leaned back in his chair.

"It's got something to do with Edward, doesn't it. Something is going on that has to deal with Ed and you're not telling us what it is. We're concerned for you sir. If something is happening, we'd like to all know."

"You really are a sharpshooter… aren't you." Mustang said slowly, then shook his head. "It's nothing Hawkeye. This is something I have to bear alone for right now. Please understand. But I am not at risk for attempting suicide, setting Central on fire, or streaking down the main roads in the city."

"Sir, if you ever streaked down the city roads I'd have to shoot you and claim you went crazy." Riza said with a completely straight face.

"Then do not come near my place on my birthday." Roy replied with an equally straight face.

"I'll make myself a memo."

"I'd appreciate that."

"Sir, just tell me what you're planning. I've known you for too many years to not see the signs of your mind working in Flame Alchemist mode." Riza pressed.

Roy gave a faint chuckle and finally nodded. "Tonight I'm going to help the alchemist team at that laboratory try to bring the Elric's back."

"What?!"

"Keep it down, Hawkeye." Roy cautioned sternly. "If it doesn't work I don't want all of Central disappointed. But we need those two back, you know as well as I do the direction the Fuhrer seems to be wanting to head what with the uprising."

"Is that the only reason?" Hawkeye questioned with a raised eyebrow.

Mustang's black eyes were unreadable, and he was silent for quite some time. Yet Riza did not give up her cause. When Roy noticed she wasn't about to back down so easily he let his gaze wander to the window. "Edward owes me a report."

Riza suppressed the urge to whip her gun out and aim it at his head. No, this was not something she could use force with. Not if it was indeed what she, Falman, Breda, Fuery, and Havoc all seemed to think. Some matters had to be handled with care, as much as she hated to admit it when it came to her General. "I'll be going then sir."

"Very well, you're dismissed." Mustang agreed and turned back to his paperwork as she exited his office.

Roy finished his paperwork and for the first time in a very long time was out the door on time. He tugged on his black leather jacket and locked his office up for the night before hurrying down the hallways. He glanced at his pocket watch long enough to see that he had a good twenty minutes until the laboratory alchemists would be ready to begin.

Such was his absorption in what he was about to do that he did not notice the look of concern Hawkeye shot after him as he disappeared from view. Nor did he hear her patiently ward off his other subordinates queries about what was up with him.

"Well, I'm heading home then." Havoc said and reached halfway to his jacket pocket before stopping mid-movement abruptly and casting a wary look over at Hawkeye.

Riza met his gaze levelly, and she fingered the barrel of her gun slowly as she contemplated the frozen man before her. "You wouldn't happen to be reaching for a cigarette now, would you?" She asked sweetly.

"No ma'am." His voice came out a high-pitched squeak and he quickly burst into movement, quickly fleeing the scene before she had time to draw her gun.

"Aren't you being unnecessarily harsh on him?" Falman asked and quickly fell silent as a frosty glare was turned his way.

As soon as Mustang was outside his hurried steps turned towards the Third Laboratory.

"It's time to see if this actually can work." Roy muttered to the air. "Either way, the results should prove interesting to discover."

It was funny how life worked. For years you could live and see the world, but you never really _saw_ it until you faced something like this. The fork in your road, and whichever route you chose determined the future course of your life at present. Now everything seemed all too clear. The trees, the darkening evening sky, the feel of the hard concrete beneath his combat boots. He breathed in the air, clearly smelling the many distinctions of the city upon it. Tonight was the night his life would change again one way or the other. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't looking forward to it despite his attempts to keep his hopes and anxiety at bay.

And so it was that Roy Mustang. No. _General_ Roy Mustang, entered the Third Laboratory.


	5. Chapter 5

QuitexSoul: It is! You were right, you want to buy me a lottery ticket? tehehe.

Okay, chapter five is here! I think when I am tired and have a certain dp of Edward on my MSN that it affects how I treat Roy. You shall soon see.

* * *

Chapter Five

**Berlin**

"Hey, Al?" Called Edward's voice as he entered the laboratory building his brother worked in. He'd waited for nearly half an hour for his brother to show but Al hadn't made an appearance. He was long overdue now to quit working. "A-al!" He drawled out.

Edward entered the apparently empty laboratory, his face contorted in confusion. Where was Al? Jeez, it was hotter than an oven in here too. He'd been right, baked Al. Grimly Edward pulled the tie from his braid causing his golden hair to fan out around his shoulders. He then wrestled his hair back up and secured it into a ponytail at the back of his head. It was cooler on his neck this way, he'd be able to get more circulation. "Al, you in here?!"

Edward stopped in the middle of the room, hands on his hips as his head swung this way and that looking around. Everything appeared as it normally did, but where was Al?

"Up here brother!"

Edward quickly looked directly above him. Al was hanging suspended by one foot from a cable whose use Ed did not know. "What are you doing?" Edward asked as he raised an eyebrow at his dangling brother.

"I got caught, Frank and Tom went to go find a ladder." Al called back down.

Edward sighed, "stay put. I'll get you down." With that Edward began the process of climbing up towards his brother from an opposite cable. Once he'd reached a level just above Al, he jumped, and caught onto the cable Al was dangling from.

"If there's one thing I miss about being a suit of armor," Al grumped, his face flushed with the blood that had rushed to his head, "it's that I wouldn't have gotten stuck like this."

"Good thing you have me then." Edward replied and finished untangling the loop that had caught onto Al. Now Al was held up by Edward's own strength.

"Thanks," Al said and grabbed onto the cable, "you can let go now."

Edward did, and Al flipped right-side up still anchoring himself to the cable with his hands before letting go completely and dropping to the ground without so much as a flinch. Ed followed behind him, landing just as Frank and Tom came in with the ladder.

"How did you do that?" Tom asked, aghast. "Did you just _jump_ down from there?"

Ed and Al exchanged similar looks. It wasn't anything they weren't used to. Both of them had dropped farther distances and landed on their feet fine before. Here however such traits were not as common.

"Not the entire way." Edward supplied, hoping they'd believe him."Great, now I'm all sweaty." Edward complained and tried to ignore the metallic tang that came from sweat on automail.

"Gross." Frank replied sarcastically.

"It is." Edward sighed and fanned the flaps of his jacket uncomfortably. "So can we leave Al? You done yet?"

"Yeah, let's go." Al said, knowing how uncomfortable his brother must be.

"You could take off the jacket." Frank pointed out.

Edward leveled a stare at him, "trust me you don't want me to do that."

"Why not?"

"When I slayed a dragon a few years ago I got a very nasty cut." Edward began, "it never quite healed right and now it oozes puss through my clothes. Only my jacket keeps it from being seen."

Frank and Tom both stared at him blankly, clearly uncertain whether or not to laugh.

Al rolled his eyes and grabbed his elder brother by his elbow. "Ignore him please." He said and firmly began to drag Edward out of the laboratory.

Edward followed along with a grin. "Oh come on, they don't believe anything out of the ordinary anyway. No one here does. We've discovered that. I doubt they'd believe that Envy gave me a cut like that. Like I'd have given the bastard the chance."

"They'd think you were crazy for even mentioning a homunculus, much less Envy." Al replied.

"Would you visit me in the psycho ward?" Edward joked.

Al smiled faintly. "Only to watch you break out because you got bored or ran out of paper to draw transmutation circles on."

"I have run out of paper, actually." Edward recalled. "I had to draw in the dirt today."

"Just like when we were kids, eh?"

"Except you still looked like you were from another family. Now you look like you're trying too hard to look like me." Edward joked.

Al chuckled despite himself. He was glad that Edward seemed cheerful this evening. "You always were the best after all. Despite being short."

"I'm not short!" Edward raved and broke immediately into trying to justify his claim. "I grew six inches over the past two years. _Six_!"

"And yet I am still taller than you." Al retorted with a grin.

"By an inch…" Edward muttered darkly, "a whole inch. You're my inspiration, Alphonse."

"You figuring out how to lengthen your automail leg with prosthetic parts is my inspiration, Fullmetal." Al said cheerfully, "I don't want to be associated with a brother who hobbles around like an old man."

**Amestris**

Mustang stood at the edge of the transmutation circle around the suit of armor. Strangely enough no thoughts were flying through his mind at this moment. Instead a sense of calm peace had settled in around him, and he welcomed it gratefully. It had been so long since he'd felt at peace. Ironic that it must be at the very moment he was about to attach enough of his soul to this suit in an attempt to bring the Elric's home once and for all. A variety of emotions should have been pounding in his veins, but they weren't. He was miraculously, comfortably relaxed and enjoying every second of it.

"We're nearly ready to begin." Mr. L said from somewhere near Roy.

Mustang merely nodded.

"Are you relaxed?"

Was he relaxed? Or course he was relaxed! Wait… was there a reason he shouldn't be? Oh screw that, he knew there was nothing to be fretting over if he was calm in the first place. His instincts had not led him wrong before, it was his head or ego that got in the way whenever he did something wrong. "I'm fine." Was his reply.

It seemed to satisfy the other alchemist for no other questions were posed for at least five minutes.

"We're ready to begin whenever you are."

Roy looked over at the gathered team. "Just how are you planning to open the Gate and send this hunk of metal in fast enough?"

"Don't worry about that sir, please." Mr. L replied, "we've got that under control. We need-"

"my focus elsewhere." Roy finished dryly, "got it, got it."

"Correct, General."

Mustang grumbled under his breath briefly before bringing his focus back. "Best get that Gate open then." He told them, clapped his hands together in a flash of white gloves and orange and red embers before swiftly placing them against the suit of armor.

The transmutation circle he now stood in flared up around him in flashes of blue and white light. A roaring sound like a hurricane wind filled Roy's ears as he bound a small section, but enough to make this last for at least an hour. He knew without a shadow of a doubt that his will would prove strong enough to hold him there for at least that long. He had no idea what would happen, what he would experience, but he was ready for whatever came at him now.

The transmutation circle flashed a bright blue light up to the high ceiling of the laboratory room, and suddenly Roy collapsed to the ground in a dead faint.

"Think we should have warned him about that?" One of the women alchemists of the team asked warily.

"No." Mr. L decided with a shake of his head, "he's General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, hero of the Ishbal rebellion. The last thing he would want is for us to have padded the floor with pillows."

The Roy lying on the laboratory room floor was motionless inside the still active transmutation circle. Yet his mind however had never been harder at work. It was not as easy as he had thought, maintaining this link while passing through time or space or whatever the hell this wretched Gate was. Yet the part of his soul he'd attached hung on determinedly, and his mind tagged along for the ride.

There was a bright flash of golden yellow and white light and then he heard the loud clatter of steel on cobblestone.

**Berlin**

Roy would have opened his eyes now, had he had them. But only a piece of his soul was attached, he was just riding in a temporary vessel. Somehow he painstakingly figured out how exactly he was supposed to get this hunk of armor into a standing position.

He did not expect to be hit square in the helmet by a ladle from a nearby street vendor.

Supposedly it was not everyday a moving suit of empty armor appeared from the middle of nowhere heralded by a flash of light. Yet he could not bother about these people, for one, he had to start running, and _now_.

So he did…

…followed closely by a small mob of panicked, and angry looking German citizens who seemed hell bent on turning him into scrap.

Several choice phrases came to the General's mind at this point in time. Many of them lacked any words that would have been considered polite conversation. Yet he did not have the time to utter even a single epithet. He had to keep running, and hope he ran across the Elric brothers before his time here was up.

"Demon!"

"Stop that thing!"

"Police!"

Roy could hear the shouts following him. What kind of messed up place had Ed and Al been sent to? He'd pissed people off before and gotten into several bar fights, but he'd never seen this level of hostility. He definitely had to get those boys out of this place.

"Demon!"

Mustang continued clanging his frantic way along the streets of Berlin attempting to reach freedom of this mob. This world was stupid, not allowing alchemy. How on earth did people survive in a place like this unless they were Riza Hawkeye?


	6. Chapter 6

QuitexSoul: It's okay, thanks for even the short review! And yes, poor Roy indeed.

Chapter Six

**Berlin**

"I hate this place, I hate this place, I hate this- AAAAHHHHH!" Mustang yelped as a gun went off. Luckily he was made of steel, and the shooter was not Hawkeye. But still! This was ridiculous!

Edward and Alphonse were sitting at the patio table enjoying a cold cup of iced tea as the racket started. They had both ignored the noise until the gunshots began. After that the uproar only seemed to grow louder, and unfortunately, closer.

"This is ridiculous." Edward said as he gazed over to where the noise was coming from now. "It's too early and too hot to be starting bar fights that big."

"They're only an hour early." Al said calmly as he took another sip of his chilled tea.

"You stupid bastards! If I had my body I'd burn yours as my firewood!" Roy shouted behind him as he kept the armor running.

"Did that voice just now seem familiar?" Al queried, looking over the railing.

"I dunno, hard to hear over that clanking. Sounds just like you when you'd run when you were still in that suit of armor." Edward laughed.

Al frowned but said nothing else.

Mustang, having no idea he was actually being chased in a very fortunate direction, continued to run for it…

…the German citizenry, unaware of the full nature of what they were chasing, continued to pursue the freak in armor.

Edward and Alphonse, unaware of the significance the racket meant to them, continued to drink their iced tea.

"This is the most fucked up Equivalent Exchange I've ever heard of!" Roy ranted, "I did not want to be able to find them at the cost of _this_!" He continued to run for it as more Germans joined in the chase. Apparently these people enjoyed banding together to seek out the common goal: Give General Roy Mustang Hell.

Mustang swerved around a corner, continuing on this road now. Luckily it seemed to be empty so far of more people to accost him, but it was a narrower road, and he was not exactly small despite this armor being smaller than the one Al had been in for so many years.

Then it happened.

General Roy Mustang, the Flame Alchemist, hero of the Ishbal rebellion… tripped.

Not just any trip much to his delight, oh no, it was a full-out trip complete with aerial launching and the classic face plant landing.

"I've had it." Edward said and stood up sharply, his iced tea glass clacking onto the table as he set it down. That loud crash had sounded like a car wreck. If the fight had gotten so bad that cars were crashing into one another something had to be done about it. It didn't sound like the police were about to, he could hear no sirens wailing in the humid air.

Al raised an eyebrow. "Be careful, Ed." He merely said in reply, knowing that when his brother got it in his mind to do something it was impossible to stop him. No matter what might happen to him in the process.

"It's them who should be careful." Ed retorted as he placed his right hand on the railing and vaulted over to drop the two stories to the street below. "I'll be back soon!" He called over his shoulder with a wave as he began to jog towards the sound of the racket.

Al watched him go silently and took another long sip of his iced tea.

Roy Mustang had not been able to figure out how to get the suit of armor back up again before the Germans were on him. "Get offa me you bastards!" Roy snarled as he flailed around trying his best to knock them away and get up at the same time.

Edward, fully intent on running in and starting to try and break things up single handedly suddenly found that impossible. The instant he rounded the corner and saw the scene before him he stopped in his tracks. His red jacket which had been flapping out behind him like a banner fell back to rest around his body once more. His mouth was slightly parted in shock, and his golden eyes were a mixture of confusion and surprise, and a bit of uncertainty.

Edward had been around suits of armor like that, seen enough of the signs, to know what this was. There was no doubt in his mind about it. It could be nothing else, for what German was blockheaded enough to run around in full armor in this humidity? He didn't know of one. Without really knowing whose soul had been attached to the suit of armor, or how it had even managed to get through the Gate when he'd destroyed the entrance on this side, Edward suddenly sprang back to life.

"All right, come on guys break it up!" Ed shouted at them, dashing into the fray to start shoving them away. "It's too hot for this! And you've got the poor bastard outnumbered."

"But he appeared in a flash of light! Out of nowhere!" Most of them retorted.

"It's hot out!" Edward repeated, "I bet you all were hallucinating and started a whole scene for nothing. Go on, get out of here!"

"Eh," one of the men who owned a shop not far down the street ran a hand through his sweat soaked hair, "Ed's got a point I guess. I think we've taught the freak not to do stupid stuff like that again. Wearing full armor in this heat… what an idiot…"

Mustang had remained uncharacteristically silent as this was going on. Half from shock, and half from wanting everyone to leave before he tried speaking again. Edward was here… he pointedly ruled out the thought that Edward had saved his ass just now. As far as he was concerned he was here to save Ed and Al's asses, not the other way around.

Edward watched them slowly depart before he reached down and grabbed the hand of the suit of armor in his own right hand. With a burst of inhuman strength that came from his automail he hauled the suit up without trouble. "Hey, you okay?"

Mustang, had he eyes, would have glared at such a question. "I'm f-" he cut off as he finally laid eyes on Edward. Boys… how wrong he had been. Nearly two years had made a considerable difference with Ed. He had lost what boyish features had remained of him, and he'd grown taller. As shocking as that was. "fine." He finished slowly.

Edward's eyes nearly popped out of his head and he back-stepped so fast he nearly tripped and fell himself. "What the hell?!"

"Nice to see you again too, Fullmetal." Roy said dryly.

"You! What do you think you're doing here?!" Edward screeched.

"Ed, why are you yelling, the racket stopped alre-" Al trailed off as he saw what Ed was yelling at. "Well, you don't see that every day."

"Damn right!" Edward agreed heatedly.

"Ed…" Roy said in a grand attempt at a pacifying tone.

"Don't "Ed" me, bastard! What the hell have you done?!" Edward raved. "Wait, never mind, I don't want to know anymore. Get the hell out of here before you cause more trouble."

"Brother." Alphonse said and quickly approached the two. "Hello Colonel." He said with a brief smile towards the suit of armor before grabbing his brother's arm firmly as Ed made to stomp his way back home. "Edward, hang on!"

"Why the hell should I?" Edward retorted as he whipped around to face his brother. "If he's here that means the Gate has opened up again! We destroyed the entrance here for a reason! So don't go taking his side."

"I'm not taking sides, but you should at least listen to him!" Al shot back.

"Don't tell me you're actually _that_ stupid, Fullmetal." Mustang snapped irritably, his joy at seeing Edward again gone momentarily. "The Gate is only opened for a short time, and not from this side. We'll be able to pass back through, only us, and once we have the portal will close. Nothing will be left on this side and the laboratory has already made plans to destroy the research. Do you realize how long they've been trying to find a way to bring you two bo-…two home?" They weren't really boys anymore… even Al looked like a grown young man now.

Edward turned and cast the suit of armor a glare before jerking his arm out of Al's grip. "Why should you believe anything they say?"

"Because I'm making sure personally it's all destroyed and shut down."

"Why should I believe you?" Edward asked then.

"Because I'm still your superior officer damnit, and you should know me well enough to know I won't go back on my word!" Roy growled at him.

Edward bowed his head in thought for a long minute as Al watched him worriedly. Slowly he lifted his head and grinned, it was a grin though that did not bode well for Roy. The next second all Roy knew was that Edward had slugged the armor's helmet with his automail fist. "I'm going to hit the real thing once we get back." He promised.

"ED!" Al reprimanded in horror.

"It's okay," Roy muttered darkly. "I probably had that coming."

"Damn right, bastard!" Ed snapped.

Al grinned, "I guess that means I don't have to go to work tomorrow. Come on, let's go."

Edward nodded firmly. "Means we don't have to see the Abandoner of Children either. I'm all for that."

"Should we leave him a note?" Al asked.

"No, he's a smart man, he'll figure it out." Edward said and grabbed his brother firmly by the elbow. "All right, lead on, Colonel Trip-and-Fall." He sniggered appreciatively.

Roy resisted the urge to deck Edward back. "I did not _trip_." He lied acidly.

"Sure you didn't. You had some genius plan I'm sure, like playing dead." Edward retorted back.

"Are you two going to argue the whole way?" Al asked hesitantly.

"Yes!" Both men replied at the same time.

Al sighed and shook his head, trying not to mind as Mustang and Ed went at it verbally. He supposed two years of not being able to argue with each other had done its toll. Now they both were more than happy to release their pent up frustrations on each other. Truly, it was a good thing that both of them had a sort of unspoken understanding that allowed them to harass each other like this. Al doubted that anyone else would ever be afforded the privilege. Not that he wanted to test the waters of argument with either her Colonel or his brother. The thought made him shudder.

As they walked though, Mustang and Edward still having a verbal spar, Al had to wonder if his brother knew that he had the faintest trace of a happy smile on his face. Or that the familiar spark of loving life had come back into his eyes. Al knew it probably had a great deal to do with the fact that they seemed to be going home at last, and this time without responsibilities here on the other side of the Gate. Yet he had the feeling that it was more than that. Even Mustang's bodiless voice seemed… happy. Al did not have any evidence yet, but he had the feeling that those two were happy to see each other again, such as they were.


	7. Chapter 7

To all who loved Roy's trip... you are welcome, Roy fans across the world! XD.

QuitexSoul: Oh it gets interesting how Roy reacts, that's for sure.

Twaelight: He shall forever be known now as Colonel Trip-and-Fall in anime conventions across the world.

oolongtea: Thank you! I'm glad you like it so much! I hope you didn't hurt yourself falling down.

* * *

Chapter Seven

**Amestris**

"Something's happening." One of the alchemists noted, and all four of them leaned forward expectantly as the transmutation circle began to flicker wildly.

With a flash of light the suit of armor appeared again.

The transmutation circle vanished immediately, the portal to the Gate closed off once more.

"Did it work? I don't see the Elric's, it wasn't a full hour either." Another alchemist said as they drew nearer.

"Ed, get off of my head." Came the muffled voice of Al from inside the suit of armor.

"How'd you get under my foot anyway?" Asked Edward as the helmet to the suit of armor suddenly flew off. It ricocheted off of the nearby wall with a clang and the subsequent ducking of the four alchemists who had ran the experiment. The helmet had nearly collided with them.

Now Edward crawled out of the armor stiffly, and reached in to help pull Al out as well. The two brothers then collapsed onto their backs breathing hard while murmurs of laughter hovered in the air between them.

"Hey wait, where's the klutz?" Edward suddenly said and sat up sharply, ignoring the soft "Mr. Elric?" from across the room. Ed's eyes landed on Roy's body still slumped motionless on the ground. In a flurry of movement in which he didn't even seem to make it into a standing position, he was over at Mustang's side, shaking him by the shoulders. "Wake up!" He ordered.

"Mr. Elric, sirs?"

Edward whipped around with a look on his face that made the team back up several steps warily. "What?!"

"Brother." Al grumbled, though he was worried too about Mustang's unconscious state. "What's wrong with the Colonel?"

"General now, actually." Mr. L corrected and bravely stepped forward. "It's nothing to be concerned about, he'll wake up in about twenty minutes or so."

"The bastard made it to General?" Edward echoed in ill concealed amazement.

"B-b-as-?" Mr. L stumbled with wide eyes. He'd never heard anyone address General Mustang in such a fashion before. Even if he had heard rumors that Edward and Mustang had often had fights with each other where such words were exchanged freely.

"Bastard." Edward insisted firmly and turned back to look at said bastard. "I can't help it if you're knocked out, but I keep my promises too." Edward said, and before Al could stop him, having caught on in alarm to what Ed was planning, Edward had punched him square in the jaw.

"Brother!"

"Major Elric!"

"Wha-at?!" Edward drawled in annoyance. "He knew he had it coming!"

"He's going to kill you for that you know." Al pointed out bleakly.

"No he won't." Ed retorted. "He went through the trouble to bring me back, which means he's not about to kill me right away."

"It's not really fair if you punch him when he can't defend himself!" Al protested.

"Then we'll have a rematch later!"

"Major Elric, please, are you two okay?"

Ed and Al both looked over at the alchemists at the same time. "Who're you?" Edward asked instead as he got to his feet.

"I'm-"

"Oh they're those alchemists who helped Roy bring us back." Al interrupted.

"That's right." Mr. L finished.

Al smiled at him, "we're fine."

"Yeah…" Edward continued slowly. "Thanks ya know, for helping us out there. Are you going to be destroying everything now?"

"Yes." Mr. L said and nodded to his team. "We'll start immediately, Major."

Edward nodded and pulled his legs up near to his chest, slumping around them to rest his forehead down on his knees. He'd not moved from where he now sat beside the still out-of-it Mustang who had a tell-tale lump quickly growing on his jaw. A shaky breath rattled his chest as his eyes closed shifting his world back into darkness.

"Brother?" Al asked worriedly, walking over to sit beside him, "you sure you're okay?"

"I just need a moment." Edward replied in a softer tone then Al had heard from him in many years.

"Okay." Al said and rose to his feet. "I'm going to go borrow their phone to call Winry."

"Winry? Why her?"

"You need your automail tended to. I know you were trying to hide it from me but it's slowly falling apart. By the time she finishes ranting at me and I explain things Mustang should be awake again." Al said and strode off to make the inquiry of a phone.

Edward did not protest, and sent a silent thank you out to his brother. He didn't know why he suddenly felt so strange, but at least Al was capable of still thinking with a clear head at present. Being back… it meant a lot of things were going to change again. He was looking forward to having his automail redone, not looking forward to the pain, but at least he'd know this was real and not some dream. Really, he almost feared that's what it was. That'd he'd fainted back in Berlin from the heat and was now hallucinating away like a happy maniac. Oh well… if it were a dream, at least it was a good dream.

It was not just the fear that this might all be a dream that made Ed feel odd. He had been worried. There was no other explanation nor feeling it could be. When he'd looked over and seen Mustang passed out on the floor his heart had been in his throat. But why? It was confusing, it was utterly foreign, but it had existed. When he'd been told nothing was wrong he'd felt inexplicably relieved. Even if he and Roy had come to some sort of truce between each other… oh he didn't know! All he knew was he'd been near to panic, at a depth that he'd never felt before not even when his brother's life was on the line. "I really am a mess." Edward decided bitterly as he sat there.

Al finished with his phone call faster than he'd thought he would. He believed it was because Winry seemed to have fainted at the sound of his voice, and Pinako had quickly taken over the call. The old woman had determined that stories could wait until they arrived, and made it clear to Al that she and Winry would be awaiting their arrival with wrenches and bolts. Al wasn't too concerned about the bolts… but the wrenches brought back painful memories of what Winry could do with one. Not that he had felt pain as a suit of armor… but he knew those blows dealt a good deal of damage.

"Excuse me, Mr. Elric?"

Alphonse turned to the alchemist who seemed to be in charge. "Yes? Thank you for the use of your phone by the way."

"Oh, of course sir." Mr. L waved it off quickly, "I was just wondering if you might be able to tell me what you thought of our work with the suit, of General Mustang's work in connecting a part of the soul."

Al cast a thoughtful look back over to where the suit of armor now lay abandoned. "Intermediate." Al decided honestly. "But I would have been amazed if it had been any better, no offense. But there was a reason mine were so good." His gaze shifted to Mustang and his brother, "and a reason I never lost consciousness while doing it."

"Yes, General Mustang mentioned you were the best."

"I take it you got the idea from me then?"

"Yes sir."

"Good, finish destroying all the research. If you don't," Al looked back over, "my brother will get angry."

Mr. L paled slightly around his cheeks and he nodded. "It will be done."

Al continued to watch his brother from afar meanwhile keeping a monitoring eye on the alchemists bustling about him. He could have gone over and sat with his brother, yes. They could have waited together for Mustang to rouse, but he chose against it. Something inside him gave him a gut feeling that he should leave those two alone for right now. Since he couldn't see any harm in that, he would keep an eye on them only.

Consciousness did not come gradually back to Roy. It came immediately as his mind fully returned back to his body, no longer needed to control the armor. The sensation he expected to first feel upon regaining consciousness was _not_ the sensation of having been decked by an irate, golden haired, golden eyed, twenty year old alchemist with a choleric temper and height sensitivity issues. Irritation and annoyance took hold of him before he was able to see the vulnerable figure of Edward sitting beside him diligently. Had he seen that, the words he spoke would most likely not have been: "What the hell did you do?!" He exclaimed as he shot into a sitting position, one white gloved hand at his jaw tenderly.

Edward had immediately straightened up and twisted to face him, his right automail fist clenched hard. "Keeping my promises! Wanna try and do something about it, _General_ Trip-and-Fall? That makes it even more rich, how on earth did you manage to become General? Did you sleep with the Fuhrer's wife to get influence?"

Roy glared at him and without hesitation snapped his fingers.

Edward however had been expecting such a retaliation, and quickly back flipped out of the way. As he landed he grabbed the fabric of his coat he gave it a harsh flap to put out the flames that had begun to spring up at the bottom hems. "Nice aim!"

"I'll have you know it was because of the help _you_ gave me that I got this far. So I suppose I owe you thanks, Ed. However I'd rather put you back on a leash first." Roy growled, his black eyes narrowed.

"Just try!" Edward shot back and clapped his hands in the space of a second.

"Should we try and stop them?" One of the female alchemists asked, paperwork balanced in her arms as she made her way to the incinerator.

Al shook his head meekly. "No. They're just sparring right now."

"They call _that_ sparring?" Mr. L asked in amazement as Edward charged down Roy, the blade of his automail arm out and ready to create mincemeat of a certain black haired alchemist.

"Yeah." Al said calmly and shrugged. "They're testing each other right now, that's all. The General is seeing if Ed's rusty, and Ed's just… well he's just ready to fight with _someone_. Fortunately Mustang is the best someone for that task right now."

Al let the match drag on until it began to get to smoky in the room from the aftereffects of Roy's flames. "Lieutenant Hawkeye! Don't shoot!" Al yelled out at the top of his lungs.

The exclamation had the intended effect, and both Ed and Roy stopped immediately, frantically looking to see where the bullets would be coming from.

Al suppressed the laugh but not the grin as both men realized what he'd done. "Sorry, but I'm hungry sir. We hadn't had dinner before we left."

"A-al…!" Edward dragged out as his automail fist clenched underneath the still-present blade. "Don't _ever_ do that again."

"Listen to your brother Alphonse." Mustang remarked darkly. "For once Fullmetal is right."

"You want some of this?!" Edward flared up.


	8. Chapter 8

Riiiceballe: Thank you! I do love cookies...

QuitexSoul: For some reason I can see Al being a bit of a prankster every now and then. He's such a quiet person, you're not supposed to mess with quiet people... they have another personality most times. And yes, Ed did warn him. All's fair in love and war after all.

Paon: Al actually goes into that in a later chapter, so watch for it.

oolongtea: You are welcome, I normally try to respond to everyone... if I can. You take the time to review after all, it's only fair I do my best to reciprocate. And yes, I am in the habit, good or bad, of updating every day. I'm ahead on chapters so it's not like I have anything to lose. And thanks for the compliments!

**N**ow then, chapter eight... which preceeds chapter nine... which follows chapter seven... so if you've not read chapter seven, go back! Or better yet, everyone just reread the whole thing for kicks, I'm kidding. Or am I?

Chapter Eight

The three of them marched out of the laboratory room with words of thanks and the quick annihilation of all evidence anything had gone on thanks to Mustang's quick pyro demolition. As Mustang fired off questions about the place they'd been in, Al answered.

Roy found it strange that Edward had fallen silent, his golden eyes staring hard ahead of him, but he did not provoke the boy. Odd for him, he knew, but for an unexplained reason he felt that Edward needed to be left alone right now.

Edward walked along with his brother and Mustang, his steps distracted and jerking. He still hadn't been convinced that this was real. Though that brief skirmish with General Trip-and-Fall had not felt dreamed up. As corny and stupid as the new nickname was Ed had a feeling it'd stick. Let his humiliation never be forgotten. If this was real though, if he was really back in Amestris, then he didn't know what emotion to feel first. Joy? Anxiety? Confusion? Anger? He had so many options and the very thought of trying to pick one was making him feel heady and frustrated.

He barely noticed where he was walking, only knowing that he was keeping up with the other two men. He passed familiar sights, and he soaked them in hungrily. Yet he still kept a barrier between him and what he was seeing. If it all turned out to be a dream the loss of something like this could ruin him.

"Ed."

Edward's head snapped over at Mustang's voice. "What?" He asked simply, the tone in Roy's voice had not implied that he was looking for another verbal sparring match. Edward didn't mind Mustang really… no, he'd decided that several years ago before he'd gone to face off with Marta. That ominous evening where his life had changed forever. Edward now knew he and Roy were capable of coexisting quite peacefully together, but the instant he caught the signs of Roy getting riled or starting to get pompous Edward was all too ready to rip into him.

"Are you all right?" Roy asked as they all stopped. "You haven't said a word since we left."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Ed replied and glanced around. "Just looking really."

"You've seen these buildings, this sidewalk, those trees and that hideous bush for years and you've never been interested in them before. In fact it was a struggle to get you to come to Central in the first place. So what's the interest about now?"

"You wouldn't understand, would you." Edward stated.

Alphonse, his gaze shifting back and forth between the two suddenly smiled softly and retreated several steps to the side to give them privacy. He'd tried to talk to Edward about all this before, but Al got the impression that if his brother were about to spill to anyone his troubles, it would be Mustang. Call it a brother's intuition, but he most certainly now had the impression that something had happened between those two at one point in the past to bring them closer. The atmosphere was noticeably different than the last time he could recall, the time before the Germans came to Amestris. There really hadn't been much noteworthy contact between the two that fateful day. But there was a difference with them as they stood there… a lack of begrudging or sarcasm in the air right now.

"When have you ever been so far away from who you are? Living without alchemy… when it's all you've known… it's-" Edward shook his head roughly. "It's made me appreciate what I had, so forgive me if I stare longer at things I once did not. Believe it or not, I missed it."

"I do know what it's like." Roy answered in a tone that was far from challenging. "I lived without alchemy for a long time too. But you wouldn't know about that."

Edward looked at him sharply. "What?"

"The point is Ed, that you should take things slowly. We'll go get dinner, and then you can get a shower, get some sleep, and take things one day at a time for a while."

"Sleep right…" Edward mused. "Then I get to wake up and find this was all just a cruel dream."

Neither of the Elric's had expected Roy Mustang to slap Edward across the face with a crack that echoed off the surrounding structures.

"What the hell was that for?!" Edward yelled in outrage.

"You aren't dreaming." Mustang pointed out calmly. "I could call Hawkeye and have her shoot at you, but that seems a bit extreme."

"You'd slap me in my dreams anyway! What does that prove?" Edward growled.

"He slaps you in your dreams?" Al asked with a raised eyebrow, inviting himself into the conversation.

Edward noticed, much to his delight, that his face suddenly felt very hot. He'd blame it on the slap. "Ye-no!"

Al grinned, "which is it brother?"

"Why do I feel like I'm being ganged up on…" Edward muttered darkly to the sidewalk ahead.

"Tell you what, Fullmetal," Roy began, "we're going to go out to eat, then Al and I are going to get you completely hammered drunk. Inebriated beyond inebriation, intoxicated well beyond the legal limit, smashed without a doubt, drunk. If this is a dream it won't matter and you'll wake up in a few hours back in Berlin, I think it was," Al nodded, "but, if it's not." Mustang continued with a grin, "you'll have a lovely hangover to prove you're actually here. Sound good?"

"I'm all for it." Al agreed quickly and with a grin.

Edward made several silent mocking movements with his mouth before suddenly pointing at Roy. "You're on."

Roy smirked and quickly shook on it with the younger man. That done, they began to walk once more towards the gates of Central. Roy pulled his phone out briefly to summon a car to come around front to meet them, but past that he let the boys soak in their surroundings. It gave him time to consider the position he now found himself in.

He'd successfully brought back the Elric brothers. How? He'd make Ed think of a theory. But it was just in time, with the uprising starting to get more dangerous the State Alchemists were bound to be called in soon. He'd need Edward. He'd have to make it official tomorrow that they were back, there would be a big chaos of some sort that would follow, and then it would die down by weeks end. But here he found himself about to take them out to dinner, get Edward completely wasted, let the two of them borrow his couch and floor. Although Edward would most likely be needing the bathroom considering the amount of alcohol Roy was planning to force down his throat. He just hoped the younger alchemist would be appropriately behaved tomorrow for Roy was sure Fullmetal would not be left alone at all.

As they walked Al suddenly turned to his brother, and bent that mere inch difference in their height to whisper into his ear, "you dream about Mustang?"

The black-haired man in question looked over with a reproachfully raised eyebrow as a squawk issued from Edward.

"Shut up!" Edward growled under his breath as Al merely started to laugh silently.

"They're back less than an hour and already they're going to give me a headache." Roy said to himself.

The three of them finally reached the front gates where the car was waiting. The driver opened the door to the black sedan and the three alchemists piled in silently. The Elric's had never taken the company cars around anywhere before, they'd always seemed to prefer hoofing it. Mustang counted that as a blessing, for the driver would not be leaking out the word of the Elric's sudden arrival out of thin air to anyone.

"Where to, General?" Asked the driver as he pulled smoothly out onto the street.

"The usual." Mustang replied and turned to the blondes. Edward was sitting on the opposite side of the car staring at him, and Al was sitting between them. Al was staring at Mustang too. "What?" He asked hesitantly.

"Nothing." Both brothers said at once and then turned to each other to say a few hushed words before they looked over again.

Mustang, utterly derailed by their odd behavior, watched them with a frown.

Edward finally opened his mouth, "your eye patch."

"What about it?"

"What's under it?"

Roy blinked at them, "my eye, obviously. Don't ask stupid questions."

Ed and Al once more turned back to speak in hushed voices before Edward looked at Roy again. "Why do you need it? Are you that deformed?"

Roy's brow involuntarily twitched, "I am not _deformed_. I just happen to not want to scare little girls like you with a battle scar." What the hell was Ed trying to get at? And why was he discussing it first with Al?! He was seriously about two seconds away from snapping his fingers. Forget the fact he was in a moving car with innocent parties involved.

"I'm not little!" Edward snapped, "and I'm not some girl either! I would have thought the official womanizer of the military would be able to tell the difference between genders. Only having one eye is effecting your vision, jerk." Edward realized with slight irritation that it seemed Roy was still capable of getting even a minor rise of anger from him with height insinuations. Seemed it wasn't just Al anymore.

At this point, the driver who was dutifully escorting the three alchemists around town was starting to feel very uncomfortable. He'd never heard such conversation between anyone and the General before. He was ready to bail the moment the General looked about to retaliate with fire.

"Oh believe me, _Edward_," Roy purred, "I can tell you're not a girl. My vision is far from effected."

Al had the feeling he should stay out of this one, and he did so trying to keep from smiling.

"Are you drunk already?" Edward asked calmly of Roy, propping his chin upon one hand to peer across the car at him.

"Not before you are."

"So what are you, fifty now?" Edward asked conversationally, still staring across the car at him.

"Early thirties." Roy corrected through gritted teeth.

"Means you're thirty-nine." Edward decided as he ignored the glare that if looks could kill, he'd be dead.

"Here we are!" The driver suddenly called out, in a bit higher of a voice than he might have normally used.

Sure enough the car had stopped moving.

The three men got out and both Ed and Al looked at the building in front of them. "Bars have food?" Al asked hopefully.

"This one does." Roy said as he walked around to join them. "Come back by in a few hours." He told the driver and started forward towards his favorite bar in the entire world. "Let's go Fullmetal, Al." He called behind him with a wave of his hand.

So the three of them filed into the bar in search of food and in Edward's case, lot's of alcohol.


	9. Chapter 9

Paon: Drunkards always are interesting, I'll grant you that.

QuitexSoul: That's precisely my thought... err... Roy's thought. And thanks!

I swear the next bar excursion I do with these characters I am making them sing drinking songs and have hoedowns. Something to look forward to, right?

* * *

Chapter Nine

Edward looked up as Roy banged a frothing mug of some sort of liquor down beside his dinner. "And what, exactly, is in that?" Ed inquired suspiciously as he peered into the dark amber liquid which smelled horrendously of alcohol. It was almost overwhelming.

"Now if I told you, you wouldn't drink it." Mustang pointed out sensibly and took a seat himself with several shots of whiskey. He'd already passed Al a mixed cooler, now his eyes were on his fellow State Alchemist. "We had a deal Ed, down it goes."

Edward bit back any comeback he might have come up with and reached forward to seize the handle. Pulling it towards his lips he took a few short, tentative sips, before taking more successful swigs of the liquid.

"I think he likes it, sir." Al said with a smile towards the General.

"Of course he does." Roy agreed in a scandalized tone, as if a drink he picked would not be good. The nerve of such an insinuation. "It's your choice next what he drinks." He told Al as he downed a shot of whiskey.

"Yes sir." Al agreed and rose to his feet to go over towards the bar.

An hour later Edward had been through three rounds of shots, had two of Roy's mystery drinks, and whatever it was Al was bringing back. If Edward had even decided to ask, he doubted he'd have understood what his brother was saying. His dinner had only gotten into him through Mustang's firm insistence that he had to eat something. Currently Edward was working on downing a beer a very impressed lady at the bar had bought for him.

Mustang rolled his eyes and gallantly fought back a chuckle as Edward nearly tipped out of his chair. "Easy, Fullmetal, if you damage what's left of your automail Ms. Rockbell will have everyone's hide."

"You smell funny." Edward replied candidly and hiccupped.

"It's called being clean. You might want to try it sometime." Roy retorted, completely not offended by the remark.

"A-ah screw you." Edward drawled and took another long swig of the nearly finished beer. "I was running around in op…op… humidity! Yeah, that, because of you! So _excu-use_ me if I have sweated jerk-kah-kah!"

Al bit back a laugh and decided to leave the two of them alone. Excusing himself he walked back over to the bar and began to talk to the people his brother had impressed with his ease of downing liquor like he was some sort of human trash bin.

"Aww was the ickle Fullmetal working hard?" Roy teased.

Edward answered with a rude sounding grunt and set the now empty beer bottle back on the table with a clatter.

"You're not drunk enough yet." Roy decided and flagged the bartender's attention. "He'll have another."

"You sure, General?" The bartender asked uncertainly.

"Positive."

Another drink soon appeared before Edward who picked it up while saying, "I mean I kno-ow that cows are blue and pigs don't fly… by the way, want to hear a mole joke?"

Roy didn't get a chance to answer either yes or no before Edward launched into the joke.

"There were three moles," Edward began as he was righted in his chair once more by an attentive General Mustang, "the daddy mole…" Edward broke off into a fit of giggles before he could continue. "The daddy mole went up to the top of the hole because he smelled breakfast. And you know what he said?" Edward paused here to stare at Roy through glassy cow eyes.

Roy shook his head quickly.

Edward smiled benignly and heaved a sigh before continuing, "he said, "I smell bacon." So then the mommy mole goes up to the top of the hole as well, and do you know what she said?"

"I have a feeling you're going to tell me." Roy observed.

"Damn right!" Edward agreed, "she said, "I smell pancakes." So the baby mole," Edward broke into another fit of gleeful giggles before taking a long, serious looking drink from his mug. Once he was done he pulled the rim from his lips, smacking them appreciatively as he set the mug down again. He then fixed Roy with a stare that made Roy feel like he was a new specimen of wildlife that the park ranger was examining to try and decide whether or not to shoot him. "The baby mole."

Roy waited an acceptable time before nudging Ed, "the baby mole?"

"Correct! The baby mole!" Edward congratulated as he leaned to the left, and was quickly dragged upright again as Roy quickly reached over and hauled him back up. "The baby mole said, "I smell mole-asses!" Get it? You don't?! I'll explain it to you!" Edward decided rather swiftly before Roy could recover from his complete state of bewilderment.

The moment Edward opened his mouth to try and launch into an explanation however, Roy quickly snapped out of it. "No! No, I get it Ed. That was really very funny."

Edward decided Roy was not lying and so he set his elbows sharply down on the table and propped his chin up on both hands to stare over at Roy with the glazed look in his golden eyes. "You're a very good listener."

Roy suddenly wished he had a tape recorder. "I always have listened to you Ed, whether you believed it at the time or not."

"I know that now." Edward replied and smiled wryly down at the stained surface of the table they sat at.

As Edward fell silent Roy pulled his unfinished drink out of his hands and set it aside. It seemed the giddy effect he had been under had almost completely vanished. He could handle the crazy Edward, as scary as it had been. He could handle a sad Edward. But he wasn't sure that he'd be allowed back in this establishment if Edward had a mood swing towards the angry spectrum. He could only imagine the damage. "Come on Ed, the car should be back by now." Roy said and stood up.

Edward nodded glumly and tried to stand.

Tried.

But failed… miserably.

Roy caught him around the elbow and hauled him up himself. "I doubt you're as drunk as you should have been before leaving." _But I don't like seeing you like this_. Roy couldn't help but think. Edward looking sad was not something that made him feel comfortable. "Al!" Roy summoned.

Alphonse looked over, set his drink down and hurried over to the pair. Between the two of them they supported Edward and walked to the exit as the patrons cheered Edward's haul for the night.

"Where to?" Al asked as they loaded Edward into the waiting car.

The driver was looking wary now that one of them seemed completely hammered.

Roy and Al piled in around Edward so they could help keep him sitting upright. "My place." Roy instructed and looked over to meet Al's questioning eyes. "Until tomorrow, we'll have to assign you two lodgings again."

Al nodded.

"You can crash on my couch." Roy said and looked at Ed. "I think we'll stick this one in the bathtub."

"The bathtub, sir?" Al asked in confusion.

"Yes, the bathtub." Roy decided. "He had a lot to drink, he'll be wanting the bathroom. Come morning all we have to do to wake him up is turn the cold water on from the faucet. It's the perfect sleeping arrangement for him."

Edward said nothing, merely nodded his head back and forth while humming tunelessly. It appeared his bubbly mood was back, yet Roy wasn't about to ask the car to turn around again.

They had gone maybe a mile before Edward started doing the one thing _besides_ getting angry that Roy had been worried about happening.

Al sighed, and quickly twisted his brother's flesh arm behind his back so he could no longer move. While drunk, Edward was incapable of getting free, much less losing any more clothes besides his red and black jackets. "I hope that's the last time you two make an agreement like that." Al grunted out as he kept his firm grip on his brother's arm.

Roy couldn't help the grin that appeared on his face despite the circumstances. Jeez, if he'd known Fullmetal was this crazy when drunk he'd have invited him along for drinks with he and the boys before now. "Never can tell." Was his reply as he gathered in his arms the jackets Edward had successfully stripped out of with a flourish of laughter moments earlier.

Mustang had to admit though that he was glad Al was the soberer of all of them, and was there to help keep things under control. Roy wasn't sure what he would have done about Edward's sudden desire to shed clothing inside the backseat of the military company car. Out of the many options that came to his mind, none of them involved twisting the man's arm behind his back to restrain him. Some of the options he did think of, however, nearly forced him out of his buzzed state of mind. Abruptly he turned his head so that he looked out the window instead of at Edward. He'd blame those certain thoughts on the alcohol, it could be nothing else. It couldn't.

Approximately ten minutes later the car pulled into the gravel paved driveway of Roy's bachelor home near the outskirts of the city. It appeared like any other home on the outside. A neatly manicured green lawn bathed in the dark shadows of the night. It was two stories, and appeared to be painted an off-white. A stone fence ran alongside the perimeter of the property which included several large leafy trees and well trimmed hedges.

"Thanks." Roy said to the driver as they exited the car. He quickly threw Fullmetal's jackets over one shoulder and went over to help Al support his brother who was chattering happily to himself in a language he appeared to have created in the space of three minutes.

The car drove off in a crunching of gravel leaving the three to make their own way up to the door slowly. With much difficulty, and several near wipe-outs of all three onto the ground, they got to the door. Roy fished the key out of his pocket and shoved it into the lock. As the door clicked open he yanked the key out, where it was quickly snatched out of his hand by a cackling Edward. Mustang ignored this for now as he shoved the door open so the three could walk inside like the gaggle of lopsided drunks they were.

"This way." Mustang said as he flipped on the lights revealing an immaculate wood floored hallway. Somehow he and Al managed to get Edward into the downstairs bathroom. Al supported Edward long enough for Roy to go and fetch a surplus of towels to line the bathtub with before they began to get Edward into the makeshift bed.

"Is it going to eat me?" Edward asked wondrously as he nearly took a face plant bending over suddenly to examine Mustang's handiwork.

"Yes, Edward," Roy growled sarcastically, "towels and bathtubs are known to eat whatever poor soul happens to come into contact with them."

"It's okay brother." Al assured him.

"What if I eat it first?" Edward suggested, peering up at Mustang with those glassy cow eyes he seemed to acquire with alcohol consumption.

"Get in the bathtub, Fullmetal!" Roy ordered loud enough that his voice echoed inside the porcelain and tile filled room.


	10. Chapter 10

To all... since all of you seem to think a drunk Ed is one of the best things since this pairing. I am glad he amused you, he amused the heck out of me when I was writing it. Yes, I am planning to get him drunk again, and yes, he _might_ make a move on Roy. Might... if you all are good I'll give in to your fangirl desires XD. I know some of you are sad he didn't try anything in chapter nine, but to me it seemed unrealistic to make him suddenly jump Roy his first night back.

Now to chapter ten... where Roy is practically an angel at first.

Chapter Ten

Edward Elric's immediate reaction upon waking up, was the strong urge of wanting to curl up and let death take him right then and there. His head pounded like he was being repetitively smashed by a sledgehammer. The pain blurred his vision and he groaned in discomfort as he covered his eyes with his hands. The realization that he was in a strange bathtub for a reason he couldn't recall hadn't even occurred to him as remotely important yet. Right now it felt like he was about to split in half from the worst hangover that there ever had to be. "Oh I'm gonna die." Edward groaned from where he now lay curled in the fetal position.

Five minutes later the bathroom door swung open.

"Not so loud!" Edward pleaded, the footsteps however light they might have been, sounded like an air horn to his hypersensitive ears.

"Here, I have something to take the pain away."

Edward pulled one hand from his face to open a bleary eye. "Sure?"

Mustang nodded and held the glass filled with a strange color liquid and a near-gelatinous consistency out enough so that Ed could see it, but not yet grab it. "You have to admit something first though."

"I admit it, just give me the green stuff." Edward said, reaching hazily for the glass.

"Nah-ah-uh!" Roy chided, drawing the glass back a few precautionary inches. "Admit that you're really back."

Edward suddenly paused his fruitless grabs for the drink. "You're right…"

"It's rare that I am not, yet it seems to shock you so many times." Roy replied as he sat down on the edge of the bathtub.

"Shut up, jerk." Edward muttered. "All right, I'm back. Now give me that!"

"Please?" Mustang prodded with a grin.

Edward growled under his breath momentarily before acquiescing, "please?"

"Better." Roy approved and let the younger man finally have the drink. "When you've finished with that you may return your temporary resting place to its former state and use it for its original purpose." He instructed as he rose to his feet. "Then come on out. But make it quick, I have to be to work on time or I'll have to dodge a few rounds of bullets. You two are coming with me."

Edward waved him off looking grumpy. "Then get out of here, pervert."

Roy tossed him a sarcastic glare and marched out, shutting the door firmly behind him as he went. He found Alphonse in the kitchen where he'd left the other to watch the waffles. Roy had thought about having pancakes… but after last night Roy was feeling just a bit put off of the choice.

"How is he?" Al asked, not even bothering to ask if he'd managed to get Ed awake. He had no doubts that the General would have managed it one way or another.

"He'll be feeling better soon."

Al nodded and turned from the waffle maker briefly so that he could finish braiding his dark blonde hair. It was still damp from his shower earlier, but he'd rather have it out of his way while he was cooking. "That time you spoke of last night," Al began as he straightened his freshly laundered white shirt out over his black leather pants, "when you lived without alchemy. Was that when you gave yourself a demotion?"

Mustang cast him a critical look. "Why?"

"Just curious." Al replied.

"Alphonse, if there is one thing I know about you, it's that you know _a lot_. You never just ask to ask, you're like your brother in that respect."

Al cracked a smile at that, "true."

Mustang considered him silently for several fleeting moments before shrugging. "It was."

"Why didn't you tell brother?"

"It didn't concern him."

"Yes it did." Al insisted, giving him an honestly shocked stare.

Mustang turned away to open the refrigerator in search of a cold drink, "I don't wish to discuss it."

"Yes sir." Al gave in and returned to his task of keeping breakfast going.

Edward finished his shower in record time and redressed after giving his clothes a few rough shakes to draw out the wrinkles. He pulled them on while marveling how fast his hangover had vanished. Though he supposed someone who drank as often as Roy did was bound to have a cure for the side-effects. The articles of clothing he could not find however, were his jackets. Edward glanced about the glistening bathroom but did not spot either one. A frown marred his brow at this discovery and he exited the bathroom still not having done anything with his wet blonde hair that hung in disheveled wet locks all around his shoulders and face.

Edward found that the world outside the spotless bathroom was just as clean. He got the feeling that Mustang was rarely home, thus the lack of maintenance his place required. To his immediate left was another door which was closed, and a stairway that led to who knew where. Edward certainly wasn't about to go snooping around. To his right the hallway ended at the front door. There appeared to be two open rooms on each side, so Edward walked in that direction.

The room to the left was the sitting room. Edward stepped just inside the threshold to gaze around. The walls were lined with bookshelves whose shelves were showing the signs of warping from the heavy book load. Volumes upon volumes of thick alchemy related books were crammed in amidst each other. Edward was shocked the shelves hadn't given way yet. A long white fabric couch was set facing the large window that looked to the front yard. A glass and maple coffee table was set before the couch, and several gray afghan blankets were neatly folded on its surface. A book lay open faced nearby them, dog-eared and yellowed around the edges from age.

Edward turned and stepped off the thick carpet of the sitting room and entered the one behind him.

Now Ed found himself in the brightly lit, linoleum tiled kitchen. A small wooden table was set off to one side, a lamp hanging down from the ceiling to throw softer light down onto the setting. There was a large expanse of cabinetry both above and below the marble countertops. The stainless steel sink gleamed from care, and even the stove was free of stains. Currently Roy had his face stuck in the refrigerator, Ed ignored him and looked over at Al who was pulling another waffle from the waffle maker to add it to the looming pile on the platter beside him. "Al, you seen my jackets?"

Al looked over his shoulder with a smile. "They're on the dryer. How are you feeling?"

"Better." Edward admitted.

"Oh he wants his jackets back?" Mustang began as he closed the refrigerator door, a carton of cream in hand, "you seemed so determined to lose them last night." He said as he smiled craftily at his subordinate.

Edward was expressly reminded of the day Roy had gotten on his case making a reenactment of the night he'd gotten his automail surgery. In front of nearly all their military acquaintances too. "Where is the dryer located?"

"He doesn't remember anything about last night, does he." Al realized with a chuckle.

"No, doesn't seem to." Roy agreed.

Edward huffed and turned on his heel with a, "never mind, I'll find it myself," as he strode off.

His agitated steps took him down the hallway again. There was only one other door besides the one leading to the bathroom. So Edward walked over to it and grasped the handle to turn the knob and shove the door open. Stepping inside he could feel the automail in his leg creak ominously, but he ignored it. He'd be able to get back to Risembool in time, or he hoped so. If he didn't he'd have to be sent with an escort again. The sudden thought of Major Armstrong tagging along again made him shudder. He liked the man well enough… when he wasn't flexing muscles and laughing like a baritone hyena.

Now Edward found himself in what appeared to be a large pantry type storehouse. Yet it wasn't filled with food, not entirely at least. There appeared to be a large selection of alchemic materials that were packaged with labels and shoved onto shelves. Beyond this room though there was another open doorway. Moving forward Edward found himself in the laundry room at last. His red jacket and black leather jacket were folded atop the dryer waiting for him.

Edward looked down at his dirty clothes, sighed, and clapped his hands before placing them on himself. In an instant his clothes were clean again. It was a handy trick in a pinch. Reaching out Edward grabbed his black leather jacket in one hand and shook it out suspiciously before pulling it on.

"I didn't hide a bomb or anything in it, you know." Roy said as he stepped into the room Ed had just been in. Not even looking over at Ed he reached up to one shelf and pulled down the canister he had been seeking.

"How'd you get them?" Edward asked, looking over at him as his hand rested on his red jacket which still lay folded.

"I picked them up after you decided to strip in the car last night."

Edward gave an undignified squawk of alarm.

"Don't worry," Roy grinned over at him now, "Al stopped you before you got any farther. It was… fairly amusing though. I think you scared the poor driver."

"Why'd you put up with me?" Edward asked, his free hand now covering his face in horror.

Mustang looked at him long and hard for some time before stepping forward and reaching up to grab Ed's forearm and drag his hand away from his face. "You know the answer to that already." He said and suddenly released Ed's arm as if it had turned scalding hot. "Breakfast is ready." He said in a rushed way and quickly turned to walk out of the laundry room, through the small storehouse, and out into the hallway again.

Edward stared after him wordlessly, well aware that his jaw had dropped just enough so that his lips were parted. Just what had that been about? Quickly he closed his mouth and looked towards his red jacket with a frustrated stare. What was wrong with him? He shouldn't feel wistful for a reason he knew not. He shouldn't want to suddenly bang his fist down onto the dryer cursing at the loss of something he couldn't place. Edward quickly shook his head in a valiant attempt to clear his thoughts, it worked, somewhat. Yet the place on his arm where Roy had grabbed him still tingled. Perhaps he had grabbed him too hard, yes, that had to be it. Quickly Ed grabbed his red jacket and tugged it on.

Mustang was staring down at the hand he'd grabbed Ed with. What the hell had just happened? He'd touched people before, in all manner of ways, yet he'd never felt as he had then while holding Ed's arm. He had wanted to hold on longer, just to linger in that pleasant sensation. He'd done the exact opposite in the end, which was almost infuriating to him. He had no idea why, either. And when his mind tried to helpfully offer reasons, he quickly shut them down and blamed them on lack of sleep.

Al looked up at Mustang as the General sauntered into the kitchen looking distracted. "Is brother coming?" He asked from where he sat at the table, fork in hand.

Mustang nodded and set the canister in his hands on top of a counter before walking over to take a seat at the table as well. "I expect so." He said and grabbed the metal tongs to select a few waffles and pile them onto his plate.

Alphonse gave him a curious look over the top of the stack of waffles. Stabbing a section of his own waffle with his fork Al popped the bit into his mouth and began to chew while contemplating the General. When Edward walked in, doing his best to look composed, Al had to wonder what had passed between them just minutes ago. He hadn't heard fighting, but neither were smiling. Yes, there was definitely something unspoken going on between the two of them. And Al would have bet money that neither of them realized just exactly what it was that was happening between them. It was a thought that made Al smile and turn back to his waffles feeling just a bit proud.

Ten minutes later they had managed to work their way through the waffles and were downing mugs of coffee when a horn blared twice outside from the driveway.

Mustang rose with a clatter as he set his half-finished mug down. "That's Havoc to pick us up, wait here. I'm bringing him in that way he can be happy to see you two again without waking the neighbors." He told the two brothers and quickly left the kitchen and was out the front door.

Alphonse took this opportune moment to turn to his brother with a knowing smile. "You and General Mustang seem to have gotten along pretty well last night. Do you remember anything about it?"

Edward blinked at him owlishly before abruptly setting his empty coffee mug down. "No I don't." He quickly stood up, his chair squeaking back against the linoleum. "I'm going to go fix my hair."

Al watched his brother leave and finished off his own coffee. He set the empty mug down on the table just as the door opened.

"So what's this that you have to show me that's so important?" Came Havoc's voice from the doorway.

"Move your ass in and you'll see." Roy suggested in his old familiar Colonel arrogant tone of voice.

Havoc could be heard sighing, but in he stepped. The foreign flash of dark gold in Mustang's house caught his eye, and he looked over to where Al had raised a hand in greeting. "Holy _fuck_!"

"You're starting to sound like Fullmetal." Roy said with a roll of his obsidian eyes. "Wait, where is he?" He asked upon noticing the other mans absence.

Havoc had already hurried over to Al to make sure he wasn't hallucinating. "Alphonse? Is that seriously you?!"

Al grinned and nodded with a gentle chuckle. "In the flesh, Jean."

"I don't believe it…" Havoc whispered as he poked Al gently in the shoulder with one long forefinger. "Well I'll be damned. How on-"

"General Mustang brought us back." Al said, nodding over to where Roy was standing looking around still for Edward.

"This? _This_ is what you've been so secretive and moody about?!"

Mustang shot him a glare. "Don't make me sound like a woman, Havoc."

"You are a woman." Edward retorted as he walked from the bathroom, his hair neatly combed and loosely braided.

"_Edward_?!" Havoc exclaimed before Mustang could manage to make a comeback, and had instantly hurried over to grasp the other mans hands in his own. He stared in shock at him. "It _is_ you! You're taller now though."

Edward's jaw set and he managed to keep from blowing a fuse. "Yeah, I am."

"How did you manage this?!" Havoc asked as he turned his head around to peer at Mustang.

Roy glanced down at Havoc's hands still holding Edward's in shock, still seeing if the other was truly there. It was nothing he should have been annoyed with, but he was. Striding forward he grabbed Jean around his shoulder and dragged the other man away from Ed and to the door. "I'll explain when we get to Central. If we run any later Hawkeye will be furious."

Havoc shuddered at the possibility and nodded quickly. "Okay. Let's go then."

Al rose from his seat and followed Havoc to the doorway where he exited, speaking in a hushed voice to the other man while both repetitively peered over their shoulders towards the house again.

Edward watched them exit without making a single step in that direction.

Roy turned as he realized Ed wasn't there, his hand on the door handle. "Let's go, or you're running the entire way."

Ed rested a conflicted golden gaze on him before striding forward with a swish of his red jacket. He said nothing in reply, merely headed out the door and to the waiting car, Roy following close behind. As Edward took his seat in the backseat of the car with Al, Mustang had claimed shotgun in a loud voice, he looked out the window as the scenery rolled by.

He was going back to Central again, but this time it was not just a mere walk through the premises as it had been last night. He was going back, he'd be seeing so many familiar faces again. He was glad but at the same time a bit hesitant. He really had never liked being around too many people at once. Besides, what was to become of him upon returning? He'd not asked Mustang about it, and Mustang was the one who would ultimately decide what his fate was. He was still labeled as a State Alchemist it appeared, still carried the pocket watch with him, and seemed to still belonged to the military.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Somehow, Ed hadn't the slightest notion how, the four of them made it inside the first floor of the building and into the stairwell before anyone on that floor noticed something seemed different in Mustang and Havoc's entourage. Mustang had just finished locking the door that led to the stairwell with a smirk when a sudden burst of excited talking and yanking on the door commenced.

"It'll take them a few minutes to go get the spare key." He said as he strolled up the stairs, hands in pockets, a pleased smile on his face.

Edward cast him a sideways glance, "it'll only make them that much harder to handle once they do corner us."

"Well, if worst comes to worst we can always conceal you inside a trash bin until they've given up." Roy suggested.

"It's not even eight in the morning and already you're trying to subject me to wisecracks about my height?" Ed asked loftily, somehow managing to only glare at the man. "I'm only a few inches shorter than you now, and _I've_ not peaked my growing years."

"What do you mean, I've _peaked_."

"I'll give you a medical dictionary for your fortieth birthday."

"Honestly, brother." Al sighed. "It's not even eight in the morning."

Somehow the four of them made it to Mustang's wing of the building they were in. However that did not mean that there was a crowd behind them all whispering excitedly or pointing fingers as they followed, intent on trying to discover what has going on.

Havoc shoved Al and Ed in before them, and quickly dashed for the safety of the office as Roy closed the door and locked it.

"That won't help." Ed pointed out as someone from the other side yelled for someone to fetch the spare keys.

"It will help for now." Mustang argued.

The next thing Roy knew, was that he had been knocked aside as the door flung open. Between the graceful art of he losing his balance and the force of the door Roy ended up crashing into a small potted plant.

The next thing Edward and Alphonse knew, Major Armstrong had them both in chokehold hugs and was streaming tears of joy. "I didn't want to believe it but it _is_ you!" He choked out through his crocodile sized tears.

Suddenly all sorts of other alchemists or office staff were gathered around to marvel at the sudden appearance of Edward and Alphonse.

Mustang had managed to regain his balance, upright the tipped plant, and pull on his gloves before gunshots suddenly rang through the air.

"Those who are _not_ part of General Mustang's staff are to leave immediately." Hawkeye said as she stepped forward, her gun leveled at the crowd. "That includes you as well, Major Amstrong." She said in a no-nonsense tone.

For the first time ever, people paused when threatened by a fully loaded weapon wielded by Riza Hawkeye.

Mustang raised one hand, his fingers dancing dangerously close.

The other alchemists and employees of the building made a mad dash for the exit. Major Armstrong left after a moments hesitation and a few more tears.

"Did General Trip-and-Fall nearly fall again? Did he have to hang on to a poor innocent plant for balance?" Edward goaded with a smirk.

"I'll have you know it's your fault for being so damn popular." Roy replied as he lowered his hand but did not pull off his gloves.

"So sue me."

"Edward." Riza suddenly said.

Ed immediately looked over at her. "Yes ma'am?"

"Welcome back, sir." She said as her face broke into a smile, gun now holstered once more. "You too, Alphonse."

"Thank you." Both echoed and returned her smile.

Suddenly Hawkeye strode across the room to pull them both into a short hug before releasing the blushing twosome. "I do hope you two plan on staying for good?"

Al exchanged a smile with his brother, and they both nodded. "Yeah… yeah we do." Al answered.

"Good." Riza accepted and looked over at her commanding officer. "I'm glad to see you came out of it looking fine as well."

Mustang was staring at her critically though as if trying to discover what was out of place. "Hawkeye, what are you wearing?" He asked as she frowned at him.

"My uniform, sir." Riza answered in confusion.

"I believe the new policy starting today is for female officers under my command to wear miniskirts." Mustang decided, and quickly dove for cover as a bullet hole appeared in the wall he'd just been standing in front of.

"What was that, sir?" Riza asked sweetly.

"Nothing, I merely sneezed." Came Roy's voice from behind a couch which he'd dove behind.

"He's back." Breda whispered to the others, and they all smiled. Mustang was back, and none of them doubted the reason for his sudden return to his sometimes… lewd personality and air of arrogance.

Ed and Al stared in blank shock. They were not allowed to stay shocked for long though as Fuery, Breda, and Falman suddenly began their overjoyed assault on their persons. There was much friendly back slapping, man hugs, and congratulations.

Mustang had deemed it finally safe to make another appearance, and Hawkeye walked over to stand beside him as they watched over the reunion of everyone. "Good job, sir." Riza said at last.

Once the excitement had died down, even Riza had been pulled into the festivities, Havoc finally couldn't take it anymore. "So are you going to tell us how you managed to bring them back or aren't you, Mustang?"

They were currently all sitting in Mustang's office, taking up every available inch of couch space as Roy perched importantly in his chair from behind his desk, looking every inch of a pleased male peacock strutting around and flashing his feathers once more. "I attached a part of my soul to a vessel that could bring them both back. And here we are now." Roy summarized. There was a reason he'd wanted the research destroyed.

"Do tell them about how graceful you are." Edward suggested with a much too innocent smile and the crossing of his legs.

Mustang shot the younger alchemist a glare.

"It was… really something." Edward continued undaunted.

Suddenly Roy realized Edward wasn't looking to embarrass him, he was just looking to see how far he could go before he'd force him into retaliating through violence. It made a flicker of a smirk tug at his mouth. Since when did Ed play mind games with him? Wasn't it normally he who would play the head games? Edward had grown up, and Roy had the feeling he hadn't yet seen the full extent of Edward's new maturity. The challenge of discovering it was something that interested him. "I'm glad you thought so. Now then, if everyone could excuse us for a few minutes, I have something that I wish to discuss alone with Edward."

With murmured assents and the shifting of bodies rising from the couches one by one the others began to file out of Mustang's office. Alphonse looked back once before he exited last and shut the door behind him firmly.

"What do you want?" Edward asked suspiciously as he draped himself over the couch now that he had more room. Uncrossing his legs Edward extended them out before him as he stared over at Mustang with unblinking gold eyes.

"When are you planning to head to Risembool?"

"You needed to make everyone leave to ask me something like that?" Edward asked in amazement. "Jeez, I knew you were a jerk but-"

"That's not why." Mustang interrupted.

Edward stared at him for a moment longer before casting his gaze forward again. "Tomorrow morning."

"How long do you expect your repairs will take?"

"Up to a week."

"Report back here once it's done."

"Am I to assume you're sending me out on a mission again so soon?" Edward asked as he leaned his head back against the couch. "May I remind you that although everyone still seems to treat me as a State Alchemist, and I've not denied it yet, I have not had an assessment in nearly four years."

"True." Mustang agreed as he watched the other man as Edward brought his braid around to examine it closely. "I'll speak to the Fuhrer about it this afternoon. I need to inform him you and your brother are back, after all."

"Like he doesn't know already." Edward replied, still fiddling with the golden braid. "Who's Fuhrer now? If it's not you?"

"I thought you found it surprising I'm a General now." Mustang reminded him.

"So I did."

Roy waited until it became clear Ed was not about to say anything else. "His name is Karveston."

"Mmm." Edward let his braid free of his hands and continued to stare at the ceiling.

"He's heard of you and Al of course, mostly you." Mustang continued. "Just promise that you'll come back and report right away after your repairs are finished. I'll have news about the assessment and the mission when you return."

Edward blinked and suddenly looked over at Mustang. That tone… it was almost… protective. But why? What was he trying to protect? "Yeah, sure. Is that all?"

Roy opened his mouth to say something, then closed it quickly with a frown marring his brow. His own thoughts were confusing him, confusing the very basis of who he knew himself to be. Was it that he had changed, that Edward had changed him? He cast a dark look towards the picture on his desk and suddenly closed his eyes in frustration. To what extent had he changed?

Edward watched Roy feeling somehow that his General was bothered by something. He was curious, concerned, even a bit anxious. It wasn't everyday that Roy Mustang ever showed more feelings than his usual arrogance and air of extreme self-confidence. He almost looked human again… struggling with something unsaid. It made him feel strange inside, almost as if something were putting pressure on his heart. Ed looked away quickly to get the flustered feeling that had settled over him under control before he stood. "Mustang."

Roy looked up at him now.

Ed hesitated only a second before walking forward to Roy's desk. Frowning, he slowly reached down towards the picture that seemed to have some significance behind Roy's sudden change of mood.

Roy, seeing what Ed was about to grab suddenly reached out to snatch it away before the other man had the opportunity to lay even one white gloved finger upon it. Holding it in his own gloved hand he leveled a stern look at Edward. "You may go out and join the others now. Ask Hawkeye to secure lodgings for you and your brother if she has not already."

Edward withdrew his hand with a frown. What exactly was that photo of? Roy had definitely not wanted him to look at it. Feeling very confused, and just a bit affronted that he had been dismissed so abruptly and without a trace of warmness, Edward turned with a swish of his red jacket and strode to the door. Ed knew he was probably reading too much into this, but he felt as if Roy had suddenly thrown a wall into his face, and it didn't feel good. Opening the door Edward cast one last look over his shoulder to where Roy sat staring at the picture. He was glad Roy hadn't been looking his way, else the man would have seen the hurt look in Edward's gold eyes.

As the door closed after Edward, Roy set the picture back where it belonged and hung his head with a heavy sigh. He hadn't felt like trying to explain things to Ed if he had seen that picture, and, he wasn't sure that he himself knew the reason behind it. His subconscious tried once more to help him understand, but he quickly shut it down. Now that Edward was back, there was work to be done, he could allow himself no time to dwell on such follies.

"Brother? What'd he have to say?" Al asked as Edward made his appearance.

"We were just talking business." Edward replied honestly.

"Really?" Breda asked looking amazed.

"Damn." Falman grumbled as he shoved monetary notes into Havoc's hands.

"Oh well." Hawkeye sighed, turning back to her work. "Some things take a bit of time."

Al half smiled and ran a hand through his dark blonde bangs, shaking them out. "Yes, but how long should this take?"

Edward frowned and looked around at them all. "Do I even _want_ to know?"

"It's better if you figure it out on your own, sir." Riza replied as she scribbled a signature on a paper before her.

"Right." Ed replied, not sounding convinced. "Lieutenant," she looked up inquiringly, "I've been told you will secure lodgings for us."

Riza nodded and set down her pen to pick up the phone at her desk. "I'll get right on that. In the meantime, why don't you boys head around the building and say hello. Otherwise they'll be banging down the doors again soon enough, and I'd rather not waste more bullets today."

So Ed and Al obeyed that request and set off around Central under the guard of Fuery and Breda.


	12. Chapter 12

I'm glad you all seem to like the fact that Ed and Roy are the only oblivious ones to what's going on. They're so deep in they can't see yet what's happening. And who wouldn't want Fuery as a guard? :sniggers:

Chapter Twelve

At long last the day had ended, and the Elric brothers had been driven to the small residence they had been assigned. It was a small house, but big enough for the two brothers who were accustomed to a lot less. As Edward lay in bed that night, staring up at the ceiling, he kept finding that his thoughts would drift. Though he desperately wanted to sleep, for it had been a long and hectic day, he couldn't seem to drift off to sleep. The days events kept coming back to him, as did his confusion for Roy's actions throughout the day.

First, he had bantered around, and made some usual smart remarks Edward might have expected. But then there was the incident regarding that framed photograph, and Roy's actions in the laundry room earlier that morning. Every time he remembered each event Edward felt strange. Almost like his nerves were tingling.

Turning in the bed in frustration Edward buried his face into his pillow trying to shut it all out. The clock continued to tick on the wall, and Edward continued to get no sleep. After several restless hours Edward finally shoved his covers off of him. Getting out of bed he slipped on his red jacket over him. He'd left all his clothes back in Berlin, including his robe. His jacket was next best to cover him up on his early morning strolls around the house in his boxers. He had to admit though, the thing he missed most sorely were his much too large slippers.

Edward found himself in the kitchen.

"How unusual for me." He muttered as he walked to the refrigerator. It wasn't stocked. "Figures."

Turning from it with a sigh Edward ventured towards the front door. Only after he'd wrapped the folds of his jacket around him did he step outside to sit in the doorway. The cement of the sidewalk was cold under his one bare foot, his automail as usual felt nothing. It couldn't have been earlier than three in the morning. A fact Edward supposed he might as well be glad of. Soon he'd be getting on a train to Risembool, perhaps he'd finally be able to sleep during the trip.

As Edward sat watching the empty street lamp lit road that was in front of the small abode he had been given to share with Al he let his left hand drift down to the floor of the entryway behind him. Slowly, rhythmically, he tapped his fingers. The gentle _tap-tap-tap-tap_ rang like a calming melody to his ears and he found himself finally starting to feel more relaxed. As Edward stared up at the stars trying to envelop a sense of peace about him, he didn't hear Al creep quietly back to his own room.

Al slid back in between the sheets on his bed and lay back down against the pillow. Before it had been dreams of Amestris and their former life that had woken Edward up back in Berlin. So the theory that it was the same thing now was ridiculous. Yet Al was nearly one hundred percent certain what was bothering his brother this time. Unfortunately it was not something that talking to Al about could help alleviate. He knew that if his brother were ever to attain true happiness he would have to discover for himself what it was that he was missing now, and then act upon it.

It was hard for Al to resign himself to the sidelines in this matter, but it was what had to be done.

Finally, at long last dawn arrived.

Edward watched the sun come up over the horizon, feeling a bit brightened by the fact he was finally about to get on that train. Not to say he wasn't nervous of facing Winry and Pinako… but he'd be glad to get his automail redone. When the bikes of the mail carriers began to circulate on their morning routes Edward stood at last and turned to walk inside again. The door shut behind him with a shallow clunk, and Edward trudged his way back to his room.

He didn't really have any belongings anymore which he might need to pack. The days of traveling around Amestris with suitcases was long gone right now. Not that Ed particularly had ever enjoyed hauling the heavy things around anyway. All he had to get ready, was himself. So he shut himself up in the bathroom and turned the shower faucet on as hot as it would go. Though the water felt as if it might melt his skin off and the steam was beginning to create the bathrooms own atmosphere of clouds, the hot water sure made him feel more human. Ed stood there for some time after he had finished with the soaps and shampoos, just enjoying the feel of his own personal sauna. Yet he knew he couldn't lobby around forever in his shower, so he turned the faucet off and stumbled out.

It took him all of five minutes to get dressed again and pull on his worn leather boots. He looked down at the scuffed black leather with a frown. He'd have to repair those… but he'd wait until his automail arm had been fixed first. Next hassle to tackle was his hair, as much as he thought it was actually very cool to be able to have and maintain as long of hair as he had, that did not mean he enjoyed the knots. After nearly ten brow furrowing minutes Edward had managed to comb through his damp locks and quickly pull it back into a skinny ponytail. He didn't feel like dealing with the braid today, even though it was not the best idea to bind wet hair in a ponytail.

Finally ready to go Edward walked out of his room to find his brother in the kitchen trying to find food anywhere possible.

"You didn't eat it all, did you, brother?" Al asked as he investigated yet another cabinet.

"I haven't eaten anything." Ed replied and looked towards the front door. "We can grab something on the way out though."

"Works for me." Al replied with a smile and turned from his searching. "Do you have military funds again or something?"

Ed smirked and held up a small stack of notes that he'd dug from his pants pocket. "Something to tie us over at least."

Al looked at the money suspiciously. "Where'd you get that?"

Ed's smirk did not fade, "let's just say General Trip-and-Fall dropped it when he fell."

"You picked his wallet, didn't you." Al accused.

"Now see when you say it like that it just makes me sound like a common thief." Ed scoffed and turned around. "The bastard can't expect us to pay for our tickets and some food on our own with us just being back. He's a General now, he can afford to be charitable."

Al couldn't help but shake his head and smile. He was sure that the General and Ed would have a fight about the missing funds upon Ed's return. Something else for the others to bet on, who will win the argument on that one.

"Now let's go, or we'll miss our train." Ed pointed out as he glanced over at the clock.

Twenty minutes later the two of them were boarding the train amidst sorely concealed whispers and points. Fortunately they managed to claim a section of seats to themselves. "When was the last time we rode on a train?" Al asked as he bit into his orange and raisin muffin.

"Mmm…" Ed considered the question as he chewed on a bite of sticky bun. "Four… five years ago maybe? We didn't exactly travel by train while in Europe."

The rest of the trip was spent in silence, mostly because Ed had finally fallen asleep. As his brother slept Al watched over him diligently. Al knew that his brother was dreaming by the way he was twitching in his sleep, but it didn't appear that they were bad dreams. The smile on Ed's face proved that clearly enough. Al only reached over to awaken his brother when he began to see the familiar site of Risembool growing closer. It had been so long… but he could recognize it anywhere. "Brother, wake up, we're almost there."

Ed turned over in his sleep and his eyes opened blearily. With a wide yawn he rubbed at them with his gloved flesh hand and sat up straighter in the red cushioned seat he was taking up. "I sure hope Winry doesn't attack us the moment she lays eyes on us." He muttered sleepily as he adjusted the tie in his hair.

"Are we alchemists or not? We can always create a wall in front of us for her to throw wrenches at until she's tired." Al reminded him.

Ed cracked a small smile and nodded.

As soon as the train pulled up to the station with a hiss and the metallic squealing of brakes the two brothers stood and made their way to the nearest exit. They made it through the jumbling of passengers and quickly hopped off the train and onto the landing. It took them a few minutes to weave through the throng of people who had come to pick up family or friends, but nevertheless they managed it and were soon on their way down a road long familiar in their memories. It would take perhaps an hour at the pace they were walking before they made it.

As they walked they talked amongst themselves, and played a game of seeing who could remember who that person over there in that field was first. But both brothers had reached an unspoken agreement that it felt good to be back. Back out here in the countryside, away from the busy city life. Whether that city be Berlin or Central. Things out here were so much more relaxed and you felt as if you could lose yourself in the space, yet it would not be a waste to get lost out here.

"It'll be good to see them again." Al eventually said as they rounded the next to last bend in the road.

Edward nodded in agreement, "yeah. It will be." They walked in silence a bit longer before Ed finally turned to Al to ask a question that had been in his mind for some time now. "Why'd you come back as well?"

Al gave him a perplexed look and answered slowly, "because you're my brother. I don't want to be parted from you by an entire world again."

"It's not just that." Ed prodded.

"Well," Al smiled, "I suppose I'm a lot like you. I'm an alchemist at heart, and though I enjoyed my research in Berlin, it wasn't the same. I belong here, as do you. And besides… I left behind people I care about too. I never really got attached to anyone in Berlin, so I feel no remorse in leaving."

"I never really thanked you for putting up with me in Berlin…" Ed began as they continued to walk.

Al shook his head with a smile. "There's no need, I understood then, and I understand even more now. I just wished I'd realized the signs sooner."

"Signs?" Ed echoed with a frown, "what signs?"

Al merely smiled and shrugged. "Nothing."

Ed glowered sideways at him. "If you say so…" He could have debated with his oddly reserved brother, but they'd just caught sight of that two story house which held so many memories for them both.

"Time to face the music." Al said as they drew nearer. "You ready to get your automail all redone?"

Ed grinned and flexed his automail fingers. "So ready. I've been dreaming of finally getting it fixed. You don't know, and I hope you never will, the irritation faulty prosthetics can bring. Especially when it starts to get rusty."

"You've gone rusty in places?"

"I have gone rusty. I'm just a bundle of joy lately. Rusty, sweaty, hung over-"

"Hairy." Al interjected.

Ed glared sideways at his brother. "At least _I_ didn't try experimenting by growing a goatee. I swear you scared the entire apartment community with that thing. I myself nearly tried to stab you when I saw you with it, I thought you were a horrible impersonation of my brother come to try and rob me or something."

"Oh is that why you threw a knife at me? I thought it was because you were jealous." Al teased.

"Yes, I often try my best to look like an idiot." Ed replied with a roll of his gold eyes.

"You succeed grandly." Al assured him and ducked with a laugh as Edward swung one balled fist towards his head.

Their brief walking brawl was interrupted by a high pitched cry that cut the still air, and the flash of a third blonde head barreling up the remaining path to the house, the glint of steel amid the blur that was the owner of the voice. As it drew nearer, the two brothers could plainly hear the words she was yelling: "I'm going to kill you!"

"I'm your cousin… Bob." Al suddenly said and shoved Edward in front of him with an evil glint in his eyes.

Edward gaped at him over his shoulder and flailed around to try and get loose, but Al had him firmly by the back of his jacket still and was refusing to let him turn around, much less get away. "Hey! Some brother you are, sacrificing me to the wrench goddess!"

"Not brother, cousin." Al corrected, "I shall pray that the wrench goddess will be merciful on your soul. Good luck!"

"Damn you…" Ed growled under his breath, but could manage nothing more before the wrench goddess was upon them.


	13. Chapter 13

I unfortunately must bypass replying to my reviewers today. I have a busy day ahead of me and just have enough time to upload for you. So I'll see everyone tomorrow! Sorry, and happy reading!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

**Risembool**

"Edward!" Winry shrieked as she lunged for him.

"Winry, not the wrench!" He pleaded and brought his automail arm up to block the expected swing. Yet it never came. Instead, suddenly, she was hugging him as tears cascaded down her cheeks. The wrench had fallen forgotten to the ground.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that." Al said as he peered around his brother.

"Alphonse!" Winry exclaimed through her tears and released her death grip hug on Ed to now latch onto Al.

Edward continued to stare bewildered at the sudden lack of violence in Winry before he smiled. Reaching down he picked up the wrench and placed it safely in the back pocket of his pants. The weapon out of the way he turned to watching them. And, if he wasn't mistaken, Winry was not the only one with misty eyes.

"You came back." Winry sobbed into Al's shirt.

Al smiled down on her ruefully and hugged her tighter. "Yeah, I did. Don't cry, Winry, it's okay now."

Edward suddenly smiled as realization dawned on him. Winry wouldn't have fainted at his voice over the phone when they'd just returned. She wouldn't be nearly causing him to cry as well right now. They would have fought, most likely. Meeting Al's eyes he nodded and pointed towards the house silently to excuse himself.

Al nodded back, smiled and continued to hug the weeping Winry in his arms.

Ed gave them one last smile and look before quietly making his way away from them. He felt that they deserved some privacy right now. Besides, the atmosphere was getting far to intimate for Ed to feel comfortable staying much longer. So he made his way up to the house alone and stopped at the front step, looking up at Pinako.

She looked unchanged despite the years that had passed. And she smiled down at him. "Welcome back. You've certainly grown."

Edward smiled back and nodded. "Yes, I have."

"Well, come on in. I'll start with the measurements until Winry gets back." She said and turned to clunk her way into the house once more.

Ed followed, gazing around in a happy, melancholic manner. "Winry… is she-"

"If she's okay, then yes, she is." Pinako answered.

"She and Al… how long?" Ed pressed as he sat down on the couch Pinako had pointed at.

"A few months after you left." Pinako answered as she came back with the tape measure. "When Al vanished again she knew where he'd gone after she nearly chewed General Mustang's head off. She knows why he did it though, she was never mad at either of you for it. Now that you boys are back though all is well again. I expect they'll be around in a few hours. It's not healthy to try and separate them right now, Winry would probably be upset."

Edward thought about that for a minute as he readjusted the way he was sitting so she could get the proper measurements. "I never thought that he and Winry might have hooked up."

Pinako smiled and stood up, tape measure in hand. "And who did you "hook up" with?" She said as she motioned for him to take his jackets off.

Ed complied quickly and set his jackets aside, and held up his right arm for her to measure. "No one." He replied, a bit more glumly than he would have imagined.

"I'm sensing then that there is someone?" Pinako wheedled as she began manipulating the tape measure.

Ed opened his mouth to put down that question immediately, but he paused. He had been about to say that no, there wasn't anyone. But why then did such a response make his heart twist in his chest? A fleeting image of Roy's face, gentle and for once, not smirking, passed in his mind.

"So there is." Pinako grinned cruelly and laughed.

"No! Of course there isn't." Ed growled under his breath as she laughed. Why had Roy come to mind? What the hell was that all about? And he had come so easily to mind, as if it were natural to think of him in that respect. But it wasn't. He was positive he didn't like the man that way. He was positive… wasn't he? Why was he doubting himself?

Pinako read clearly, and accurately the turmoil in his mind and raised an eyebrow. "So, you have a crush on someone but don't want to admit it to yourself? You're more stubborn than I thought." She looked down at the measurements she'd written down, ignoring Edwards dark glare, "taller too. You finally made it past 180 centimeters. Well past."

"Great." Edward snapped irritably and crossed his arms over his chest.

Pinako smiled and shook her head. She'd been around enough young people finding love to know better than to feel offended by Ed's coldness towards discussing it. Her own child had been the same, and Winry too had been irritable often enough when it had come to Alphonse. If she wasn't mistaken, she had the feeling Ed hadn't even admitted his feelings for whomever it was to himself.

Edward sulked on the couch while Pinako went off to find temporary replacements for him. His golden eyes stared sullenly at the floor. His own thoughts were confusing him, and he didn't like it. How could he be thinking of Mustang, of all people, when someone questioned him about his love life? Or lack thereof. As angry as he wanted to feel about it, the anger just wouldn't stick. "I won't accept it." Ed told himself firmly.

**Central**

"I wouldn't go in there, if I were you." Riza said, not even looking up from what she was writing.

Falman paused, his hand hovering above the door handle to Mustang's office. "Why?" He asked, turning his gaze to the blonde sitting at her desk working diligently. Truly, she was the model employee of the military.

"Edward and Alphonse left this morning." She replied still scribbling away at the document.

"Oh." Falman said and turned away from the door. "He's not taking it well then?"

"He came in this morning looking like he was ready to light fire to whatever moved." Breda drawled from where he lounged.

"That bad, huh?" Falman groaned and walked over to sit at the table with Breda and the others.

"Can't we just tell him to go after Ed or something? It'd make him happier." Fuery suggested.

Riza shook her head. "No. They both need this time apart from each other like this. Now that they're back together in the same world they have a chance of something finally happening between them. They need time away from each other to realize for themselves their feelings and sort them out."

"Wow." All the men said in unison, staring at her with new respect.

She looked at them, one brow raised. "What?"

"Female intuition is amazing, I didn't know you had it in you." Havoc said.

"Then perhaps you'd heed my intuition yourself." She replied, fixing him with an unnerving stare. "I smelled cigarette smoke on your uniform when you walked in this morning. You weren't smoking now, were you? I've told you it's bad for your health."

"Um…"

"I know!" Breda suddenly exclaimed.

All parties looked at him in bafflement.

If he noticed their looks, he did not mention it. "Let's make a bet on it. Hawkeye wants Havoc to stop smoking, right?"

"That's correct." Riza said without hesitation, though her look made it clear she was wondering if Breda hadn't gone out to lunch a bit early.

"And Havoc wants a girl to go out with, right?"

Jean stared at his friend like the man had grown two heads. "Yes…" Why was this becoming a rehashing of things everyone already knew? Unfortunately so in his case.

"So let's all make a bet. Havoc, you have to go without smoking for an entire week. If you can't do it, Riza is allowed to shoot you."

"I'd shoot him anyway, Breda." Hawkeye pointed out, but Breda appeared not to notice.

"And if you can, Riza will go out on a date with you." Breda finished.

All stared at him blankly before bursting into laughter.

"But I thought Havoc looks for cute, smart, funny girls with a good personality." Fuery suddenly recalled.

The gun was in Riza's hand and the shots were fired before any of the other men had registered what their comrade had let slip.

As Fuery shook like a leaf in the wind, bullet holes in the wall behind him forming a perfect outline of his body, Hawkeye fixed him with a steely gaze. "Are you implying that I am not a cute, smart, funny girl with a good personality?"

"N-no! No ma'am!" He replied in a fast squeak of a voice.

Riza smirked and stared across the table to Havoc. Leveling her weapon at him she considered his nervous figure for a moment before nodding and putting on the safety. "I'm willing if he is. A free dinner is nothing I would stick my nose up at."

"Deal." Havoc said at last.

"Okay, shake on it!" Breda announced and as they did everyone grinned. The next week would prove very interesting for them all.

"I'll bet you 200 that Hawkeye gets to shoot him." Falman said, turning to Fuery.

"Hey!" Jean protested with a flailing fist.

"You're on." Fuery agreed, dually ignoring Havoc.

As they filtered out of the room to go down to the dining hall and get lunch Riza turned to Havoc suddenly. "Remember, not even a single puff, or I get to shoot you."

"You're warning me?" Jean replied with a smile. "I'd have thought you'd be trying to shove them at me. Don't tell me you actually want to go out on this date."

"I don't manipulate people, Havoc. I want you to quit smoking, so why would I try what you're offering?"

"You want to go out with me." Havoc declared with a grin and made a run for it as Hawkeye reached for her gun.

Riza watched him go before a faint smile appeared on her lips. Letting go of her gun she followed after the men down the corridor, still smiling to herself. Suddenly this week was looking so much more interesting than watching the General's mood swings and forcing him to do his paperwork.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**Risembool**

It was late afternoon and Edward was lumbering around on a spare automail leg while Pinako and Winry worked on building him his new set. Al was taking what he had called a long deserved nap. Edward himself had decided that he needed to walk to the graveyard. It had been so long since he'd visited his mother's grave, and so much had happened since the last time. Between Sloth, and then Envy in a way, his sense of family had all but crumbled out from underneath him. Al had remained the one true constant.

So here he was, trudging that path he'd walked so long ago, and most times reluctantly. Yet when he reached the grave he sank down on his knees before it, staring at the headstone marker. No words left his lips, nor tears his eyes. Yet he sat in melancholic silence trying to form some peace of mind of what he'd done to his mother, to his entire family. He truly had been a fool at times. He knew that now, and it was too late to change anything.

Finally as dusk began to settle over the hills of Risembool Edward stood, albeit a bit stiffly for all he hadn't moved in several hours. Casting his mother's grave one last dark golden eyes look he bowed his head, the words, "I'm sorry," slipping from his lips.

Turning away for good now Ed began the walk back to Pinako's house. Shoving his hands into his pants pockets he let his mind wander as he walked. He was unsure of what awaited him when he returned to Central. Mustang had hinted on having something for Ed to do once he was back in the city. But as curious as Ed was about that, he was more curious as to what Mustang was planning to do about an assessment. He wasn't worried in the least, no, just curious. Before he might have dreaded what the stupid bastard might have suggested he do, but now? Ed felt certain he could handle anything they threw at him. Even if it was another match between he and his General.

In fact, such a match might come as a welcome to him. He hadn't had a good alchemy spar in years, and if he were to face off against anyone, that smug man who'd been the cause of so much confusion would be perfect. He'd love to finish what they started at Ed's first assessment battle.

There was no telling though. For all Ed knew Roy could arrange for him to do something embarrassing, or order him to come up with research on an obscure topic.

As Ed walked he pulled his State Alchemist pocket watch from his red jacket. Running a gloved thumb over the exterior engraving he considered it glumly. He had only joined the Military to get access to research and missions that could lead him to the Philosopher's Stone. What a disaster that had ended up becoming. If he'd known what would await them on that path in life, he might have strayed from it. So why now was he allowing himself to stay? He could hand in the watch, tell the General to shove the watch up a certain bodily hole, and march out the doors never to see the place again. He knew though somehow that if he did that, it wouldn't make him happy. In fact it would do the exact opposite.

He was nearly back to the house when Al suddenly jumped down from the tree he'd been sitting up in. "Hey!" Al greeted his brother cheerfully.

"Al!" Ed gasped as he recovered from his shock. "Don't _do_ that when I'm not paying attention."

"It's too easy to scare you even if you are paying attention." Al sighed and winked at his brother.

"Thanks." Edward muttered and kept walking, Al falling in beside him. "So, you and Winry, huh? Why'd you never tell me?"

A faint blush appeared on Al's cheeks at the question. "I didn't want you to regret my coming through the Gate after you. And, to tell you the truth, at first I was a little worried to tell you."

"Why?" Ed shot him a baffled look.

"Because," Al began, the flush on his cheeks growing, "I wasn't sure if you had feelings for Winry or not. So until I could decide that I wasn't sure how to tell you. When I did decide that you didn't like her that way I couldn't seem to find the right time to tell you. And I guess I didn't have to."

"No." Ed smiled, "I sure hope you two didn't cause a scene though out on the road."

"Brother!"

Edward laughed and patted his brothers shoulder, "kidding, kidding." Adopting a more serious face he continued, "I've always liked Winry, but not in the way you do. She's more of a sister to me, always has been."

"I'm sure you'll find the one you love, brother." Al finally said as he smiled over at his brother, "I'd be very happy for the both of you."

"Yeah… one I love." Ed repeated quietly to himself, his brows knitting together in thought. This time, when the image of Mustang swam to his vision he didn't push it away. Instead he considered it for a moment, before blinking it away.

"Just call me when you do, I'll have to collect money from Winry." Al informed him as they reached the front yard of the house.

"What do you mean, "call you." And what is it about all this money I've seen changing hands. Just what is it you all are betting on?" Ed asked, grabbing his brother's arm suddenly.

Al merely smiled, "I have a feeling you know now, you're just not admitting it too yourself. Or so goes Pinako's theory."

Ed's face contorted in frustration, "screw that! Why do I have to call you?"

"I'm staying here, brother." Al told him frankly. "Because of Winry, and because I'd only be in the way back in Central."

Ed opened his mouth to argue but Al held up a silencing hand.

"You'll understand what I mean. Or, I hope you do soon. I've made up my mind, and it's not like we can't still see each other or talk. But you're still in the Military, that's your life. I have to live mine now as well, now that I am back and I have my human body."

Ed contemplated his brother in silence for a moment before nodding, and smiling in acceptance. "All right. You know I wish you the best of luck."

"I do." Al smiled back.

All mentions of Ed's love life, or lack of it, were left forgotten on the doorstep as the two entered the house.

**Central**

Roy Mustang had finally left his office, surprisingly he'd been the last to leave. All the rest of his team had gone home on time, yet he'd decided to stay hours later than normal. What had he been doing? Absolutely nothing. A fact which infuriated him. He couldn't concentrate. The reason? A certain blond alchemist.

The previous night he hadn't been able to sleep well at all. Tossing and turning he just couldn't seem to drift off for more than a few minutes at a time. A fact which had made him a complete and utter grouch today, and he knew it. He'd never seen even Hawkeye keep her distance so carefully. It was actually very admirable of her. Yet the notion he courted of whether or not to give the woman a promotion for her restraint today did not last long.

Trying to be helpful his mind presented him with an image of Edward. An Edward with large cow eyes. An image that actually made him chuckle aloud, causing several people on the street to jump in alarm. Usually when General Mustang laughed randomly, it was never a good sign. Ed had been entertaining that night, and Roy had actually enjoyed the time he spent with him. Even if Ed had subjected him to the most terrible joke in Amestris.

As he noticed he was smiling, actually smiling, and not smirking, Roy shook his head. It was what had happened all day today, the thing that had prevented him from working effectively. For some reason his mind kept drifting to thoughts of Ed, and with such insistence that he found himself now unable to redirect his thoughts. Apparently he subconsciously _wanted_ to think about Ed. "Why? Damnit!" He suddenly shouted at the sky.

If people were now starting to clear out from his vicinity he didn't notice. With a frustrated frown still on his face Roy continued to stomp his way home. He could have had one of the cars drive him, but he had felt the walk might do him good. So he continued to make his way home, trying to determine why his mind kept wanting him to think about Ed. What was it he wasn't understanding here that he was supposed to?

A block behind Mustang, the military car Havoc always borrowed crept after him.

"Anyone catch what he yelled to make the kids cry?" Falman asked from his seat in the back of the car.

"Nope." The others all answered.

All five of them had originally gone out for dinner together, leaving Mustang to finish his work, or try to. But on their way out of the restaurant they'd spotted their beloved boss walking home, and had thus quickly piled into the car to follow him. Unannounced to the General, he was currently the subject of sightseeing for his entire team. And they were having a great time doing it. At least so long as they were not caught.

"He turned the corner, drive a bit faster." Riza urged Havoc who was behind the wheel.

Jean complied and the car moved faster to keep up with the General.

"Who wants to make bets on how many things he punches, or how many times he yells something?" Fuery asked, pulling out the small spiral notebook they'd taken to using for logging the pages of bets they were placing considering Roy and Ed's relationship.

"I'm going to go with he punches one thing and yells once more. 200." Havoc announced.

"You know, I'm not sure he'd appreciate us getting rich off of each other by making bets on his love life." Riza began, "but it sure beats just watching him and getting annoyed at his thick headedness."

"I wonder how Ed's doing." Breda wondered.

They all thought about that for a minute before Jean answered, "I'm betting 300 that Ed makes the first move on Mustang when he gets back."

Fuery scribbled the bets down as everyone began to challenge that claim with thoughts of their own. "Okay, and shall we bet on Mustang's reaction?"

"That could get complicated." Falman pointed out.

Hawkeye couldn't help the very girly giggle that escaped her, completely petrifying the men in the car. "Those two are such blockheads right now, they deserve each other." She cast their shocked faces one amused glance and smiled. "Oh all right, all right, I'm a girl, I admit it."

The woops that filled the car might have alerted Mustang to their presence had the windows not been rolled all the way up.

Speaking of Mustang, had he known what his team was up to, he probably would have made the car explode on the spot. As he didn't, though, he continued on his way home. Only once he'd turned down the street his house was on did the car make an unnoticed u-turn and head back the other way. As he let himself into his house he ignored the tidied bottom floor and made his way upstairs. The second floor too, was immaculate… for the most part. He really needed to pick up all the alchemy books that were still scattered everywhere through the second floor hallway and its rooms.

Yet tonight was not the night for it, and he stepped carefully over the books, stripping out of his clothes as he walked before collapsing down onto his bed with a groan. He wondered if it would be too much to actually get some sleep tonight. Grabbing a pillow he stuffed it over his head, crossing his arms over it to hold it there. He desperately needed to sleep. He had a meeting with the Fuhrer tomorrow to further discuss what was to be done with Ed. He needed to be well rested, though he knew without a doubt the one thing he would do in that meeting was refuse to give up his claim to Edward as part of the team he commanded. He'd look more presentable though for his case if he didn't have dark circles under his eyes.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**Risembool**

Alphonse was sitting on the front porch with Winry, both of them enjoying the cool dawn. "Shouldn't you just tell Ed?" Winry asked as they sat hand-in-hand.

Al shook his head and smiled softly. "No, trust me, it's better for him this way. Could you imagine his reaction if I just told him? It'd have the exact opposite effect most likely. And then what? They'd both be bitter."

"But Al, he didn't sleep at all last night. You heard him too I'm sure. He was outside with Den playing games all night." Winry grouched.

"He's had trouble sleeping at night for a long time now. Back in Berlin he'd wake up at midnight sometimes and just stand out on our balcony staring into the distance. He's used to sleepless nights. Actually the first time he's slept all night in almost a year now was when the General got him drunk. He was completely knocked out."

"I'll bet that was pretty." Winry muttered sarcastically.

"I wouldn't know…" Al grinned and winked at her, "I kind of left them alone to see what would develop. Unfortunately all it looks like is they managed to confuse themselves even more."

"Hey, what are we talking about?"

Both jumped at Ed's sudden appearance. "Nothing." They both said in unison.

Ed frowned at them but shrugged. "Whatever." He decided and turned around to go back inside, "breakfast is ready."

Edward reentered the house feeling just a bit forlorn. He knew it was nothing personal, but he still felt lonesome. Al and Winry had each other, Pinako was just fine on her own, and Den only needed a bone to sate his mind. So what did he, Edward Elric, have? Being alone was lonely, no matter how you looked at it. He may not like being around too many people, but was it too much to ask to just be around one person?

With a heavy sigh he sat down at the table and picked up his glass of orange juice.

"Your automail should be done by tomorrow." Pinako informed him as she sat down as well.

"Really?" Ed asked hopefully, in a more excited tone than he'd meant for.

"Yes. But you're paying a lot for it, so don't act too happy. Winry and I pulled all the stops making it the best yet."

"I appreciate it." Edward admitted and took a quick sip from his orange juice before smiling at her. "I'll call Central today and ask Hawkeye to wire the money to you."

"Works for me." Pinako said.

Edward knew that the Lieutenant would have no qualms about sending military funds to pay for the automail repairs. After all, it was the same as hospital bills when you got right down to it. If he needed repairs on an automail arm or leg it was the same as needing surgery on a flesh arm or leg. He knew how much Pinako charged, and there was no way he had that kind of money yet. He only had enough cash to get him back to Central. At least until he was granted military funding again.

Not too long after Pinako's statement Al and Winry came in to sit and start eating as well.

Edward tried not to mind the envious feeling he got in his stomach as he watched them together. He had told the truth when he had told Al he only considered Winry a sister. It was an intimate situation alone that he was envious for.

"Have you found out anything yet about what you'll be off doing next?" Pinako suddenly asked of Ed.

He looked up at her and slowly shook his head. "Mustang didn't give me any details."

Pinako nodded, looking grim. "Well I hope it's not anything to do with the uprising in one of the slum towns. It's gotten rather large lately and the regular military is having trouble keeping control. A lot of people expect that State Alchemists will be sent in to put the uprising down for good. I'd rather not see you, military dog or not, be killing other people."

"That's the trouble," Ed mused aloud, "I've killed before. It seems that no matter how long you try not to kill someone, in my case it catches up with you. You slip, you've killed, and what happens then? It becomes a snowball. Because suddenly you realize it often _is_ the only way you can save your own life. Personally, I'd rather kill, than be killed."

"Ed…" Winry whispered, unheard.

Alphonse said nothing, how could he? It was not his place by any right.

Pinako considered him in silence for several moments as he continued to eat before sighing. "I'd rather you not be killed as well."

"So if I have to go help stop an uprising," Ed continued back up again, "if those are my orders, then I'll do what is asked of me. But I won't kill anyone unless it's to save my own life, or the lives of those close to me. Though I won't deny that I'll be annoyed if they want me to suddenly go into warfare again. I saw enough of war in Europe, and heard enough horrible stories of Ishbal."

"Tell us some more about this Berlin place." Winry suddenly asked to try and change the mood of the conversation.

So between Al and Ed the two brothers began to recap the events they'd seen. The people they'd met. The strange similarities between people there and here. It kept the mood somewhat lighter around the breakfast table, and kept all parties occupied for the duration of the meal. Only after Al had finished telling one story did the two brothers clean up after breakfast, giving Pinako and Winry the excuse to go work on Edward's automail once again. The two women seemed determined to get it ready, and fast.

**Central**

It was late afternoon by the time Roy Mustang strolled into the offices of his team looking exhausted, but pleased with himself. He went straight to his desk, pulled the chair out and collapsed down into it with a grateful sigh. Leaning his head back against the headrest he closed his black eyes despite seeing Hawkeye venture in. It felt so good just to be able to sit right now and sink into the soft leather covered chair cushion that he would gladly have taken a bullet for it. Yet when Riza's footsteps did not head out the door, nor did she speak, he opened on eye to squint at her standing before his desk. "What is it, Lieutenant."

"I got a call from Ed, I thought you might like to know he's planning to be on the afternoon train tomorrow. He should arrive later that evening." Hawkeye said, watching him keenly for a reaction beyond the fatigue he was displaying.

Roy's other eye popped open, "really?" Somehow he managed to sit upright in his chair, "that's sooner than he had thought."

"I expect they did a rush job for him. Which makes sense considering how much Ed had me wire to pay the bill for the repairs." Hawkeye informed him.

"He had us pay money? After he hijacked most of my money from my wallet?"

"He did what?"

"Did it not seem strange that he asked for no money to pay for the train tickets? Then I realize after he left that night that I had money missing." Mustang glowered at the framed picture on his desk. "Sneaky bastard."

Hawkeye gallantly managed to keep from smiling. "I'm sure he needed it, has his military funding been reestablished?"

"Yes."

"Take what he borrowed from it." Riza suggested and turned to head out before pausing, "how did it go with the Fuhrer?"

"Edward's shipping out with an alchemy division led by me next Monday. If I report back that he performed well in the field he's fully reinstated. Until then he's still considered on a paid leave of absence as far as his file goes. If he doesn't perform well, doubtful, then he has to come up with another way to do his assessment."

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Riza assured him, "but how Ed will take the news I'm not sure."

"He has no choice in the matter." Roy sighed and shrugged. "If he puts up a fight you have permission to force him along to the train at gun point, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." Hawkeye nodded and withdrew from the office.

Mustang turned back to staring at the framed picture on his desk. He had been unhappy to learn that they were indeed going to send out State Alchemists to put down the uprising. He was tired of bloodshed, as he knew Ed must be. But they just had to get it over with and bear it as best they could. It was their only way to survive right now. He just hoped that Edward wouldn't hold it against him.

Riza walked in to where the other men were gathered, pouring over the now familiar spiral notebook where their bets were logged. "Mustang and Ed are shipping out Monday with an alchemist team." She said as she sat in a vacant chair.

"I was worried it would come down to that." Havoc grunted.

"I think we all were." Riza agreed, "however if by that time neither of them have acted on their feelings then a stressful situation like that just may force them out of their charade."

"You're sometimes a cruel woman." Falman observed.

"It's why I'm a Lieutenant, and you're not." She retorted calmly.

"Did he seem happy that Ed was going to be back tomorrow night?" Fuery asked, pulling the spiral notebook towards him and grabbing a blue ink pen, clicking it to the ready.

Riza smiled slowly, "he seemed surprised."

"I think a stake out is in order." Havoc decided abruptly.

"I'm in." Falman quickly seconded the idea.

"We're not even sure if he'll go to meet him." Breda pointed out.

"So we just follow him around again for the night and see what happens." Havoc suggested. "He hasn't caught us yet."

"I doubt either of them will do anything in the middle of a crowded train station." Hawkeye determined, "it'll be more likely that they'd do something in a more secluded place, so we really needn't worry about following them until after they leave. If Mustang does in fact go to meet him. Ed's train gets in at around 6:30. That gives us time to go get dinner beforehand."

"There's a deli across the street from the station." Fuery recalled.

"Perfect." Hawkeye nodded and lounged back in her chair.

"You know, you're more into this than I thought you'd have been." Havoc told her frankly.

Riza smiled over at him, "call me a doting sister type, if you must. But I want those two to find their happiness with each other. I get the feeling they both need one another to work at their full potential."

"Once they do then we can start making bets on you and Jean." Fuery decided and gave the suddenly present gun a wary look. "Or not…" he said, closing the spiral notebook and setting the pen as far away from him as he could.


	16. Chapter 16

Riiiceballe: Thanks for all the cookies! I was hungry. Yes, I did take the plot a bit slowly for a few chapters, but it picks back up again, no worries :evil grin:

QuitexSoul: Fuery is great, I love messing with his character. He's like the spare comedic relief you toss in just for the heck of it.

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

**Risembool**

Currently Ed lay in the darkened room, heavy sheets hung over the windows to prevent light from leaking in and disturbing him. A cool compress lay across his forehead as he continued to wince in pain randomly. He was lying on his bed, new automail arm and leg attached. No matter how many times he'd been through this, each time it hurt. His chest rose and fell in purposeful deep breaths, and he tried to actually force himself to sleep, knowing it would blank his mind out from the pain.

When at last he was finally able to doze off, it was with much relief. As usual he hadn't slept well the past few nights, and now the pain would subside without subjecting him to the slow rollercoaster ride. His dreams were hazy and muddled, but at least he was asleep.

The hours passed by, and eventually Al stood up from the couch downstairs and stretched. "I'll go wake him. He'll need a bit of time awake before he goes to the station."

"Careful he doesn't punch you for waking him. He could always take a later train." Pinako cautioned.

"I doubt that'd sit well with him." Al said as he made his way up the stairs. Letting himself into the room he'd been sharing with his elder brother Al walked through the darkness to sit on the edge of Ed's bed. Reaching over he laid a hand on Ed's shoulder. "Hey, brother."

"What?" Came the sleepy mumble several seconds later.

"Are you sure you don't want to take a later train? You did tell them it could take a week, didn't you?"

"I'm sure." Ed replied as he slowly pushed himself into a sitting position, wincing a bit as he did so. "By the time I get to the station it will be fine. I just needed a bit longer than usual this time… I haven't had repairs in a long time."

"All right, as long as you're sure." Al acquiesced, but his face was still concerned.

"I am." Ed said as he stared down at his folded hands, "I've been uncertain about a lot of things lately. But this is not one of those things."

Al considered his brother silently for a moment before speaking, "what sort of things?"

"Myself." Ed answered as he stood up and slowly tugged on his jackets. "Who I am anymore, what I am, what I want."

"Brother…-"

"I've not slept much lately in the past year," Ed interrupted, "and that's given me a lot of time to think about all the questions I have. No matter how much I tried to put off identifying myself again, it's caught up with me. Last night I finally believe I've come to most of my conclusions. Yet there's still one question in my mind whose answer I've yet to decide upon. Being back in Central sooner rather than later I hope will help me come to my answer."

Al stood as well, and laid a hand on his brother's left shoulder. "If I were to offer you any advice, it would be to trust your instincts. They've not let you down before, at least not that I ever saw."

Ed slowly nodded and then turned to hug his brother shortly, "thanks, Al."

"What are brothers for?" Al replied as they pulled away. "Now come on, let's get down to that station. You have someplace you need to be."

Together the two brothers walked downstairs so that Ed could say his temporary goodbyes to Winry and Pinako.

"Come back soon Ed," Pinako said, "and not for repairs, hm? We'll all have dinner sometime."

"You must." Winry insisted with a smile. "Else next time I _will_ hit you with a wrench."

Ed grimaced, "come on Win, that's cruel."

"The act itself is even crueler." Winry replied sensibly.

"Right," Edward agreed hesitantly and took a deep breath, "I'd best be off now. Thank you, for everything." Ed said in parting and looked over at Al, "still walking me to the station?"

"You bet." Al said and waved to Pinako and Winry as he exited the house behind his older brother.

"You take care of Winry." Edward said as they walked.

Al smiled softly and made a happy sounding one syllable laugh from behind closed lips. "I will, though that girl can take care of herself. That's for sure."

"Even so, she's like a sister to me, so you behave." Ed grinned.

Al laughed aloud now and shoved his brother gently. "It's your behavior I'm worried about brother, not mine. What will you do without me around to constantly watch over you?"

"I'll squeeze by I expect." Ed shrugged and looked over at Al fondly. "I'm going to miss you."

"Yeah," Al agreed, smiling at him, "I'll miss you too. Make sure you call me with all the current news."

Edward nodded and the two of them continued to talk with each other about neutral matters all the way to the train station. They reached it just as it was getting ready to depart in three minutes. Quickly Ed purchased his ticket to the train and made his way to the stairs of one of the compartments. Placing his hand on the metal railing he looked back over at his brother with a smile. "'Till next time."

Al nodded. "Have a safe trip, and tell the others I said hi."

"Sure will," Ed said and stepped up onto the first step, "try not to look too much like me when I get back. Dye your hair or something."

Al rolled his eyes with a laugh, "yeah, green is the way to go."

Ed smirked, waved and turned away from his brother to board the train. Edward found a seat alone by the window, and sat down a bit sadly. He waved as the train pulled away from the platform, until he could see Alphonse no more. It felt strange to be leaving Al behind, but it had to happen one day. Now began the new chapter in his life, wherever it ended up leading.

As the train began to barrel along the tracks Edward stared out his window deep in thought. He had told Al he had one more question in his mind he still hadn't fully answered. That was the truth. There was still one pressing question in his mind, and at last he'd finally been able to come to terms with its existence.

Roy Mustang.

Around a year ago they'd both come to terms with each other and realized that they could coexist quite peacefully. Then they'd been separated, and Ed had begun to have dreams and nightmares which woke him up in Berlin. Often times those dreams and nightmares involved his smug General. Yet somehow he'd managed to pass it off as mere memories coming back, and of no real importance. Then Mustang had come to fetch them back to Amestris… all the more the confusion then. The events which followed that had involved his General had only brought him more confusion, and made him question his own feelings. As he was questioning them now.

Edward knew he had to decide, there was no more putting it off now. He must decide if he were to ever move on with his life, no matter which path it ended up taking. Just what did Roy mean to him? And if it was what Ed was beginning to think it was, to what extent had this come to?

**Central**

Roy Mustang was sitting at his desk, black ballpoint pen in hand, and a dwindling stack of paperwork in front of him. It had taken an act of amazing self control to force himself to sit in his chair and do his work like a good General. The dark circles under his eyes told his sleepless tale, and his eyes were threatening to soon see double. Yet he did not slack in his work, he needed to get every single chart read, file gone through, and paper signature. And he had approximately an hour left to do so.

Fullmetal's train would be arriving just after the hour, and Roy was determined to be there to meet him at the station. It had taken him the full extent of Edward's absence to realize what was going on with him. The sleepless nights, the restless feelings, the feelings in general that had become common when faced with any image or mention of the blonde alchemist. He'd been with enough women to know what it was that he was wanting, yet it wasn't exactly the same. This was not so easy as he knew he wished it were.

There was a small silver lining to his realization however, now he was no longer feeling confused.

A lot of good _that_ actually had ended up doing.

But at least now he knew, and he knew that this was no passing emotion. It had tormented him far too long, far too expertly, and felt too right and far too scary to be a passing emotion. Yes, for one of those rare times, Roy Mustang could admit to being scared.

Originally he had planned to keep his distance from Fullmetal, in hopes that this might all just eventually go away. However as he had thought about it he knew he could never be happy just running away. Which is essentially what he'd be doing. It was funny in a way how these things suddenly came to you after days of anguish, the answers to the heartache plaguing you. Almost like you were supposed to suffer at first with questions of "why", before you were allowed to breathe freely again.

Knowing that he had to face this thing for what it was, Roy had decided to go and meet Edward at the station. The other man would probably be grouchy at seeing him, but he doubted Ed would pass up the opportunity to have a car ride back to the small abode he'd been assigned. On that drive Roy planned to scope out the situation on Ed's end, and calculate his percentages of success if he were in fact to tell Ed how he felt.

Mustang finished the paperwork minutes before the hour turned, and he quickly capped his pen and set it aside. Standing up he pulled on his white gloves and grabbed the stack of paperwork up into his arms. He kicked his chair in with his foot and walked across the threshold of his office and out the door to dump the armload onto Hawkeye's desk. "For you." He announced.

Riza looked over at the pile, and took several of them in hand, flipping through them with a critical eye. "Are you leaving for the night then sir?"

"Yes," Mustang said and turned on his heel to go find his coat.

"Have a good evening, General." Riza called after him as he walked out the door, tugging on his coat as he went. She waited until his footsteps had vanished before looking back with a helpless laugh at the paperwork.

"What is it?" Breda asked as he came around the corner to find Hawkeye still laughing, tears in the corners of her eyes.

"He started signing the last papers with Ed's name." Riza giggled and brandished the papers at him for him to see.

"Hm…" Falman mused as he peered over the laughing Breda's shoulder. "We may need to reprint those, I doubt he'll remember signing them."

"Edward is definitely on his mind." Havoc noted as he too peered at the papers in question.

"Come on," Riza said, seizing the papers back from Breda and laying them upside down on her desk. "We have a stake out to do. I have a feeling he's definitely going to the train station."

"Go find Fuery." Breda told Falman who hurried off to do just that.

"I've got the keys." Havoc said, jingling the ring of car keys before them as they all grabbed their jackets.

"Good," Riza said, swiping them from his hands as he stared at her blankly. "Now let's move gentlemen."

Fuery had been found, and Hawkeye locked up before they all hurried down the hallways, and charged down the stairwells. Once they got to the parking lot Havoc led the way to the car so that Hawkeye could let them in. Once Havoc had claimed shotgun and the others had piled into the backseat Riza tore from the parking lot and out the front gates with a squeal of burning rubber.

The men inside clung to whatever they could in the car while screaming as Riza dodged in and out of rush hour traffic, the pedal to the floor.

From where Mustang sat inside his car, about a block away from where he needed to park, he swore and rolled his eyes as a black car shot past him on the passenger's side. Unable to see who was in it, nor the plates which would have hinted to him the vehicles driver, Roy made a rude comment about teenagers.

"You just blew past him!" Breda freaked from where he clung to Falman, who was clinging to the headrest of the front driver's seat.

"That's the point!" Hawkeye retorted and suddenly cranked the wheel to whip into a parking space in front of the deli that was across the street from the train station. The car lurched to an instant halt. Falman and Fuery slammed into the seats in front of them, Breda shot through the opening between the two front seats to get stuck at his shoulders, and Havoc was sporting a bloody nose from smashing his head into the front console.

Riza herself was unhurt, and quite calmly she put the car in park, turned off the ignition, and unbuckled her seatbelt. "That, gentlemen, is why you should always wear your seatbelts." She said as she stepped regally from the car, keys in hand.

Falman and Fuery helped pull Breda free of his resting place before getting out of the car as well looking rather green. That was the first time they'd ever seen Hawkeye drive like that.

"I need a smoke…" Havoc whined as he got out, and quickly looked towards Riza with a look of pure alarm, "smores? Yes, smores."

"Uh-huh…" Riza said in disbelief, "remember our bet, Jean. Now come on men, move those asses inside before ours get incinerated should he see us."

The five of them quickly entered the deli and grabbed strategic seats from which to spy on their General. Fuery was sent to get their orders for them, meanwhile the rest of them stared out the window eagerly awaiting what might come. They knew for sure now that Mustang was going to meet Ed. He wouldn't have been on that road if he weren't.

By the time Fuery came back with their food they knew that Ed's train was probably pulling in as they sat there eating. The spiral notebook containing their bets was out in full view on the table, the pen beside it.


	17. Chapter 17

Paon: Yeah, I agree. I've always rather seen her as having a competitive streak somewhere inside of her. And I'm glad I'm giving you something to read everyday, and hopefully you look forward to it.

QuitexSoul: I know the feeling, it's sure taken the blockheads long enough. I dunno... if you can drive like Riza just did and not get into an accident, I'd say you're a pretty damn good driver.

Riiiceballe: I'm just going to let you bring me breakfast from now on, cookies for breakfast. Sound good to everyone? Hehe. And I'm pleased to hear you enjoyed it.

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

Mustang was waiting with composed nervousness on the platform the train from Risembool would be arriving at. He figured that if he was standing around waiting he'd look too much like an idiot. So he'd assumed a seat on one of the benches, putting on a front of detachment. Apparently gone were the days when he could march into the station with a posse behind him to intercept the alchemist. As were the days he would have someone else go fetch Fullmetal. Now here he was, alone, waiting for him.

As the rumble of the incoming train began to resound throughout the station, along with the shriek of the whistle, his head snapped in the train's direction.

Edward roused himself from his light slumber as the train began to jerk to a halt. Stretching languidly he fought back a yawn as he stood. He no longer was having any pain from the repairs that morning, a fact he was pleased of. As the train began to empty Ed stood up and began to walk slowly to the exit as well. When at last he was able to quickly step down the stairs and onto the platform he quickly stepped aside to avoid being trampled by an excited mother determined to crush her children who had been behind him. As she proceeded to clog the exit giving her kids hugs and slobbering wet kisses which they protested Edward moved towards the train station exit.

It would be nice to get home, he'd have to buy something for dinner before he got there, but that was okay.

"Fullmetal!"

Ed continued walking, oblivious to the fact someone had called his name.

Roy frowned, it was loud in the station. Quickly he hurried to intercept the alchemist. "Hey! Blonde shortie of a State Alchemist!"

The phrase 'shortie' followed by the rest caught Ed's attention, and would not have made him whirl in annoyance had it not been uttered by a certain familiar voice. "Careful General Trip-and-Fall," Ed snarled as Roy came over, "don't trip over the little kids now."

No matter how Ed felt about the General, he now knew that he'd probably still always be able to fight with the man when the occasion called for it. And right now the decision he'd reached on the train was farthest from his mind.

"Like yourself?" Roy taunted with a smug smile.

Ed's gold eyes narrowed and he turned haughtily around to stride away. "If you're here to make smart ass cracks about my height you can get lost. I don't feel like hearing them right now." Ed called back behind him.

"Where's Alphonse?" Roy called after him as he followed the fuming blonde.

"Stayed in Risembool."

"Ed, hang on." Roy said as he reached forward to grab Ed's elbow, pulling him to a stop. "I'm… sorry." He said hesitantly, "I'm not here to taunt you."

"Then why are you here?" Edward asked, facing him now, still not attempting to shake off the hold Roy had on his elbow.

"I thought you could use a ride back." Roy said, which was in fact, part of the truth. Really he'd just wanted to see Ed again as soon as he could. Almost like he'd have gone insane tonight if he hadn't come here.

Ed studied him for a minute as people milled around them before finally nodding. "All right, I appreciate that." He really would like a ride back, but he was completely thrown off by seeing Roy again so soon. He'd promised himself that he had something he needed to say or do when he next saw the man, and right now because of Roy's being here at the crowded station, it was impossible to go through with.

"My car's out front." Roy said and finally, reluctantly, released his subordinates elbow.

The two of them walked silently out of the station, bound for Mustang's car.

At one table in the deli across the street, Hawkeye, Breda, Fuery, Havoc, and Falman were all watching the two walk to the General's car, grins plastered on their faces.

"They aren't arguing." Falman noted.

"But they're not speaking either." Riza pointed out.

"They look… content though." Fuery decided at last.

"Shall we follow them some more?" Havoc asked.

"Only if you guys wear your seatbelts this time." Hawkeye said, holding up the car keys.

"Yes ma'am." They agreed weakly.

Mustang and Edward had already pulled out into the diminishing traffic, and were driving towards Ed's place. The car was silent for several minutes as both men, unknown to each other, were both struggling to search for the right words to say. Ed ended up giving up first, he'd just have to grin and bear it until tomorrow morning. "Could you stop at a store somewhere near the house, actually? I can just walk back from there, but I have no food at home and I'll be hungry."

"What, you mean there wasn't enough in what you stole from me?" Roy asked now, glad that Ed had come up with something they could talk about. It eased the pressure he had been feeling.

Ed's face flushed, hints of red showing on his cheeks. "I'll pay you back." Sure, he could have fought about it, but the notion of once having thought about arguing it with Roy seemed so childish to him now.

"Yes, you will." Roy insisted. "Your funding was reinstated, I'll give you your account number tomorrow. But I'll pay for some food for you for tonight and tomorrow morning."

"I couldn't let you-"

"Then consider it something else you'll be paying me back for, Fullmetal."

Ed thought that over for a moment before suddenly smiling as he looked over at Roy, his golden eyes sparkling, but unreadable. "Very well, have it your way, for now."

Roy looked at him suspiciously, just what was it that guy was planning. His previous knowledge of the blonde made him feel wary, yet the mystery of it made him feel excited. Ed had been different when he'd brought him back, he'd realized that. Yet now there was another difference to the younger man. A sort of self assurance that Roy was now beginning to notice.

Ed was staring out the window now as Roy drove. "Thanks for coming to get me." He finally said, breaking the silence, "I really would not have enjoyed walking the whole way."

"You're welcome." Roy replied slowly. Ed rarely ever thanked him for anything, even when he should have. "How were the repairs?"

"Painful." Edward replied shortly.

"You're all fixed now though, right?" Roy pressed.

"And then some." Ed said, looking back over at the dark haired man beside him in the car. "I was able to get some things settled that I wish I would have years ago."

"Like?" Mustang asked curiously.

Ed shook his head, "I don't want to talk about it tonight."

"Whatever."

"What happens to me now?"

"Monday you're joining me with a team of other alchemists. We're going to go put down an uprising." Roy revealed, with understandable hesitancy. Ed had always made his view on Ishbal very well known.

"Who else is coming with us?" Ed asked instead, causing Roy to look at him in shock.

"You're not angry?"

"No." Ed replied, a bit sadly, "I had forewarning this might happen. I'll do what I must. I won't be happy about it, but I'll join you. Just understand I won't take part in any senseless violence, and I should hope that you are also of that mindset now after the fiasco of Ishbal."

"There are ways to show force, but not kill with it. That's my strategy." Mustang supplied.

"Then there's nothing to worry about." Ed decided, "I trust you to keep your word."

"So long as I report back that you are still in top form and you performed well you'll be fully reinstated as a State Alchemist for another year. View this as your yearly assessment."

"I'll try to remember that." Edward said and pointed at a strip mall with a grocery store inside of it. "Here's fine."

Roy signaled and turned the car into the lot to search for a parking space.

Behind them Hawkeye overshot the turn-in they'd chosen and went to the next farthest one. Whipping the car into the lot she zoomed down the aisles of cars to park in a front row space off to the side out of the way. They'd not be spotted here.

"They're going… food shopping." Falman said needlessly, his voice quite perplexed.

Havoc snickered appreciatively, "sexy."

Hawkeye rolled her eyes, "knowing Ed he's probably starving. It's no wonder he's about to clean the store out."

As Edward and Roy walked into the store together, Edward grabbing a hand basket and dumping it into Roy's hands before the older man had time to protest, Ed began to saunter down an aisle. "You never did say who would be coming with us as this alchemist team." Ed reminded the General as he tossed a pound of flour into the basket.

Roy glared at him as the weight thumped down in his hands. Since when did he suddenly get stuck being the mule? He was paying here! "I only know of Armstrong for sure. And carry your own damn basket, Fullmetal."

Ed rolled his eyes and tossed a canister of baking powder in as well, "too heavy for you?" He asked with a smile, holding out his automail hand to receive the basket.

Roy suddenly jerked the basket away from Ed's reaching hand. "Never mind."

Ed chuckled and turned, resuming his piling of goods into the shopping basket.

A half an hour later Mustang was tottering out with bags filled with Ed's groceries. Ed himself was surprisingly piled down by them as well.

"I didn't even think you could cook." Mustang said as they stuffed the groceries into the backseat of the car.

"I'm fairly good." Ed replied as he set his last bag inside. "I did a lot of the cooking back in Berlin."

"Well, neither you nor Al are dead from it yet. It must be all right." Roy replied as he got into the driver's seat and started the car back up.

"Better than your cooking I'm sure. For some reason the notion of the Flame Alchemist making food makes me think of charcoaled and char broiled remains of whatever it used to be."

"Thanks, that makes me feel great." Roy remarked sarcastically as he pulled back out onto the road.

Edward merely smiled and leaned his head back against the headrest as Roy drove. Though his eyes closed, he did not fall asleep.

"Did you… have anyone back in this Berlin place." Mustang suddenly asked out of the blue.

Edward's eyes did not open, though a frown marred his forehead. "No. There were opportunities, but I was never interested in any of them." _And now I know why_. Ed finished in his mind.

"Oh." Roy said shortly, yet inside he was thinking at a rapid fire pace. So, Ed had never ended up hooking up with anyone? That was certainly a great help to him.

When Roy pulled into the short driveway of Edward's residence he parked and shut off the car so they could unload. Edward opened his eyes now and quickly went to unlock the front door before going back to help Mustang. Between the two of them they got all the groceries inside and put away before Mustang turned to leave. "Come to work on time tomorrow."

Edward had leaned back against the countertop, hands shoved in his pants pockets as he watched Roy. He could act now, but he had determined that it would not be in the best interest to do so. Things would just have to wait until tomorrow. "I'd planned on it."

Roy paused in his way to the door before shrugging, "we'll see about that." He said, and before he did something he might have regretted, he left through the door. His hurried steps took him back to the car. He knew he had to leave _now _before he listened to his emotions and went back into that house.

Edward bowed his head a few inches, his golden bangs falling down in front of his face. That had been harder than he'd thought, and it had the possibility of getting even more difficult depending on what happened tomorrow morning. The whole night had been rather trying on his restraint. Especially when he could plainly see that Roy hadn't been sleeping. Since he left? He'd certainly looked rested when he had left. Ed himself didn't get much sleep, but his body was used to it by now so it didn't show. Yet Roy had looked verging on passing out from exhaustion despite the energy the man had shown in trekking along with him tonight.

He hoped Roy would be able to sleep tonight.

With a faint smile Edward turned from his thoughts and began to investigate his dinner options.


	18. Chapter 18

oolongtea: Ed has tricked ye! And thanks, I'm so glad to get a nice review like that from you. And welcome back!

Paon: Yeah, I was tempted to have Roy stay when I was writing it, but it would have messed with my plans for what I wanted to happen in the next few chapters. Sorry Roy!

Bar-Ohki: A subdued Ed is a thoughtful Ed, and a thoughtful Ed makes plans XD

* * *

I know a lot of people were rather sad that Ed didn't invite Roy to stay, or that Roy didn't just say "to hell with it" and march back in there and attempt to have his way with Ed. But it would have messed with my plans... I wanted to establish Ed as actually having just as much of a say in their intimacy as Roy does. I feel so many fics make Ed seem and be so weak, which is not like him at all. He may be reserved, but he's got a strong head on his shoulders.

And now, I leave you until tomorrow to enjoy (or not... but you better! hehe), this lovely chapter eighteen. I smiled while I was writing this, actually I've been smiling like a loonie since the last chapter and Riza's driving skills. So, enough of my rambling, have fun!

* * *

Chapter Eighteen

Edward Elric woke up the next morning early as usual. This time it would actually prove helpful. He'd need to leave early if he were to get to work on time by walking. Tossing the covers off of him Edward padded barefooted into the bathroom. There the burning hot water threatened to steam off his skin, but he enjoyed every minute of it. After he'd climbed out he went in search of his clothes which he'd stuffed into the washing machine and then dryer the previous night.

He dressed in the hallway as he made his way back to the bathroom to do something about his hair which still hung sodden around his shoulders. The bathroom was still pleasantly steamy, and Edward couldn't help the smile on his face as he combed out his wet golden locks before arranging them into the familiar braid. Only once he was completely ready to leave and had pulled on his white gloves did Edward venture into the kitchen.

He didn't much feel like cooking anything, and it being so early he wasn't particularly that hungry yet. Glancing over at the clock as Edward selected an orange he saw it was currently 5:24 in the morning. Perfect.

Grabbing a knife and pulling off his gloves to set them aside, Ed sat down at the table to peel the orange slowly as he contemplated what he was about to do today. The orange rind slipped away from the fruits slowly, in the neat perfect curl that Edward could achieve time after time. If only he had a guarantee that this morning would go so perfect. Yet he supposed if he had a guarantee it might erase the thrill factor behind all of this.

The orange rind dropped, completed and still perfect.

Edward picked it up and walked over to the trash bin to dispose of it before setting the used knife into the sink to be washed later. The orange sections he popped slowly one by one into his mouth, chewing thoughtfully on the tangy acidic fruit sections. There were really only three outcomes of what he was about to do. And all of them he could live with so long as he knew he'd had the guts to actually go through with this.

As he finished the last section of orange Ed rinsed his hands off and thoroughly dried them before pulling his gloves on once more. Now satisfied that he was ready to go out the door, Ed grabbed his keys and left, locking up behind him.

The dark before the dawn still lingered, and Ed was all too glad for it. He had grown somewhat fond of the morning darkness after all the time he'd spent viewing it. His walk was uneventful, and he soon arrived at the gates to the military buildings.

Edward quickly punched in a security code to get through and entered the premises as the gates slid open to admit him. They clanged shut not long after he'd passed through, and Ed strolled his way up the main drive. The nice thing about coming here so early, on time, as it were, was that hardly anyone was here. Oddly enough no one ever seemed to be regularly on time.

So Edward reached the proper building and floor without being accosted by random people. A fact he was grateful of. He was of one mindset right now, and being nice to people who interrupted his course of travel was not part of that mindset. The door to Mustang's office and the rest of the offices of the others was unlocked.

Ed let himself in.

No one appeared to be here out of the others, yet Mustang's office door was propped open several inches. Edward was sure that Hawkeye would have been proud of her General taking the initiative to arrive to work on time, much less before she did.

Ed's steps turned towards Roy's office, and he pushed the door open enough so that he could step inside. He eased it shut behind him, and it clicked closed. "You wanted to see me?" Ed asked as he stepped forward, ignoring the familiar black couch he so often draped himself on whenever he'd been in here before. Instead he stood before the desk off to one side.

"You're on time!" Roy exclaimed as he eyed the clock. "Damn, first time for everything I guess."

Ed withheld a sigh, "can you pay attention?"

Roy smirked and brandished a slip of paper at him. "Your new account number. Don't go blowing the money on food."

"I rather like the idea of starving, I'm so glad you agree with me." Ed retorted as he seized the paper, glanced at it once, and shoved it into a coat pocket.

"You're an alchemist, alchemists can make food from other materials if they have to. Or have you forgotten?"

"Of course not." Ed replied, "but there's no substitute for the real thing."

"Now about the mission we're being sent on, I want to-"

Ed knew it was now or never. Hawkeye for certain would be here soon, and then his chance was gone. It was time to force Mustang into getting out from behind that damned desk. "Hold on," Ed requested, "can I have a pen and some paper."

Roy shot him a baffled look, but gave Edward a pen and a small index card sized paper. "You're not taking notes on this are you?"

Ed smiled as he quickly began to draw the transmutation circle. He needed one right now if he was to be sneaky. "No, I'm doodling." Edward replied as he took a covert seat on the couch now.

"Right, well, as I was saying-"

Ed tuned Roy out as he clapped his hands in the smallest, most quiet gesture ever, and placed them on the circle. "Oops!" Edward exclaimed as the paper suddenly burst into flames. It had worked, his faking of shock at the sudden combustion of the paper had gotten Mustang out from behind that damn desk.

"What on earth are you doing, Fullmetal?" Mustang sighed as he walked over to observe the ashes a now standing Edward was brushing off his clothes and to the floor. "You're making a mess."

Edward smirked and schooled his face impassive before turning to the older man. "Brilliant observation, General Trip-and-Fall. Now, let's see what you come up with for this." Ed, in a flash of unavoidable movement had stepped forward to seize Roy by his uniform collar and tug him down. Their lips met, and Ed kept a firm grip on the man who surprisingly after only a few seconds stopped struggling. The instant Roy's reaction instincts kicked in though, and he began to return the kiss, one hand straying to Ed's golden hair, Ed pulled away. Eyes moderately glazed over, and his breathing more unsteady than normal, Edward released the stunned man he'd just kissed and stepped back a few steps.

Roy still hadn't yet managed to completely recover from the shock Ed had given him. He was still trying to make sure that this wasn't just a really damn good dream. The fact that Edward had stopped though before Roy could do much of anything proved that it actually had happened. Edward _had_ kissed him.

Edward waited patiently for whatever was about to happen, trying not to smile at the bewildered expression on Roy's face. But it was not an unpleasant bewildered as far as Ed could tell.

"What the hell… you kissed me…" Roy finally came up with.

"Yes, I did." Ed agreed readily. "Something I should have done a long time ago. I don't want to have any more regrets in my life. I like you, Roy, a lot. And while I realize you can probably kick me out of the military for it, at least my conscious is clear."

"For the love of-" Roy growled out and stepped after Ed, his bewilderment gone, "you sure can talk a lot." He said as he seized Ed by the younger mans shoulders and pulled him back in.

Edward couldn't help the smirk on his lips as he kissed Roy again, this time allowing him to actually have a part in the act. Yet Ed was not about to let Roy get away so easily, and after several heart pounding seconds Edward pulled away again. "I'll take that as a "yes, you're allowed to stay"?"

Roy yanked Edward back again, this time embracing the other man firmly. "Fuck it, Ed. If you don't stay, I'll be most displeased after all the trouble I went to bring you back. All the sleepless nights I spent thinking about you while you were off getting repaired."

Edward smiled into the taller mans uniform as his fingers teased at the lapels. "I was thinking a lot about you too while I was away." Ed admitted and stepped away as Roy released him from the embrace. They'd both heard the sound of footsteps entering the larger room outside Roy's office.

"I do believe I'll need to schedule a private appointment for us later today." Roy smirked, "we apparently have a lot we need to talk about."

Edward gallantly fought down the blush that threatened to appear. "Yes, we do." He'd not allow Roy to get the upper hand here, in whatever this was. Let the bastard feel like the out of control one for a while.

"You're actually on-" Hawkeye broke off and slowly smiled as she spotted Ed and Roy mere feet from each other, looking slightly disheveled. "If you want me to hang a "do not disturb" sign on the door, I can." She offered with a cunning smile.

Not only Ed, but Roy as well grew pink in the cheeks. "It's not like that, Hawkeye." Roy spluttered.

Ed however gave the smiling blonde woman a thoughtful look, "it's no use trying to talk your way out of it, Roy. She knows. This is what you all have been betting on… isn't it?"

"They've what?!"

"Correct sir." Riza smiled at him, "we've all suspected for a while now what you two were too dense to see."

"Dense?!" Both men now protested at the same time, and they shot each other sideways glares.

"Dense." Hawkeye insisted with a firm nod. "Now, for the sake of collecting money… who made the first move?"

Roy made a sound like a wounded animal, causing Edward to give him an odd look. "I did." Ed filled in graciously and began to walk out of the office. As he passed Hawkeye he smiled over at her. "Have fun making him work today. I'm going to the library."

"You're leaving?" Roy called after him.

Ed half-turned and fastidiously fixed his hair to lay down neatly again, not a single strand out of place, and pulled his jackets straight again. "Call me at the library when you're done with your work, then we'll talk."

"I'll hold that threat against him, Major." Hawkeye decided.

"I'm going to get you for this, Edward." Roy growled out. How dare the blonde saunter in, kiss him but not let him get far, and then saunter back out while saying that. He realized Ed was toying with him purposefully, and he was doing a damn good job of it. Those kisses had barely been enough to satisfy him, and he was sure Edward felt the same, yet the blonde had manipulated the event for his own fun.

Ed raised a hand in a sloppy parting half wave, half salute and smiled at the fuming General. "I'll look forward to your finest attempts, General Trip-and-Fall." With that he strode out the door and into the hallway as he continued to calm his racing pulse.

It had been difficult, more difficult than he'd have imagined, keeping control of himself. He'd wanted badly to just entirely lose himself to that moment, vacate all his concerns and plans. He'd managed though to keep things moving in the direction he'd intended. He doubted Mustang was satisfied with the minimal intimacy Edward had purposefully allowed. Ed himself wasn't satisfied. Yet now it was certain that he had Roy tied around his fingers. Just where Ed wanted him.

With a pleased smile on his face Ed shoved his hands into his coat pockets as he walked down the hallway.

Back in Mustang's office Roy was trying to get Riza to get that grin off of her face. It wasn't proceeding well. "Seriously, Hawkeye, this isn't something to be grinning so openly about. If the Fuhrer hears about what Ed just did his head is on the chopping block. As is mine."

"Then you'd better get your ass back in gear sir, like it used to be." Hawkeye told him matter of factly, "you once were set on becoming Fuhrer, so stop slacking off and work your way up there so you can protect Ed. I'll go get your paperwork." She said and made to go do so.

"Wait," Mustang called after her, "just... keep this to yourself."

"Myself and the boys." She corrected, "we have money to collect from each other."

"Fine, fine." Roy snapped and made his way back to his desk, his steps irritated.

Riza went to fetch the paperwork and brought it back in to him. Setting it before him, she paused in her turn to leave. "Just so you know, all of us were hoping you two would get together."

"We're not "together" right now. That hardly constituted as-"

"Are you going to make it official?"

Roy groaned aloud and put his head in his hands. "This was not at all how I foresaw it going. I was supposed to make the first move and confess, not him. Sneaky bastard beat me, and he planned it all out."

Hawkeye laughed shortly, "things like this never go as planned."

"I'll get him back for this." Roy promised as he suddenly grabbed a pen and turned to the stack of paperwork with a determined gleam in his black eyes. "Make sure my schedule this afternoon is clear past lunch."


	19. Chapter 19

Bar-Ohki: Edward is definitely not a girl, I've read only a few fics where they've actually managed to pull off a believable scenario that Ed may be the "girl" in the relationship. And thanks, I'm glad you liked the chapter.

QuitexSoul: I agree, they are VERY hard to find. Harder than they should be. I have a feeling I'll be sticking with my tough Ed no matter what fic I write next. And yeah... Roy does get him back... I tend to try and even things out no matter what they are.

Riiiceballe: You can stick around, you keep the authoress fed hehehe :nibbles on cookies: . I'm very glad you liked how it turned out.

* * *

Now it is our dear Flame Alchemist's turn to redeem himself after having the rug of control pulled out from under him. I actually had one of my sisters preread this yesterday just because I was nervous about how it had turned out. But I got several large grins from her and an "awesome job sissy". So I hope she wasn't yanking my chain... love you Jen!

* * *

Chapter Nineteen 

Edward was sitting in the library, holed up in a room, four large volumes before him on the table. He sat in the middle of the table, legs crossed and leaning down on his elbows with his chin propped on his hands. It was a childish pose, all things considered. Yet it was comfortable to the man. His golden eyes scanned the books one page at a time, committing what he read to memory. It had been a long time since he'd had an alchemy book to read, and now he was hungrily soaking in all he could.

He reached one hand down after a few minutes had passed on the clock, and turned the pages of all four books. Drawing his hand away he continued to read, starting from the rightmost book and working his way to the left.

Edward only looked up when a knock sounded at the door to the room he was occupying, "come in." He called, his eyes not straying from the literature.

"You've a phone call, Major Elric." The librarian who had poked her head in said.

"Who's it from?" Ed asked, his eyes still scanning back and forth on the page he was reading.

"General Mustang. I can only assume it's urgent."

At that, Edward cracked a smile. "I'll bet it is. Thanks." Edward said as he sat up properly and stretched. Easing himself off the table he strode across the room to exit behind the librarian. After making sure he'd closed the door properly Edward made his way down the stairwell to the first floor where the phones were.

The library was as empty as Edward remembered it ever being, and the phone docks were just as empty. He approached the counter first though and waited until another librarian was free before asking, "which line is the General on?"

"Oh, the first one." She answered with a smile. "You're the only other person here right now."

Edward wasn't surprised in the least by that. "Thank you." He said and turned to make his way over to the phone docks. Choosing the phone farthest away from any ears that might want to overhear his conversation Edward grabbed the handset up and pressed the correct line number on the machine before sitting down on the floor. Putting the earpiece to his ear Edward leaned his head back against the wall he'd sat next to. "What?" He asked as his golden eyes kept a lookout.

"_Where did you want to talk?" _Came Roy's voice over the line.

Ed breathed out deeply to consider the options. "Come by the library. They need more patrons today it appears."

"_Ed, listen, do you understand the gravity of what you did this morning?"_

"Do you?" Ed retorted. "Like I said, I should have done that a long time ago. And I didn't see any protests from you."

"_So long as you're still okay with it…"_

"Damn right I am, I did it for a reason, bastard. I'm not about to get cold feet about this, but as I've not heard a confession from you yet, I won't blame you if you back out."

"_Ed, I'm not about to do this over the phone, so stop provoking me. I'll be by the library soon."_

Ed smiled, "don't trip and fall on your way over." He said and hung the phone up before Roy could make a comeback.

Back in his office Roy Mustang slammed the phone down with gritted teeth. "That little…"

"Having a lovers quarrel already, sir?" Hawkeye asked as she stepped inside his office and began collecting the completed files in her arms.

"Shut up, Hawkeye." He snapped and stood up. "He's just trying to piss me off. Like always."

"I'd say he's succeeding."Riza observed.

"Shut up." He repeated, as Riza only smiled and departed the office with the completed forms. Stalking from out behind his desk Roy trod over the burned fragments of paper still on his floor and exited his office. He slammed the door shut and locked it behind him before stalking over to grab his coat. Yanking it on he stormed out of the area without so much as a goodbye to the amused persons he left behind him.

"I hope the young boss is going to be able to calm that temper before Mustang gets too heated and burns down the library." Havoc remarked from where he stood helping Hawkeye file.

"Things are going well between them." Riza replied with a smile. "Ed left this morning much too soon than I think Mustang had hoped he would. I believe that's why he's in a bad mood."

"I'm rich…" Fuery cackled gleefully, almost in tears as he hugged the spiral notebook to his chest.

**Library**

Edward had resumed his position on top of the table in the library room on the second floor. He had nearly gotten through one of the shorter four books when a knock sounded at the door. "Come in." He called out as he continued to read.

The sound of a page turning, and then the creaking of the door opening.

"Major Elric, General Mustang is here to see you. Shall I let him in?" The librarian asked politely. She knew from years ago the Fullmetal Alchemist's strange habits of not wanting others in a room while he was researching something. She knew them so well in fact she was brave enough to chance the anger of the glowering General behind her.

"That's fine. Thank you." Ed replied, still not looking up.

Another page turned.

The door closed shut with an audible click.

"You needn't lock it," Edward remarked, still reading, "they won't enter unless I give them permission. They know too well my anger when someone disturbs me when I'm trying to do something."

Mustang's hand paused at the knob, and slowly pulled away. He watched Ed sitting there, still reading, before suddenly feeling very much annoyed again. Where did this guy get off? Just sitting there casual as a king on his throne while Roy fretted about the situation, and tried to keep himself from marching over there and pinning the blonde to the table before having his way with him. "Edward, do you not understand what could happen to you, to me, if we're found out?"

"As I said earlier," Ed replied as he finally sat up and turned around on the table to face Roy, his gold eyes locking on the man, "that all depends on you. I'm not about to continue this if you don't really have feelings for me. Just doing this because it's risky, and it feels good, is not reason enough for me. So before this goes any further, you need to decide if it's really me you want. I know your reputation as a womanizer all too well."

"You're no woman though." Roy pointed out.

"Another brilliant deduction." Edward congratulated sarcastically.

"Edward!" Mustang growled in irritation, "I finally know what the hell it is that I want. I finally understand why I wasn't happy when you were gone, why I felt the way I did after I brought you back. I finally understand it, and you're not helping me right now, so do me a favor and just shut up for a minute!"

Ed said nothing to that, merely slid to the edge of the table so his legs could dangle off the side. Slowly he began to kick them back and forth as his fingers tapped a rhythm into the tabletop. The subtle _tap-tap-tap-tapping_ heralded Roy's outburst and took the position of background music to Ed's ears.

"I'm happy when you're around, as annoying and damn stubborn as you are. Even when we'd fight about your missions I enjoyed it because you're the only one who actually challenges me to be better. To prove you wrong. You're a pain, and a hassle, but I fight to keep you safe and to myself when I swear it might have been less aggravating just to dump you on another Colonel back then. So when you take off to Risembool leaving me with that affronted air you had, it drove me crazy! It took me forever to finally figure out why I couldn't sleep, and why I kept thinking about you, or seeing you whenever I tried to sleep. Then you just stroll in this morning and kiss me, and then toy with me by letting us barely get close. You're an aggravation and you make me feel like I've gone crazy. And where the hell did you learn to kiss?!"

Edward sat there, smiling through the whole tirade as it only continued, Roy listing more of Ed's own supposed offenses. He was glad he had chosen to do this at the library, by now Hawkeye, Havoc, and the others would have all been at Mustang's office door listening in. Roy was in fact, so deep into his tirade that he didn't notice Edward slipping slowly off the table. Stealthily Ed crept forward towards the venting man who still had not managed to see that Ed had moved, despite the fact he was staring straight down at him. This made Edward laugh, and before Roy could yell at him about that, Ed shoved his laughter down and grabbed Roy behind his neck to bring him down.

The kiss did the trick, and Roy's tirade subsided abruptly.

Ed smiled to himself as he pulled the man down farther to deepen the kiss. One of Roy's hands had already entangled in his hair, the other had as of yet, not seemed to have moved. He couldn't find it in himself to protest as Roy suddenly grabbed his arm with that free hand and pulled them closer so that they were flush against each other. Ed let himself be lost to the heady emotions that were surging through his veins as they began an entirely different battle involving mouths.

The struggle lasted for several minutes before Edward suddenly pulled away, his breathing rough and heavy and his golden eyes brighter than normal. "And you say I can talk a lot." Edward said between panting breaths, "summarize your report on my offenses already and get to the point, bastard."

Roy tried to slow his breathing as he stared back down at the blonde. He realized now that Edward was dangerously talented at shutting him up. But those few minutes, no matter how brief they had seemed, had given him a high like he'd never experienced before. Damnit, he really _was_ falling for Edward. "I care for you, Edward. Very much."

Edward considered him before adding, "and you realize that this comes with certain strings attached? I'm not someone you can have a fling with."

"Then we'll take this slowly." Roy decided, "I was never planning on just a mere fling, Edward."

Slowly, Ed nodded. "Tomorrow is Friday night, will you come out with me for dinner?"

"Dinner?"

"Yes, where people commonly eat and drink, talk." Edward supplied unhelpfully.

"If someone manages to figure out that we're together for more than just a meal between friends we'll be in trouble."

"No one who doesn't know us would think us friends, Roy." Ed sighed, "and as long as you can control yourself, no one will suspect a thing. Now, will you go out on a date with me, or not?"

"Of course I can control myself!" Roy flared up.

"Then is that a yes?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'll pick you up then at seven. Be ready."

"You're picking me up?"

"Roy…" Edward growled out.

Roy smirked, "I love it when you say my name like that. Say my name period, actually."

"I'll take that as a yes," Ed sighed and ran a hand through his mussed golden bangs. Naturally he had to choose a troublesome person to develop these feelings for.

"Don't be making yourself pretty again just yet." Roy told Ed as he suddenly grabbed him, "I told you I'd get you back for running off this morning." Whatever Edward had been about to say was lost as both men came together once again in a tangle of arms and mouths.

Though Edward had lost himself completely to the pleasurable sensations their actions were bringing him, Roy had not. Completely unlike him, he kept things from escalating too far. After all, they were still in a library, and he had made a sort of promise to Ed that they'd take this slowly. So until the blonde said otherwise… but that did not mean that they could not enjoy themselves until closing time in their little hideaway.


	20. Chapter 20

Paon: Yay for happy! Someone get the confetti!

Bar-Ohki: You'd better! ...just kidding

Riiiceballe: Thanks very much, I was nervous on that one.

gundamzbd36: Don't worry, it happens soon enough. Ed may be forgetful right now but Al is not.

* * *

Chapter Twenty

The next day found Edward in a downstairs room of headquarters with a handful of darts and a rather battered looking dartboard in front of him. The tinkling of the gaming machines, the hum of the air hockey table, and the clacking of balls against each other at the pool table provided the background music to his ears as he eyed the little red target in the center. He'd gotten fairly decent at this after spending an entire hour down here throwing darts.

What could he say? He was bored.

Roy was in a meeting along with Hawkeye, and the others had decided to go out for lunch in the meantime. Ed had not been hungry, nor had he wanted to go home or go to the library. While the library might have provided him something more constructive to do than throw darts, he felt as if he needed to perform a brain numbing activity for some time. Perhaps he should invest in a dartboard and mount it on his living room wall. That would give him something to do there in that lonely, empty place.

Ed took aim again and flung another dart at his target.

It bounced off instead of sticking.

Edward glowered down at it. Instead of going to fetch it back Ed took another dart in his left hand and flung once more.

This one stuck, but not in the red middle section.

"Darn it." Edward muttered darkly and tried again.

By the time another hour passed only one or two of the darts would either bounce away or stick in a spot different than he had planned. He considered that a great deal of progress for only two hours practice and never having thrown darts before. This thing, as stupid as it first looked, was actually more fun than he'd thought. He really needed to buy one of these things.

"Hey, Fullmetal, don't you have other stuff to do?" Asked one of the enlisted men Edward did not know the name of.

"No." Ed answered and gathered all his darts back again. "I'm on a paid leave of absence or something like that until Monday."

"They must think you deserve a long break like that after that mission you went on that took years to complete. Was it that difficult?"

Ed's brow twitched and he turned to face the brown haired and mustached man. "Are you implying that you think I am incapable?" And since when had Mustang gone and told some story like that? Couldn't he have thought of something a bit more… impressive? Honestly.

"No sir!" He protested quickly.

"Go back to your foosball game and leave me alone. I'm trying to become better at darts here, much more interesting and useful in the real world than what you're doing." Ed told him, his tone of voice verging on stern.

"Actually foosball works on hand eye coordination." Interrupted a familiar smug voice.

"Yes, it would be one eye for you." Edward replied in a simpering sweet tone, turning back to the dartboard instead of the new arrival to the room.

"Sure you don't want plastic darts? I think we have a child's set here for when Elysia used to visit."

"You're a bastard." Edward replied calmly, not giving Roy the benefit of being looked at while being talked to.

Roy smirked and walked over so that he could lean down to whisper in Ed's ear, "you didn't seem to think so yesterday afternoon."

Ed flushed red and sharply elbowed Mustang in the gut. "I thought you told me you could behave yourself." He hissed under his breath.

The smirk on Roy's face did not diminish as he rubbed the spot Edward had struck him at. "Come on Fullmetal, we need to go track down Armstrong and then I want to talk to you both about Monday. No more protests or I'll drag you out in front of all these people." He raised his voice at the last sentence just for the benefit of attempting to embarrass Ed and meanwhile cover the tracks of possibly being spotted whispering something in the blonde's ear.

"Really? You'd have to drag me? You mean I'm not so short you'd have to carry me?" Ed shot back with a smile as he walked over to stab the darts back into the dartboard. Without waiting for an answer Edward stalked out of the room, Mustang close on his heels.

As the two entered the hallway they walked side by side not speaking, Ed looking slightly annoyed, Roy looking a bit amused. "I thought you were the one who was worried about people finding out." Ed muttered under his breath as they turned down another hallway.

"I am." Roy replied, "I know what I'm doing, but if you don't loosen up some and rant at me more, as big a contradiction as that is, you might be more liable to attract notice. People around here are accustomed to my having an image of a pervert. They still see you as an innocent. Try acting like one, Edward."

Edward smirked and turned a look on Roy that made the dark haired man suddenly feel wary. "Ed?" He asked slowly.

"PERVERT! No more womanizer stories! You're trying to corrupt me!" Ed suddenly shrieked at the top of his lungs as he pointed an accusatory gloved finger at Roy, and without wasting a second, dashed at a full out run through the crowd of startled people clogging the end of the hallway they were on.

Roy blinked after him for a bewildered moment before glaring after where the younger man had vanished. "Damn him."

The group of uniformed men and women stared in utter shock as the General Mustang stalked after the wayward blonde alchemist, looking ready to hurt something. They scattered as they saw him pulling on his gloves.

Roy found Edward standing just around a corner, a few hallways down, looking rather pleased with himself. Yet as Roy approached, fully gloved and looking ready to combust his new lover right there on the spot, Ed's golden eyes widened then narrowed as he took from leaning against the wall, ready to fight back if Roy started snapping.

"There's innocent people around." Edward pointed out, his hands twitching from anticipation.

"Right, there are." Roy agreed and gave the already nervous looking individuals in the hall a black eyed glare. "We'll not involve them. Excuse me everyone, I have an unruly alchemist to deal with." Roy announced and before Ed had time to react with no more than a yelp of protest, Roy had seized him by the collar and dragged him into the nearby stairwell.

With no windows on the door to the stairwell, no one from the outside saw Roy pin Edward forcefully to the wall as his mouth claimed the blonde's hungrily.

Edward found it fruitless to struggle against this, and in fact found himself quite willing to the idea. His fingers entwined in Roy's black head of sleek hair and he pulled him down farther. Yet no matter how Ed fought against Roy to dominate, the older man was not having any of it. Not at all pleased by this, Edward played dumb as Roy began to nibble and lick at his lower lip. But he could only hold out for so long as Mustang's demands became more urgent and forceful. Ed gave in, but that only opened a new avenue for him to try and dominate their exchange.

Before the winner was determined however Roy suddenly took a few steps away from the blonde alchemist as he ran the cuff of his sleeve across his wet mouth.

"Damn you." Ed panted as he stayed leaning up against the wall.

Roy smirked, "payback is delicious. Are you going to behave yourself now?"

Ed slowly smiled and walked over to him, patting him on the shoulder as he began to climb the stairs. "Now if I did that, you wouldn't have any reason to do what you just did. Face it, Roy, you like it better when I behave badly."

The two of them exited the stairwell once they'd made sure they looked presentable. After that it was off to find Major Armstrong.

They found him in the mess hall enjoying lunch while severely scaring several new recruits in the process. Luckily his shirt had not vanished yet. The Majors ability to shed clothing so fast at will was something that had always baffled Ed.

"Go get him." Mustang told Ed as he strolled over towards where a few other Generals were sitting.

Ed shot him a mocking look, "go get him, go get him. Why don't you go get him?! I'm not your little pet dog!" Ed shouted after Roy's retreating back. Sighing, and with a roll of his gold eyes Ed stalked past the lines of watching eyes to go over and test his luck with the muscle bound alchemist. "Hey, Armstrong?"

"Edward!" Armstrong exclaimed jovially and grabbed the blonde in a headlock while patting the blonde hair with pats that sounded like thunderclaps.

"Armstrong…" Ed gasped out, "stop."

"Eh? …Oh!"

Suddenly Ed was released, and without warning. So Ed glowered across the room from where he now sat on his butt at Roy who was smirking at him. "Bastard." Edward mouthed at him and turned back to Armstrong as he got back on his feet. "General Ba-… I mean, General Mustang wants to see us."

"Then let us go meet him!" Armstrong declared, much to the delight of the new recruits, and the listlessness of Edward.

So Edward proceeded to walk with Armstrong back towards the black haired bastard. Seriously, he couldn't understand what Armstrong was so cock-a-hoop about, it wasn't like Mustang was about to give them huge bonuses. It was a meeting, bound to be dry and uneventful. Might as well get it over with though, at least tomorrow was Friday night. That thought made a smile flit across his lips, Roy wouldn't know what hit him.

"You're the one who wants to have this meeting," Edward scowled as they reached Roy who was currently tending to a plate of food that had appeared in front of him. "Put the food away, sir." He added the last part as he gained several raised eyebrow looks from the other generals at the table.

Roy nearly choked trying to keep from laughing. Did Ed just deign to be polite? Where _were_ these tape recorders when you need them? Somehow he managed to keep a neutral mask on his face. "Go on ahead of me, if you're lucky I'll bring you up a doggy bag."

Ed's golden eyes narrowed and before anyone could stop him, he'd swept his automail foot under the chair Roy was sitting in. The nearest chair legs snapped and Roy tumbled to the ground along with his chair and a heaping forkful of mashed potatoes. "I told you," Ed said caustically, "I'm not your little pet dog."

Before Roy could manage to lunge to his feet Edward had stormed off. Sure, he had been about one second away from snapping his fingers and exploding the ground under Ed's feet in flame. But somehow the thought of spending the evening in the burn ward at the hospital with an even grouchier Edward did not appeal to Mustang. At least Ed never stopped acting like his own personal harassment.


	21. Chapter 21

Riiiceballe: I update every day unless something is going on in my day that prevents me from getting to the computer. I always write ahead on all my fics.

kim carol: Well, I'm glad you found it! I'm glad you're enjoying it so far. It's kind of true in a way that if you can fight like they do and still like each other at the end of the day that it only makes the relationship stronger. Because you know that you both have a strong enough bond to work through it.

QuitexSoul: Just hug your mother, make her wonder about your sanity.

Bar Ohki: Selective would be quite accurate, very very selective.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-One

Mustang had the chair repaired in a matter of seconds and sat back down again. He was sure his side was going to be bruised from that tumble, and now he had mashed potatoes smeared across one cheek. Grabbing his napkin Roy removed the mess and grabbed his fork again.

"So that was the Fullmetal Alchemist." One General mused aloud, General Treniol, if Roy recalled correctly.

Another one grinned, "yeah. He's definitely not changed much, bit taller though at least."

"And he's a looker now, very handsome."

Roy's hand threatened to snap some fingers at that remark. Okay, so they probably didn't mean it in that way, but still! This was _his_ Edward, his. As far as Roy was concerned, as conceited as it was, only he should be allowed to comment on Ed's looks.

"I can't believe you still want him on your list of subordinates to manage." Another General said, turning to Roy now.

Roy couldn't help but think that he could create an entire report full of reasons and qualities that he wanted Edward… in one manner of speech or another. Apparently even after being humiliated by the blonde he was still willing to think naughty thoughts. He had an incurable case of perversion. "He's always been mine to manage, it seems rather late in the game this many years down the road to send him under someone else's supervision."

"I don't know how you do it, the guys a bit violent."

"I've had time to practice. Fullmetal is not as tough as he thinks he is." Roy replied and finished his meal quickly. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to attend to a meeting."

Quickly Mustang rose and strode off out of the mess hall. He had some important things to discuss with two very different blondes who should be waiting up in his office by now. One of them was probably waiting patiently, the other was probably loosening the screws in his spinning office chair.

Back up in the office Edward was waiting patiently on the black couch as Armstrong attempted to get the screws back into the office chair. He'd removed his red jacket, and it was draped over the back of the couch. Edward himself was stretched out languidly on his back, hands behind his head and ankles crossed as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Major Elric, you really shouldn't have done this. Or what you did back there. General Mustang is going to be very angry with you. You shouldn't want that so soon upon returning." Major Armstrong said as he huffed and puffed with his project.

"I have several years of _not_ messing with the bastard to make up for." Edward replied with a smile. That and he found he rather enjoyed what happened when Roy got frustrated with him. Besides, he wasn't about to completely change his outlook on tormenting Mustang just because they'd become so close. Tormenting Mustang was part of who he was, and Roy liked who he was. So why change? There was no reason. He was not about to become submissive all of a sudden, there was a reason he fought with such determination not to let Roy become the dominant one in their relationship.

Ed knew that Mustang had always been the dominant one before, the women he'd tumbled had probably enjoyed it. So it was no wonder that with his arrogance and reputation to uphold that Roy was trying to establish himself as the dominant one when it came to Ed. Yet Ed was no girl, he was a man by all aspects now, and he was not about to let Roy have things his way entirely. If he did, it would affect them at work too… and Edward was not willing to all of a sudden give Mustang free rein to dominate everything. All Edward wanted was to stand beside the man he cared for, not behind, not before, but beside. No matter where they were, what they were doing, Ed wanted to be beside Roy.

"Are you listening to me?"

Ed blinked, "huh?"

Armstrong sighed as he stood up to inspect his work, "never mind."

"Ed?" Hawkeye's voice sounded as she poked her head inside the door. "Are you asleep?"

"Not yet, but if Mustang takes any longer getting his ass up here I just might be." Edward replied as he closed his eyes experimentally.

"You've a phone call on line two. It's your brother."

"Al?" Ed asked, sitting up quickly.

"Yeah." Riza confirmed.

"Thanks Lieutenant." Edward said and hurried to the phone on Roy's desk as Riza pulled her head out of the room and shut the door. Ed grabbed the handset up and held it to his ear. "Hey Al!"

"_Hey! So I hear I have to collect money from Winry. How is it going with the General?"_

Ed blushed faintly at the cheeks but shoved the heat from his face as he took a seat on top of Mustang's desk, facing the window behind it as his legs dangled off the sides, his back to the door. "No complaints." Ed said vaguely considering Armstrong was present.

"_Are you happy?"_

Edward didn't even have to think about that answer. "I am. I'm very happy actually, a lot happier than I've been in a long time. How about you?"

"_Yeah, I am. Things are going well here. I'm glad you found what you were looking for, brother. I'd hoped you would."_

"Thanks, Al." Ed smiled into the phone.

As a black haired, broad shouldered man suddenly passed in front of his eyes Edward did not spare the man a glance as he listened attentively to his brother telling him about the plans he had for the weekend. Determinedly Ed carried on the conversation despite the black eyes he could feel boring holes into his body. He hadn't spoken to his brother in days… and so that was partly his own fault, but still!

Roy knew it was Al that the blonde man taking up space on his desk was talking to. It was the thing that prevented him from at first doing nothing but merely staring down the other man. He knew how important Al was to Ed, and that made him sensitive to the need Edward felt to talk to Alphonse. Yet even he, with the patience he'd drudged up purely for Ed, could not sit by idly for more than a few minutes. "Fullmetal, you're the one wasting meeting time now. Get off my damn desk, and off my phone."

Edward spared him a withering look before turning back to his call. "Sorry Al, I have to go now. I'll talk to you later though, all right?" A pause… a laugh and a cryptic look tossed Mustang's direction. "I'll keep that in mind, thanks." Ed said and finally hung up the black handset and slipped off of Mustang's desk.

Crossing the floor Edward made his way back over to the couch he was long familiar with, and flopped back down onto it since Armstrong was making no inclination to sit.

"If you fall asleep I'll never allow you anywhere near that couch again." Roy threatened.

"Keep your pants on, Mustang." Ed sighed luxuriously as he stretched and settled himself into the stiff cushions. "I'm not about to fall asleep here. The atmosphere of your ego is much too oppressive to a decent sleep, I'd be having nightmares."

Unfortunately for Roy, he had no choice but to keep his pants on. Major Armstrong was probably the only person in existence who could shed clothing and cause no riot because of it. Now if he, Roy Mustang, suddenly burst out of his clothes just because a certain hothead had fallen asleep on his prized couch, he'd never hear the end of it. Roy decided the best option here was to ignore Ed's entire statement, "Both of you know that Monday we'll be shipping out to put down a minor uprising in one of the southeastern slum areas. Now Fullmetal, remember, this is your assessment. So don't screw it up."

"I'm not about to screw anything up." Edward retorted irritably as he closed his eyes again.

"I have no doubts about either of your abilities, that's not why we're here. I am not expecting the greatest amount of danger to come from those rioters. Several of the alchemists on the list were once under Archer's command. I'm sure you both can understand the reason for caution here."

"You think that they may try something, sir?" Armstrong asked.

"Perhaps against me, perhaps against Edward. You've always managed to maintain a semblance of a distance from any allegiance, Armstrong." Mustang said.

Armstrong knew that to be the truth. He had always never truly shown if he had a preference to any commanding officers. It had made him the perfect undercover informant and spy for Mustang over the years. The others may not know where his heart lay on the situation, but both General Mustang and he knew that he'd always be on Mustang's side. Both because he highly respected the man, but also because he respected Edward. "I'll be ready no matter what happens."

Mustang nodded, "I have no doubt that you will. I just wanted you to be forewarned."

"Does that mean everyone sees me as your loyal alchemist?" Edward asked from where he still lay, closed eyed on the couch.

"Yes." Roy agreed and as Ed opened one golden eye to peer at him he smirked, "aren't you?"

Edward closed his eye again. "Jerk." He muttered and took a deep contented breath. Before when they were going after the Philosopher's Stone he'd only stayed under Mustang's command because of the benefits it brought. The money, the time, the loose leash. When he'd loathed the man he now cared deeply for, he'd have gladly switched commanding officers. Now he had another reason to stay beside Roy, and he knew nothing would be able to make him stray. "Don't worry, I don't have any plans to die."

"Good, you're not worth the paperwork you'd cause me." Mustang said flippantly and turned back to his train of conversation as he ignored a half lidded golden molten glare from the couch area. "I just need you both to be prepared for anything. Though…" Mustang's one visible eye narrowed with a hungry gleam, "if they do try anything, I could pin it back on their commanding officers. The less people in my way, the better."

"Are you aiming to be Fuhrer again then, sir?" Armstrong asked.

"I have a reason to again." Roy answered simply. "Changes are needed here."

Armstrong smiled, "very well sir. I won't say anything. I'm behind you the whole way, you know that."

"I do, you've always been faithful."

"Fuhrer Trip-and-Fall…" were the only words that leaked out of the smirking lips of Edward Elric as he reclined.

Roy shot him a quick glare before schooling his features into the smug mask he favored. "Just be on your guard. That's all I wanted to tell you."

"Then I had best begin my preparations down at the gym." Armstrong said, flexing his muscles experimentally.

"Yes," Roy said weakly, "why don't you go do that." He shook his head as the brawny alchemist left. He then looked over at Edward whose eyes were now open and watching him. "What? Want to say a witty comeback to something?"

Edward smirked, "I'll pass, thanks anyway."

"How was Al?"

"He's doing fine, he called to make sure you haven't raped me or something." Edward drawled sarcastically.

"I doubt I'd need to go to that extent." Roy quipped.

"I doubt you could anyway. You care too much to hurt me. It's why you haven't alchemically fought me since the night we first got back." Ed reasoned, "besides, apparently it sounds like I'm more valuable to this little mission than I originally thought. You'll need me to help protect you."

"Worry about protecting yourself, Ed. I don't want you getting hurt."

"Aww, you care." Ed teased as he closed his eyes again.

"Go figure that." Roy replied with a smile and picked up a pen from his desk to start on his paperwork while Ed continued to lounge and eventually did fall asleep. Roy looked up to see the rhythmic steady breathing of the blonde and could tell he wasn't feigning sleep. Well, at least he'd stayed awake this far.

Roy pushed back his chair and stood up. Walking over to the couch he took Ed's long red jacket and laid it over the man. It wouldn't do to have him getting cold. After making sure it wouldn't easily fall off of him Roy leaned down to place a lingering kiss on the blonde's forehead before returning to his desk, and unfortunately his work.

Hawkeye only poked her head in once to see Edward fast asleep on the couch he so loved, and Mustang hard at work before withdrawing without a sound. She closed the door quietly and slunk back to her desk as silently as she could. She was smiling as she sat down and grabbed a pen to twirl between her long fingers as she stared across at the others who were all gathered around looking bored.

"What are they up to?" Breda finally asked, unable to bear the silence any longer.

"Ed's asleep and Mustang is hard at work. I've not felt that atmosphere before in there when he's working. Usually it's tense, or frustrated, or angry… but it feels peaceful in there right now."

"Jeez, Ed's like an angel if he can tame the boss just by being in there." Havoc mused as he looked towards the closed door.

"They've always worked their hardest though when they've been together." Hawkeye recalled. "It doesn't seem that odd that now that they're _together_ together that General Mustang has mellowed down to work hard and quietly so he won't disturb Ed. A few years ago he probably would have lit the couch on fire instead."

The men all nodded agreeably.

"By the way Hawkeye," Fuery began, "how's the bet with Havoc going so far?"

"I've not had to shoot him yet." Riza offered as she stared over at Jean with a shadow of a smirk.

"I've not had a cigarette at all since then. It's been damn hard though." Havoc admitted.

"Three more days left, right?" Falman asked.

"Yeah." Both parties answered.

"Monday is going to be a very interesting day." Hawkeye said as she turned her head to look out a nearby window. She could only hope that the day only had good things in store for all of them.


	22. Chapter 22

QuitexSoul: Yay for the twitching moms! And yeah, I like seeing something of what is going on outside the two main characters lives every now and then. It keeps my brain occupied.

kim: Thanks, I'm glad you like how all of them are developing so far.

* * *

Okay, so until I have a moment to make sure I did not make any day of the week typos in previous chapters, currently in Central, today is Thursday. Everyone write that down. Miss kim carol was kind enough to point out I might have made a day of the week typo somewhere back in a later chapter. I'll look for it while I'm sitting bored at work today... so no one borrow my fun! It's Thursday... day before Friday.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Two

Edward woke up as he felt the firm hand grasping his shoulder and gently shaking it. His eyes opened blearily and he rubbed a gloved hand across them drowsily as he sat up, his red jacket tumbling to gather on his lap. "How long was I out?" He asked as he took a few deep breaths to try and wake himself up. He hadn't actually meant to fall asleep, but apparently his body had been unable to resist. Although he had been getting more sleep at night, he was still lacking in the rest department.

"Four hours." Mustang told him in an impressed voice as he sat down in the space beside Ed's knees. Putting his arms on his legs he leaned forward and looked sideways at him, "you're not feeling sick, are you?"

"No. I'm fine." Ed assured him and attempted a sleep hazy smile. "You're done for the day, aren't you?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry." Edward sighed, "you don't have to wait for me if you need to get home. Hawkeye can lock up."

"You don't have to apologize." Roy told him, "I'm not mad that you fell asleep or anything. So long as you did it on your own time. Besides, what would I have to rush home to?"

"Dinner?" Edward suggested as he pulled the hair band from his braid so he could run his fingers through the golden strands. Sleeping had made his hair become a wreck, and he needed to fix it.

Roy suddenly twisted where he sat to reach out and pull Ed's hands away from his hair.

"What?" Ed asked, eyes narrowing suspiciously. Did he have something in his hair? He'd showered this morning, there shouldn't be anything weird in his hair. Heck, he hadn't even eaten anything since this morning. What he'd eaten hardly would have had a chance to possibly get in his braid.

"You should leave it down." Roy suggested as he released Ed's hands and lifted his left to finger one of the golden locks, pulling it over Edward's shoulder as he did so. "I think it suits you."

Edward rolled his eyes and took his hair back and deftly braided it once more before tying it off. "It's too much of a hassle down."

"It can be a hassle tied back too." Roy replied, eyeing Ed's hair thoughtfully.

Ed couldn't help the flickering smirk that danced on his lips. Yet he pulled his red jacket on once more, "I'm ready."

"Let's go then." Roy said and stood so that Ed could get up as well.

"Are you sure I didn't make you late to eat or something?" Ed asked as he pulled his gently rumpled clothes straight and adjusted his gloves.

"I don't have an eating schedule. Don't worry about making me late to anything. There's nothing more important waiting for me out there than you." Roy assured him.

Edward stared at him for a moment, thoughts unreadable to the other man. What did he have to lose? Not a lot, and Ed was certain that he'd not let this get out of control. No, he wouldn't. He'd keep things moving at the pace he wanted, no deviations. This invitation would make no difference to his determination. And surprisingly Mustang had shown extraordinary restraint when it came to them. Ed had to admit, he was flattered by it, because he could tell what was on the perverted man's mind. Yes, this would be okay. "Then, why don't you come over for dinner tonight." Edward suggested, "just dinner. You didn't think I could cook, I'd like to prove you wrong."

Roy considered him for a moment before turning a smug smile on him. "You don't think I can control myself?" He'd already promised himself he would go no farther than Ed would allow, and Roy knew the limits Ed had placed. He was fine with them actually, he truly was. The last thing he wanted to do was rush their relationship and end up messing everything up just because he could not exercise self control. He had told the truth when he'd told Edward he wasn't looking for a fling.

"I'm just making sure." Ed defended.

Roy smiled, "I'd love to have "just dinner". We'll see whether or not you're any good."

"Bastard." Edward replied, but couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face. "Let's go then."

"I'll drop you off and then I want to go home and get out of this uniform. It's uncomfortable to wear for too long. You wouldn't know since you were always too short to fit in one. I suppose now you'll need one though. I'm sure a women's size might fit you."

The sound of the blow of Edward's fist connecting with Mustang's head made Hawkeye and all the men outside the doors look up with startled expressions towards the General's office.

Edward stalked out of the door and slammed it behind him, leaving a slightly lumped Roy behind him. "He called me short." Edward explained as he stalked past the others. "See you all tomorrow." He said in parting and left down the hallway.

He was _not_ about to wear a uniform. No way in the hell he did not believe in was he going to wear one of those things. He hadn't for years, he was not about to start now. And he was _not_ about to wear a women's size! And he was not short anymore as far as he was concerned. That bastard.

Damn him.

Damn him and the power he had to still get a rise out of Ed with such comments.

Damn him and his military mindset.

Edward knew he wouldn't be able to stay mad, but for right now the dark cloud hanging around him as he stalked the halls was keeping anyone from approaching him. As he made it out of the building Edward bypassed the parking lot and began to walk home. He wouldn't give Roy the satisfaction of seeing him there waiting by the car. Let the bastard sweat for a minute, it would do him some good. Making two different offensive size comments in the space of thirty seconds… Roy deserved a minor panic.

Ed knew he'd forgive Roy for it, but he was actually looking forward to seeing how Mustang would attempt to smooth things over.

Back in the military building Mustang was sporting a battle wound the size of a small egg on the side of his head. "Thanks." He said wryly as he applied the ice pack Riza had fetched for him. He knew he'd gotten away lucky though, Edward hadn't hit him near as hard as he could have. Pissed as the man had been, he'd shown restraint.

"Sir, you really should try to refrain from making comments about his height. It's like making comments about a woman's weight. You just don't do it when you're dating that person." Riza told him as she helped him to his feet.

"You might have a point." Roy grumbled as he kept the ice pack pressed to his head. "Did Ed leave?"

"I saw him walking out the gate on my way to get the ice." Hawkeye informed him.

"I best go after him." Roy sighed and went to grab his coat. He hadn't even finished pulling it on before he was out the door.

Edward was strolling along five miles yet from his house when the black car swerved up beside him and slowed to keep pace as the window rolled down.

"Ed!"

Edward looked over at him and raised an eyebrow in question. "Bastard?"

"Oh fuck it Ed, don't make me do this in public!" Roy growled out the window.

Edward stopped and sighed, relenting, "fine, but only because rush hour traffic will be starting soon, and in case you didn't notice, genius, you're driving on the wrong side of the road."

Roy suddenly looked forward to see the oncoming cars, swore, and swerved back to the other side of the road.

Ed watched this, and couldn't help but start to laugh. Still laughing Ed waited for all the cars to go by so he could make his way over to where Roy was now parked and waiting. He climbed in, still laughing. "Don't get me wrong, I'm glad you're okay." Ed managed to say as he got his laughter under control as Roy glowered.

"Listen, Ed," Roy began now, all semblances of annoyance gone, "I know probably just saying this doesn't mean much after how many times I've said stuff like that to you, but I'm sor-"

Edward had placed a hushing finger over Roy's lips, and he smiled. "I'm over it. Did I hurt you badly?" He asked now, his golden eyes reflecting true concern even as the smile remained on his face.

"No." Roy said quickly. Was that supposed to be a trick question? Like _he_ the Flame Alchemist, would ever admit to being badly hurt from a blow to the head by an irate lover's fist.

"I'm glad." Edward said honestly as he took his finger from Roy's lips. "Shall we go now?"

As Mustang started driving the rest of the way to Edward's home to drop him off Ed couldn't seem to erase the content and happy smile on his lips. Yes, he would probably always get mad at Roy at least once a day, but he could never stay angry at him. It would take Roy doing something unforgiveable for Edward to stay mad. As long as they could make up though after these arguments they had, then Ed was sure they'd be able to last. After all, they'd fought for years before but had ended up where they were now. Ed was hopeful for their future.

Even if he still couldn't bring himself to say the three little words that were similar to the "I like you" he'd given Roy. He wanted to plan his declaration perfectly, almost as he had his confession.

They reached Ed's house, and Roy dropped him off before tearing out of the driveway to go home and change out of his work clothes. Ed waved briefly before walking up to the door as the car turned and vanished down the road.

Edward cast a mournful look at the place. It felt so empty inside there. The emptiness made him feel a bit lonely. At least it would soon have another person inside of it, even if just for dinner.

Inserting the key into the lock Edward opened the door, closed it and relocked it before turning on the lights. Setting his keys aside onto the small coffee table in the living area Edward took off his jackets and gloves and set them next to his keys. He'd not be needing any of them.

Edward soon found himself in the kitchen. The steaks were already going strong on the hibachi, and now Ed was keeping an eye on them while twirling the lethally sharp knife in his hands that he'd be cutting the vegetables with. He contemplated them, turning them over with his free hand to check for bad spots before applying the stainless steel blade to the food.

The rhythmic _chop-chop-chop-chop_ filled the kitchen air as the vegetables began to take a different shape.

Ed hadn't cooked an entire meal since he'd left Berlin. It was rather nice, and oddly comforting to find himself back in the kitchen with a project on his hands, and nicely sharpened knives to aid him in his quest for cuisine.

When the vegetables were prepared Edward got them sautéing before moving onto making the rice pilaf.

It was a harder task than most people realized, to make a rice pilaf that could literally knock your socks off your feet and through your shoes. It had taken Ed almost three months back in Berlin under the tutelage of a sweet elderly woman who'd been a chef back in her prime. But learn it he had.

Quickly Edward got it going. He was aiming to have as much of this done as he could before Roy got here. He knew he was pushing the time envelope, and it was probably unrealistic to hope that he'd actually succeed with getting all the prep work done before there was a knock at the door. He was trying anyway.

It was not just about cooking them dinner. It was about proving to Roy that he was a darn good cook, and was unarguably better at something than Roy was. That and he kind of wanted to in a way thank Roy for all the things he'd done for him over the years. Tonight wasn't just about their new relationship, that was tomorrow night. Tonight was about so much more than that.


	23. Chapter 23

Paon: I hope it is interesting.

QuitexSoul: She does have a point, Riza is the bearer of wise words.

Bar-Ohki: Edward shall make Roy his little pet... muahaha. ...kidding... or am I?

kim: Awesome, thanks.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Three

Besides dessert Ed eventually only had the dinner croissants to make. So he quickly got to work with the project after tending to the steaks, vegetables, and the pilaf. They were all nearly done, thank goodness. Luckily the rolls didn't take much time at all to bake.

Naturally Ed _had_ to be wrist deep in kneading glutinous dough when Roy knocked at the door.

Tossing the door an evil look Edward had no choice. Walking over to the door, holding his arms vertical starting at the elbows so he wouldn't drip dough Edward used his elbows to flip the lock, "it's open!" He called back at the door as he retreated back into the kitchen

Roy let himself in with a bit of a frown. Shutting it behind him he relocked it before taking off his coat and going in search of his wayward companion. "Ed?"

"Sorry, had a mess on my hands." Ed apologized as he quickly finished forming the rolls and stuck them on a baking tray. He closed the oven door with his foot. "Could you get the water for me?" He asked as he made his way to the sink.

"You weren't joking were you, when you said dinner." Roy said as he turned on the water obligingly.

"What did you think I meant?" Ed asked as he scrubbed his hands off, taking extra care with the automail one to get all the goo out and then dried. He looked over at Mustang awaiting his answer, and his eyes came to an abrupt halt on the man. Ed had to admit, if anything that military uniform did Roy a disservice. He looked much better in street clothes. Sure, Edward had seen the long sleeved white shirt that Roy kept slightly turned up at the cuffs. But blue was not Roy's color. The black pants suited him better.

"Like… one thing or something." Roy replied, not noticing anything out of place with Ed's staring.

"I'm not lazy like you." Edward replied and lobbed the towel at Mustang's head to blur the perfect image of the man, before spinning to yank the steaks off onto a platter.

"Can I help with anything?" Roy offered as he pulled the towel off his head and set it aside.

"No, sorry, but I don't trust someone called the Flame Alchemist with my hard cooking work. But, I'd like it if you stayed out here with me." Ed shot him a hopeful glance as he grabbed a dish to dump the finished vegetables in and turned the heat off the burner and the hibachi.

"Sure I will." Mustang agreed, not deigning to protest Ed's assumption that he failed at cooking. It was actually rather… fun, to watch Edward cook.

Ed smiled and turned back to making sure the pilaf wasn't about to burn now that he had a pyromaniac in his house. "Thanks."

"Maybe you should have been a cook instead of an alchemist." Roy mused as he sat on an empty counter to watch Edward work his way around the kitchen in an intricate dance only the dancer seemed to understand.

"Are you implying I am not a good alchemist?" Edward asked as he pulled out a dish for the pilaf as well.

"Not seriously." Mustang corrected. "Believe me, I am very glad you're an alchemist. And you're not the prodigy still for nothing. No one else as good as you has come along. And I somehow doubt there ever will."

"Thank you." Ed said as he spared Roy a quick look before grabbing potholders to rescue the croissants from the oven before they burned.

"Huh?"

"Thank you." Ed repeated and turned fully to look at Roy after setting the tray of steaming rolls on the counter and discarding the potholders. "Don't give me that odd look, Roy," Ed teased gently, "I grew up or didn't you notice? I _can_ thank people when I realize how much they've done for me over the years. What they're still willing to do. I'm glad you think of me like that, and you honestly do, I can tell. It's not something you're saying just because it might make me smile."

"I did notice you grew up, actually." Roy replied as he met Ed's gaze levelly. "You're welcome." He then took as unnoticeable a deep breath as he could. He had to get these feelings back under control. Did Ed think he was blind?! How could he _not_ see just how much the man before him had grown?

Edward believed he read accurately the unsaid thoughts going through Roy's mind, and it made him smile just a bit. Yes, he still had Roy quite nicely wrapped around his fingers. Good, he must keep the man beside him. "In the cabinet behind your head there are plates. In the cabinet beside the refrigerator is the liquor." He told Mustang as he himself got to work setting the dishes of food onto the table.

Two plates soon joined them, and Edward fetched the cutlery.

"Jeez Ed, don't tell me I turned you into a drunk!" Roy exclaimed as he began perusing the numerous bottles like a child in the toy aisle at the store.

"No. I got those as recommendations from the barman who knows you best. I kind of… planned on having you over one day. I know you wouldn't have wanted water or something. But I didn't know what you'd want more so I got all of them." Ed admitted with a lopsided smile as he sat down in one of the two chairs, still watching Roy explore his options.

"He does know me, when it comes to alcohol anyway." Roy said and selected a blue tinted bottle of wine and pulled it down from the shelf along with two glasses. He couldn't even begin to find words to express his amazement and the awed warm feeling he got when he'd learned Ed had gone so out of his way to make sure just the drinks were perfect.

"He told me a bit about when I was there." Ed shook his head laughing lightly to himself.

"You can be quite interesting when you're getting drunk." Roy admitted and suddenly poured a bit more of the alcohol into Ed's glass than he had originally. He shoved the glass across the table with a wink.

Ed rolled his eyes and got to work dishing out food, ignoring his drink. "I'm not about to get drunk tonight. I don't have you here to make me hangover medicine in the morning."

"I'm not staying?" Roy joked as he grabbed his steak knife.

Edward knew that tone in Roy's voice, and merely smirked instead of launching a glare in the man's direction. "That wouldn't be a good idea right now."

"Now let's see, how good you are at this, you provided no sauces…" Roy narrated as he slowly popped the hunk of steak he'd cut into his mouth.

"Does it need sauce?" Ed simpered with a smug look as he took a swig from his drink finding it just a bit bitter, but very smooth and good nonetheless.

"No." Roy responded as soon as his mouth was free of food. "Don't you dare bring sauces near me. This is excellent!"

Ed made him a mocking bow from where he sat and began on his own meal.

Dinner was a mostly silent meal aside from Roy's compliments.

Edward did not mind the silence, he was contented to eat and glance across the table every so often to either catch Roy enjoying his meal thoroughly, else looking at him as well. Whenever that happened Ed gave a silent short laugh and went back to his food.

Roy knew better than to think Ed was laughing at him for anymore more than because he was happy. He could see it in Ed's unique pure gold eyed gaze. Edward was happy right now, very happy. Over the course of the days he'd gradually seen that laughing light enter Ed's eyes more and more often. Roy felt a sense of pride and delight knowing that it was because of him that Edward was so happy.

When at last dinner was done, and all the food had been eaten courtesy of Edward's typical boundless appetite, the two of them started the cleanup process. This was something that Ed _did_ allow Roy to help with. Between the two of them it only took ten minutes before the kitchen was sparkling and spotless again.

"I guess I should make dessert." Ed said, scratching his head thoughtfully as he peered at the stove as if demanding it to give him the perfect idea.

"You guess?" Roy blinked at him and grabbed Ed by the crook of his flesh arm. "That implies you would rather not. Come on, let's get you out of the kitchen. I don't want you cooking when you'd rather not."

"I am a bit tired." Ed admitted as he allowed Roy to lead him from the kitchen and into the mostly barren living area. Only the few articles of furniture were here, and the bookshelves still had no books on them.

"Why does this place still look like you moved in this morning?" Roy asked as they took seats on the couch.

"Because I haven't decorated…"

"You've had time." Roy pointed out.

Edward looked around at the place before sighing heavily and leaning to his right to rest his head on Roy's shoulder. How was he supposed to tell Roy that he couldn't see a place as empty as this as a home, no matter how or how much he decorated? It felt empty, and he didn't like it. He'd made plans to start leaving earlier for work and go home later at night. As soon as he got back after the mission, he planned to start doing just that.

"Ed?"

"Mmm?"

"What exactly are your plans for tomorrow night?"

Edward smiled and closed his eyes. "Now if I told you it wouldn't be a surprise now would it? Just trust me, I have it all planned out."

"It's not corny, is it?" Roy queried suspiciously.

"Now if it weren't, it wouldn't be called a date now would it." Ed stated sensibly.

"But-"

Edward had lifted his head and quickly put the silencing finger to Roy's lips. It worked so well. "Shut up General Trip-and-Fall, before you make an idiot out of yourself." Swiftly he replaced the finger on Roy's lips with his own mouth, but almost as soon as he'd made contact he drew back. "Lieutenant Hawkeye told me you own a suit, wear it. Past that, trying to get information from me will be fruitless."

"Hawkeye, huh?" Roy pretended to think on this critically.

Edward rolled his eyes and grabbed Roy firmly at the back of the neck and pull him closer. Yet Ed quickly tucked his chin just enough so that their foreheads met instead, in a mottled array of gold and black hairs. "Don't try getting information from her, I asked her to shoot you if you pressed her too hard."

"But that means I can press her a little?" Roy asked curiously.

"Maybe only a little, but do you really want to test your luck?"

"Not when it comes to things dealing with you." He replied honestly. "I expect you'd be upset. I already have a lump on the head and bruises from today. I'm good for a while to be honest."

Edward cracked a grin. "Yes, you were quite unfortunate today."

Edward silenced whatever reply Roy would have made, and he did it very fast. He was tired of talking for right now.

An hour passed before Roy left the house for the night. Again things had not gone far, but still, he could get used to this for a while. "Don't be late tomorrow!" Roy called back at Ed as he climbed into the car.

Edward merely shot him a smug smile and waved. He watched the car disappear into the night before closing himself reluctantly back up in the house. Once again alone, the nights festivities a mere echo.


	24. Chapter 24

Wow, nearly everyone who left a review made a comment relating to how Ed feels being alone in that empty house. I feel bad for him myself, and I'm glad I appear to have carried through how he felt. Well, the date is nearly upon us! Happy reading! And enjoy wondering about all the hints I've tossed in.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Four

Edward had not planned on reporting in this morning. He was still going, sure, but he'd not planned on going to see Mustang. It wasn't anything against him, because in all honestly Ed would prefer to spend as much of his time with Roy as he could. He just didn't want anything to start looking suspicious. However if he did have to go in on time, he was at least going to cause _some_ sort of argument.

So Ed trotted off to the military building, hoping Hawkeye would be the only one there on time this morning.

It was not the case.

It seemed that since the General was now making it a habit to arrive on time, Hawkeye was taking more time to get to work in the mornings. Edward had a feeling it was because she was trying to give her General and himself some time alone in the mornings before the day began and more people started showing. He hoped that was the reasoning behind it, because he actually did enjoy having time alone with Roy in the morning.

Ed opened the door to Mustang's office and poked his blonde head in. "Hello."

"Why are you lurking behind the door?" Roy frowned as he looked up from the book he'd been perusing.

Ed rolled his eyes and stepped inside. "Because I can. What do you want?"

"Eh?"

"You wanted me to be on time," Ed reminded him, "so what do you want? Or did you want me to actually not be able to sleep in just for kicks? I'm not used to that much alcohol, even those few glasses." Edward admitted, his fingers pressing into his forehead as he felt a little jolt of pain. It was nothing major though, he'd been able to successfully ignore it for great lengths of time.

Roy looked over at him critically before grabbing a pad of paper and a pen and scribbling something down on it. As he finished it he set the pen aside and tore the paper of the pad, brandishing the paper at Ed. "Here, take this down to the kitchens, tell them to make that for you."

Edward walked forward to take the paper and glance it over. This was the strangest recipe he'd ever seen. "Raw egg?" He asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The rawer the better, Fullmetal." Roy said as he propped his chin up on one hand to stare at him. "I know you don't like milk, but don't tell me you'll turn your nose up at that stuff now. You drank it before without hesitation."

"Shut up." Ed told him as Roy laughed.

"Don't worry Ed, soon your body will adjust and you can drink as much as I do without any ill side effects." Mustang said airily.

"I'm not sure I want to drink as much as you do." Ed admitted and put the paper away into a pocket. "I'll be going then."

"Not yet." Roy corrected and held out his hand, "let me see your watch."

Ed frowned at him, "why?"

"Because I asked nicely."

"Nicely infers saying "please," bastard." Ed pointed out and added, "you're not seeing my watch. It works perfectly fine and the last time I handed over my watch, what got stuck in it?"

"Imitation stones…"

"Correct. So unless you can provide a reasonable reason that I am likely to believe, you can shove your own watch up your ass." Ed told him frankly.

"I just want to look at it, Ed. You can have it right back." Roy wheedled.

"Hmm… let me think, no." Edward said, no one saw his watch just to look at it… and it wasn't like he wanted to deal with questions about the date he had etched inside of it. He was fairly certain that might be verging on destruction of military property. Like hell he was going to let a General see it, even if he were dating the General in question. "Look at your own watch, they're exactly the same." Ed said and walked out without another word.

Ed made his stroll down to the kitchens, where the cook looked at the paper with an odd look before mixing up the concoction and bringing it back to Ed. Edward downed it, put the paper back away again, and headed for the city. He still wanted to make sure everything was ready. At least, one of the things.

Edward had made it to the gates, as Riza was just walking through them. "Hey." Ed said as he stopped.

Hawkeye stopped as well with a welcoming smile, "hi Ed. Leaving already?"

"Yeah." Edward said with a bit of a nervous smile. "Mustang's already up there. I need to go make sure that one thing in particular is still going to be perfect."

Riza gave him a knowing look, "I'm sure it will be. Don't stress about it. I did help you plan it all out after all."

Ed laughed, yes, that was certainly the truth of it. She had been more than willing to lend a helping hand when he'd asked for a bit of help streamlining the whole thing. If he had ever been a religious person, he would have said Riza was an angel. An angel with a gun, but still an angel. "Thanks again for that."

"Hey, we all need some help sometimes when it comes to these things." She said comfortingly, and patted him on the shoulder. "Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go make sure he gets all of his work done on time."

Ed grinned, "I give you permission to threaten by gun all you like."

"I'll keep that in mind, sir." Hawkeye winked and strolled off with a wave. "Good luck, Ed!"

Edward watched her go before turning with a contented smile and strolling into the city. Yes, he was sure things would go all right… but that didn't prevent him from being nervous all the same. You'd have thought he was proposing to the man or something. A thought Edward blushed slightly at and quickly shook his head. This was no time to be jumping the gun, especially when the nearest gun was Hawkeye's.

So Edward ventured farther into the city, the walk in total took him almost two hours to reach his destination.

A quaint but stylish restaurant set on the outskirts of the city overlooking a view of a lake and the green fields beyond. It reminded Ed a lot actually of pictures he'd seen in Berlin of cafés out in the countryside, where the building looked like a remodeled estate house with sheep grazing just beyond the window. Except this café was not made of stone, but wood that had been stained to look old. It gave Ed the same general impression though, just as it had when he'd first come here on Riza's suggestion.

For not seeming like the romantic type of woman, Riza sure knew her way around the cities events. And luckily for Ed, ones that could be looked at as both date worthy events, and business worthy. To an outsider it would just look like he and Roy were just here talking business, no one would know any better.

Silently he made a promise that if this went well; he seriously needed to buy Hawkeye the most amazing birthday gift he could manage. The woman was indispensible.

Edward climbed the short flight of wooden stairs up to the building, his boots making a racket as he went. He guessed stealth on wooden planks would never be his forte. The deck that wrapped around the entire perimeter of the building was empty of personages, however the mesh tables that he had been so familiar with in Berlin stood already set for lunch this afternoon.

Edward cast one look back towards the skyline of Central before entering the restaurant.

A bell chimed above his head, and he cast it a glance before walking further into the establishment. The lobby was open, and filled with plush furniture, dark woods, and sharp angles. A table to one end bore so far empty silver platters that would be filled with food as the lunch hour drew nearer so their patrons could snack while they waited to be seated.

"Ah, Major Elric…"

Edward turned from sightseeing the paintings hanging on the wall as the voice spoke from the arched entrance that led to the dining rooms. "Mr. Trenhall," Ed returned the greeting and shook the man's hand as it was extended. "I just wanted to stop by and be sure the reservations still stood for later this evening."

Mr. Trenhall, who was a rather tall and wiry individual who sported peppered hair and a neatly trimmed moustache, was the epitome of what it meant to be a fantastic host, and knew without even needing to consult the leather bound black book on his desk that the reservations still stood. "Yes sir, they are. I have selected a station for the General and yourself that is just far enough from the other patrons that you will have privacy to discuss military business without being overheard. I made sure however that it was not blatant, so neither of you would feel excluded from the evening's events."

"That sounds wonderful, thank you." Ed said with a smile, "it's true, we should not be overheard discussing official matters. It's why I selected this event and your establishment here for this meeting. I knew I'd be in good hands." Briefly Edward wondered where the hell he'd gotten so eloquent at weaving honey soaked stories like that. But Mr. Trenhall did not notice anything bizarre, a fact for which Edward was very thankful of.

"Thank you, that pleases me greatly to hear." Mr. Trenhall beamed gratuitously. "Would you like to see the station I have arranged?"

Edward shook his head with a smile, knowing it to be the correct answer. "No, I trust your judgment entirely. I leave the details of this important meeting in your capable hands."

Mr. Trenhall was satisfied with that answer. It was not every day he encountered a person so well versed in the finer arts of high class dining. "Very good sir. Might I interest you in something to eat? Since you took the trouble of coming down here. On the house, of course."

Edward smiled the smile a prince might have been envious of. "Thank you, that is very kind of you to offer. I'd be grateful of just a drink though, if it's no trouble." Silently he thanked Alphonse's old coworkers at that university in Berlin for dragging him to high class restaurants sometimes. He'd picked up on quite a bit from those annoying experiences, and he hoped it would serve him well tonight.

"It is no trouble at all." Mr. Trenhall assured him and stepped aside while motioning with his hand to the dining room. "Let me show you to the bar."

Edward was shown to the bar, and took the seat offered to him. He opted to have something from one of the bottles he knew, he remembered the purchases he'd made for Roy's sake. It seemed that the bastard not only liked to drink, but drink expensively. Good thing he had military funds again, he could afford to splurge a little right now.

Mr. Trenhall had excused himself with a bow and had vanished to prepare for the lunch hour.

Edward sat alone at the bar, sipping on the drink in his gloved hand as he tried to school the nervous bundle of nerves inside of him into a more relaxed bundle of nerves. If anything, it was only making him more nervous. He sighed and closed his golden eyes. At least after they went here, Edward was taking them out somewhere where he'd be able to work off his nerves.

The mere thought of the event they were attending after this made him crack a grin and chuckle to himself. He was nearly one hundred percent certain Roy would balk in some way or another. In fact, Ed would be disappointed if he _didn't_ balk. Because then he wouldn't have license to tease him into doing it.

It had actually been the suggestion of Havoc, Breda, Falman, and Fuery.

Edward had laughed when they'd suggested it to him and told him what the theme would be. But the side of him that wanted this to not be a normal first date by any means had pushed him into it. Besides, it would end up being a lot of fun if Roy got into it. Something Ed had no doubts of, if he made it a challenge in some way, then Roy would bite the bait. The guy needed to get out of the office more often and have some fun in life, especially with them leaving on a mission Monday.

This was certainly going to be no dinner and a movie date, which was easily forgettable. That, Edward was certain of.


	25. Chapter 25

I almost feel evil for taking my time this way... almost.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Five

At exactly half an hour before Edward had arranged with Hawkeye to release the General from his office prison, the blonde alchemist was finishing securing a military car for the evenings ventures. Keys in hand, Ed took it a few laps around the block just to refresh his memory. He'd learned to drive, and he'd done quite a bit of it at one point in Berlin, but he wanted to be sure he wasn't rusty at it.

Ten minutes before Roy was to be released by his Lieutenant, Ed pulled back through the gates of the military facilities. He parked the car next to Havoc who waved him over on his way to the parking lot to fetch his own rental. "Hey." Ed said as he rolled down the window, putting the car in park.

"Hey Ed, just wanted to make sure I wished you good luck." Jean said, placing one hand on the top of the car so he could lean down and speak to Edward.

Edward smirked up at him and rested his near arm onto the space the rolled down window had left. "Thanks, but seriously, what is it you all are betting on now?"

Jean winked at him. "Now if I told you, it wouldn't make it fair betting."

"Uh-huh."

"Though if I _happened_ to let slip that-"

Edward watched in amusement as Havoc was tackled to the ground by Breda. Poking his head out of the window he watched as the two began to wrestle on the ground while arguing about whether or not Jean was attempting to cheat. "This is the funniest thing I've seen all day." Edward remarked, still grinning.

The ground under the two suddenly exploded in a ball of flame, and Edward had to jerk his head back through the window quickly to avoid getting his blonde bangs singed off. He glared through the windshield at Mustang who was sauntering up with Hawkeye looking rather annoyed.

"Quit brawling in public you two." Mustang sighed as he walked over to the car, he then looked over at Ed who was still glaring. "What?"

"Think you could have toned it down a bit? I nearly lost my hair there." Edward said, fingering a lock of bangs.

"I'll keep that in mind." Roy said apologetically.

"Get in." Ed said, jerking his head towards the passenger side door. "I'll drive you home so you can get changed and then I'll be back to pick you up as soon as I'm ready."

"Bye Ed!" Hawkeye, Breda, and Havoc echoed as Mustang got in the car and Edward pulled out of the drive.

"Sure, they didn't say bye to me…" Roy grouched.

Edward smiled, "they love me better. I'm not a pyro bastard."

"No, just a headache." Roy replied, "a very _small_ headache. But still a headache."

Ed shot him the briefest of looks as he told himself it wasn't worth it to give the man a black eye. "Well let's hope your headache doesn't prevent you from enjoying yourself tonight."

"It'd take a lot more than that." Roy said and suddenly ventured into previously unfruitful territory. "Can I see your watch, _please_?"

Edward cast him an amused glance, "you do have manners after all. Good. Make sure you put them to good use tonight."

"So? May I?"

"Tell me why, it's not like you have any reason to lie to me. Either way if I don't like it when I find out, I'll still kick your ass." Edward pointed out reasonably.

Roy sighed, "I know it still works, but I just want to make sure it hasn't lost power after being dragged through the Gate so many times. I don't want it to be lacking any amplification strength on Monday."

Edward couldn't find any signs that he was lying, so he took it out with one hand and passed it over before taking the steering wheel back in both hands again. "Well?" He asked.

Roy flipped it over as he eyed it critically. "Think you've beaten it up enough?" He said and breathed hot air on it before rubbing the cuff of his sleeve over the metal surface.

"I'm not a perfectionist about my appearance like you are." Edward said and cast him a sideways look, "how can you tell, anyway?"

"I've been around them longer than you, studied them for a while actually."

"Just don't open it." Edward told him sternly.

"Why not?"

"Because if you do, I'll be pissed off." Was the honest reply.

Roy couldn't find it in himself to tempt those waters tonight. Perhaps some other time. "It seems fine."

Edward took the watch back and pocketed it once again. "Thank you."

"So are you going to tell me yet where we're going tonight that is so secretive?"

"If I did, it wouldn't be a secret." Edward replied and pulled up the drive to Mustang's house to let him out. "I should be back in twenty minutes."

"Not going to get my door for me?" Roy grinned wickedly.

"If I did, you'd try and hit me. I know you too well."

"Good point." Roy observed and got out of the car with his own strength. Edward did know him too well to even think about getting a car door. He probably would have tried to hit him for such a gesture, as well meaning as it was.

"See you soon." Edward called out the open window and backed out of the driveway to head home himself.

This time when he entered the house, he barely even noticed how empty it felt. Instead he rushed straight to his room to get changed. He'd spent some time with Falman at a previous time at a men's clothing store being fitted for a suit. While he could go to that restaurant tonight in his normal clothes when they technically weren't open, he'd be kicked out if he entered without a suit on. At least he'd decided to bypass the tie… darn things were impossible even for a man of his brain caliber to figure out.

Whoever that man had been who'd cut this suit… he knew how to do a nice job.

Even Ed, who could care less about his looks, found himself admiring the way he looked in the bathroom mirror. Giving himself a mental kick he got to work brushing his hair out and tying it back into the sleek ponytail that he'd favored for some time back in Berlin. It somehow looked more distinguished than a braid. When he was finally ready he rushed out the door again and back to the car.

After some time Edward finally made it back to Roy's house. He courted the idea of blaring the horn, but despite the humor it brought him, Ed decided against it. Shutting off the car and putting it in park Edward got out to walk to the door and knock.

Roy heard the knock, and fastidiously straightened his collar before heading over to open the door. His own nerves were suddenly gone as shock replaced them. He'd remembered that Edward had been wearing something of a suit when he'd come through the Gate the first time from Berlin. But the thing had been brown and old fashioned looking, and really hadn't suited him well at all. But in black, and with no ruffles to be seen anywhere, Edward looked downright _amazing_! If his jaw had dropped Roy didn't care, and he had to battle the urge to grab Edward and drag him inside to thoroughly wrinkle the perfection he saw before him.

Edward smirked as he let Roy stare him up and down, years ago he might have decked the man while screaming "pervert," but now he was quite willing to letting Mustang ogle. Besides, he had to admit that Roy looked very stare worthy in a suit as well. Personally he'd love to remove at least one article of clothing from the man, but he didn't want to be late. Besides, he would have plenty of time to explore such avenues at a later time. "You're drooling." Ed observed with an evil smile playing on his lips.

"I'm not surprised." Roy retorted, "you look better in black suits than you did in that brown one you used to run around in."

"It was the fashion over there. I didn't really have much of a choice for a while." Edward protested and seized Roy firmly by one arm. "Let's go."

Soon they were both on their way, and Edward was trying not to just start plain out laughing as he realized Roy was seeming contented just to stare at him the whole drive. "You're such a pervert." Ed remarked as he turned down onto another road.

"Only when I like what I see." Roy replied honestly and continued to stare at Edward.

"Perhaps I should wear a suit more often again." Edward suggested, though not seriously. He preferred the clothes he was more familiar with. Suits could be stiff and restrict movement, not a good thing for him.

"Or nothing." Was Roy's quick suggestion.

Edward did laugh now, "there's an idea, but unfortunately that conflicts with prior plans."

"You and your prior plans, you always were a terror about them." Roy sighed, "even when you first passed the state alchemist exam you had a one minded focus about the Philosophers Stone. Getting you to go on missions always required forceful bribing."

"After this one you'll encounter the same sort of one mindedness." Edward forewarned him. "However it won't be because I want to go after the Stone."

"Don't tell me you actually want to stay in Central." Roy teased.

Ed laughed again and smiled contentedly, "don't get me wrong, it you're moved to another military facility I'll follow you there."

"I have no plans on being relocated." Mustang said frankly and for the first time, glanced away from Edward to stare out the windshield.

"You want to become Fuhrer again." Edward recalled. "How are you going to pull that one off?"

"I'm not entirely sure yet. But that's not going to stop me."

"I hope not, I'd like to see you finally get your dream."

"Mmm, no." Roy corrected with a shake of his head, "I have my dream already, he's sitting beside me. Becoming Fuhrer is what I need to do to make sure nothing ever tries to disrupt my dream."

"That was very corny." Edward remarked with a pleased smile nonetheless.

"It was very corny," Roy agreed, "however every bit of it was true."

The rest of the ride was silent, Roy was staring again, and finally he reached the parking lot of the expensive restaurant. "Now mind your manners, you're a respected General here." Ed teased the older man as they began to walk towards the entrance along with the others who were here for the same exclusive event.

"Mind your own manners, so called hero of the people." Roy shot back with a smirk.

Edward rolled the eyes at the use of his nickname. He really wasn't sure whether it was a good one, or one he should gag at. But at least it was better than being called the hero of the Ishbal rebellion. A name he knew the man beside him did his best to forget about.

Perhaps, once he became Fuhrer, he would be able to garner a better title for himself.


	26. Chapter 26

Okay, so the ending of this chapter had me laughing as I was writing it. I was in a strange mood this whole week. I was laughing even writing battle scenes. Who knows, I may have finally lost it completely.

Anyway, sorry this is getting uploaded so late in the day, I slept in and then the site kept not uploading it and giving me errors. Bleh. Talk about bothersome.

I love having Friday's off!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Six

Edward walked inside and was instantly pounced upon by Mr. Trenhall who looked positively delighted to have two State Alchemists in his establishment to discuss military matters privately.

"Major Elric, General Mustang, I'm so glad you were able to make it."

"Thank you for hosting such an event. I must tell you that several of the others down at headquarters have heard of having meetings here like this and I expect if you do another event in the future, many more will attend." Edward said without any sort of hitch in his flow of pure crap speech.

Mr. Trenhall, observant as he was, was too delighted to think otherwise. "Thank you, you're too kind. Please, this way."

Edward let the hint of a laughing smile come onto his face for the briefest moment as he followed.

"Where'd you find this lunatic?" Roy muttered under his breath as he walked with Edward.

"Hawkeye." He whispered back and elbowed Mustang sharply in the ribs to keep him from looking too amused.

Now Mustang just looked annoyed, it suited his image better.

"And where did you learn how to spew crap like that and make it sound good?"

"What do you think I wrote in all of my reports? You bought it, didn't you?" Edward smirked now, and ignored the glare shot his way by the black eyed man.

"I'm making you redo them all."

"Good luck."

Their whispered conversation was cut short when Mr. Trenhall showed them to their table. It was metallic, slightly raised, and had two tall bar stools placed on each side. "The event will begin soon gentlemen." He said, bowed, and retreated to go pounce another party.

Edward took his seat without delay and peered across the table at Roy who'd just finished sitting down as well. "Well I do believe he did well by us. Followed my directions about table placement precisely. As long as you don't start yelling, we won't be overheard."

"What the hell is going on here?" Mustang asked.

"A food rave." Edward replied with a smile. "It seems Hawkeye is rather fond of them. Really, you should learn more about the woman. She's quite the guide book for interesting getaway ideas."

"What's a food rave?" Roy asked suspiciously.

"Well, each event there's a different high class chef. They demonstrate, and we make it ourselves, and then they cook it for us. Sound simple enough for you? You don't even have to mess with the stove." Edward bantered with a candid smile, "it'll be noisy enough that we can talk, no one will be even paying attention to us."

"And it won't look suspicious." Roy filled in for himself, impressed at how Edward had managed to wrangle a dinner date without raising questions.

"Yes." Edward agreed and rested one elbow on the table so he could prop his chin up on his hand, doing his best to imitate a bored expression. "And I get to learn new recipes."

"Mmm, now there is something I do not have any complaints about."

"Just pretend to be talking business when one of the attendants comes over." Edward instructed, and raised his hand briefly to hail a waiter. "What's the course this evening? Fish or beef?"

"Beef." The waiter replied immediately.

"Then we'll take a bottle of whichever red wine you recommend."

The waiter left instantly and Edward turned back to staring at Roy. "What?" He asked, noticing the odd look he was receiving.

"Where did you learn to behave appropriately?" Was his reply.

Edward blinked at him and sat up a bit straighter, taking his elbow off the table surface. "I didn't behave appropriately before?"

"That's not what I meant, and you know it." Roy growled under his breath and smiled genteelly as the wine arrived.

Edward waited until the waiter had departed before answering, "I learned a lot of things in Berlin. For a while I was associated with the higher class. And my brother's former coworkers there often dragged us out to fancier restaurants. It just sank in one day."

"I've been meaning to ask you about something." Roy began hesitantly, but catching no reaction from Edward other than the man was waiting, he continued, "Al once mentioned that people in that Berlin place looked very similar to people here. Like mirror images."

"That's correct." Ed said simply. He had to wonder though what Roy was trying to get at here, and he poured himself a bit more wine as he waited.

"Did you ever meet anyone who looked like me?" Roy finally asked. It was a question that had struck his curiosity, and he did truly want to know.

Edward was silent for some time, his golden eyes fixed unblinkingly on Mustang. Finally he took a deep breath and looked away back to the dark red color of his wine. "I never met him, I only saw him one day. I was too damn scared of what I might say or do to even approach him. It really shook me up, you know."

"I can imagine." Roy replied quietly.

"He never would have been you though." Edward said, raising his gaze back to Roy. "Just a cheap imitation, and let's face it, I only enjoy arguing with you. Not someone who looks like you."

At that, Roy smiled. "Yes, we do get in our share of arguments."

After that their conversation was cut short as the event began.

The chef introduced himself as a name neither Ed nor Roy could manage to pronounce, and the prepped ingredients were passed around. After the demonstration which Edward listened to in rapture, causing Mustang to smirk, they began their own creations.

"You're cute when you're actually listening." Mustang observed as the noise in the room began as others began to chat loudly and laugh as they worked.

Edward did his best not to blush at that statement. "I want to remember everything, so I can duplicate it more than once."

"I wish you'd listen to me like that at meetings. Oh… to have Fullmetal's undivided attention, the shock and joy it would bring me." He finished with a theatrical sigh and a hand to his forehead.

Edward bit back a laugh and flipped a small shred of lettuce at him. "Shut up. You know I listen to you. I just don't want to ever duplicate the directions more than once."

"That makes me feel even better." Mustang joked and tossed the lettuce shred back. "Stop throwing food at your elders, child."

"You got the elder part correct." Edward retorted with a contented smile.

Now it was Mustang's turn to tell Edward to shut up, and he did so.

Edward merely smiled still and continued working.

After much effort their food was finally ready to be cooked, and the bottle of wine was nearly gone. Both of them seemed content however to talk, rather than drink while they waited.

"So tell me, Ed," Roy began, "what are we doing after this that you hinted at?"

"Another secret." Ed revealed.

"You and your secrets."

"I have to have some, otherwise you'll get bored."

"I could never get bored with you around." Roy admitted. "Even when I first met you it was interesting. Surviving human transmutation and _then_ automail surgery?"

"Great, drudge up those embarrassing memories of my past. You're a real hoot."

The two fell to petty bickering that would soon be forgotten. At least until their food arrived.

They ate mostly in silence, except to remark at how well it had turned out. Then came the dessert, and at eventually the dinner event wound to a close. But Edward was looking forward more to what came afterwards, than he had been the dinner.

"Let's go." Edward said with a mysterious smile and got up.

The two of them managed to duck around Mr. Trenhall and make it back to the car. Roy couldn't help noticing that Edward seemed to be doing his best not to burst out laughing. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore and as they both got inside the car, he grabbed Ed's hand before he could turn the ignition. "Hold on, what's so funny?"

Edward cast him an amused look before bursting out into laughter. "I'm just picturing your face when you see where we're going next to work off our dinner."

"Wait, work off?" Roy asked warily.

Edward grinned through his laughter and finally got the car started. "Of course, you're used to having dinner and a movie with some easy girl. I'm different. I'll take you to a different sort of dinner, but there are going to be no movies afterwards."

With that, Edward headed the car out of the parking lot and back out onto the road as he headed back to the city.

"I don't think you'd behave in a movie." Mustang noted as Edward continued to snigger occasionally.

"Probably not." He admitted, "but where we're going there's no need to be quiet or behave like adults. I know that's about forty years ago for you, so it may be hard to remember, but try and keep up."

"I am not that old!" Roy screeched in protest.

"Yes you are." Edward grinned challengingly. "You were screwing every woman in Central when I was just a kid."

"And you should be glad of it." Roy replied with a smirk.

"Why's that?"

"Because, I know more than one way to make you scream and moan my name."

Edward blushed and desperately tried to erase _that_ mental image from his traitorous mind. "I'll have to take your word on that for now."

"For now." Roy agreed, though it was very difficult to tell himself he had to behave and not rush Edward. He'd only end up with a knee to the groin, and he needed that part of his anatomy still. But he'd thoroughly enjoy the moment he finally had his way with the blonde.

Ed managed to find hormonal salvation in the form of amusing himself with where they were now headed. He'd enjoy this, that was for sure. For all he'd been hesitant about it at first, it was bound to be fun. Both of them needed this sort of release before Monday.


	27. Chapter 27

I've tortured you all long enough, so I shall just let you read.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Seven

Edward fended off Mustang's inquiries like an expert, and by now he was. He still wasn't about to give Roy any hints about their destination. But he had to admit he was thoroughly enjoying the ingenuity Roy was displaying when it came to trying to wheedle out information. He definitely wasn't starting to get annoyed. He felt though that if he had started to show annoyance Mustang probably would have stopped his prying. He was far from feeling bothered though, so he got more comfortable in his seat and continued to drive the rest of the way.

"I feel like I'm being kidnapped, we've been driving for nearly half an hour now. Where on earth are you trying to take me?" Roy prodded.

"If I were kidnapping you, you'd be blindfolded and tied up and in the backseat. Plus I don't think you'd mind me kidnapping you." Edward theorized as he turned down another corner. "Not much longer."

"Blindfolded and tied up… that sounds rather exciting, when were you thinking of doing that to me?" Mustang teased with a rather large, thoughtful smirk.

Ed laughed shortly and pretended to think it over, which actually did make him think it over. When was he going to do that… he'd just have to wait until the time was right. And it wasn't right yet. "Sometime in the future." Was his vague, but accurate answer.

Roy didn't press the matter, though it didn't mean he wasn't thinking about it. He knew Edward was only resisting because he didn't want things to move too fast between them. He could respect that, he could agree to that actually. Sure, he wouldn't mind just tossing Ed down onto that black couch in his office the blonde seemed to like so much, but wasn't that along the lines of what he'd done to all those women?

He couldn't even remember the names or faces of those women. Years from now when he looked back on all of this he still wanted Ed to be his, and he certainly never wanted to forget a single moment of their secret relationship.

Yes, he'd take things slowly for now, as his hearts desire wished. But that didn't stop him from thinking about it or having a fantasy reel in his perverted head.

Ed finally pulled into another parking lot of a building that looked much like a huge warehouse. The sign was flickering off and on, but too fast for Roy to catch any sort of name. "Great, you brought me out to some place in the middle of nowhere to kill me."

"No, just rape you." Edward teased and got out of the car. "Funny you should mention "kill" though, because I'm planning to do just that. Just, not in the way you were thinking."

"That's reassuring." Roy muttered.

"Besides, would I have brought you to a crowded parking lot to kill you? I think not." Edward scoffed and began to walk towards the building.

"So where are we then?" Mustang asked as they entered the building through a side door.

"You'll soon find out." Edward grinned and accepted a duffel bag from an attendant whom he'd handed a slip of paper to. "Thank you." He said with a smile and continued walking, simultaneously checking inside the bag and zipping it back up again.

"What's that?" Mustang asked, now looking really confused.

"A change of clothes for us. We can't do this sort of thing in expensive suits." Edward began to explain, "so I had Breda and Falman break into your house tonight and grab a change of clothes for you. They brought me something too."

"They did _what?!_" Roy flipped out in the middle of the long empty hallway.

"They broke into your house, don't worry. I transmuted them a key." Edward grinned and put a hushing finger to the other mans lips before Roy could explode. "At least you're now good and riled up, but try and save it for the game."

"I'm going to get you for this, _Ed_." Roy growled against the finger.

"I look forward to it, _Roy._" Edward purred back and winked at him. "Just don't get mad at them, they did it because I told them to."

Mustang considered him for several moments before sighing the sigh of a man who'd given up. Try as he might to be irritated Edward had allowed those two to break into his house and rummage through his clothes, he couldn't stay mad when Edward had those damned beautiful eyes on him. They were his undoing. "I'm not mad at you, or them. But mainly you."

"Good, now come on." Edward said and dragged Roy farther down the empty hallway.

"You mentioned a game… what sort of game?" Roy asked with a bit of wariness as he began to hear subtle popping sounds.

Edward flashed him a mischievous smile, "I did say game… didn't I." He then suddenly shoved Roy through a door he'd opened.

The mens locker room.

"Change and then come out so I can do the same." Edward said, and before Roy could protest, he'd tossed the duffel bag roughly into Mustang's chest causing the man to grunt from loss of breath.

"Not coming in with me?" Mustang smirked.

"Nope." Ed grinned back and shut the door himself to prove his point. He was no idiot, he knew there was no privacy in those things. While he wasn't shy about his body he wasn't sure how either of them would be able to handle seeing the other undress part way. Best not to find out.

Edward waited patiently in the hallway while Roy dressed.

Finally Roy emerged, clad in plain black pants and a black short sleeved shirt which was showcasing all his muscles quite spectacularly.

Edward eyed him up and down appreciatively before ducking around him and closing the door before Mustang could make some sort of perverted comment. With a faint tinge of red to his cheeks and a bit of a laugh Edward got himself under control again and packed his suit away in the duffel bag along with Roy's suit and dressed into the black pants and black shirt that Breda and Falman had provided for him.

The two had been glad of an excuse to go out shopping and spend Ed's money.

Edward was fairly certain they'd not stopped with only buying what Ed had needed. They'd probably indulged themselves, but he didn't mind. He was thankful for all the help all of them had given him in this whole thing.

Once Edward had finished dressing he locked the duffel bag away in a locker and went out to join Mustang in the hallway. "Okay, I'm ready, let's go." Edward said and practically dashed down the hallway.

"Ed, why do I feel like I'm trying to be hoodwinked into being a teenager again?"

Edward slowed his pace some and looked Roy over for a moment, a slow grin spreading across his face. "At least you don't look like a gawky teenager."

Roy shot him a mocking glare and followed Ed over to a counter where a bedraggled teen was working.

"I'm thinking…" Ed looked over at Roy openly for a moment before looking back to the teen, "two rounds, private game."

"Names?" The teen asked, pulling two rather large looking rifles from under the counter, whilst plugging in a cord to link them to a computer.

"Put mine as Fullmetal, put his as Rachel." Edward grinned.

"Rachel?!" Mustang flared up.

"Fine, fine. I'm sorry," Ed turned back to the teen, "DyingEmber."

"_What?!_"

Edward and the teen working the counter ignored the fuming black haired alchemist.

"You're all set sir." The teen said, handing over the guns and two black plastic hoppers to attach to the top. "We have a woods and a battlefield set open for private games right now…" he said, clicking on his computer.

"Woods for two rounds, and make it cosmic." Edward said immediately. They'd both be seeing enough of a battlefield later on.

"Take the right hallway, third door down."

"Thanks." Edward said and sauntered off.

"Ed, what the hell are these?" Roy asked, holding up the rifle.

"Paintball guns." Edward grinned and shook his so the hopper rattled about. "I'm going to paint you," he peered inside, "purple. Somehow that suits your image…"

"Shut up." Roy growled, but he was intrigued. "I've never been paintballing, I know the concept but… what's cosmic about it anyway?"

"I figured you hadn't, you'll see the cosmic part in a minute." Edward said as he opened the correct door, revealing a course full of plastic fake trees, bushes, and boulders. As he closed them in the lights went out, all except for the multicolored and multishaped ones that began whirling about.

"What the-"

"Better run, Roy," Ed grinned as he leveled his rifle at him. "I'm going to hunt myself some Mustang tonight."

Soon the two were in full fledged paintball warfare.

Roy couldn't help thinking how fun this was, even though it shouldn't be. One, Edward was shooting at him while laughing. Two, those paintballs hurt. Three, he was being covered in purple gooey paint. But still, he was having one of the most fun nights of his dating life. Probably the most fun so far.

Ed was having great fun too, plastering Roy's smug self in purple paint. It was like fighting him without alchemy and without hurting him. Edward hadn't gotten away clean though. His arms and shoulders were covered in white paint. Still though, he was glad he'd taken the suggestion to come here.

The swirling lights were disorienting to both of them, however both of them found they didn't really mind. It only made this more challenging, and without a spoken agreement, it had become a competition. They were both keeping tabs on how many hits they got on each other, which only made them play better.

Their two rounds lasted for a total of two hours, and by the time they both stumbled out of the course, they were covered in paint from the neck down. However Edward could not remember a time Roy had looked so pleased about being dirty. He could care less about paint being all over his clothes, but Roy was an image perfectionist. It made him smile happily to see that Roy had enjoyed himself so much.

After they'd handed in their empty paintball rifles and gotten showered and changed out of their paint soaked clothes they headed back for the parking lot. Neither of them had donned their dress jackets again, settling for the white dress shirts underneath. They were trying to cool down still, as they worked up quite the sweat earlier. "I think I was disadvantaged." Roy suddenly said, breaking the comfortable silence between them.

Ed smirked, he'd won after all. "How so?"

"You have two automail limbs."

"And don't they smell wonderful right now?"

"You mean the smell of metal that's been sweated on? It's wonderful."

"I'm glad you think so." Edward laughed as Roy rolled his eyes. "Face it, old man, you lost."


	28. Chapter 28

Wow, it seems like almost _everyone _had a comment about the paintballing, so I'm not going to sound like a broken record by replying to all the reviews. Sorry! I'm so glad that you all enjoyed that! It's completely out there, you'd probably never think of it, and it's fun! Who wouldn't want to go paintballing with either of those two? I know I'd like a private round myself... completely douse Roy or Ed in sparkly two-toned paint.

Now then, onto the next chapter... which actually amuses me a bit in between the fluffiness.

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Eight

"-and so then he did this strange looking pirouette to his left. Completely fell for it. I got him close range in the ribs, it was a brilliant hit. He sounded like a wounded animal. The kicker was when he tried to retaliate, all I had to do was-"

"Please tell me you didn't give a blow by blow to _everyone!_"

Edward, Hawkeye, and Fuery all jumped in their seats, not even having heard Roy come into the room.

It was early Monday morning, and Roy had gone down to the mess hall to get breakfast, giving Ed the perfect opportunity to tell Hawkeye and Fuery all about their little paintball fight. He had to tell them now, after all, he was shipping out in only an hour.

"Just the higher ups, and of course there _was_ that letter to the King that I wrote giving a full description." Edward teased, knowing he was living dangerously right now.

"_Edward!_" Roy growled, clenching one gloved hand all the while telling himself he must _not_ attack the one he cared for.

"I only told them." Edward said in a pacifying tone.

"Who?" Roy asked with an evil smile.

Edward looked around. Fuery had vanished, and even Hawkeye was now at her desk working as if she'd never once looked up from those papers. "Damn…"

"And you lot better not have bet on last night either." Roy vented before stomping into his office and shutting the door.

Edward shook his head with a slight smile and a sigh. "I suppose I better go make sure he doesn't destroy anything. Make sure no one disturbs us."

Riza looked up now. "I'll post Breda down the hall when he gets in and have him signal me if someone's coming. Don't want you two to be late to catch the train."

"This won't take long." Edward assured her and got up to enter the office of the irate General, closing it behind him firmly. "Roy?"

"What?"

Edward tried not to flinch at the tone. Steeling himself he walked over to stand behind him, leaning down and wrapping his arms around those broad shoulders. "They didn't make bets on what would happen. How could they have even begun to think of things to bet on?" Ed rested his head down on one of those shoulders he was hugging.

"You probably have a point." Roy sighed, closing his eyes. "It's not like I mind them betting, it's the fact that I don't want them to attract too much attention."

"I'll ask them to refrain from making bets that could jeopardize us." Edward decided. "I don't want to be taken away from you."

"I'll become Fuhrer, then you won't ever have to worry about that." Roy promised him, "I'm determined to make sure nothing comes between us, it's taken us too long to get here."

"I'm sure you'll make it to Fuhrer. You have to, I already am planning to make you a shirt that says "Fuhrer Trip-and-Fall" on the back."

"And you call me the bastard?" Roy quipped.

"You are a bastard." Edward laughed and wrapped his arms a bit tighter around Roy's shoulders. "But you're my bastard. Just don't be upset anymore at them, you even made Hawkeye nervous."

"Did they send you in here to calm me down?"

"I sent myself in here to calm you down. We're getting on a train soon, and I don't want you entering the situation with stress or irritation. You have to have a clear mind, like you've said, the biggest danger for both of us might not come from the citizenry."

"I'm fine, how was your weekend by the way? I heard you spent it all in the library. Sorry I couldn't keep you company."

Edward's eyes darkened, and he was glad Roy was not in a position right now to see him. "Don't worry about it, I got some good reading done. It wasn't so bad." No, it hadn't been. At least the library had something to occupy his mind. But he'd been uneasy about staying in that house for so long alone. It was too empty, and it drove him nuts. Better to be in the library.

As much as Edward wanted to tell Roy how that place bothered him, he couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Are you ready for today? Automail all functioning fine?"

"Don't worry about me, Winry's automail can stand the test of time. I'll be just fine, I'm more worried about you. You sure your bones aren't creaking?"

"I am _not_ that old." Roy repeated for what must have been the five hundredth time by now.

"Mmm…" Edward acquiesced and tilted his head so he could brush his lips lightly against the other man's neck. He pulled back though before doing anything, and chuckled at Roy's growl of protest. "We have to be leaving soon, unfortunately."

"So? You think that teasing me will benefit me any better than actually doing something to me?"

"You have a point." Edward admitted but sighed in resignation, "the thing is though, that uniform is very restrictive."

"You do know that you're killing me, right?" Roy told him with a low growling tone. He couldn't help but feel amused at the fact that this was one death he actually enjoyed.

"As long as I'm the only one who does this to you anymore." Edward smiled and suddenly released his prize and was sitting on the couch in a matter of seconds.

Roy blinked after him, he'd moved so fast he'd barely noticed what had happened.

"Play along." He told Mustang quickly before he flopped back onto the couch, looking for all the world as if he was fast asleep.

Roy didn't have time to reply to his boyfriend's strange behavior as his office door suddenly opened. Instead he got to his feet as the Fuhrer entered, carrying with him an air of importance. Silently he wished his could glare at Ed for trying to skive by on this one, but he saluted anyway. "Fuhrer, what brings you to my office?"

"I just wanted to be sure you were," the Fuhrer's gaze was suddenly distracted by Ed lying on the couch. "Who's that, General Mustang?"

"That would be Fullmetal, sir."

"Why is he asleep on your couch?"

"Because he's-" Roy was interrupted by a raucous snore from the couch. He gallantly managed not to either laugh, or glare, or perhaps a bit of both. "Because, he's just starting to wake up after I knocked him out. He was misbehaving, so I thought it best to give him a quick strike to the head. Do not worry though, he'll wake up soon enough."

"I hope in time to depart." The Fuhrer said, casting Edward a quizzical look before clearing his throat. "Are you fully prepared to leave?"

"I am."

"Very good then, your train leaves half past the hour, make sure everyone is accounted for."

"I'll see to that." Roy assured him, and saluted again as the Fuhrer left. As soon as the door was closed however, Mustang sauntered over to where Ed had just started to grin on the couch. Reaching down he smacked him across the top of the head.

Edward burst out laughing now in full, cackling and rocking back and forth on the couch. "Seriously Roy, are you _trying_ to make your little lie more truthful?" He asked putting one hand to his head and faking pain.

"Maybe I should." He growled.

"So that's the man you have to get out of your way?" Ed asked, sitting up on the couch now properly.

"It is. Did he sound like a fun guy?"

"No, you're fun. He seems dull." Edward remarked. "Just kill him and be done with it."

"It's not like he's a homunculi, Ed, I have to be careful." Roy said and sat down next to the blonde.

"Are you sure _you're_ not a homunculi, you are wearing an eye patch." Edward teased.

Roy reached up and slowly took the eye patch off, and turned so Ed could see. "Not a homunculi."

Ed bit his bottom lip for a moment before raising his hand to lightly brush his fingers against the scar that covered nearly the entire eye area. He could tell Roy never took the patch off for long, he had a pale patch of skin where it covered making him look like half of a raccoon. "Are you blind at all in it?" He asked as he drew his hand away from the eye in question.

Roy opened it and rubbed at it briefly. "No, it just gets fuzzy sometimes. The doctors are trying to work on a treatment for it, but the scar won't ever go away."

"Do you think I care? I'm a self willing amputee with automail limbs."

He laughed shortly and replaced the eye patch. "Mine is more legally earned. Let me deal with becoming Fuhrer, you worry about yourself."

"Now there's the problem." Edward said, "myself doesn't want to let you be alone with such things if you need help. So come to me if there's anything I can do. I may not be a General, or even a Colonel like you used to be, but that doesn't mean I can't help."

"Ed-"

"I know you want to protect me, but I want to do the same for you. So let me be beside you Roy. Not behind, not before, I just want to be beside you."

"I understand." Roy gave in and smiled over at him softly, "all right, I'll not try to blind you about it. And you're right, I guess I have been trying to push too far ahead. I do want you beside me, Ed."

"Good." Edward said, finally glad they had that sorted out. "Now let's go, we've a train to catch and a fate to tempt." He declared as he rose from his seat and offered a hand down to Mustang.

Roy eyed him for a moment before grasping his hand and getting to his feet. "Well I certainly can't disagree with that."

"No." Edward grinned and released his hand, "this is one thing we can't argue about. Let's hurry, I want to have time to buy snacks."

"You're like a bottomless pit." Roy groaned as he followed Edward out of the office.

The two bade their temporary goodbyes to the rest of Roy's staff, and headed for the train station. As soon as they got there, Mustang got to work lining up the alchemists that had arrived and ordering them into assigned seats.

Edward on the other hand was filling a brown paper sack with goodies, before racing to hop onto the train at the last minute. He ignored the masked glare from Roy, "pie?" He asked, waving a slice in front of him as he passed.

"I'll kill you later when there's not so many innocent people around." Roy promised in his most General Mustang sounding tone.

"I thought I wasn't worth the paperwork it would cause." Ed drawled and took a bite out of the pie as he fell into a vacant seat beside Armstrong.


	29. Chapter 29

Okay, running late today so I'm throwing the chapter at you and dashing off for work. I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Chapter Twenty-Nine

Less than halfway into the train ride Edward had managed to convince Armstrong to switch seats with him. Now he sat by the window, ignoring the two stern faced men in the seats straight across. His eyes instead were meant for the scenery. He was soaking it in, every last rolling green hill, the blue sky with threads of clouds drifting across it. He'd often enjoyed just looking out at the world when he'd ridden the trains before. There was something so calming about it, and right now he liked being calm.

For one of the few times in his life that Ed could remember, he was content and happy. Sure, he may not be riding a train to anywhere fun, but he was still at ease.

"So you're the Fullmetal Alchemist."

Ed tore his golden eyes from sightseeing, and fixed them on the man who'd spoken. He was a dark haired individual, with a hawkish face and several moles. He was staring at Ed with dark green eyes that looked thoughtful, and made Edward feel as if this man were trying to size him up. "You know, you're one of the few people who's ever said that to me, and not my brother. I suppose it helps, seeing as I'm the only one it could be."

"You got a specialty at all?" The man asked further.

"Specialty?" Ed repeated with a slight frown.

"Well take General Mustang for example, he deals exclusively with fire."

Ed couldn't help but agree more. He'd been on the receiving end of those fire attacks more than once. The man was certainly no novice in the ways of flames. "I specialize in getting the job done." Edward finally said and returned to looking out the window, pulling a strudel from his paper sack of goodies.

"I still don't believe the rumors that he didn't use alchemy for a year." The thus far silent redhead sitting across from Armstrong said.

"Who?" Ed asked despite himself.

"General Mustang."

"You were on your long mission back then." Armstrong hinted to Ed helpfully.

"I always believed he was a bit crazy." Edward sighed and said nothing more on the subject as their conversation fell silent. As he took a bite of his strudel, he mulled over what had been said. He remembered vaguely the night that Roy had brought he and Al back that he'd mentioned something similar. So it wasn't a rumor then. But Ed had never recalled the subject until just now.

Why had Mustang gone without alchemy? It just didn't make any sense considering the man's personality. He knew Roy _loved_ his fire, he loved showing it off like the smug ass he was. It took a lot of training to be as good as Roy, and he was a master at his art. So why abandon it for a year?

Edward polished off his strudel and sat there in his seat, pretending to gaze at the scenery again. Yet the sights slipped past his eyes as he thought about the matter. He'd have to ask Roy about it, but not now. Right now they had to keep up their reputations of not being the best of friends with each other. He courted the thought briefly of asking Armstrong, but he didn't want to jeopardize the man's safety if things went awry. Best to look like he had no friends among any of them, only a General.

With a resigned sigh echoing in his chest Ed clumped further down into his red high backed seat on the train. The rhythmic gears and the rotation of the wheels, the roar of the engine, even the random whistle threatened to lull him to the sleep he so desperately wanted. But he fought it off, he couldn't be falling asleep right now.

He'd not been able to properly sleep in a while now, and it was wearing on him. Sure, he was used to sleepless nights, but this was even worse. Now he had Roy, that had banished the nightmares he'd had about him back in Berlin. Yet in exchange for the removal of one sleep problem, he was plagued by another.

That empty house.

Eventually he'd have to find a way to get over it, but for now it remained sleeps enemy.

With a sudden burst of movement Ed stood, and set the paper sack of his leftover snacks on his seat. "Don't eat them." He said, casting a suspicious golden eyed look over the three sharing this seating section and edged his way out into the small hallway between rows. Pulling his red jacket straight about him he glanced both ways down the aisle before choosing to walk towards the front of the train. He'd passed the phone hooked to the wall near the trains bathroom when he'd leaped on. He was certain of it.

So he sauntered down the aisle, ignoring the suspicious look cast his way by Roy. "No pie for you." He muttered as he passed, and kept on going.

Once Ed reached the phone he breathed a sigh of relief. Getting up and moving had helped wake him up a bit more. Now though he wanted to call Al. So he picked up the phone and dialed the number, waiting through four rings before it was picked up.

"_What?_"

Edward smiled, it sounded like Winry was fairly annoyed at something to be answering the phone like that. "Now is that the tone to take with your favorite customer?"

"_Ed!"_

"Hey, Winry. How are you? And more importantly, is Al treating you well?"

"_Of course he is. He's not a stubborn mule like you that goes charging around without thinking about his own safety._"

Ed had to admit she had a point there, but it wasn't like he could help it. Trouble just seemed to find him a lot of the time. Turning around to put his back to the wall of the train he locked his knees to brace him up. "So you're okay then?"

"_Never been better._"

"I'm glad, is Al around? I was hoping to talk to him."

"_He went into town about ten minutes ago. He should be back soon though, want me to have him call you back?_"

"No, I'm on the move. We're going to that uprising deal thing. There's about fifteen of us if I counted right."

"_Be careful Ed. Do you want me to give Al a message or anything?_"

"Just tell him things are going well, I know he worries."

"_Oh-ho-ho-_"

Edward could almost hear the smirk she wore.

"_-things are going well for the happy couple? You've been behaving yourself too, haven't you?_"

"So far I have been, but you know me, I never stay out of trouble for long."

"_I don't need the details of your future plans to bed the General._"

Ed laughed along with her before finally getting a hold of himself, figuratively speaking. "Yeah, yeah, whatever Winry. Just tell Al for me, okay?"

"_I can manage that._"

"You're the best. Thanks." Edward said and hung up after Winry's goodbye had come over the line.

Slowly Ed began to make his way back to his seat. He didn't glance over as he passed by Roy, even though he could feel those black eyes on his back. Instead he went to his seat and sidled by Armstrong to sit down before rescuing his snacks from imminent squashing.

After making sure he was comfortable, Ed rattled his paper sack experimentally. "Did any of you eat anything out of here?" He asked, peering into the bag.

"No…" Was the answer he received from all of the men who shot him odd stares.

Edward nodded and set the bag aside. "Good. I can't afford to feed all of you."

The remaining train ride was silent except for the noise of the train.

When it pulled into the station, only a few miles away from where Edward could see smoke rising, all the alchemists began to stand and form a single file line to exit the train.

Edward waited purposely to be the last one off the train, Roy at the lines head. When he hopped down to the platform, empty paper sack in hand, he cast Mustang a bored look and walked away from where the General was ordering the alchemists into lines, all the while counting heads to make sure everyone was accounted for. Ed walked over to the trash bin to toss his empty paper sack and began to walk over just as Mustang's voice rose several deep octaves, "where's Fullmetal?!"

Ed could have laughed at the barking tone, but he had control of himself. "Back to fighting constantly, huh?" Ed muttered to himself and plastered a scowl onto his face. "Avoiding the urge to litter!" Ed snapped as he walked over, gloved hands stuffed casually into his black leather pants pockets.

"I'm about to explode _you_ into litter if you don't get your ass in line." Mustang growled. "And stand up straight, get those hands out of your pockets."

Edward's face remained a scowl, and his eyes remained a dark gold color of irritation, but inside he was laughing. For some reason he was finding that he was enjoying Mustang trying to order him around, he'd never comply of course, but it was kind of a turn on. Maybe he just might have to let him get the upper hand on one of their little encounters. "By the time these others draw a transmutation circle, I'll have already acted. So if you're going to bark orders like that, try telling them to get some chalk in their hands."

"Do as your told, or I'll have you court marshaled." Roy retorted.

Ed sighed and got in line, dragging his hands out of his pockets until Mustang began to lead them off. As soon as the General's back was turned, back in the pockets his hands went. He had to admit though, he was tempted to know what his punishment might have been, because he knew with certainty that Roy would have been the one court marshalling him. However he quickly shoved such thoughts away and focused on where he was going.

Roy, like Ed, was having no problems keeping a mask over his entire body. They could let no one see through them, and to do that they had to act like the squabbling commanding officer and subordinate that they were reputed as. It was easy to do, they'd bickered for years. But he was having more fun with this than he'd thought he would. Inside he was laughing, smiling, and that now familiar sensation wanted him to just silence Ed's arguments with his own mouth and hands. It would only make it more fun when he could act on those feelings.

Soon the group of alchemists had reached the base camp set up by non-alchemist military members.

It was a rather decent sized complex of heavy blue tents for various purposes. Housing, medical, food, it was all there in this little town they'd set up as gunfire rang out every few minutes along with shouts and screams.

Edward looked around critically at the scene. It was so familiar to him… this war business. It was hard to decide if that served him well right now or not. Dragging his eyes from the scene Edward looked up the lines to watch Roy speaking to the commanding officer who had been in charge here thus far. He wished desperately he might be able to hear what was being said, but it was no use. Sure, he could sneak up, but Roy would probably attempt to backhand him. He didn't feel like dodging blows when he was still trying to stay awake. At any rate he'd know soon enough what was being said.


	30. Chapter 30

Paon: It started in the 70's actually... and why does that _not_ surprise me. Yes, I hope they make it out all right too... :cackle:

Angel: Well I'm glad you've finally started reviewing! Stick around, and I'm glad you're enjoying it so far.

Cross: You and Ed would get along great then.

* * *

Chapter Thirty

Edward, along with the other alchemists, was led by Mustang into one of the larger pavilion tents. It was outfitted with several standing lamps, a large wooden table, and no chairs. Otherwise it was entirely vacant. Not even a singular chair to claim before Roy could. Well, he wasn't an alchemist for nothing.

Within the space of a second, Ed had clapped his hands together and gone down on one knee to place his hands against the dirt floor of the tent. From the flash of blue light sprang a chair. It was nothing fancy, rough hewn in appearance if anything. But he didn't exactly have much to work with here. He sat down in it all the same.

All the other alchemists, even Armstrong blinked at him in pure astonishment.

Mustang had just recovered from the sudden shock of seeing Ed do alchemy for the first time in over a week it felt like. While he was happy about it, he couldn't help the irritation in his face as he peered over at Edward from across the table he'd placed himself behind. Without even wasting words, Roy suddenly snapped his fingers.

It was nothing big, only enough to blow the legs off the chair, but it ended up with Edward in a heap on the ground.

"Bastard." Edward growled as he stood, brushing the dirt off his red jacket. Only the knowledge that Roy had kept it contained enough to only dump him to the ground and not hurt him kept him from retaliating. He'd still get Roy for that later. He wasn't mad precisely, just annoyed. He was tired!

"As I was about to say," Mustang began, "Tomorrow morning we move in. Report back here at sunup. The rest of the time is yours to spend training, eating, sleeping, your choice. You are not allowed to go into town however, and under no circumstances, are you going to go around bedding the women."

There were several grumbles from around the tent, which quickly hushed as Roy narrowed his eyes.

"You're to conduct yourselves like State Alchemists, any actions against that image will be dealt with by me. And I assure you, it will not be pretty." Mustang told them sternly. "You'll find your sleeping quarters for the night posted on a chart in the mess hall tent. I suggest you check it. I did not assign you the sleeping arrangements, so don't come begging me for changes. You're all dismissed."

Edward shot Mustang one last look before heading out leaving the man to his own devices. He went along with the others to check where he'd be sleeping. He walked away from the mess hall tent and to the edge of the camp to look across the fields that the train tracks in the distance cut across. With no one around to hear him, Ed let out a heavy sigh and tossed his head back to stare up at the sky.

He was one of the "lucky" ones to get a private tent. A lot of good it would do him. The tent was bound to be even more unwelcoming than that lovely home of his. What was one more sleepless night? Perhaps he could find an alchemy book somewhere to read during the night.

Edward started walking, walking until he found a tree near one end of the camp that he could climb up into. So he did. Scrambling up into it much like a squirrel, Edward kicked one ankle over another as he took advantage of the wide limb. Leaning back against the trunk he closed his eyes, willing himself to even just rest like this for a time.

"Where's Fullmetal?" Mustang asked as he sat down with a tray of food next to several of the other commanding officers in the mess hall. "I thought he'd be here by now eating all the food like a gluttonous black hole."

"Blonde guy right, good looking?" One of them asked.

Mustang somehow managed not to stiffen. "He's blonde." He agreed vaguely. "Wears a long red jacket."

"He came and left without eating. Hasn't come back since." A voice answered.

Roy fell silent, and did his best not to hurry with his food. Yet he snuck a dinner roll into his pocket without anyone noticing and got to his feet. Excusing himself from the table he went on the hunt for the missing alchemist.

He found him after a while of looking all the places he could think of. Finally the red coat caught his attention and he walked over to the tree to peer up at Edward. He looked to be asleep, and someone who hadn't seen the man truly asleep before wouldn't have known any better. "Ed, you okay?" He called up after making sure no one was around.

At least Ed had picked a secluded place to retreat to.

"Fine." Edward called back down with a noncommittal flop of his hand. He hadn't actually thought Roy would come looking for him, he'd thought the other man would be busy.

"Here, catch." Roy said, taking out the roll and flinging it up to him.

Edward opened one eye and caught the roll before closing it again. "Thanks." Ed said, and stuffed the entire thing into his mouth and began to chew.

"I thought you'd be cleaning the kitchens out by now." Roy continued.

"I'm not that hungry, too tired." Edward sighed regretfully, yet for some reason he was starting to feel sleep tingling at the recesses of his mind. He was starting to fall asleep? But why now all of a sudden? Mustang wasn't that boring when they weren't in a meeting or something.

"You seemed tired a lot to me today, have you been getting enough sleep?" Roy pressed feeling concerned. He didn't like seeing Ed look exhausted when he dropped that façade of his.

"No." Ed answered truthfully.

"Why not?"

"If I knew the answer I'd be sleeping at night." Edward replied sensibly.

"Do you want to go lie down?"

"No." Ed said in a firm tone, almost a resentful tone. "Don't take this the wrong way, but do you mind staying here for a while. Not talking?"

"Eh?" Was the most intelligent answer Roy could summon.

"I just want to see if I fall asleep at last." Edward said, his voice growing slow by sleep, "I think it's easier to sleep when you're here." Were the last words to make it from Ed's mouth before sleep took him.

Roy stared up at him in shock. Did Ed just say that? He thought it was easier to sleep with him nearby? Quickly Roy thought back to the time Edward had completely been out for a whole afternoon in his office, just sleeping on his couch like it was the most natural thing in the world. That was so long ago! Had Edward not been getting proper sleep since then?! It sure was starting to sound like it. He'd have to interrogate him, but not right now.

Walking over to the tree, Roy kicked at the trunk, hard, causing the limbs to shake. A still fast asleep Ed fell out of the tree and securely into Roy's waiting arms. Gently he lowered Edward to the grass and laid him down. "It's not safe falling asleep in trees, midget." He said and sat down nearby him with a sigh.

Edward hadn't even woken up when he'd knocked him from his roost. That told Roy volumes on how deeply Ed had fallen asleep so fast. It made him feel anxious about the blonde's sleeping habits right now. Just what was going on that Ed wasn't telling him about? "Damn you, Edward." Roy whispered as he looked over at him, sleeping so peacefully there. "You've grown up so much and yet you're still as stubborn and close mouthed as a child sometimes. I'd be fooling myself though if I said I wasn't glad in a way for it."

Roy sat there watching over Ed until the sun began to set. By that time the camp was starting to look more active, as sentries were being sent out to keep watch. So Roy reached over and shook Edward awake gently. "Ed, let's get you back to your tent. If I leave you out here someone might trod on you in the dark."

Edward sat up groggily. "Did I fall out of the tree?"

"I caught you." Roy smirked at him, "I never really fully appreciated Ms. Rockbell's work before now. She knows how to make some sturdy but light automail."

"She'd appreciate hearing you say that, she respects you, you know." Ed told him.

"Ed, when was the last time you slept? And I mean really slept."

Ed got to his feet now, just a bit unsteadily. "Umm… since I fell asleep in your office that one afternoon."

"That's what I thought." Roy sighed as he stood up as well. "Is what you said true then?"

"Is what true?" Ed asked with a confused look. "And why'd you stay here?"

"Because you asked me to." Roy said with a faint smile.

Ed took a moment to think about that, then suddenly it dawned on him. "That's right… I did, didn't I."

"Yes." Roy said, trying not to laugh at Ed's shock. "Don't worry, no one's been around, you picked a fairly out of the way spot of the camps activity. Though I warn you, if anyone had come along, I would have probably hit you awake and had a nice argument."

"I consider myself fortunate then, as should you." Edward replied with a roll of his golden eyes. "Anyway, why did you go without alchemy for a year? It's not like you."

Roy opened his mouth, then shut it again before giving Ed a strange look. What smile he did have faintly on his face now was looking sad. "I'd hoped you might have forgotten I'd mentioned that."

"I had, but one of the men on the train mentioned it being a rumor. Then I remembered what you had said."

"Because you were gone." Roy began abruptly, because he knew he might back out of it if he didn't just tell him now. "Somehow I felt responsible for it, like I hadn't been strong enough to keep you here. And I kept remembering all the lives I'd ended with my alchemy. You weren't around to snap me out of it. I know now that not even Hawkeye shooting me would have made me see sense again. But you?"

"I would have yelled at you, and probably beat the shit out of you." Edward finished.

"You would have, and I would have come to my senses for it. When you came back the first time, I used alchemy again. I haven't stopped since." Roy replied with a bow of his head, just enough so that his black hair covered his eyes and the patch he still wore over one. "Now that you're here to stay, I won't let anything come between me and my goals again."

"Good." Edward said and might have given him a hug as he wanted to, but prying eyes were always possible out in the open. And right now their relationship was forbidden to the eyes of the military world they both lived in. They couldn't take chances right now. So Ed began walking back, following the smell of food.

Roy began to trail after him, when suddenly he frowned. "So were you telling the truth? That you find it easier to sleep when I'm around?"

Edward looked over his shoulder at him, but did not pause in his walking. "I was it seems. After all, I did fall asleep back there, and it was a restful sleep."

"Once we get back to Central we need to talk about this." Roy insisted as he fell into step beside the blonde. "This isn't good Ed that you're like this right now."

"You don't think I don't know that? I don't understand it, but it is what it is." Edward sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets, staring at the ground as he continued to follow the smell of cooking food. "Let's not discuss it anymore here. I want to go get food."

Edward ignored Roy's snigger, but the two of them did get trays of food and sit down together with Armstrong so that the three of them could discuss what they thought was happening back in Central with the sharpshooting Lieutenant, and Jean Havoc. After all, Havoc had not been shot yet, so that meant the date was on for tonight.


	31. Chapter 31

QuitexSoul: I wish I could catch anything _period_. I'm useless at catching anything no matter how big. I have got zero hand-eye coordination, it's just not there for me.

Boolinger: Lazy! hehe, just kidding. You're welcome, I'm glad I make you think, and give you something to enjoy each day.

acerevis: Yay! That makes me very happy. I hope I can do just as good with my next EdxRoy fic. Here's hoping!

AnimeChild: Well, I'm glad then that you'll at least get a chapter a day. It makes me so happy to hear people saying they read the whole thing all the way through. Thank you, and I hope you continue to enjoy it.

* * *

I'd like to note beforehand that the conversation Jean and Riza have regarding the straw problem is something that happened to my brother. Poor thing. hehehe. But I stole a small bit of the dialogue and tweaked it for this.

Now is as good a time as any to start mentioning this. I believe I've nearly reached a sort of "major" conclusion with this story, several chapters ahead of course, but I can see an end in sight. I'm actually rather sad because I've enjoyed writing this so much. I'm not sure it'll break 40 chapters, but we'll see. Which means it's time for me to start writing another one, which again will be updated daily. I'll probably upload it the very next day after I would end this, I know how many of you have grown accustomed to having something to read every day and I like providing it.

I just wanted to give everyone a heads up. And thank you all for reading and reviewing, and the tons of you who've put this story on alert or favorites lists. Now, onto the next chapter after that semi-depressing announcement.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-One

**Central – House of Jean Havoc**

Jean Havoc considered himself a very lucky man.

He'd held up his claim to not smoke a single cigarette until Monday. Today was Monday, and he didn't even reach for one of those long joints that he'd smoked for so many years. Sure, Hawkeye wouldn't have shot him. But he actually didn't even have a craving for a cigarette right now. He didn't even have any on his person right now. He wasn't even entirely sure of where they were at home either. But the location of the addictive items he no longer hungered for was a thought farthest from his mind.

"Ouch!" Jean yelped in surprise.

"Quit spacing out." Breda admonished him, and adjusted the tie back away from nearly strangling his friend and comrade.

The entire rest of the team had volunteered to come over and help Havoc get ready for his big date with the blonde Lieutenant. All of them were stoked that Jean had pulled it off, and Jean himself was starting to feel really nervous.

"I can do this, right?" Havoc asked for the fourth time since the preparations had begun.

"Of course you can!" Falman insisted gruffly, and slapped Havoc on the back.

Havoc glared at him sideways. "Thanks."

"Trust me, Jean." Breda said, seizing the man by his shoulders and staring up into his face. "You will be fine, Riza is still a girl under that tough exterior. She's sweating this more than you, trust me."

**Central – House of Riza Hawkeye**

Riza was currently lounging on her sofa looking completely at ease with a book in hand, and sipping coffee slowly as her eyes scanned the pages.

She'd not forgotten she had a date tonight. She'd not shot Havoc, and at first it had been disappointing. When she saw though how hard he was trying, she'd softened up to the idea. Really she liked the man, there was nothing not to like despite what faults he may have. He was a man after all, all men she knew had faults. So she was not going into this date feeling resentful, but curious.

The thought had crossed her mind about how things would go from here between them. But she told herself it was just one date. She'd see how she felt at the end of it.

She turned another page in her book and continued to read.

She knew Jean was probably being coached by the other men, she'd seen them all leave together with a slightly pale Havoc. It had made her smile.

The men had helped Jean select a fancy restaurant, and now they were even helping him out to get ready. It reminded Riza a lot of what she and the other men had done to help out Edward when he'd needed their help to make sure his date with Roy didn't flop. She hoped they were doing okay out there.

Riza shut her book with a snap as she heard a car door slam outside.

So, he was finally here.

She set her book aside and walked her now empty cup of coffee into the kitchen. She was just pulling on her heels when the knock sounded at the door. Not even bothering to check her appearance, Riza clicked over and opened her front door.

"What?" Riza finally asked with narrowed eyes after Havoc had stood there gaping at her for nearly a minute.

"You don't have any guns…" Was Jean's amazed reply.

Hawkeye couldn't help it, she laughed. "In my purse I do, but don't make me pull it out."

"You have a purse." Jean noted, staring at the bag that hung from one of her bare shoulders. Hawkeye had _bare_ shoulders! His eyes were probably popping out. She was in a strappy dark green dress that reached only to her knees, was wearing heels, had her hair down, and had _bare_ shoulders. He'd never seen her dressed in anything but her military uniform in all the years he'd known her.

"I am a woman, Jean." Riza told him frankly, but she was far from irritated. She was actually enjoying watching him completely freak out.

"I knew that!" Havoc grumped and remembered the flowers he was holding in one hand, the flowers the other men had forced onto him despite his protests. He hadn't thought a woman like Hawkeye would appreciate flowers. But they'd shoved the dozen roses into his hands anyway and sent him on his way. Now he extended the bouquet to her, "these are for you."

"Thank you." She said as she accepted them. "Hold on a moment, I'll go put them in some water."

"You really don't have to go through the trouble." Havoc told her, looking a bit embarrassed.

Riza blinked at him, then slowly smiled. "It's no trouble, they're beautiful. I'm happy you brought them for me. No one's ever brought me flowers before, thank you."

"Um, yeah, err…" Havoc stuttered, "you're welcome." Silently he thanked the others, they'd been dead on the mark with the flowers.

Riza, still smiling, went inside to find a vase and fill it with water to stick the flowers in before she went back to the door. Stepping outside she pulled it closed and locked up before turning back around again.

Havoc waited until she was done before offering her his arm. "Shall we?"

Riza accepted his arm and walked with him to the car. She had to admit, Breda, Falman, and Fuery had done well by Havoc in getting him ready. When he opened the car door for her she sat down with only a "thank you." Sure, she could have chewed him out for treating her like a girl, but she was enjoying seeing Jean show such manners. Besides, she may be a feminist, but she did like men to show manners around her.

Havoc did a silent cheer as he got into the drivers seat. So far things were going good! She hadn't shot him yet, he hadn't bailed on the whole date idea, and they were successfully on the road to dinner. At first he wasn't even sure this bet had been a good idea. It was _Hawkeye_ after all. But he was willing to the idea now. He was rather curious to see how this date would pan out.

"How is the quitting smoking going now?" Riza asked conversationally as Havoc drove.

"I don't even know where my cigarettes are anymore." Jean admitted and smiled over at her for the briefest moment. "Thank you for your help with it. Even if you were bloody scary about it."

"Mmm, you're welcome." Hawkeye smiled. "I got tired of seeing you ruin your health with those things."

"I'm kind of glad."

Riza smirked a bit, "good. I wouldn't want you going back to them now."

The ice somewhat broken between them, they chatted easily with each other the rest of the drive to the restaurant. They continued to talk even as they were seated and given menus. The bottle of wine was brought and they placed their food orders before sipping on the wine.

"So I'm curious," Jean began and continued as Riza raised an eyebrow at him, "I've only seen you drink coffee when we've all gone out before. Do you hold your alcohol as well as you can shoot?"

"Even better." She smirked, and laughed just a bit at an old memory. "Who do you think was Mustang's first drinking buddy?"

"You're kidding!"

"No." She laughed and took another sip of wine.

"That's amazing, I never would have thought." Jean grinned. "I've known you how long?"

"Years upon years, but it wouldn't matter. I stopped drinking in public when Mustang started becoming more of a public figure. That and me being with him at bars made it rather difficult for him to find women to pick up for the night. I made them nervous, even though he made it clear we weren't together in that way."

"And now he doesn't ever need to worry about that again. But that's really cool. Really, really cool."

Dinner lasted an hour, during which they had a surprisingly nice conversation about themselves, and had their fair share of laughs. However both of them being coffee addicts of a sort, after dinner they ended up at a nearby coffee shop.

Havoc was sipping on his drink which had chunks of chocolate covered toffee, and they were sitting at a cozy corner table. "How's yours?" He asked Hawkeye.

She smiled and swallowed the latest sip she'd taken. "Very good, how abou- what's wrong?" She suddenly asked in confusion as Jean began straining on his straw, and then was eyeing down the thin tube looking annoyed.

"One of the chunks is stuck down there." Jean said, "I blow and I suck but I can't get it out." He had not expected Riza to collapse into fits of laughter.

Several times a laughing Riza attempted to compose herself, and failed. So she just gave it up, and still laughing, said, "that's terrible, Jean."

Jean was already getting a red tinge on his cheeks as he laughed as well, realizing what he'd said. "Sorry." He apologized through nervous laughter.

Both of them completely ignored the stares they were getting.

"No, no it's okay." Riza waved him on, "get another straw or something."

Jean was again trying to get the blasted thing out, and finally managed with a successful raising of one fist to the air. "I did it!"

"That was fast." Riza grinned at him, causing them both to break down into fits of laughter again.

The drive home was fairly silent, but it was a contented silence instead of strained. Both of the cars occupants were well fed, had had quite a bit to drink, and were still quite amused at the whole coffee affair.

As Jean pulled up to park in front of Riza's house he got out of the car and walked around to open her door for her, looking just a bit nervous again. He'd actually had a lot of fun tonight, Riza was completely unlike he might have expected her to be while on a date. They'd both let their guards down a bit and really ended up having a good time. At least, he thought they had.

He opened her door for her and offered down a hand to help her out, which she accepted.

"Thanks." Riza said as she got out, and once again allowed him to link arms with her as they walked to the door. "I had fun tonight." She said with a genuine smile as they reached the door, her free hand fiddling with her keys making them tinkle musically in the night air.

"I did too." Jean smiled back at her. "Could I maybe ask you out again? But properly this time?"

Riza couldn't help but smile at the anxiousness in his voice. She had enjoyed herself tonight, a lot more than she had with any other man she'd dated. Who was she to go avoiding having more fun like this again? "You may."

"Friday at seven?" Jean asked hopefully.

"That sounds perfect." She replied and as he turned to back away, already thrilled he'd not been shut down at the starting gate, she grabbed him back suddenly and pulled him forward into a lingering kiss. When they parted she couldn't help the laugh that escaped her lips when she saw his floored expression. "See you tomorrow, Jean." She said and entered her house, leaving Jean to gather a cohesive thought.


	32. Chapter 32

Paon: I've never written Jean and Riza before, I'm glad it didn't bomb. I'll continue to write Ed and Roy, yes. No worries there.

QuitexSoul: I'd be a bit nervous and awkward too if I were Havoc, it's _Riza_. She has a gun on her at all times. I've thought about doing a sequel to this actually, but I'm still tossing the idea around. So no guarantees yet about it. My sister has convinced me to at least extend it to a certain event, so that's a few more chapters for all of you. She about killed me when she heard I was planning to end it soon, I narrowly escaped with my life in tact.

acereyis: Really? Well I'm glad I got you convinced, hopefully, on those two pairings. Thank you very much for your kind compliments, and I hope your friend enjoys it as much as you.

...in saying that...

If anyone else knows people who like the pairing, and who would probably enjoy reading this, prod them over here.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Two

Edward sat alone in his given tent that night. He was on his stomach lying on the stiff cot he'd been given. His feet were kicking through the air slowly as his eyes scanned the page of the book he was reading. He'd borrowed it from one of the female soldiers he'd met here, and was learning a great deal about gardening. His chin was propped up in his automail hand, while his flesh turned the pages with the gentle scratching of paper on paper.

He knew it was probably verging on sunrise here soon. Yet he couldn't bring himself to sleep. Apparently he needed something of comfort near him to be able to sleep properly. And he had nothing like that here right now. It was strange, but then again this wasn't the first sleep problem he'd ever had. Those psychologists back in Berlin would have _loved_ to hook him up and run tests. He'd never envisioned himself as a lab rat though, not with all he'd seen in his life dealing with laboratories. He'd just figure out the cure for this sleep problem and move on.

He turned another page.

Good thing Winry wasn't the gardening type, that was one dangerous looking tool.

He began to read about it. Why the heck not, he didn't have anything else to do with his time. Everyone who could be asleep right now was asleep. In a few hours they'd all be getting up anyway.

Ed was really unsure as to what exactly they'd be doing, but Mustang and Armstrong seemed to have a plan already. He supposed they should, they'd done these sort of things before. He'd just do as he was told, perhaps with annoyance. Overall though he would make sure to protect Roy, as well as himself.

Hopefully nothing bad would happen.

Edward had finished the borrowed book and as the sun rose, he got up from his cot and walked out of the tent. He'd left nothing inside of it, he'd only brought himself after all. Book in hand, Ed went off to find the lady who'd lent it to him. He did find her, on her way to breakfast. "Thanks for the loan." He said with a smile as he passed it back to her.

"Oh, done already? You're a fast reader." She said, accepting it back with a smile.

"Yeah, I always have been. Thanks again." Ed said with a short wave as he walked off, not noticing his disappointed look.

Surprisingly Ed thought he'd be one of the last ones into the tent Roy had told them to come back to, yet he was the first. Even Roy hadn't arrived yet. "Lazy ass bastard." He sighed and hopped up to sit on the table, casually kicking his legs back and forth.

"I heard bastard, but what was before that?" Roy asked, sauntering into the tent looking impeccable as ever. His face was that superior smug mask he wore normally when he was in a position of authority either formal or informal. The one visible black eye however had rested on the blonde kindly.

"Oh, nothing." Ed drawled and smiled at him. "Ready for this?"

"More than you could be." He replied honestly as he pointed at Ed's butt sitting on the table. "Off, now."

"Where would you like me to sit instead?" Ed asked coyly, not moving.

"This is my seat, you go sit on the ground or something." Roy said, sitting down on the table to prove his point.

Ed smirked, and in one fluid movement he'd gotten down from the table, and effectively knocked the nearest leg off with one blow from his automail leg. The table tipped, crashing to that one edge, and effectively tossing Mustang to the ground in a graceless heap. "Oh you meant for _me_ to sit on the ground. My mistake, so sorry." Ed laughed.

"So they do fight after all." One of the other alchemists said to Armstrong as they entered the tent, just after Ed had dodged a minor explosion of fire.

"Always have, always will." Armstrong sighed.

Ed and Roy only stopped their minor spar once they realized they were gathering an audience. "I win." Edward announced and suddenly dashed behind all the other alchemists.

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're such a small target."

"I've said it before and I'll say it again, you're a bastard."

The only other State Alchemist in the tent that did not look wary of the heated exchange, was Armstrong. He was now used to the arguments Edward and Mustang engaged in.

"Now that we're all here and acting our age." Mustang began, ignoring the snort from Ed's direction. "let's move out and do crowd control. There is to be no bloodshed if it can be helped. Restrain them, subdue them, but outright killing will be punished. We're here because the military needs long range restraining done, and bullets are the only long range thing those others have. It shouldn't take long, if all goes well we'll all be on the afternoon train out of here."

That announcement was met with several cheers from the State Alchemists.

"You'll begin restraining those you can when I give you the signal, now follow along little duckies." Roy said and led the way out of the tent.

"Shame, I thought I was going to get to kill something." Ed said with a sadistic grin to his nearest victim.

The alchemist gave him a nervous look and edged farther away.

Ed tried not to snigger audibly, guess that was one alchemist he didn't have to worry about possibly harming him.

It was a surprisingly short walk to the scene, and as the regular military began to pull back to give the State Alchemists room to work, Ed laid eyes for the first time on the slum they'd been sent to. It did not look unlike the one he'd gone to when he and Al were chasing the rumors of the Philosopher's Stone.

"Brings back memories, doesn't it." Mustang said suddenly.

Edward looked over, realizing he was standing next to him now. "Yeah." He agreed simply. There was so much about this that brought so many memories back.

Scar, the homunculi, the Stone, the truth behind the Ishbal Rebellion.

"A lot happened to us that year, didn't it." Edward said softly as he overlooked the scene of the angry rioters coming ever closer to them.

This time it was Roy's turn for the simple agreement, "yeah."

"Well, might as well get to work while that lot draws in the dirt." Ed said, jerking his head back to where the other alchemists were kneeling in the dirt and drawing with their fingers.

"Couldn't agree more." Roy said.

There was a snap of fingers and a clap of hands, and the entire slum town was ringed in flames to keep a barrier of safety, while Edward's transmutation caused the earth to rise up and encase some of the people in cocoons of hardened soil.

"Nice."

"I used to do similar things to Al," Ed paused, "or did he do them to me… I forget."

"Whichever way it was, I'm glad of it." Roy admitted.

The other State Alchemists, seeing the method in which Edward had subdued the rioters, began to focus their own attacks in a similar way. Mounds of earth sprung up every which way to capture their temporary victims. The ground shook because of it. However, it had the desired effect that General Mustang had requested of them. Once all the visible rioters had been subdued it was time to move in.

General Mustang raised one gloved hand, and snapped. The flames that his initial snap had caused vanished immediately. With the fire gone and the only charred earth to show it had once existed, the State Alchemists could now move in to make sure there were no hideaways that could prove a further danger.

Mustang now began to bark out orders to the others, sending them off in pairs to scout out the housing. Only Edward, Armstrong, and one other alchemist were left at the end of his directions. "The four of us will move separately. Scout out the rest of the area."

"Be careful." Edward said, resting his gaze on Roy, as the other two moved off.

"You too." Roy replied, his one good eye lingering on the blonde before they both went off in separate directions.

Edward cautiously maneuvered in and out of the already restrained people, pointedly ignoring the cold stares that bore into him as he passed. Every fiber of his being hummed with alert tension, not from caution for the inhabitants of the slum area, but from caution for his fellow State Alchemists and what they might try to do. He was unsure whether or not they would actually do something as Roy had predicted, it was a fifty-fifty chance really. But he had to be on guard just in case Roy's prediction came true.

He skirted the outer perimeter of the slum area, moving as silently as possible. Again, it was not so much a precaution against the inhabitants here, but as a precaution against any sort of stunt the State Alchemists other than Armstrong might try by orders of another general or commanding officer. As he moved he encountered no one. The sudden silence of this place was just a bit unnerving to Ed.

He sincerely doubted that all of the slums inhabitants had already been captured in their previous show of restraining force. It went against everything he knew from prior experience with this sort of thing.

Where were the sounds of more transmutations taking place?

Where were the sounds of running footsteps?

And why could he not hear the rest of the military following in after them to put those they'd already captured into custody? He'd been under the impression that the soldiers would have been doing just that. So where were they?

Perhaps he was just over thinking it. He had to keep moving. Perhaps he'd find something yet.

What he found after several minutes of searching was what he had been dreading.

"What's wrong?" Asked a nearby voice to Edward's left. "I thought I heard you mention something about wanting to kill?"

Edward turned his gaze from the two bodies of ragged clothed individuals who had been beheaded. Now his steely golden gaze fixed itself on the red-haired alchemist who had been sitting diagonally from Ed on the train. "You heard what the General said, we are not to kill unless necessary to protect our own lives."

"And how do you know that it is not the case here?"

"Because, I'm no idiot." Edward replied coldly, and ran hid flesh hand over his automail arm to procure the blade that would transmute out of his automail. "Why don't you tell me the truth now?"

"The truth?" The other alchemist laughed, "the truth is that some of us have orders from the Fuhrer to eliminate the threats to his position."

"Threats?" Edward stalled, trying to get out all the information he could. He'd be lying though if he wasn't pleased to hear the Fuhrer was behind this. Of all people… Roy's little dream might come true sooner than he thought.

"You and General Mustang, the Fuhrer remembers a time when General Mustang was intent on climbing the rank ladder by using you as his tool to get there. Now that you're back from your long mission, you've both become a threat again. The Fuhrer's not ready to give up his position just yet."

"How many of you must I kill?" Ed asked calmly.

"You won't even be able to get past me, Fullmetal."

"Really?" Ed queried with a smirk, "that's fascinating news. Let's put it to the test, shall we?"


	33. Chapter 33

Well I hope everyone who was eager for blood gets a temporary battle fix for now...

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Three

Edward lunged forward towards the other, blade drawn between them and ready to slice. He was not even worried about the outcome of the match, not because he was cocky, nor angry, or even suffering from sleep deficiency.

This guy was still drawing a transmutation circle.

Ed could have laughed, but the situation was far too serious for that. Bringing his automail arm to the right angle for a clean strike, Ed took his opening, and struck.

Red blood sprayed in a liquid curtain across the ground.

The body thumped lifelessly to the ground, in the middle of the circle.

As that body made contact however, the transmutation circle still flared up.

Edward had to duck his head down underneath his automail arm as the ground around them exploded into rock, earth, and green flames. The blast of the explosion sent him hurtling through the air to smash into the ribbed tin roof of one of the makeshift houses of this place. The roof gave way under him, and Ed crashed to the earthen floor with a resounding thump, and rolled several feet before coming to a rest by crashing through a makeshift plywood wall.

The boards clattered down around the blonde alchemist, smoking as the fire that had caught onto Ed's long red jacket singed them. Ed coughed, trying to gain back his wind while he rolled farther away in an attempt to put out the fire. The flames on him died, but the plywood was now in full bonfire mode.

Slowly Edward pushed himself up, his bones still aching from the blast. Luckily the explosion had been lacking in power compared to what Roy could create. He'd suffered through enough of those to have built up a slight tolerance. But he'd not been blasted by a Roy determined to injure him in a long time. Years.

He got to his feet, wobbled once, then steadied with a rough shake of his head and the pushing back of his hair. Somewhere along the line his hair tie had vanished. Probably blasted off or cut when he fell through the sharp tin roof. He'd transmute another, but right now restraining his hair was the last thing on his mind.

Ed took a look down at himself, parts of his coat were burned through, the glove of his right automail hand had been shredded, and he tugged it off and stuffed it in a pocket. He could do clothes and hair tie maintenance at a later date. He pulled off and put away his other glove too, just for good measure. He wasn't exactly into looking great or matching, but for some reason running around in just one glove seemed a bit of an odd thing to do.

He brushed himself off before running his left hand over his automail arm again to reproduce the blade that he had vanished while he tumbled through the air. Impaling himself on his own automail was something Roy would never let him live down. He could just imagine the smug look that bastard would have at such an incident. He wasn't too keen to give him the opportunity.

Speaking of Roy…

Ed had to find him.

"If I were General Trip-and-Fall, and I suspected something to go awry, where would I be…" Ed mused aloud and suddenly started running as he saw a red flare of fire ignite into the air. "Clever bastard, next time I'll just get him a flare gun." Edward muttered as he ran, weaving in and out of the trapped citizens, and jumping over the dead bodies of alchemists and military soldiers alike.

He'd found the military.

Apparently this Fuhrer wanted no evidence left behind.

Edward was forced to slide to an abrupt, dirt tossing halt, as two alchemists popped out in front of him. "Out of my way." Ed growled, raising his automail arm.

"Seems the blast didn't kill him after all." The brown haired alchemist said. He was the younger of the two that had appeared, and was smiling eagerly.

"Pity." The other, a white-blonde alchemist said. He was bulkier and looked to be even older than Roy, if such a thing was possible.

"Not really, killing the Fullmetal Alchemist is nothing to turn your nose up at."

"Yes, the people are going to need to find another hero."

"As much as I am not sure my title suits me," Edward began, "I'm not about to let someone else have it. So if you'll excuse me, I'll just kill you and be on my way."

"Not so fast!" They declared, whipping out chalk.

Ed blinked at them, and couldn't help his angry outburst anymore. "What the _hell_ is wrong with you people?! Can't you draw those flippin' things ahead of time?! Does _no one_ here besides Mustang and Armstrong understand that I don't _need_ transmutation circles? Honestly!" He said and charged forward in a collected leap.

He swung his right arm around in a precise slice which connected with a jugular of one of the men, he wasn't sure which. But as one fell the other managed to complete his array and activate it.

Edward once again was tossed through the air.

This time he managed to flip himself around in the air and crash land by coming down on his sturdier automail leg, knee to the ground, and slid backwards while clapping his hands together. As he came to a rest he slammed his palms to the ground.

Edward glared from behind a curtain of blonde hair as the alchemist who had attacked him was suddenly stabbed through his chin and up through the crown of his head by a spike of iron he'd transmuted.

Blood sprayed with remnants of brain tissue that had been forced up and out. The body fell limp and lifeless, sliding down the spike until it could collapse no more.

"Don't get between me and my boyfriend." Ed hissed at their dead bodies.

He got up, brushing himself off and casting a grimace of a glance down at the torn knee of his black leather pants. Couldn't they think of better, more original ways to try and kill him? Explosions and fire were great and all, but no one could ever be as good at it as Roy was.

His head turned at the sound of more explosions, and flashes of fire once again cascaded through the air above the slum area.

"Roy…" The word escaped from Ed's lips unbidden. The sensible side of his mind told him that none of these rebellious alchemists could best Roy in a duel. But the rest of his mind was anxious to know that the man was all right.

He hurried off again.

Edward attempted to keep his footsteps as quiet as he could, but he knew if he were being watched it wouldn't matter. Sensing whether or not he was being watched, just by the feeling you got for it was made impossible. The citizens they'd all restrained in earthen prisons were eyeing him if they could as he trotted by. He felt tens of pairs of eyes boring into him from all directions, and it was hard to pick out those who might be looking at him with a murderous gleam.

Really, the search to locate Roy amidst all of this felt to be more unnerving than actually being attacked right now.

The bangs he heard more towards the military encampment were of a different sort than any explosion Mustang would make. Evidently Armstrong had joined in some sort of daring single handed effort of his own. Edward felt minimal amounts of pity for whomever encountered the muscle bound and very vain alchemist. Listening to one of Armstrong's speeches regarding beauty of alchemy, or whatever he chose to preach today, was probably going to be just as painful as enduring the attacks he'd launch.

At least that was a thought to keep him amused while he listened to the volley of bangs, and continued to trot his way to where flames were now leaping higher into the smoky cerulean sky.

"He better not set the whole area on fire. Some of us don't like flames." Edward grumbled, thinking of his automail. Steel didn't precisely hold up so well for prolonged exposure to the sort of heat that Mustang produced with every snap of his fingers. He wasn't too sure that Winry would be pleased if he came back with two melted limbs.

His head was enjoying not having been hit for several years with a wrench thrown by the wrench goddess. He wanted to keep it that way.

Not to mention the grief that Roy would give him for such an occurrence.

Edward suddenly leapt to left, dodging a jagged spike as it ruptured from the ground. Landing easily he quickly reproduced his automail blade and turned to face his next opponent. Only one this time, and this one looked surer of himself than the others he'd encountered. He supposed that might have something to do with the fact he could already see a variety of arrays etched into the ash dusted soil. "Finally," Edward growled, "someone who has a clue."

"It seems I'm the only one left to stop you. We can't have you going and helping General Mustang. That would displease the Fuhrer greatly. So it is down to you, and it is down to me. I can only imagine the promotion I will receive. Maybe even to Colonel…"

"If you think I'm about to let you kill Mustang, than you have another thing coming to you." Edward told him harshly.

"You fight with him, you don't even like him, why protect him? Just because he's your commanding officer? That doesn't seem like a very good reason to me. No matter, you're still as much a threat as he."

"You've no idea how wrong you are." Edward whispered and lunged forward.

These alchemists… they were nothing.

He'd battled and killed homunculi, and he'd done it with abandon.

Did these mere human alchemists believe they could stand between he and something that meant more to him than the Philosopher's Stone ever had?

Edward transmuted his automail arm into a shield to protect him from the barrage of bullets that suddenly began to fire upon him. The clang of the ricocheting clattered harshly on the ears, but Ed was not about to stop just because of a little noise.

This time he struck the gun that had been transmuted from the ground. His shield vanished, his hands clapped and pressed to the object which transmuted into a pile of ash.

Edward was not done yet though.

Whirling he lashed out with the blade of his automail, having instantly managed to recreate it. He struck not at the alchemist, but at the array on the ground he'd been about to place his hands to. With the array successfully ruined, Ed struck out with his automail leg. His boot caught the side of the others head.

When automail kicks aimed by Edward Elric meet mere human bone, the effect is never pretty.

Ed came to rest his knee against the throat of the other alchemist who surprisingly was still looking alert enough to comprehend human speech. He pressed down steadily, cutting off the flow of oxygen to the limp alchemist, but allowing him to live long enough to see Ed point the tip of his automail blade at the bridge of his nose and say these words, "I'll protect Roy until I die."

It was all over in a matter of seconds, and Ed stood slowly. What blood he was covered in seemed to be little of his own. He was still coated in a fairly expansive polka dot splatter however. Again, maintenance of appearance would have to wait.

Now he would be unhindered in getting to Roy, and he hurried off to do just that.


	34. Chapter 34

I actually think this is a fairly cute chapter. I "aww'd" when writing it. But then I'm a hopeless romantic anyway so I might not be that reliable. Not everything that needs to get said, gets said, but I doubt you guys are going to kill me for it because that means it gets said in the chapter after this, right? You want more chapters to keep coming, right? hehehe. Okay, now to the cuteness.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Four

Ash swirled with the smoke in an increasingly complex dance that floated down around the eerie place this dilapidated slum town had become. The sound of explosions of varying degrees now rang like staccato background music to the scene that blurred past Ed's eyes. The crackling of fire, the creaking of structures breaking down, the snapping of frames, the light slap of Ed's boots against the marred dirt. It all fell as a backdrop to the blonde's ears as he continued to run to where Roy sounded to be.

Words could not explain the desire he now had to reach that aggravating black haired and smug faced individual who he'd willingly given his heart to completely. He wasn't sure he'd ever experienced this need before at such a great intensity. But he needed to be with Roy, he wanted to be with him, wanted to keep his vow to protect the man.

Was this what it took to fully impress upon him the degree to which he cared for Roy?

No.

Those weren't the right words, and Ed knew it, despite the fact he'd attempted to keep himself from thinking so brazenly so soon. It was no longer any use. He knew he could no longer try and deny what he felt.

He loved Roy Mustang.

Edward kept running, veering in and out of cocoons and dead bodies already blasted and burning. He was getting closer. Much closer. It was hard for him to put a name to all the emotions coursing through him like a flood now that the gate had been lifted entirely.

When at last he stopped running, chest heaving as he caught his breath, his eyes burned with the amount of smoke in the air. However he only rubbed at them once before pushing all of that from his mind.

There was too much fire being created, and in an area such as this, clouds would soon begin to form to drench everything in rain. Nature's natural fire extinguisher.

Edward had to help Roy finish off the last of them before that happened. He knew that the Flame Alchemist would be useless when he was wet. His ignition cloth wouldn't work for even lighting one of the cigarettes Havoc had forgotten about.

Actually the odds weren't that bad, Roy was only up against three remaining alchemists, and seemed to be holding up quite splendidly. In fact, aside from sporting a shallow cut to one shoulder and a rip to his eye patch he looked relatively free of harm.

"Great." Edward muttered sarcastically. There the man he loves is, looking as regally smug as ever while under attack, and here _he, _Edward Elric was, looking like he'd gotten the short end of the stick… _again_!

But Roy was alive.

Ed might have sighed in relief had the situation not been over with yet.

Roy glanced over at a flash of a familiar shade of blonde that he'd buried his fingers into so many times. A shadow of a smirk replaced his smug, yet stern look he'd been wearing ever since things had gotten explosive. He had to give himself credit here, he'd been right, Fullmetal _did_ look good with his hair down and mussed. The only thing Roy was regretting was that he hadn't been the one to muss it. It was certainly an appealing thought. The rest of the blonde however looked like he'd been through it a bit rougher than Roy personally had. However it was to be expected, he supposed. Edward had often used his automail weaponry as much as a long range attack method.

Well, he was certainly glad to know Ed was okay. He'd admit he'd been worried. Not because he doubted Edward's skills, but because he didn't believe he could have borne it if the other man had been ripped from him again.

It didn't appear luckily that anyone else had noticed the blonde's timely arrival.

Roy decided to keep it that way. Another snap of his fingers rang out, and with a flourish he resumed raining hell fire.

Edward had two options here now. Stand back and watch Roy bring about the mass destruction only he could perform with such flair. Or he could help out. He opted for the latter.

One alchemist was impaled by the sudden appearance of a stake jutting from the ground that pierced up through the bend in the man's knee, and then up through the chest. Another was sent flying in a spray of flames as the explosion rocked the ground underfoot.

"I want the last one!" Roy barked over the crackling of fire.

"Only if you beat me to him, old man!" Edward hollered back.

"Stop calling me old, shrimp!"

"I only call you old because you're old! But I'm not a shrimp!"

"Would you two shut up already?!"

Both Ed and Roy dodged in their own ways as the ground ruptured in a violent explosion. Edward had cart wheeled and landed with a slight bend of his knees. It had been perfectly executed in Ed's opinion, hell, if he'd been forced to stay in Berlin he might have just had to one day go into the Olympics. This was much better though. Roy had merely made a fancy backwards leap, not even bronze medal worthy in Ed's personal opinion. Biased an opinion as it might have been.

"I think we're annoying him!" Edward declared, whirling to face the danger.

"Let's finish him off then, I'm not done arguing with you yet." Roy decided.

There was a snapping of fingers, and the clapping of hands. Afterwards it was followed by the ominous rumbling moments before the ground underneath their feet collapsed in classic sink hole formation. Dirt and ash, even smoldering chunks of wood from destroyed structures all caved in with the alchemists. The constant barrage of the landscape had caused it to become structurally unsound in the area that most of the blasting had taken place. After all, they blasted up out of the ground itself.

Roy hit the ground on his side, a sharp breath of air escaping his chest as he landed roughly on one side. He rolled several times before bracing his hands and feet out to stop himself from going further. From behind the unruly fringe of hair that now danced in front of his eyes he saw only the dust settling. He turned his head here and there, to see that he truly was alone where he'd landed.

Only mounds of collapsed earth and smoking ruins were within sight. It appeared that they stretched back up to normal ground level. Yet Mustang doubted it was stable enough to chance climbing out right now. He needed to give the dust more time to settle. Plus he was fairly sure he'd jammed his left shoulder in the tumble. He wasn't sure if it was fortune or not that it was the shoulder uncut by a previous attack. The wound still throbbed something awful.

He flinched a bit and slowly got to his feet, the dust clinging bravely to his blue military uniform. "Edward?!" He called out, trying not to sound frantic. But he couldn't see the blonde anywhere, if Ed was lying somewhere hurt…

Edward lifted his head slowly, and with a muffled groan. He'd heard someone calling his name, someone was calling him and he knew that voice… there it was again. Roy, Roy was calling him. He put his flesh hand to his forehead as he slowly sat up, his legs fanned out to his sides while he braced himself up with his automail hand against the dirt in front of him. He knew he'd hit his head on the way down, and it hurt, but he knew he wasn't suffering from a concussion. He'd had plenty of knocks to the head with flung steel wrenches that this was nothing. It had just made him dazed for a few minutes.

There, he heard his name being called again.

Any other time Ed might have smiled fondly at the sound of restrained urgency in Mustang's voice. But he shared the same desire to get back to Roy. He looked around, trying to find a way he could get to the other alchemist.

The same sight that had met Roy's eyes met Ed's now, but with one addition.

Ed's mouth twisted into an odd smile as he saw the other alchemist lying on the ground several yards away. He'd been skewered by a flaming jagged post. "I guess that means Roy won that round." Edward mumbled under his breath and grimaced as he got to his feet. "Damn." Ed breathed and swayed a bit before stumbling forward towards the sound of Roy's voice.

It seemed to Ed that he walked forever, trying to find the one that was calling him. As he walked, Ed couldn't help but smile at the thought of how nice it was to hear Roy calling his name. "Roy!" He finally exclaimed in relief as he caught sight of the dark haired man.

"Ed!" Roy nearly sobbed in relief and rushed forward to embrace the blonde tightly before Ed had even had a chance to react.

Edward smiled and closed his eyes as his hands clung to the back of Roy's uniform, his head resting gladly against Roy's shoulder. "You look terrible, all dusty, what happened to you?" Edward teased, not once trying to escape from their mutual embrace.

"You're one to talk." Roy growled out. "Are you okay?" He asked, pulling back now but keeping his hands firmly on Ed's shoulders.

Ed smiled at him, and then laughed softly for a few brief seconds until Roy glared at him. "It's nothing a few days rest won't cure. And that other one is dead by the way, I checked."

"I'm still sending us both to the hospital to be checked out." Mustang decided, ignoring the now useless information about the other alchemist's fate.

Ed's face twisted into a scowl. "I don't like hospitals, you know that!"

"Doesn't matter." Roy told him and gripped Ed's chin firmly in one strong hand. "You'll go, that's an order. Are you going to refuse me?"

Ed's eyes sparkled rebelliously back up at him, though the smile on his face spoke otherwise. "I could never refuse you."

"Good." Roy said, and quickly closed the distance between them to capture Ed's mouth with his own.

The two of them stood there for several minutes, battling for dominance with their bodies locked together by strong arms and demanding mouths. Unfortunately humans were required to breathe, and with their heated and hungered exchange, that time limit was shortened.

Roy sighed contentedly, now that he had Edward safe back in his arms. Leaning down he rested their foreheads together with a smile, "I'm so glad you're okay, Ed. And I was right."

"What?" Edward asked and tried not to mind as one of Roy's hands began to tangle into his loose hair. He really needed to get it bound back up otherwise it would be a nightmare to detangle.

Roy grinned and moved his head so that his lips were at Ed's ear, "you look good with your hair down." He whispered and took the opportunity to lightly bite the ear he was next to, earning a pleased growl from the blonde.

"It's going to get all tangled though," Ed protested and shivered happily as Roy's feather light kisses and nips began to make their way down his jaw and then his neck. It was pointless to try and stifle the moans that escaped from him, especially when Roy started doing something with his mouth that Edward was sure could be labeled illegal.

"I'd not fix it too soon," Roy whispered against the skin he was so thoroughly enjoying torturing, "I'm just going to mess it up again."

"When?" Edward asked bluntly and met Roy's shocked stare with a smirk. "What? Or for that matter, where, why, and how?"

Did Ed just say what Roy thought he said? He decided he'd better ask. So he did. "Did you just give us permission t-"

Edward decided Roy was talking too much again, and quickly silenced him with a swift kiss. "I know how your mind works, I don't need you to spell it out for me, Roy. But yes, I did. Just not here, right now we have to find a way to get out of this hole you caused."

"I did not cause it!" Roy protested fruitlessly whilst Ed wriggled out of his grasp.


	35. Chapter 35

Hmm, not much to say really today... excpet that being whisked off to the movies was not worth it. I would have rathered be late because I spent five minutes uploading this before I left. It was definitely not all I was hoping for in that movie.

Now then, to the chapter... it's rather a slight wrap up, but it was needed. Things pick back up once they get back.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Five

Edward and Roy did not have to think long on a plan on how to get out, in fact a solution presented itself with much bravado and stone spikes plunging themselves into the earthen wall to create a makeshift staircase.

"Well, seems Alex faired all right too." Mustang said with a pleased smile.

"You're kidding, right? Of course he would. Those guys were just annoyances. All three of us have more combat experience than all of them combined." Edward said as he began to climb up and out.

"That's probably accurate." Roy said, raking one gloved hand back through his hair. "I really had almost hoped this wouldn't happen." He sighed heavily.

"Well, now you have ammunition on your side besides what Hawkeye has. Did those guys tell you who asked them to kill us?" Ed asked as he looked back over his shoulder, still climbing.

"No. I don't usually chat with my opponents, unless they're you."

"The Fuhrer did, so as far as I'm concerned you can go after his position now. In fact, I'd very much like it if you did."

"I'll handle it then, Ed. It's something I'll have to go be all General-like about and unfortunately you'll have to keep out of it. Trust me with that?"

"Of course I do." Edward acquiesced. He knew that Roy was probably right. He'd let Roy handle all of that, he had plenty he could do in the mean time.

Roy was pleased to hear the news, but he still had work to do. The first of which however would have to be getting out of here and back on the train to Central.

"Edward." Armstrong said, extending one mammoth hand down to Ed to help the blonde the rest of the way up.

Ed grasped that hand and let himself be lifted up and out. "Thanks for the help."

"Couldn't just leave you two down there now could I?" Armstrong said, turning blue eyes on the blonde alchemist while offering a hand down to Mustang.

"How are things up here now?" Roy asked as he landed on solid ground once again.

"Quiet." Armstrong admitted with bitterness in his voice. "All but two of the other alchemists are dead. They tried defending the military soldiers, they're beat up, but alive. Most of the military soldiers encamped here are dead."

"Citizens?" Ed enquired quickly.

"Their casualties aren't as bad as the militaries. I put up a blockade to give those who wanted and could run, time to run." He reported.

"Good work." Roy told him, "once I'm Fuhrer I just may have to reinstate you as a Lieutenant Colonel again."

Armstrong's face turned serious. "No offense sir, and I mean this with the utmost respect, but don't you dare. Until I get my orders from the King telling me otherwise, I'm happy as a Major."

"Still rubbing that in…" Roy sighed. Sure, at first he'd been bitter about being ordered back into the military and practically banned from leaving again until the King said otherwise, or Roy died. Whichever came first. Now however he knew his views had changed, he had a reason to stick around. That reason was standing beside him.

"That's how you became General?" Edward asked with a blink of the eyes. He'd not exactly ever found out the real reason, sure, he'd had his rude ideas on the matter, but he'd never asked for a real answer. He supposed he'd never really questioned that Roy _was_ General material.

"It's a long story." Roy told him and looked around. "We'd better got check on things, then we're all hopping the train and getting ourselves to the hospital."

"I'd hoped you'd forgotten about that side trip." Ed griped under his breath, shooting a sour look at the ground.

Roy pretended not to hear Edward's grumbles, and instead began to lead the way towards the military encampment. "Those who are left I'll set to work repairing things around here and getting all this settled." Roy said, waving one gloved hand around at those still encased in earth. "We're no longer needed here. Where did you leave the two alchemists who chose the right side today?"

"At the military encampment." Armstrong replied immediately.

"Go grab them, meet Edward and I in town near the station. The hero of the people needs to work his magic and smooth things over."

"Just what do you expect me to do?" Ed asked him as they walked towards the skyline of the town, "bat my eyelashes and act pretty while blaming it on the Fuhrer of all people?"

"Sure, if that's how you accomplish these things, then by all means. As long as people don't start giving you their phone numbers, I'll start burning them."

Ed smirked and shoved his hands in his pants pockets. "I haven't had anyone give me their phone number since I left Berlin. Including you actually. Strange that I know where you live, but could never call there if I wanted."

"What sort of calling are we talking about then?" Roy laughed.

"Shut up, think in context here." Ed shook his head with a fond smile. "Fine," he said as they entered the town where the citizens were milling looking like scared sheep abandoned by their shepherd, "just… stay here, hm? I'll handle this. A pyromaniac is probably the last person they want to talk to."

With that Edward walked towards the people, as they rather hustled over to him. Yet their movements were not ill meaning. They knew that not all of the alchemists had gone crazy and killing innocent people. And those who recognized who this alchemist was, knew he'd not harm them in a million years and under pressure from the Fuhrer. Those who remembered this blonde boy, now grown into a man, hurried forward towards him as if seeking some sort of comforting glow they could bask in.

Roy watched with interest, and a smile as Edward began to mingle with them. The looks on their faces… he wasn't sure he'd ever seen a town that had been recently wronged by some misled State Alchemists look so at ease to see another so soon. But with Ed, their defenses appeared to be dropping. Ed may protest his title, but Roy could see now how well it suited him.

"What happened, what's going on?"

"Why did they do that?"

"What's going on?"

The questions echoed each other all around Edward before he finally held up his automail hand. His golden eyes showed regret, more than pity. After all, these people had done nothing but be in the wrong town at the wrong time. It was Ed, and Roy, that had been the targets. To involve innocent lives like this… it was saddening. Really, he wished if this had to happen, it had not happened here. "Everything is stable now. There was just a miscommunication somewhere in the chain of command. It's been remedied for the present. Nothing else should happen. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"Are you okay?" The high voice of a little girl asked as she walked over to grip Edward's charred red jacket hem and tug it gently. "Big brother looks hurt."

Ed's eyes softened as he looked down on her. She reminded him of Elysia, innocent and dealing with a tragedy so soon in life. "I'll be fine. What's your name?"

"Kylie." The girl replied, blinking up at him with big green eyes.

"I'm Edward." Ed said, patting her on the head gently.

"How is the rest of the military encampment?" Asked one of the older men, as a woman, Kylie's mother, came to drag her away from Ed.

"I'm not entirely sure," Edward admitted. "But rest assured they'll be looking in on you as soon as they've regrouped themselves."

"Never mind that." One woman said, placing her hands on her plump hips. "They got hurt defending us. We should go help them."

"So, you're all okay now? I mean… as well as you can be?" Edward asked with a wry smile.

They all murmured to each other, glancing back and forth before there was a general consent among the group who had gathered. "Worry about yourself now." One of the more brawny men said, "we can take it from here."

Edward opened his mouth to reply, then thought better of it and nodded. Giving them one last smile as they bustled off to begin repairs, Edward strolled back over to where Roy stood waiting for him. He cast the man a questioning look as he stuffed his hands in his pants pockets. "What?"

"So, I take it they're okay now?" Roy smiled back.

"Yes. They're going to go help out with the military and getting them sorted out." Edward cast a look back at them, all hurrying off. "The people of this country are understanding if you let them be."

"You're a good hero of the people." Mustang smirked and ruffled Ed's already tousled hair.

Edward glowered at him and swatted his offending hand away as he tried to fix his hair with the other. "Don't treat me like your dog."

Roy's smirk did not fade. "Trust me, I know you're not my dog."

Ed's eyes narrowed at him, "about time, bastard."

"Back to fighting again, are we?" Roy couldn't help but laugh.

Ed smirked and shrugged his shoulders. "For a while."

After about a minute of Roy still laughing, Ed couldn't help but laugh a bit too. It was infectious, and it was so stupid what they'd fight over. They only managed to get straight faces when Armstrong came back.

"Need help?" Roy offered, seeing the muscle bound man come sauntering up, two wounded alchemists in his tree trunk size arms. "Ed needs something to do to keep him out of trouble."

"_You're_ the one in trouble now." Edward growled under his breath, but his meaning was far from angry. The slight twitch of a smile at the corners of Roy's mouth let him know he had caught on.

"I'm fine," Armstrong said as he bore them over. They were both unconscious, and bandaged in places with heavy gauze.

"Let's get to the station then." Edward decided and started off in that direction. Now with the absence of having to still maintain a professional image, the three conscious alchemists had easily slipped back into their old ways. While Armstrong would never dare to presume starting ordering Mustang around, Edward was all for it. And he was probably the only person who could manage to do so without him flat out getting honestly pissed.

Roy nodded to Alex, and the two of them followed after Edward, and soon fell into step with him.

"Am I correct to assume that the townspeople are not going to go all rebellious about this?" Armstrong asked the General, still easily carting his load of two full grown male alchemists.

"Ask Ed." Rou quickly redirected.

"They're fine, they won't do anything." Edward assured them, "I explained everything. Now let's get home."


	36. Chapter 36

Oh my gosh! Boolinger, you logged in! Let's pounce 'em everyone! hehe

Thanks, I'm glad you guys thought it was a cute chapter. And for the people that asked me what movie it was that I sooo recommend waiting to rent on DVD, The Incredible Hulk. Need I make all sorts of puns on the name? I went into it interested, came out wishing The Dark Knight would hurry up and be released so I'd have another good Marvel movie to watch.

Now, for our next chapter. I like this one a lot, I think it's sweet. But of course I'm biased... you'll all have to tell me what you think.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Six

Edward was sitting on a bench near the train tracks, supporting one pepper haired and mustached man. One of the alchemists who had been injured trying to defend from the alchemists the Fuhrer had turned against everyone else. His breathing was unsteady, and his tan face was pale underneath the age lines. Though the man was awake, he was far from alert, thus Ed's position of keeping him sitting up straight.

Roy was pacing, waiting for the train that would be coming in the next five minutes. His black eyes were boring into the platform as he considered his position and options from here on out. He knew what he had to do, doing it was the issue. He needed to do this right and not make any slip ups. Especially nothing that would place him in any unneeded danger when he went about it. Edward would never forgive himself if he weren't there to help protect Roy. He didn't want to give the blonde any reason to beat himself up emotionally.

Armstrong was sitting cross-legged on the platform, nearby Ed. Over his shoulder was the other alchemist, still unawake thus far. He was covered in scratches and a mixture of dirt and ash. Yet he seemed as jubilant as ever. He'd not had it near as bad as anyone else. The militaries guns had helped mow down some immediate danger to him. He was still cautious though, they weren't all the way out of the water yet. Until General Mustang went after the Fuhrer's job once they got back, and won it, then they were still in danger no matter how he looked at it.

"You're… Fullmetal… right?"

Ed's head turned at the hoarse crackle of a voice that came from where the other man's head was lolling onto Ed's shoulder. "Yeah."

"Sorry…" the voice crackled again, "to be such a burden… to you, sir."

"Don't apologize." Edward said, tilting his head back to gaze at the now overcast sky. Soon the rain would start, Ed sincerely hoped they'd be on the train by then.

"You really must be as good as they say." The man breathed weakly.

A years younger and less matured Edward might have swelled like a proud rooster and started crowing, but instead the only words that escaped Ed's mouth were, "you shouldn't talk anymore. Save your strength until we can get you to the hospital back in Central. Consider that an order."

Whether Edward had the authority to be handing out orders to this man, neither party knew, but the man fell silent anyway at Ed's request.

Roy turned his gaze from them with a shadow of a smile gracing his lips. Edward sure had passed his exam this time, there were no doubts about that in his mind. Yet he'd never once considered the fact that Ed might not pass in his mind. He resumed his pacing until the smoke of the train began to close in from the horizon.

Between the time it took for the train to reach them, and the time it took for them to load and stabilize the two injured alchemists, a half an hour had slipped by. Yet they were finally on their way, setting out back home to remedy the wrongs that had gone one.

Armstrong had taken to watching over the two injured alchemists, so that the more worn out and battered Edward and Roy could relax for a time.

Edward had taken to sitting on a seat several rows back from Armstrong, choosing the seat next to the window so he could lean his head against the cool pane and close his eyes wearily. The day and no sleep to speak of had caught up with him. He didn't even open his eyes as he heard the sky open up in a torrential downpour complete with flashes of lightning and the rumbles of thunder. He was sinking into the comfort of the red high backed seat. So much so that he hadn't even bothered to attend to his bedraggled appearance yet.

Roy found Edward, looking peaceful and extremely enticing. He held back the urge to pounce him in the middle of a not so crowded train, and instead sat quietly in the seat across from him. He too leaned his head against the window pane as the train began to move off the platform with a sharp whistle and the clanking of gears. Yet he didn't close his eyes, he was content just to watch the angel in the seat across from him. Even if Edward didn't believe in such things. If he could see himself now, he would. He looked positively radiant, as terrible as he looked with all the dirt and ash everywhere over his burned and ripped clothes, and streaked through his still loose blonde hair.

"You're staring, cut it out." Edward murmured, so quietly Roy barely even heard him.

"I can't help it, you look very alluring right now." Roy replied honestly, in a quiet enough voice so that he'd not be overheard by the nearest person… who was in fact sitting three seat sections up and consisted of one very tight lipped Armstrong if the correct leverage was applied. The other two alchemists were of no concern, they'd both fallen asleep. Despite all of that though Roy still kept his words quiet.

"Alluring…" Ed repeated, still not opening his eyes. "Are you tempted to do something to me, Roy?"

"I could create a novel on the number of things I'm tempted to do to you." Roy smiled over at him and tried to keep his mind from creating the scenes for him in his head. A public train was not the place Roy would want to start having conspicuously tight pants if he had his druthers.

Edward smiled and finally opened his eyes to gaze out at Roy from behind the thin veil of hair his tousled bangs had created. "If you think you're the only one who could create such a thing, you've got quite the surprise coming to you."

"I like the surprises you give me." Roy said honestly. Every single bloody thing Ed had surprised him on, from the moment he punched him, to the moment he kissed him, to now, he'd actually enjoyed those surprises. Yes, even the punch. For some reason he now found it humorous.

Edward's smile did not fade, "I'll keep them coming then."

"You passed by the way." Roy said, and at the questioning look in those disarming golden eyes, explained, "your state exam. I would have had to report it to the Fuhrer… but since I'm aiming to be the new Fuhrer once we get back, I'll just make a note of it in my records."

"If I hadn't I'd probably have to be angry with you." Edward said with a short, tired laugh.

"Ed," Roy began, and leaned forward to reach out to brush some of that unruly blonde hair out of Ed's eyes, his hand coming to rest on the side of Edward's face, "can we talk now about your sleeping problem?" They'd not be overheard, not a chance. And Ed's repressed exhaustion that was showing with every passing minute had reminded Roy of the issue.

"What's to talk about?" Edward asked.

Roy withdrew his hand from Ed's face and took a deep breath, "what's causing it?"

"Do you really want the analysis I came up with to explain why I'm so pathetic?" Ed asked bluntly.

"You're not pathetic!" Roy hissed as quietly as he could.

Edward kept his eyes on Roy's, "because I feel alone in that empty house all by myself. It's why I've not decorated it, I don't like being there. It doesn't feel like a home, and it feels like it's draining me. Whenever I try to sleep elsewhere, it's never restful." Edward paused, and then jumped into the deeper end, he had nothing to lose really, "except when I'm with you. When you're around I can finally truly rest. I think it's because you're everything those other places lack. You make me feel comfortable, and while you can be draining, it's not in a bad way… most of the time. But your ego's easy enough to bring down a peg when I want to."

Roy ignored the quip on his ego in exchange for suddenly having to keep himself from grabbing the blonde and holding him tightly for the rest of the trip. "I want you to move in with me, Ed." Roy said, entirely to the point.

Ed blinked at him in surprise. He'd actually not thought Roy would say something like that… though really he might have expected it. "But-"

"Are you saying you don't want to?" Roy asked with a teasing smile, "we _are _alchemists, we can always add on a spare bedroom for you if you're worried about that."

Edward couldn't help the blush that flushed his cheeks now. "It's not that… just…"

"Just what?" Roy pressed.

"Thank you." Edward finally said.

It was Roy's turn to develop a flush of pink, and he tore his gaze from those golden eyes he loved to lose himself in, to instead stare out the window at the storm that was still overhead. "I want to take care of you, Edward. Like you take care of me, and this is something I can do for you."

"You've always wanted to take care of me." Edward smiled and closed his eyes again, breathing a contented breath. "Possessive bastard."

"Like I was ever about to let anyone else have you." Roy said, turning his eyes back to Ed, "I never will, either."

"I'll interpret that both ways, shall I?" Ed suggested and shifted down better into the stiff cushions. "Now shush, I'm tired. Wake me up when we get there."

"Of course, whatever you command." Roy joked and smiled as Ed laughed briefly before drifting off to sleep almost immediately. He gazed upon the sleeping man he'd fallen, quite literally for if he dared to remember that embarrassing incident that had caused Edward to refer to him as "General Trip-and-Fall." He actually didn't mind it so much anymore, much like how he didn't mind Edward calling him a bastard of some variety. Shifting in his seat Roy lounged back to rest the trip away while he kept a constant vigil over his sleeping lover.

Armstrong only looked in to see that the two were still doing fine and hadn't yet destroyed each other in conflict. Once he'd assessed the situation he went back to watching over the wounded alchemists in his charge. It appeared that the Fullmetal and Flame Alchemist were getting along just fine right now.

The nearer they got to Central, Roy finally stood and left the seating area to reach the phone bay. He quickly dialed his own office, receiving the immediate response he'd hoped for from a familiar feminine voice. "Hawkeye, I need you to get the men together and come down to meet us at the train station. Don't let yourselves be followed."

"_Are we to leave immediately?_"

Roy silently blessed her for having the foresight not to pester him for details. "Yes. I'll need you and the boys to make sure that Armstrong and Edward get to the hospital safely with the other two that are wounded."

"_Ed and Alex are wounded?!"_

Roy practically flinched as her voice raised several octaves. "Not badly, you'll see when you meet us."

"_What about yourself, sir?_"

"There's something I need to do before I go to the hospital." Roy said, clenching one gloved hand unconsciously. "It's time I claimed what's mine."

"_We'll be there. Be careful sir._"

"You too." Roy said, and hung the phone back up before making his way back to where he'd left a sleeping Ed. He eased himself into the seat beside him, and pondered the man silently for a time. "Did you wake up when I left?" He asked, having noticed immediately that Edward only had his eyes closed now.

"While you were gone." Edward replied, opening his eyes and looking sideways at him. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, it will be. I called Hawkeye, she's coming to meet us with the others. They can help escort you and Armstrong to the hospital while I go deal with this Fuhrer thing. As soon as it's over, I'll join you to get tended myself."

"As long as you don't get hurt worse."Ed insisted, "I'll be waiting for you at the hospital."


	37. Chapter 37

I love reading everyone's reviews, especially when they all are about the same thing. You guys are great, really. Thank you so much for your constant love of the story and interest in what's happening. I just want to say to everyone that I did end up breaking forty chapters... so you've a while to go yet, maybe another week at most.

I have a new story in the works as far as ideas, I have to fine tune things but that's all. I'm still planning on keeping a strong, older Ed. It suits him. But do you know how hard it will be to leave behind the "Trip-and-Fall" line? Seriously! I didn't think it would stick as well as it did. I'll have to think of something else...

So,

Welcome back the return of the complete Roy, who has his sights set on the top and will let no one stand in his way to get there. And by the way, every time I make mention of Ed's hair and it being down, for whatever reason it is that I wrote it, I always picture him as Fabio. It's really making me laugh, because when I picture Fabio, I picture him getting hit in the head with that duck on that rollercoaster. I can just see Ed on a rollercoaster getting hit by a duck.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Seven

"Havoc, Breda, go find Fuery and Falman! Meet me by the gate." Hawkeye said the minute she hung up the phone, and then on second thought picked it back up again. "And Denny Brosh too."

"Who're you calling now?" Havoc asked, pausing at the door in his rush to go gather who she'd asked.

"Maria." Was her succinct reply.

"But Maria's in hiding!" Jean protested.

"She made a pledge to Mustang when he sprung her and staged her death that she'd come back if he needed her. He's coming back as we speak, and I know what he's going to do. We need her back, and he'll be able to clear her record when he becomes Fuhrer. Normally I might say we'd be enough on our own… but it's time the entire group dedicated to protecting Mustang and Edward comes together again."

Havoc and Breda nodded to each other before hustling down the hall as Hawkeye tended to the phone call to Maria Ross.

As soon as Riza had hung up the phone she stood. Maria was on her way, it could take several days, but this wasn't something that would blow over immediately. They'd need her here to help guard those who were on Mustang's side of the playing field. Actually Maria had sounded eager to come and rejoin the group once more, and had been overjoyed to hear Ed was back. Riza knew that the woman had developed a sort of maternal affection for Edward.

Riza took only a few minutes to check and make sure her revolvers were loaded and that she had a good store of extra ammunition. She was about to turn away from her desk when on second thought she pulled out a heavier bottom drawer. From it she drew out a much larger, and much heavier gun. After checking to make sure it was loaded, she belted it as well to her waist by its holster. She might need some heavier power. She was sure the sudden departure of Mustang's team wouldn't go unnoticed, and she'd been told not to let themselves be followed. She'd obey those orders with heavy fire if necessary.

She caught up with the men outside the gate. "Hi, Denny." She greeted him with a smile.

"Nice to be working with you again." Denny said with a grin and saluted Hawkeye.

"Keep an eye out, we're not supposed to be followed. If anyone does try and follow us… Denny, I see you brought your guns, good." Riza said and quickly went over to one of the cars that were waiting for them. "Havoc, you drive the other. Let's go."

They all piled into the black cars and pulled out of the gate to slip onto the road smoothly and head for the train station. Again, Riza utilized her more accelerated driving skills to get them to the train station as fast as possible. All a pale Havoc had to do was follow in her wake as she plowed the path for them.

They reached the train station in record time, pulling into two empty spaces right next to each other.

"Denny, Fuery, stay here and guard the cars, keep a lookout." Riza said and tossed Denny her car keys. "There should be flare guns in the glove box if you need to signal us. I'm not sure I'd be able to hear gun shots over the station noise."

"She's really planning for the worst, isn't she." Denny said to Fuery.

"Yeah." Was his succinct reply, and the two men stood on alert to keep watch while they waited.

On the train, Edward and Roy were both staring out the window as Central came closer and closer.

"Roy, are you sure you want to go alone?" Ed asked at last of the man still sitting beside him, even though he already knew the answer.

Roy looked sideways at him, and reached over to take his hand and squeeze it gently, "I'm sure. I promise you, I _will_ come back for you, and I'll have succeeded. I won't break a promise to you, Ed."

"I know." Ed sighed. He couldn't help but worry, he supposed it was natural though. Roy was the only constant left in his life that he cared so deeply for. To lose it would devastate him, and Ed wasn't sure how he'd be able to handle it.

Roy understood Ed's concern, and it made his chest feel clenched. More than anything he didn't want Ed to be worried about him, but that would have to wait for a while yet. "Ed, I-"

"We're nearly there, sir. We should get the others up." Armstrong said as he suddenly walked over.

Roy had released Ed's hand in a flash of movement that Armstrong had been unable to see. He just had naturally quick hand reflexes from all the snapping he was accustomed to doing. A talent that had pleased many a woman in his past, and one he planned to put to good use with Edward. The thought nearly made him smirk in a pleased manner, however he somehow managed to restrain himself. "Off you go then, Ed."

Edward shot him a glower and stood up, shaking his mane of blonde hair back out of his eyes and pulling his clothes straight. He said nothing as he left to follow Armstrong, leaving behind a Roy who was trying to decide whether or not he'd drooled.

Ed walked over to where the pepper haired alchemist lay on one seat. Kneeling down Ed rested his flesh hand lightly on the man's shoulder. "Are you awake?"

"Yes…" Came the raspy reply.

"We're nearly there, I'm going to help you up now." Edward said, and after much shifting around, sliding, and groaning on the others part, Ed managed to get him to his feet. "What's your name?" Ed asked as he draped the man's left arm around his shoulders, and gripped him around the abdomen with his automail hand to provide sturdy support.

"Roger." Was the reply.

"Keep hanging in there with me, Roger." Ed said as he slowly guided the man towards the exit, the train was minutes from stopping at the station platform.

"I don't plan on dying just yet." Roger gritted out as he took slow and jolting steps while leaning on Edward for support. "I owe you and Major Armstrong too much now."

"Don't tell me you're going to go into some long winded speech about repaying the debt or something."

"No." Was Roger's pain stricken reply, "but I sure as hell know where my allegiances lie from now on. If you ever need anything… ask."

"I need you to stop talking again." Edward said, but not unkindly. "You still need to save your strength, as much as you can."

Roy watched, trying to ignore the pit of envy growing inside him as he saw Roger hanging onto Edward, and Ed's arm around him. He knew it was silly to be envious, Edward was only helping the man, but Roy would be lying if he said he wouldn't rather be the one who was in Roger's current position with Ed. At least now it sounded like they had a new ally, once he healed.

As the train came to a stop, and the doors opened, Edward exited first after checking to make sure there appeared to be no danger to them. Really, word shouldn't have gotten out yet that the alchemists pitted against them had all been killed. Yet Edward still would rather stay on the side of caution. He helped guide Roger down, and didn't waver as his dead weight came down on him. "Okay?" He asked as Roger stabilized on his feet again.

There was a slow nod.

"Edward!"

The blonde looked up at the sound of the voice calling his name, and smiled in relief.

Havoc, Falman, Breda, and Hawkeye were hurrying towards them.

"General!"

"Major Armstrong!"

The reunion was brief between all of them, they were all just mutually glad to see each other again. Roger, and the man Armstrong had been in charge of were transferred off to Breda and Falman now to give Armstrong and Ed room to breathe freely again.

"Ed, are you okay?" Riza asked, having already made sure Mustang was fine.

"Okay as I can be." Ed smiled at her. "Winry and General Bastard over there have put me through worse."

"You look awful." Havoc observed.

"Thanks, Jean." Ed remarked sarcastically.

"No problem sir."

"Were you followed?" Mustang asked quickly.

"No." Hawkeye said, and looked around at the stares the injured alchemists were attracting. "But we'd best get you all to the hospital."

There was an agreement to that, and the group began to walk off back to where the cars had been parked. They were halfway there when Roy suddenly reached out to seize Ed abruptly by his jacket sleeve and tug him into a small empty alleyway between food shops at the station. He gave Ed no time to question him as his mouth claimed Edward's in a deep passion driven kiss. He pulled away though before he had truly needed to, leaving a slightly dazed looking Edward in front of him. "Wait for me, Edward. Look after the others."

"Look after yourself." Edward said with a smile, dragging his coat sleeve across his mouth to erase all evidence of their tongue filled kiss. He gave him one last wistful look before hurrying out of the small alley and after the others.

The others who were alert had noticed that both Ed and Roy had vanished suddenly, all but Armstrong and the wounded alchemists they were toting appeared unconcerned. "Where'd they go?" Armstrong asked, following after the others who didn't seem concerned to look for them.

"They'll be back soon." Hawkeye assured him, and shared an amused smile with Havoc.

"Can't believe they'd find a secluded enough place here, but I guess they did." Havoc muttered to Riza.

Edward caught up with them, falling into step beside Havoc.

"There you are, but where's the General?" Armstrong asked.

"Yeah, what'd you do to Mustang?" Havoc asked suspiciously.

Edward rolled his eyes, "not enough." Was the answer that all but three of the people got, and smirked at. "He's going off alone now."

"You sure you're okay with that?" Hawkeye asked him.

Edward nodded after a moment. "I am. He promised me he'd come back. I know he'll keep his word."

"He has a good reason to stay alive and come back." Breda hinted with a wolfish grin.

"Shut up." Was Ed's smiling reply.

"Yes'ir."

They made it to the cars without incident. It appeared that it was not known yet they were back. Edward helped load the injured alchemists into the backseats of the cars, before sitting gratefully in the front seat of one. He ended up in the car with Fuery, Denny, Roger, and Hawkeye. He'd been glad to see Denny again, and had been shocked to hear about Maria's disappearance. Riza didn't mention her call to the woman, it would probably not be what Denny needed to hear right now. She'd tell Ed later about her phone call to the woman who had once partnered with Denny to protect him.

"What happened out there, sir?" Hawkeye finally asked the question that had been on all of their minds.

"The Fuhrer wanted Mustang and I dead, all the alchemists but the two with us now were against us from the start. They got hurt trying to defend the military soldiers. Apparently all the evidence was wanted erased. That's where Roy's going now, he's going to go make the Fuhrer admit what he did, and then kill him."

"But how will he be able to prove it to everyone else?" Fuery asked from the backseat.

At this, Edward smiled, "it's something we planned on the trip back. Don't worry, you'll all be able to hear the confession when it happens."

"None of the other generals would dare dispute a claim to the rank." Riza noted, "they all respect him, and after this I doubt anyone will try and cross him again."

"I hope not. The list of idiot butts that I need to kick is finally getting shorter." Ed grumbled.

"You all are very loyal to General Mustang, aren't you…" Roger's voice was like a crackling old radio from the backseat, and he took his time forming his words.

"Yeah." Denny said with a smile.

"What did I tell you about talking, Roger?" Ed barked, turning in his seat so he could stare at the elder man.

"Sorry, sir." Roger said, and fell silent again.

Edward smiled and turned back around, settling into his seat before looking down at himself. "I don't get it…" Ed muttered under his breath as he clapped his hands and placed them upon himself. In a flash of blue light his clothes were whole once more, and looking as clean as if they'd come straight from the washer. It was the quick fix for when you didn't have access to the real thing. But how could Roy have even been remotely enticed by the sight of him looking like a hobo? Maybe the man needed to have the one eye he used checked out.

"How is it you don't need a circle?"

"I just don't. No more talking, Roger." Edward said calmly as he leaned back, his still unbound hair bunching around his neck. Only a few people knew the entire story behind that ability, and he didn't want to give anyone else the desire to obtain it for themselves. He was done with homunculi. He could honestly say he did miss Lust, for she had not been so different from himself in the end, and he'd been sad to hear she'd been killed. But he didn't want to repeat that chapter in his life.

The hospital finally came into view, and it took Ed a moment to focus himself on what he had to do now. Getting these two other alchemists inside and treated, and having himself looked over was top priority right now. He wanted the doctors to okay him for release as soon as possible. But it was hard, for his thoughts continuously wanted to drift off to where a black haired alchemist was about to take what he wanted, and secure their relationship from ever being jeopardized by the military world.

"We'll go get wheelchairs, come on, Fuery." Denny said, and the two hurried into the hospital to fetch wheelchairs and nurses.

Meanwhile the unloading of people from the cars began.


	38. Chapter 38

Paon: I feel the same as you do. But since I know so many of you have looked forward to reading something everyday I had to begin a new story right away.

QuitexSoul: XD, so I assume you'll be showing up to read the next one? Shall I reserve you a seat? tehehe. Yes, I was glad I broke forty chapters, I think I did one of those little miny cheers in my chair.

Mokona: I love injuring my characters... I don't know why. And thanks for the review!

Bar-Ohki: You like Roger? Yay! I wasn't sure if he'd be an inconvenient third wheel or not, but I developed him a bit anyway. Might as well, right?

boolinger: haha yeah that line is very lovely. I'm glad you liked it. I actually tweaked it from something Ed said in the anime... so I can't take complete credit. But then this is fanfiction so meh.

* * *

So I had someone ask me if they could see the image of Roy that I edited into a dress. Again, it does NOT suit him. He can't pull off a dress. He looks like a fat pope. They then asked if I would do Armstrong in a dress. So I did. By far, he is one of the easiest characters I've crossdressed. Dresses suit him stunningly. I'm going to get them uploaded to my photobucket account though so everyone who wants to see them in dresses, can.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Eight

Roy Mustang made it back to the military building without so much as a fly hassling him despite the grime he was still covered in. There was to be no long rest or time to make sure he was in prime condition before another fight. Luckily this Fuhrer, was abysmal at alchemy. How he'd managed to keep passing the state exams was a matter of utmost confusion to Roy. It would be over shortly once he'd forced the truth out of him, and projected it to the entire city thanks to Edward's suggestion. It'd worked for Ed, he could duplicate it with a little bit of tweaking to suit his purpose.

He made his way past startled alchemists and regular soldiers alike, ignoring their startled looks when they took in his appearance. He marched unhindered all the way up to the floor where the Fuhrer's office was. Once he got there, however, four alchemists walked towards him to block his path. "I'll only give you the warning to move once." Roy's voice was cold and stern, and he raised one hand in warning.

Their answer, was to pull out long thin sticks of chalk.

Roy, like Ed, suddenly felt annoyed and amused at the same time. He still needed transmutation circles, but at least _he_ had them on his person at all times premade. He snapped his fingers, instantly warping the air and the hydrogen molecules to explode them into blasts of fire stronger than anything he'd ever created before. Which was saying something.

The walls and floor blasted away into fine dust that snapped orange and red from the flames. The alchemists who would have opposed him were now nothing more than exploded and burned bodies who crumpled into chunks to the floor, or down through the hole Roy had created in the hallway.

Roy stared in amazement, he'd not been able to create something that powerful in a long time. It still paled in comparison to what he'd been able to do in Ishbal, but still… It was like he'd gotten stronger in the course of a day. Well, he wasn't complaining.

He took a running leap and landed safely on the other side of the hallway, clearing the hole in the floor. Quickly he assessed his condition. He'd been struck by flying plaster, but it had not managed to cut through the heavy material of his uniform. He appeared to have a shallow cut on his jaw, but other than that he was faring well.

Now for the Fuhrer.

He had a promise to Edward to keep, and he'd let nothing stand in his way. When he left this building again, he'd be Fuhrer, and so help the ones who got in his way. Edward meant more to him than anything else.

He did not bother opening the heavy office door, rather he set it ablaze, causing it to burn into ash and chunks of flaming wood. He stepped inside as the secretary shrieked, and did a classic looking faint. He nearly snorted, Riza would _never_ faint at anything. In fact, he wasn't sure that woman was scared of anything but running out of bullets.

"I'd ask what the meaning of this is, but I won't insult either of our intelligences." The Fuhrer said as he appeared.

"Best plan you've had so far." Mustang congratulated him coldly. "And I'd ask "why," but I don't really care."

"You always did know what you wanted."

"And I'm always one step ahead."

"Yet you're the only one who survived? That's not very good management skills."

"All of the ones you have sent after me are dead. The rest will live." Roy glared.

"Will live? That's an ominous thing to say. How badly hurt are they? Give me all the details." The Fuhrer asked in an almost hungry way.

"I would rather do something else to you. Watching you slowly burn while writhing and screaming is always a pleasurable option." Roy suggested off handedly.

"What's this? The Flame Alchemist who holed himself away in grief for torturous crimes he'd committed is suggesting a return trip down memory lane?"

"I said it was an option, not the decision." Roy corrected sternly. "You tried to have Edward killed, I can't forgive that."

"Fullmetal?"

"Yes, Fullmetal."

"So, the kids your weakness is he? How touching." The Fuhrer delighted.

Roy knew that was correct. Ed was, and had always been, his weakness. He'd live for Edward, he'd die for Edward, he'd risk everything to be with Edward. This was so much farther than he'd ever gone before in a relationship, and he never wanted to see it end. So here he was, seeking his revenge, and the position that would ensure that he and Ed would never have to be separated. "He's not a kid." Roy finally said, "he's a grown man, and a much better one than you could have ever hoped to be."

"My mistake." The Fuhrer smirked.

"Yes," Roy agreed, "it was." He raised his hand to create an explosion of fire in the air right in front of the Fuhrer. He'd not wanted to kill him just yet, and as the explosion rocked the room, tossing flames everywhere, Roy knew that one hit would be enough to kill him. First though, he needed a confession, a _real_ confession, and it didn't appear that the Fuhrer would deny him it. He was being quiet agreeable to the discussion so far.

The Fuhrer picked himself up off the ground, coughing, and reaching for a gun instead of chalk.

"Don't think about it," Roy said, and snapped again, causing the loaded weapon to explode. He already gotten what he needed set up. The Fuhrer was distracted by the sudden disappearance of his right arm to the explosion of the gun. Now he was ready to get the confession out of him, and he knew his next words were heard by many more than the Fuhrer. "You tried to have me killed, along with an entire army regiment! Then what next, the town? You think I'm going to make this so easy for you as to just let you shoot me?"

"It'd be really nice of you." The Fuhrer gasped out through the pain. "You think anyone will believe you? With me gone there's no one to admit that your accusations are true. You're life will still be over, even if my alchemist team failed to kill you and the others."

"On the contrary," Roy disagreed icily, "my life is just beginning again. And I'll do the same to anyone else who tries to cross me and put innocent lives on the chopping block in the process, just because you were scared of me."

"Just do it already." The Fuhrer hissed as he clenched at his missing arm, blood pouring from the wound as he grew progressively whiter.

"If you insist." Roy agreed, and snapped.

The entire area around the now former Fuhrer exploded into angry red and orange flames that leapt for the ceiling desperately. The explosion shook the floor, and Roy had to catch his balance before he fell. He looked in wonder at the damage it had caused, before extinguishing the flames himself. He really had gotten stronger, there was no other way to explain it.

Quickly Roy performed the transmutation needed to stop the broadcasting of what had been said in the room just now. Once he had, he pushed his hair back with one hand and breathed a sigh of relief. "Finally." Yet he had no time to sit and rest, or bask in his success. "Ed…" was the only word that left his lips as he turned from the distraction and began his way back to the blonde. He didn't even pay any mind to the burns along his clothes, or the streaks of blood and cuts on his body from this morning and the blasts he'd been in close range for.

At the hospital, Edward leaned back in his hospital bed, breathing a sigh of relief. "He's alive… good." His head had been bound once he'd managed to detangle his hair, and it still hung loose around him. He also had gauze bandages on the cuts he'd garnered. Other than that, he was just on bed rest until tomorrow afternoon.

Riza looked over at him from where she sat in one of the chairs. She'd just sent Havoc off to check on the others who were in a different room. "He'd not die on you, not without a fight."

"How'd things go with Havoc anyway?" Ed asked, changing the subject.

"We're going out again soon." Hawkeye smiled.

Ed smiled back, "I'm glad things worked out."

"By the way, sir. That was a fancy trick you taught him, with that broadcast."

"I've done it before, it's quite effective." Edward said, "when Roy gets here, he'll be Fuhrer, trust me."

"I've no doubts about that. Though from the sound of the explosion, his moving into that office might have to wait a bit."

They both laughed, it had sounded like Roy had gotten overenthusiastic.

"Have you told him yet?" Riza suddenly asked him.

"Told him what?" Ed asked, a bit suspiciously.

Riza merely smiled, "never mind sir. Please, get some rest. I'm going to go down and wait for Mustang to show up. Once he gets here I'll let him know where you are."

"Thank you, but be careful." Edward said as she left. Now alone Ed settled back into the too-soft comfort of the bed and closed his eyes, he may not like being here and being prodded at by doctors and having his automail marveled over, but it was nice to rest for a while.

Armstrong too had been assigned to bed rest, and had since scared off both Falman and Breda. They had instead gone down to grab a cup of lukewarm coffee at the cafeteria downstairs. Denny, Fuery, and Havoc were sitting in with the other two alchemists to keep an eye over them. None of them doubted Ed nor Armstrong's ability to fight if needed. These two though? That was another matter.

All of them had heard Roy's broadcast, in fact, all of Central had. And it was currently _the_ thing to talk about. Word was already leaking out of military headquarters that Roy had been instated as the new Fuhrer in an impromptu agreement between the other generals.

Edward heard none of this talk, he was anxiously awaiting the man to get here. He could not be bothered with too much discussion right now. So he stayed locked away in his hospital room like a good soldier.

Roy himself had finally been able to get free of the military buildings, in the interest of going to the hospital. Several of the other generals had offered to go with him, but he declined. Instead he barked out a series of orders about what he wanted done in his brief absence, who he wanted to be calling him with updates, and so on. Once that was done, and his piercing gaze had confirmed he'd be experiencing no trouble from any of the generals did he leave.

He drove himself to the hospital, and when he parked he was immediately swooped down on by Riza. "How's Ed?" Were the first words out of his mouth.

"He's fine, just surface injuries. He can be released tomorrow."

"Good." Roy breathed in true relief.

"He's waiting for you." Riza smiled, "but first you're getting yourself looked at sir. Don't make me use the gun."

"You'd aim a gun at the head of your new Fuhrer? Tsk, tsk, Hawkeye." He said with a smirk before suddenly heading for the hospital at a fast pace as Riza followed, hand on the larger gun at her slim waist.

Roy submitted tolerantly to the tests and bandaging of his minor cuts and scrapes, as well as the constant barrage of inquiries. As soon as the doctors and nurses were through with him though, Roy turned to Hawkeye abruptly. "Where's Edward?"

She smiled, as did Havoc, Fuery, Breda, and Falman. "Room 217 on the third floor."

Roy rushed out of the room his examination had been done in. He'd not been asked to stay overnight. So now he hurried to find Ed again.

"That's cute." Hawkeye smiled and shook her head, "come on boys, we'd best block off the hall and make sure they're not disturbed."


	39. Chapter 39

boolinger: Yay! I'm very glad to hear that.

animefreak: I swear sometimes my reviewers are psychic...

Mokona: Very soon yes, and I'm so happy for them. Who wants to attend the wedding? ...jk I'm not getting them hitched o.O

QuitexSoul and Paon: Yes, I meant for him to be that weak, pathetically weak, horrendously weak, super duper weak. I wanted everyone to go "eww lyk he suxxors" ...I've had sugar, can you tell? And yes Quitex, I borrowed quite a bit of ideas from the actual series. Might as well, right?

* * *

Okay so here we are. I think this chapter is fluffy, let's hear what you think.

* * *

Chapter Thirty-Nine

Roy found the correct room down the brightly lit hallway, and opened the door to let himself in. "Ed?"

"I'm awake." Edward said, flipping over on his other side to now face the door. "Hey."

"Hey." Roy said, and suddenly started laughing as he shut the door behind him. With a happy smile he crossed the floor to pull a chair over next to the edge of the bed and sit down, reaching forward to take Edward's left hand in his. "You weren't hiding an injury from me or something, were you?" He asked, eyeing the bandage around Ed's head. "You fixed your hair…"

Edward couldn't help but laugh, and he squeezed Roy's hand gently. "Just a minor cut, I'm fine, believe me. Winry's hit me worse and I've not gotten a concussion yet." He then slipped his hand from Roy's and eased himself up and out of the bed to sit on Roy's lap as the older man wrapped his arms securely around him. Ed leaned his head against Roy's chest and sighed happily. "I do believe tomorrow night we must celebrate your promotion, you did manage it, right?"

"I wouldn't be here if I hadn't." Roy smiled and fiddled with a lock of golden hair. "So… what sort of celebration are we talking about?"

"It's a surprise."

"Why am I _not_ surprised?" Roy laughed.

Edward glowered at the wall, not moving his head an inch. "You're okay, right?" He chose to ask instead of berate him.

"I am now."

"I'm glad, I was worried about you… almost the whole day." Ed laughed half heartedly, "today made me realize something though that I should have told you a long time ago." Ed paused, but when Roy said nothing, continued, "I love you."

"I know." Roy replied with a smile. How could he not know? He'd realized this was more than just some silly crush a long time ago. "It's really irritating though that you should be the one to get the courage to say that first. I've wanted to for a while now. Anyway, what I'm trying to say-"

Ed laughed and now lifted his head to look right into Roy's eyes. "You're not very good at this confession stuff, are you." He remarked and placed his fingers over Roy's lips. "Try again." He said as he removed them after several seconds of Roy looking at him with that tender gaze he reserved only for Ed.

"I love you, Edward Elric." Roy said clearly right before Ed pulled him forward into a continuation of the kiss Roy had cut short back at the station.

When Edward finally pulled away, he suddenly smirked, eyeing Roy up and down. "You know, I've never been one to care about ranks, but for some reason the thought of you having all the military power now is a turn on. It's something I'd like to explore at great length later."

Roy's eyes narrowed, "you're making me wait _still_?"

Ed smirked and found a certain spot on Roy's neck that he'd discovered would make the man shut up when he needed him to. "You're the one who insisted I admit myself into the hospital which might I remind you is a public facility. So don't go griping to me, Fuhrer Trip-and-Fall." He told him in between drawing moans out of his willing victim.

"Oh shut up." Roy growled out and realized with much frustration, that Ed had him right where he wanted him. It was near impossible to turn the tables on the blonde without tossing him to the bed, and he was not willing to risk being castrated by a well aimed kick from an automail foot. The only thing left to do, was what he did. Give in.

Out in the hallway the rest of the team was keeping the nurses and doctors away from Ed's room under the pretense of he and the new Fuhrer discussing matters of state. The men all had to agree with Hawkeye, it would be best if those two were left alone until one of them emerged. Both Mustang and Edward were capable of doing quite a bit of damage when angered, no one wanted to test those waters by chancing disturbing them if they were doing something of the more personal variety.

After about an hour had passed, Roy finally emerged, having applied his alchemy to himself to make his clothes clean again, and after much tugging to get them to lay flat and straight once more. Edward had rumpled him up thoroughly, and he'd enjoyed every minute of it, but he needed to get them both something to eat. Edward's voracious appetite was back, and Roy was starting to feel a craving for food himself. His eyes turned suspiciously to his team, gathered at an appropriate distance down both hallways. His gaze darted back and forth before clearing his throat. "Havoc, Falman, go around and find out what everyone wants to eat. Take the cars you came in and go pick us all up food. I'll make sure you have the money in your accounts tomorrow to cover the balance."

The two men cheered and quickly got to work getting orders while Riza walked over to him. "Just so you know sir," she said, stopping him before he reentered Ed's room, "I called Maria. She's coming."

Roy was silent for a time before he nodded. "Thank you. Does Denny know? I see you brought him as well."

"I thought the more of us here that are loyal to you and Edward the better. But he doesn't know."

"Keep it that way for now." Roy sighed, ruffling his hair with one gloved hand. "In the meantime I want you to go back to headquarters and help oversee things there."

"What sort of décor would you like for your official ceremony?" Riza asked.

"Remember those flowers Ed created when he took his first state exam? I had some of them in my office for a while? I want some of those, none of those tulip looking things my dear predecessor had at his. You can work past that, can't you?"

Riza smiled, "better believe it. I'll find your special flowers."

"Thanks. I just need to get my car keys back from Edward now…" Roy said, reaching for the door again.

"He took your keys?"

"I swear he learned to pickpocket somewhere." He sighed and entered the room again, leaving behind a highly amused Riza who quickly turned on her heel to head back to headquarters.

"Come on Jean, you're driving me back before you go get food." She said, and seized him by his collar as he gave a shallow yelp.

"You're back soon." Edward smiled innocently from where he lounged in bed.

"You took my car keys." Roy glared and held out his hand, "hand them over."

Edward smiled even wider, "car keys… what are those again?"

"Edw_ard._" Roy said warningly, though he knew the warning would go unheeded by the younger man.

Edward merely kept smiling. He did enjoy tormenting Roy. Though he had been hoping it would have taken the bastard longer to realize Ed had snatched the keys. "Yes, Roy?"

Roy suddenly smirked in that familiar arrogant way of his before seizing Edward quickly and pulling him into a kiss. Without wasting a single second he took advantage of Ed's stunned but pleased silence to snatch the car keys back out of his pocket. He released him fully now and drew away with a wink to the glaring Edward. "These, would be car keys." He said, dangling them out of Ed's reach.

"Bastard." Ed breathed as he wrestled with his hair to make it lie flat again.

"I'll be back soon." Roy said and gave him a parting wave.

Edward watched him go with a smile. So far it had been easier than he'd thought to keep a firm say on how their relationship progressed. Now he really didn't have to fight anymore to stay one up on Roy. He knew that Roy respected his right to as much of a say in their intimacy as Roy himself got. He was ready though to allow them both what they'd been wanting for a long time now. Yet he laughed, go figure the time he decides it's time, that Roy decides later on that it would be a good idea for Ed to move in with him.

Roy meanwhile was nearly to Ed's house. Scratch that. Former house. He'd not make Ed come back here, he'd take care of all this himself. He knew it wouldn't take long. He'd move what few things Edward had and put them in his own house. He'd give Edward the home he'd been longing for.

He pulled into the drive and got out, locking the car before walking up to the door. He looked around to be sure no one was about before he snapped lightly, causing the lock to melt. Once it popped open, Roy let himself inside.

Like he'd predicted, there was barely anything in here. It was mostly food stuff and the alcohol Ed had bought for Roy's one time visit. Well, he'd certainly be able to make a repeat, just not here. Yet Roy spent a good forty minutes cleaning out the house and putting everything in the military car before he locked the now vacant residence and began the drive back to his own home.

Again, he checked to make sure no one was about before unlocking his front door and starting to unpack. At long last he got everything stashed away, and did a swift cleaning of everything before heading back out to the car once he'd securely locked his door again. Only then did he drive back to the hospital.

The first place he went to upon returning to the hospital was not to check in on Ed, but on Armstrong first. He planned on spending the entire rest of the time at Edward's side up until Ed was discharged. He needed to check in on everyone else before he locked himself up with his boyfriend. He found Armstrong's room with Fuery's help, and let himself inside. "Hey, Alex. How are you holding up?" Roy asked as he walked over to sit on the edge of the man's bed.

"Fine." He replied with a confident smile. "The nurses just want to keep me here for a few hours longer. Then I'll be discharged. How are Ed and those other two?"

"Once you're discharged I want you to go back to headquarters and meet up with Hawkeye. Help her out as best you can. As for Ed, he's doing fine. The other two I've not checked in on yet. I thought I'd visit you first."

"I can take more hits than that." Armstrong scoffed, "resilience is a trait that has been passed down the Armstro-"

"Yes, I can see that." Roy agreed weakly, heading him off before he could get in full stride. "I'll go check on those other two now. Thank you, for all you've done for me."

"I'd do that again and more for you, sir." Armstrong insisted, "I'll be glad to continue to serve under you, Fuhrer Mustang."

Roy smirked and rested one gloved hand on the man's shoulder lightly. "Rest up, Armstrong. I still have need of you today."

Roy left the room before Armstrong could do anything strange, and found himself soon enough in the room where the two more severely injured alchemists had been placed in the same room so the nurses could tend to both at easily. "It's Roger, isn't it?" Roy asked as he came to stand at the bedside of the man Edward had toted around.

"Yes sir." Roger answered, his voice sounding more normal now. Yet he was still pale, and looked to be suffering from over exertion and dehydration.

"Thank you for your work today. Is there anything I can do for you?"

"No, thank you. I don't wish to impose any more than I already have."

"Impose?" Roy echoed with a frown, "on my team?" The nod was his answer. "Well, Roger, you should really find more relevant things to fret over." He said bluntly and looked over to where the other lay, still unconscious. With a silent nod he got up to stride out of the room before Roger could form a reply.

Now Mustang walked down the hall, grabbing a plastic bag of takeout food that Falman thrust his way. "Thank you, Falman." He said, and entered Edward's room again, this time armed with food.

"Food, at last!" Was the delighted cry from the bed.

"Hungry?" Roy teased as he walked over. As far as Ed knew, Roy had gone out to just get them lunch. He wasn't planning on telling Ed yet that he'd taken the liberty of moving Edward's things between houses. He'd realize it soon enough when Roy didn't drive him back to that now truly empty house.


	40. Chapter 40

Paon: I'm really glad you liked the flower idea. I couldn't imagine anything else being more perfect for them. And I'm also glad the I love you scene came out fine :dances: Yes, tomorrow is so far away... XD.

Mokona: It's a small wonder Ed isn't obese considering how much he eats.

QuitexSoul: I made you hungry again?

boolinger: I'm glad you enjoy those adjustments :evil grin: Ed the pickpocketer, he shall be feared.

* * *

Chapter Forty

"Sir, I just wanted to let you know I was leaving to join Hawkeye." Armstrong said, poking his head into Ed's room where they sat talking.

"Thank you." Roy said, twisting in his chair to look at the other.

"Feeling fine, Ed?" Armstrong asked briskly.

"Yes." Edward smiled from where he sat on the edge of his bed, "they just want to be sure that bump to the head wasn't anything more serious. They don't seem to understand that I've had worse knocks before."

"Rest well, sir."

"Will do." Edward said and waved as Armstrong pulled his head out of the room and shut the door again. He turned back to the man in front of him with a wry smile. "Or try, at least."

"Don't be stupid." Roy chided, ignoring Ed's frown, "I'll stay here with you tonight."

"Roy…"

"Ed, seriously, as long as I keep what's going on in my pants _in_ my pants, then there should be no problems. I've been good, have I not?"

Ed laughed lightly, "you have. I believe I can safely say I've tamed the famous Flame Alchemist."

"Tamed?" Roy repeated with narrowed eyes. "It's more something along the lines of I love you, and I never loved any of those women. Of course I'm going to be-"

"Less of a pervert?" Ed grinned.

"In some ways." Roy agreed.

Ed laughed again, shaking his head. Yes, Roy was still Roy after all. It was why he adored the man so much. "You can stay here tonight. I'd actually welcome a full nights rest."

"Better get it while you can." Roy smirked.

Edward rolled his golden eyes and considered the new Fuhrer, "you sure it's okay though? Don't you have even more work to do now? Where's Hawkeye with the gun and the paperwork?"

"She's getting everything ready so she can pull out the gun and the paperwork. We'll go over there after you're discharged tomorrow."

"You're going to be handing out promotions, aren't you?" Ed asked suddenly.

"Why, you want one too?" Roy laughed and leaned back in his chair. "I am, but I didn't take you for someone to want a promotion."

Ed smiled, Roy did know him well, that was for certain. "As long as you don't send me on too many long missions, I'll be happy."

"Pity, I was thinking of sending you on this three month mission that you may or may not come back from." Roy drawled, spreading his hands out in front of him like he was preaching to a choir.

Ed suddenly smacked him over the head with his pillow, whipping it away before Roy could snatch it from him. "I would like to go back to Risembool though for a few days, once things get a bit more settled."

"Yes, by all means, go tell Alphonse that I haven't been raping his beloved brother." Roy grinned and shifted in his chair again. These things were not the most comfortable creations.

"I will." Ed said and the two fell silent as one of the nurses walked in to attend to Edward.

The check up took some time, all of which Mustang was trying not to laugh at the restrained annoyance of Edward. Apparently he hadn't been lying when he said he disliked being in hospitals. The man was practically seething in annoyance. Lucky for the nurse she seemed not to notice.

Once the nurse was done she turned to Roy and smiled flatteringly. "It's so touching that you care so much about the well being of your alchemists. Truly an admirable quality."

Ed's brow twitched in annoyance. This little nurse tart was flirting with his Roy. _His_ Roy! The amused look Roy shot him covertly only made him steam more.

"I can't expect to be very good at my job if I don't make sure my alchemists are properly cared for." Roy replied to her with an easy smile, full well in knowing that Edward was about to explode.

"Sorry to break up your little powwow," Edward cut in acidly, "but all this talking is not good for my recovery."

"Want to go grab some coffee? I'm sure you must need some." The nurse offered.

Roy glanced once at the fuming blonde on the edge of the bed, and then back at her, declining with a shake of his head. "Thank you, but I'm fine."

"Oh…" she said with slight disappointment showing in her voice, "bye."

Once she was gone Roy prepared himself for the rage of Edward. But it never came, finally he dared to look at the blonde. He didn't feel guilty, he hadn't been responding to her advances, it had merely been funny. But still, Ed had a volatile temper.

"What's wrong with you?" Edward asked, but not in an accusatory tone. He wasn't mad at Roy, though he had hoped the man would have cut her off before he did. He was more curious as to why Roy looked uncertain.

"You're not going to yell because of that?" Roy asked in shock.

"No." Edward frowned and took a deep cleansing breath. "It's her who I was irritated at, not you. The way you looked at her was not the way you look at me." He slipped off the edge of the bed to walk around behind Roy and lean down to wrap his arms around the broad shoulders. He rested his chin down on Roy's shoulder and closed his eyes. "I trust you Roy, don't ever think differently."

"How could I?" Roy asked rhetorically and leaned his head back against Edward's shoulder. "As soon as I can I'll make sure a few rules get changed so we can be together and not have to hide it anymore."

"Thank you." Ed smiled gladly. He'd be glad to not have to hide their relationship anymore. It was trying on the nerves to keep up an act of still loathing him at times, when he hadn't loathed Mustang in years. More than anything, he wanted to be able to go over and even just hug him no matter who was around. He wanted to be sure all the women, and men, in Central knew that Mustang was off the market.

Roy did stay the night, making himself as comfortable as he could in his chair while Edward fell asleep on the bed. He watched the blonde long enough to be sure he was sleeping deeply, before inching his chair forward so he could fold his arms on the mattress and lay his head down. He quickly looked up though when he felt Edward's cool automail hand grab his own and the fingers curl around it gently. Roy smiled, Ed was still fast asleep. "Yeah, there's no denying it." Roy said tiredly as he lay his head down again, "I love you."

Denny, Breda, Falman, Feury, and Havoc took turns keeping watch over the hallway. They'd still not told Denny of the relationship between Mustang and Edward, but that didn't stop a cackling Breda and Havoc to sneak into Edward's room long enough to snap a few good shots with Breda's camera before they quickly left the room to leave the two sleeping alchemists alone.

When Denny asked what they were grinning about, they waved it off as nothing special.

When at last Edward had been deemed okay for release the next morning, he got up to pull on his red jacket gratefully. It would be nice to get out of this room. Even though Roy had stayed with him for the majority of the time barring bathroom and food breaks. He stepped over to the small mirror and began to hurriedly finger comb his hair. He was in the middle of braiding it, having transmuted a rubber band he'd procured from the doctor into a hair tie, when Roy reentered the room, two cups of coffee in hand.

"I still think you should leave it down." Roy suggested as he walked over to hand Ed his coffee.

Edward finished tying it back and took the Styrofoam cup of black liquid and inhaled the less than exotic scent. At least Berlin had had one thing going for it, they had coffee of all sorts. But this stuff was bearable, and he gulped it down while inhaling the steam it exuded. As he lowered it from his lips he shook his head, "no, it'll just get in my way. I've only left it down for so long because I had no other choice."

"Well, I'll just have to take it down later then." Roy decided with a grin over his cup before he took another drink.

Edward finished his, and tossed the cup into the trash bin. "Thanks for the coffee." With a brief stretch Ed started towards the door as Havoc and Falman came in to fetch him. "We all ready to get back?"

"Yes sir."

"How are those other two?" Roy asked as he and the others began their trek down the hall.

"Security here is going to watch them." Havoc informed him, "the one, Roger, they expect to be able to release him in the next few days. The other hasn't woken up yet, apparently he has a severe concussion."

"Roger… Major Roger Lanzly." Mustang said slowly, "at least I think that was the name on the roster. He was right underneath Major Blonde Dwarf."

Edward's instantaneous reaction was unavoidable. Suddenly Edward was straightening from sweeping his leg underneath Roy's feet. As the new Fuhrer landed on his butt in the middle of the hospital hallway, Ed continued on looking unconcerned.

Roy glared after him as he picked himself up, ignoring the helping hands Denny and Fuery offered down to him. "Some things never change." He grumbled as he stalked after the blonde.

No, some things never did. And truthfully he was glad for it. He enjoyed his squabbles with Edward, squabbles that had lately caused him to end up on the floor with a sore rear end. Edward was the only person he enjoyed fighting like this with, it was so familiar to them. Besides, if they could fight, and still be able to make up in the end than it only made their relationship stronger. The things that had changed though between them he was delighted with.

As he caught back up with them, he caught Edward's glance over his way, "I'll get you for that."

"I sincerely look forward to your finest efforts." Ed retorted, shoving his hands in his pockets as he continued to saunter down the hall and into the main lobby of the hospital.

Somehow they both ended up in the same car to drive back to headquarters, yet Denny was the only one who looked nervous still about such an arrangement. He still hadn't caught on that Edward and Roy were quite able to harmoniously coexist.

"So, new ruler of all," Ed began to drawl in a lazy tone of voice as he looked to the backseat. Somehow, much to Roy's annoyance, he'd beaten him in calling shotgun and had not allowed Roy to debate it. "Are you going to keep that couch? I like that couch."

Roy gave him a mocking look, "you like to sleep on that couch is more like it."

"Don't get distracted, are you going to keep it or not?" Ed persisted.

"I'll keep it, I'll put it in a corner of my office for you. And I'll make sure it faces the wall." Roy teased, earning a glare from those golden eyes. Who knew, he just might actually do that for a day and see what Ed's reaction would be. It might end up being quite funny.

Edward spared him another glare before turning forward again with a huff.

"So Ed," asked Havoc as he drove, "are we all going to get together to celebrate all this tonight or tomorrow night?" All the men in the car aside from Denny and Roy started laughing. Denny looked confused, and Roy looked murderous.

"I have prior plans for tonight. So perhaps tomorrow, Jean." Ed said with a mysterious smile.


	41. Chapter 41

QuitexSoul: I think I need to start my own mini bar... that way you can eat before you read. Or at least warn you when food is coming up hehehe. I personally like Roy's couch, I want one.

boolinger: That's awesome for me... and you of course. I'm very glad I'm keeping you hooked.

* * *

Chapter Forty-One

Edward had found himself an out of the way place to stand and watch the happenings as things began to get under control again at headquarters. Surprisingly it wasn't taking long. Though Ed knew he should have expected speedy results. Roy had always had a flair for command, and he was able to get instant results through one method or another.

"Big brother!"

Edward was suddenly nearly knocked off his feet as a blonde girl, looking about ten years old, suddenly tackled into his waist. "Elysia?!" Ed asked in shock as he gained his balance, staring down at the girl.

"Yeah!" Elysia grinned and determinedly clung to him no matter how he tried to pry her off.

"Elysia, you've gotten so big!" Ed exclaimed and ruffled her hair. She truly was growing up to be quite the young lady.

"She's missed you."

"Gracia." Edward smiled and reached out over Elysia to shake her hand. "It's been a while."

"Yes," Gracia agreed.

"You stopped visiting!" Elysia accused now, stepping away from Ed. "Does big brother not like me anymore?"

Edward smiled sadly and knelt down so he was on eye level with the girl. "Of course I still like you, Elysia. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to be away for so long."

"You mean it?" Elysia asked, almost unsure.

"I do." Edward smiled and brushed a tear from her cheek with his gloved hand. "You're my favorite and only sister." As Elysia latched on around Ed's neck, he stood up, wrapping his arms around her to keep her from falling as she clung to him in a happy hug.

"It's good to see you looking so well, Edward." Gracia beamed, "you should come over for dinner one night. I'd love to have you, and Elysia would as well."

"Thank you, I will." Edward said, still holding the young girl.

"Do you know where I can find Roy?" Gracia asked.

Ed smiled and nodded. "Yeah, I'll take you." He said and kept a tight hold on Elysia who didn't seem inclined to release him anytime soon. It took them only a few minutes to reach where Roy was, talking to the generals now under his command. It was the reason Edward had not been with him, he hadn't fancied overhearing the conversation. It was bound to be boring.

They waited for several more minutes, Elysia still clinging fast to Edward. At last the generals dispersed, and Roy saw his guests. Though his eyes lingered for a moment on where Elysia was clinging… right where he wanted to be. "Gracia, Elysia. This is a pleasant surprise."

"I just wanted to come by personally and make sure you were doing okay, and congratulate you. You finally achieved your dream." Gracia smiled.

Roy let his eyes drift briefly to Edward before nodding with a smile. "Thank you, Gracia. I'm doing very well."

Ed and Roy spent several more minutes talking to Gracia while Elysia clung to Edward, and then the two left. "I think Elysia is smitten with her big brother." Roy teased.

Edward smirked and turned to start walking off, "don't be dumb, Fuhrer Trip-and-Fall." He called out behind him as he made his way to Roy's now former office where Breda, Havoc, and Falman were packing things to ready for the move upstairs to the floor on which Fuhrer Mustang would rule from. "Do you have the car keys?" Ed asked Havoc as he walked in.

Jean nodded and drew them out, tossing them through the air with a smile. "Good luck sir. Are you leaving soon?"

"No, but I don't want to have to hunt you down when I am ready." He replied.

"Are you taking him out for dinner?" Breda asked.

"Yeah." Ed smiled, deciding it was best not to let onto his true intentions. "We could both use a real meal. The camp was not that great as far as the food went, and hospital food is questionable no matter how you look at it."

"So tomorrow night do you think you'll be able to make a bigger celebration?" Havoc pressed.

"Sure." Ed smiled, "I'll be there."

"Sir?" Falman asked, suddenly holding up the phone that had rung, "it's for you."

"Who is it? If it's the bastard tell him whatever he wants to tell me he can shove up his ass. That'll keep him irritated for a while." Edward said, sitting on a now empty desk that had once been Jean's.

"It's Alphonse." Falman said with a shake of his head. Like he would have ever been brave enough to say such things to Mustang had he been the one on the line. No one had still figured out yet if he could flame someone through a phone line, Falman didn't want to be the one to find out that he could.

"Oh? Good!" Ed grinned and hopped off the desk to take the phone from Falman. "Al?"

"_Brother! Are you okay? I was told you were hospitalized!_"

Ed smiled at the frantic tone in his brother's voice. How well he knew that tone of voice. "Bastard made me go, don't worry, I'm fine. Nothing that won't heal by tomorrow."

"_What happened?_"

"Long story short, Roy killed the old Fuhrer for trying to kill us as well as a military regiment and probably the town nearby."

"_Is he Fuhrer now then?_"

"Yeah, and I plan to tease him endlessly about it. I already have the "Fuhrer Trip-and-Fall" t-shirt made." Ed grinned as he inspected a split end of his hair critically.

"_Brother, you shouldn't tease him about that._"

"_You_ shouldn't, _I_ should." Ed corrected, "or rather, I _can. _Did Winry give you my message from earlier?"

"_Yeah, something about your plans to bed the General, or Fuhrer now rather._"

Ed laughed at Al's snicker over the phone. "You find it funny, do you? I can't help it if she over thinks things."

"_You're telling me. So, when's the official ceremony? Winry and I plan to come, that and I think she wants to make sure your automail is functioning fine._"

"You can tell her it is. An exact date hasn't been set yet." Edward said as he tried to ignore the other three men eavesdropping on the conversation. He realized that only hearing his end could lead them to think all sorts of things. He'd have to knock them about later. "I'll call you though as soon as it has. Depending on when, I might come down and meet you there a few days ahead of time. Otherwise I'm planning to go back with you to Risembool for a few days."

"_He getting on your nerves or something?_"

Ed smirked, "whenever he does he ends up on his butt for some reason… I swear, it's the strangest phenomenon. No idea what's causing it. No, I just want to visit for a while."

"_Well let us know for sure then, as soon as you find out._"

"I will." Ed smiled as Roy suddenly entered the room, looking relieved to finally have a short breather. But Ed knew that the man was handling everything in stride, and enjoying it. This was what he'd been wanting most of his life. But even the happy work-a-holics needed a reprieve at times. "Hey I need to get going Al, lunch awaits. You know how I am."

"_I do. Call me back soon brother!_"

"Will do, bye." Ed said, and hung up the phone. He then quickly walked over to Roy, seizing him by his arm and spinning him around to march him back out. "Come on, you've only had that cup of coffee this morning. You need food."

As Edward marched the new Fuhrer back out into the hall, the three men left inside the cardboard box filled office grinned at each other. "Wonder where Fuery keeps that spiral notebook of his with the bets…" Breda pondered.

"We can ask him later." Havoc decided.

Edward was still dragging Mustang down the hallway by his arm, or, he would have been dragging him if Roy hadn't meekly been allowing himself to be tugged along.

"Thank you."

Ed nearly tripped and fell himself from shock as he suddenly turned to Roy, releasing his arm in the process. "What?"

"Thank you." Roy repeated, and allowed himself a small smile. "For making sure I don't get so involved that I forget to eat… I am hungry."

Ed smiled back, but it was a brief smile. After all, there were other people in the hall right now. "They see their new Fuhrer, you see a huge list of things that need to be done because of it, and I see you. And right now, you need food."

"Ed-"

Edward shook his head, knowing along the lines of what he wanted to say. There was no real way to put it so as not to attract attention. "I know." He said instead and put a hand on one of Roy's shoulders to push him forward into a walk again. "Let's go."

"So, what's for lunch?" Mustang asked as he let himself be led to the mess hall.

"You've got me there, but you're eating it anyway." Ed smirked and almost hoped it was something Roy detested eating.

They were nearly there when suddenly two of the generals walked over to intercept them. "Fuhrer Mustang, sir, about the-"

"I'm sorry gentlemen," Edward cut in quickly, "further questions will have to wait until the Fuhrer has had lunch. He'll be of no use to anyone if he's hungry, trust me. Do you _want_ to see a hungry man lose his temper because of it? Not mentioning the little detail that he loses his temper with flames? It won't be pretty."

Roy, only through a strong will and habit, managed to hold a normal, even scowl-like expression on his face.

"Oh, of course." The general he'd interrupted nearly apologized. "You're… Fullmetal, right?"

"That's correct." Edward nodded a quick goodbye to them and suddenly shoved Roy forward again. "Let's go Fuhrer Trip-and-Fall, food awaits."

"You're incorrigible." Roy berated him, trying not to laugh. "You're not supposed to interrupt generals and tell them what's what."

"Funny, I thought I did that to you all the time." Edward remarked and pushed him past the saluting officers in the mess hall to the line which quickly cleared for them. "Damn, I'm taking you with me next time too." Edward said with glee as his plate immediately began to get filled.

"Freeloader." Mustang rolled his eyes, but did nothing about it. He was too amused by Edward to even try. Besides, he had always enjoyed it when Ed did things like this, even though most of the time he had _not_ just stood by and watched. But that was before he'd admitted his feelings for the man to himself.

"I can knock you off your feet right here in front of everybody, so don't tempt me." Ed told him frankly and walked off with his plate on a tray to go find a place to sit.

Roy scowled after him, his black eyes glinting. It was funny how he could go from loving Ed one minute, to wanting to snap his fingers at him the next. It was like a cycle that had no end, but he always ended up back at loving Edward. It seemed he hit that section of the spinner most often. So Roy stalked after the blonde to sit down across from him at the table Ed had chosen. "Don't tempt me to snap my fingers, Fullmetal. I haven't yet gotten used to the power increase, and I'd hate to char you to nothingness."

"I'm not worth the paperwork, I know." Ed finished helpfully in between bites.

"That and you're actually useful for some things. Not much, but some. Otherwise I'd have gotten rid of you long ago."

The two bickered back and forth the entire lunch, making everyone in earshot very nervous. Yet most of those around weren't too surprised that the Fullmetal Alchemist would pick a fight with Roy Mustang. Apparently some things would never change. All they had to do was make sure they weren't in the line of fire if they started fighting with more than just words.

When they'd finally finished lunch, they got up, all of a sudden not fighting anymore. Which truly left everyone confused who had watched them. They hadn't thought either party was capable of just dropping the argument. Unless they'd decided not to speak to each other.

"Do you have to go back to work now?" Edward asked as they reentered the expansive array of hallways.

"Yeah, you're reinstated though. I had Hawkeye fix your records. You can get to work packing up my old office for me." Mustang said and lobbed the key through the air to Ed.

Ed caught it with a scowl. "Pack up your own damn office, I'm not your dog. Reinstated or not."

"Pack it up and I can finally leave early tonight." Roy said, knowing Ed would get the hint.

Edward considered him for a moment, as if debating whether or not it was worth it, before sighing in defeat. "Fine, fine." He grouched. "You owe me, you hear?!" He called over his shoulder as he left Roy standing in the hall. Yet when he got there, he entered Roy's office with a thoughtful smile.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty-Two

Edward spent quite a lot of time packing Roy's things neatly away. Luckily the bastard hadn't actually kept that much stuff in his office. He'd finished with the shelves, and sealed the boxes with his alchemy before creating a few more and hauling them over to begin on the desk. Edward pulled the chair out so he could have room to work, and set the boxes on the floor beside his feet.

He was about to start on the drawers first, when something caught his eye. After a moment of hesitation, Ed reached forward to grab the framed photograph on Roy's desk. It had been the one Roy had refused to let him see that one time, the light had been glaring on it from where it sat, but as Ed brought it forward he nearly dropped it in surprise.

"How the hell?" Ed whispered as he stared at it.

It was a photograph of him, it looked to be around the time Roy had chased him all the way back to Risembool when he'd fled for there. Ed often had had dreams back in Berlin about that day when Roy had cornered him in the mountains before he'd managed to make it home. The look on Roy's face that day… it had been more than just anger about him not having asked the Colonel for his help. Neither of them had realized it at the time, but Mustang had been upset for more than just that.

Ed's grip tightened on the picture a bit before he placed it gently in one of the boxes. How he'd managed to get a picture of him without him noticing, Ed wasn't sure. But it was strange, he hadn't remembered feeling so at ease back then as he'd looked in that photo. And Roy had kept it there on his desk for all these years? Edward felt his heart clench a bit, and he sat down hard in the chair while putting a gloved hand to his forehead. Those years without each other had been hard on them both. Only clinging to memories and pictures.

Edward took a deep breath to compose himself again, and shook his head roughly. They were together now, at last.

With the clock only moving forward, Ed got back to work packing away the rest of the things Roy had kept in his desk. All of it he sealed up and piled on that black couch he had sprawled over so many times. He went through the office once more thoroughly before deeming it empty of any of Roy's things.

He had finished putting the last box on the stack when Mustang walked in and shut the door. "Done?"

Ed looked up and gave him a puzzled look. "When did you take that picture of me?"

Roy suddenly realized what Ed was going on about, and Ed was surprised to see a slight hint of a blush on the black haired man's face. "Back in Risembool, you were thinking so hard about something that you never even noticed. But you looked so calm. Calmer than I'd seen you for a long time up till then."

"So you risked my anger to photograph me?" Ed asked with a smile starting to appear on his lips.

"It was impulse." Roy admitted, "I just went with it and took it. I'm glad I did, too. When you were gone I'd stare for hours at that picture and not even realize it until Hawkeye nearly shot me. It was a small comfort to me…"

"Why'd you try and hide it from me?"

"Would you have understood back then? Hell, even _I_ didn't fully understand just how much that photograph meant to me."

Edward thought about it for a moment, really, truly considering what he would have thought before he'd realized his feelings for Roy. It certainly wasn't a scene that was playing out with them cock-a-hoop and engaging in a steamy make out sequence on top of Roy's too damn cluttered desk. "You have a point." Ed admitted wryly.

"I always do." Roy replied with a smug smile and walked forward to ruffle Ed's hair, laughing as he tore himself away with a glare and much fixing of his mussed golden locks. "So, are you ready to get the hell out of here for the day?"

Ed finished glaring at him and looked around once, triple checking. "Yeah. All done, how's the office coming along as far as repairs? I heard you blasted it fairly well."

"Fairly well?" Roy echoed in a pained voice, "was that the best they could come up with to tell you? Fairly well?"

Edward reached out to whack him over the back of the head with his flesh hand. "You'd just blow it out of proportion yourself. Egotistical bastard."

"You know me so well, and delight me with the words of an angel." Roy simpered dramatically, earning another whack to the back of the head. "Hey, come on now!" He protested, smiling despite himself.

Ed smiled at him, and gave a short chuckle. "Yes, I agree, let's go."

The two fell in step with each other, waving goodbyes to those who required them, and heading out to the parking lot while Ed managed to look properly irritated at Roy. Roy was so amused by the blonde's impressive acting skills that the smug look on his face was not very hard to summon up. Naturally only Edward would learn to become a pickpocket and an actor to accompany his other talents. He felt himself swell even more with pride for his beloved. At one time he might have asked himself how he had managed to ever deserve someone like Ed, but now such thoughts seemed silly. It was not about deserving anything.

Edward shot him a sidelong look as he walked up to the car Jean had managed to secure for him. "You okay?" He asked Roy concernedly as he saw the man looking just a bit spaced out.

"Yeah, sorry." Roy said, snapping back from his thoughts, "I was just thinking about you."

Ed started laughing, and unlocked the car, as they both got in he finally managed to get control of himself. "Seriously? Don't be silly." He grinned as he started the engine.

"I'm serious, what, can't I think about you whenever I want?" Roy teased, "you _are_ mine after all."

"Now see, here I was thinking _you_ were _mine_." Edward teased back, earning himself a mocking smirk from the other side of the car.

They had been driving for about five minutes when Roy asked, "do you still remember the way to my house?"

"I'm not an idiot, where do you think we're headed?" Ed growled at him. Honestly, he wasn't thick.

"Just checking." Roy grinned, ignoring Ed's glower. "because you're not going back to that other house anymore."

"I know I'm moving in with you and all, but I haven't even gotten my stuff yet." Edward reminded him as he continued up the next street that would lead to Roy's average sized house.

"You haven't, I did though." Roy smiled over at him. "You aided Breda and Falman in breaking into my house, I believe I am allowed to break into your former house to get your things where they belong. I don't want you to need to go back there."

Edward was silent for some time, and did not look over at Roy until they were stopped at a red light. "I… uhm, thanks." He said at last, giving Roy a very thoughtful look. He'd really gone and done all that just so Ed didn't have to bother? Not that it hadn't been a large chore, but still…

"You're welcome. Now I know you don't believe I can cook, but I can." Roy said as the car started forward again. "So you do whatever you want to arrange things for yourself, and I'll make us dinner. I want you to make it our home, not just mine."

"I can really do whatever I want?" Ed asked curiously, not even daring venture into the food avenue just yet. He supposed if it was too inedible he could just make them something else fairly fast.

"I give you permission to do whatever you want, as long as it doesn't involve you painting my bedroom pink or some prank thing like that." Roy grinned, and hoped Ed wouldn't actually _do_ that.

Edward grinned, "don't worry, I won't do that yet."

"Fantastic." Roy muttered with a roll of his eyes.

When Ed pulled up the drive of Roy's property he shut the car off and sat there for a moment after Roy had already gotten out. He stared at the house for a long moment, his home. His home with Roy. Was he supposed to feel excited yet nervous all at the same time? His eyes closed as he took a deep breath, then smiled as he got out of the car, pocketing the keys.

"Everything okay?" Roy asked from where he'd just finished unlocking the front door.

"Yeah." Ed said, and trotted up to follow Roy inside.

Roy closed the door and locked it behind him, all the while still staring at Ed as the blonde walked inside. The mixture of emotions and thoughts might have been overwhelming had he not been so pleased overall to see how relaxed Ed was looking the longer he stood in that hallway. "Happy?" He asked, coming up from behind Edward to encircle his arms around the younger mans waist.

Edward smiled contentedly, and leaned back against the solid frame behind him. "Yes."

Roy closed his eyes briefly, tempted to continue holding his Edward for as long as the blonde would let him. But if they were to eat at a proper hour he needed to get started cooking. So with regret he unwrapped his arms from around his prize. "I'll go start on dinner, your things are upstairs in the hallway. Don't trip over them."

"That's my line." Edward grouched and tried not to frown at the absence of the body that had been behind him. It took him a good amount of will power and the knowledge that he wanted food for him not to seek Roy out again immediately and reclaim the lost contact.

Roy smiled at him, knowing that Ed was just as disappointed at being let go of that he was to have let go of him. Yet he said nothing to the matter, afraid of what he might say if he did. "This shouldn't take long… I hope." Roy said as he left for the kitchen.

Ed watched him go, and smiled faintly. The Flame Alchemist in the kitchen, cooking, that could be an interesting result. Maybe Roy wasn't as bad as Ed claimed he should be. Giving Roy's retreating back one last look Edward started for the stairs, still remembering where to find them.

He found his things at the top, and noticed that the place did look freshly cleaned up here. It made Ed smile. Apparently Roy could be a bit of a slob, but hadn't wanted to give that impression right away. As if Ed could be fooled. He'd cleaned out the man's desk after all. Lucky he had, and not Hawkeye, else he feared his Roy would have come home tonight with a gunshot wound.

Ed grabbed up what things were his and made his way down the hall to inspect the upstairs rooms. The door on the right revealed itself to be a fairly large study. In fact, Ed never would have guess Roy had so many books. It was like the man was trying to start his own library, not that Ed would ever complain. The shelves stretched for so far that Ed knew this room took up an entire half of the top floor. So he turned around. He could read later.

Now he turned his steps to the only door left, and he knew where it led. His hand rested on the handle for a few moments as he hesitated. Not like he wasn't planning on dragging a probably very willing Roy in here later tonight, but still. It felt like he needed a minute to let this whole situation sink in.

He had moved in with Roy, he was not going to alchemically create himself his own room, a fact he doubted Roy would mind. He was here, he had a home now, and a home with the man he loved. It was a feeling he could not describe.

Slowly he let himself in, and began to look around.

The room was quite large, there was no doubt about that. It would have taken up the other half of the top floor had it not been for the master bath attached. Edward couldn't help but laugh as he saw the bathroom. It was as immaculate as could be, towels neatly folded in all their fluff, a shiny sink, and the expansive mirror that Ed could just imagine Roy admiring himself in front of as he applied the long line of hair care products to his ebony locks. Edward eyed the variety on the counter with amusement, no wonder the man's hair was so damn soft. The array of sprays and conditioning items did not surprise Ed at all, he'd always known Roy was a perfectionist about his appearance.

Still chuckling to himself Ed went back into the bedroom and considered it for a moment.

The wardrobe was so tall it nearly touched the ceiling, and Ed eyed it critically. Frowning he continued to soak in his surroundings. Really, there was not much. It appeared that Roy didn't spend a lot of time in here. There was a large sofa, much like the ones he had downstairs. The phone was set on a bedside table. The bed itself was huge, and it came as a wonder to Ed that he'd managed to get the thing through the door. Just to experiment, Ed hopped on and laid every which way, and no matter what, he still couldn't feel the ends of the bed with either hands or feet. "What'd he do, have threesomes?" Ed muttered grouchily, but was unable to have a dark outlook here.

Roy's past escapades were just that, in the past. He could forgive them for happening. The man's future in the bedroom would certainly be different now.

Ed smirked a bit and rolled off the bed, thoroughly enjoying its softness. But he had to get his things put away.

So Ed began to unpack what little materialistic items he owned. The brush, an extra set of all his clothes except his jackets, his toothbrush, and so on, and stowed them all away. His clothes he made room for by going through all of Roy's clothing one by one, and deciding whether or not it deserved to stay in prominent view. Once he'd gotten that all taken care of, there was nothing left to do but go back downstairs.

As he took each step one by one he delighted in the smells wafting from the kitchen. Could the bastard actually have been telling the truth in saying he could cook? Wasn't this a surprise, the pyromaniac of all people was able of cooking something that smelled pretty darn good in fact.

Edward walked down the hallway, pulling his jackets off as he went and folding them over the couch back in the sitting room. He didn't need them anymore if he was inside. His gloves soon followed, and he made a beeline for the kitchen.

The sight of Roy finishing up something on the stove, completely involved, made Ed smile. Quietly, as now his jackets no longer bustled about him, he walked up behind the man to snake his arms around the others waist as he rested his chin on one of Roy's shoulders. "What are you making?" He asked with interest as he peered down into the skillet.

"Food, obviously." Roy growled. Yet he couldn't help but try and edge back into Ed a bit more.

Ed smirked at Roy's actions, and positioned his legs so that one foot rested between Roy's, while the other foot rested to one side. He secured the man tighter up against him so that Roy was now practically flush with him. "Better?" Ed whispered against the nearby ear, and chuckled as a shiver ran through Roy's body.

"Edward…" Roy groaned as the younger man's flesh hand suddenly became fixated on trying to remove the military jacket he still wore.

"You can't tell me you aren't hot in that thing." Edward teased relentlessly as he tugged at the fabric.

"I am _now_ you naughty-"

"Oh, I'm what?" Edward bit back a pleased laugh. He was enjoying playing with the man for a bit longer. As hard as Roy tried to turn though, Ed kept him firmly in one place, his automail leg proving unmovable. "Roy… you really should stop struggling." Ed hinted for the man.

"Ed, I swear when I get free-"

Edward suddenly released him, moving back several steps so fast Roy barely even realized he'd moved before he spoke. "I think the dinner's done."

Roy shot him a glare and tended to the food while trying to place his hormones back in order for at least the duration of dinner. He'd been oh so close to just throwing Edward down to the kitchen floor and having his way with him then and there. Yet eating took precedence right now, unfortunately. One single touch of Ed's hand was enough to start bringing him to his knees. Only that blonde could unravel him so very expertly, and he enjoyed it. He'd have to wait for more.

Edward took a seat at the table, and politely began to eat the food Roy had served him. It did not go unnoticed by Ed that he had been given the majority of the large dinner. He was not complaining. After only a few minutes of their thus far silent dinner, Roy got up to fetch a bottle of wine from his stores. Pouring them both a glass he left the bottle on the table.

"Did you finish moving your stuff in?" Roy asked after he'd drained nearly half his glass of wine.

"I did." Ed smiled at him, "I didn't know you had a miniature library. I don't think I've ever seen you read a book… I forget."

"I rarely have time anymore." Roy replied thoughtfully. "I'm glad I never got rid of them though. Just don't hole yourself up in there all your free time."

"Oh, I don't think that will be a problem." Ed assured him as he took another bite of food. "You're not half bad at cooking, you know." He said as he swallowed.

"Not nearly as good as you, but thanks." Roy smirked smugly and refilled their wine glasses. "Did you add on another room?"

Ed was not about to be fooled by such a question. "Finish your dinner, _Roy_" Ed purred, "and you'll see."

Roy couldn't help but delight in Ed's cunning little ploys. They were nearly as much of a turn on as when Ed's mouth and hands were doing sinfully pleasurable things to every inch of him they touched. However if Ed was planning on what Roy though he was, he'd not be bested so easily. He wanted to make Edward scream out his name in ecstasy, feel every bit of that lean muscled body and make it his. He wanted to see those golden eyes turn hazy and dark with lust. Yes, if Edward was planning what Roy thought he was, he'd claim his blonde alchemist tonight, fully and completely.

"Roy," Edward cut into the black haired man's thoughts with a withheld laugh and a satisfied smirk, "I doubt it's your cooking that is making you about ready to drool. So finish your dinner already, and I'll give you a reward."

"And you call me the bastard." Roy breathed, but resumed eating once more, quickly.


	43. Chapter 43

I would like to remind everyone before this chapter is read, that this is rated as it is for a reason. Rated T if I remember right... I know it's not M. There's a reason for that. Oranges, grapefruits, lemons, or whatever citrus fruit descriptive written sex is called online these days is not included in this fic. Now, I release you to read without further ado, thanks!

* * *

Chapter Forty-Three

Edward watched with amusement as Roy sped up his eating. Obviously the man was eager to gain a reward. Good, because it was high time Ed gave him a reward. And with a reward like this, Ed wouldn't exactly be losing. Yet even as dinner had been finished, Edward insisted on the kitchen being cleaned. Though Roy growled in frustration, Ed merely held back his laughs. He had to milk his last few minutes of this for all it was worth.

Finally, not even a speck of dust remained anywhere that Ed's penetrating gaze could see.

"Now let's go see about that reward." Edward suddenly smiled cunningly, and grabbing Roy by his collar, began leading the man upstairs while somehow managing not to trip as he gave and returned constant breathtaking kisses.

When the door of Roy's bedroom shut that night, it was not to be reopened again until morning.

Edward was the first to wake up as sunlight began to seep through the dark curtains on the bedroom windows. He half opened his golden eyes and snuggled closer to the warmth that had one arm thrown over him possessively. A contented smile appeared on his lips as he reviewed the nights events. He'd not gotten much sleep last night, but he truthfully didn't care. He much preferred what he'd done instead.

Roy's eyes opened without any shifting of his body, and he lay there for several minutes admiring the glowing blonde who currently had his eyes closed. Yet he didn't need to ask to know Ed was awake already. "Edw_ard,_" he sang the last few notes softly, "look at me."

Ed chuckled to himself and opened his golden eyes to stare into those bottomless black ones. "Good morn-" His words were cut off as Roy suddenly fastened their mouths together in a searing kiss. "And here I thought you weren't a morning person." Ed smiled as they pulled away.

"I am if you're included in my morning." Roy said decidedly and folded the arm nearest the bed under his pillow to prop his head up a bit more.

"Don't make me sound like creamer for your coffee." Ed grumped and rolled his eyes at the intrigued look Roy gave him. "Shut up." He smiled, despite Roy having said nothing. Sometimes that man could communicate quite effectively without words.

"Oh Ed, you're worth so much more than that." Roy brushed loose strands of blonde hair lovingly from that face. "You're still not worth the paperwork though."

"And you're still a bastard." Ed smiled, and did nothing to stop Roy's fondling of his unbound locks. Right back to the silly verbal spars it seemed.

Roy's reply was cut off by the ringing of the phone on the nightstand. He glanced over his shoulder at it, and was tempted not to answer, but reached back behind him anyway to snatch it up. His voice was reasonably grouchy as he answered, "Mustang."

Ed gave him a reproachful look, but it was ignored.

"Oh, Hawkeye…" Roy trailed off and listened for a few moments before saying, "obviously I'm coming in late today. That's what me not being in the office right now represents."

"Bit snarky when she can't shoot you, aren't you." Ed stated with a smirk.

Roy glared at him mockingly as he listened to Hawkeye.

Ed waited patiently for several seconds before suddenly reaching over and grabbing the phone from Roy. Though the black haired alchemist made a frantic lunge to get it back, Ed rolled over successfully with the phone still in his possession. "Hawkeye? He'll be in shortly, I hid his pants. He has to find them."

Roy stared at his lover aghast as Ed chuckled merrily into the phone.

"Yes, see you soon." He said and rolled over to hand a speechless Roy the phone. "She's promised not to shoot at you."

"I'm not sure whether or not to thank you, or whack you over the head." Roy admitted as he hung the phone back up.

Ed sat up in the bed, the covers spilling off to gather around his waist while exposing the toned and tanned chest that immediately drew Roy's attention. "Knowing you, you'll end up doing both sometime today. But for now, I'm going to go take a shower. I've seen all the stuff you keep in that bathroom, you'll take forever, and I am not waiting an hour for a shower while you primp."

"I do not take an hour!" Roy bristled, "and that stuff actually has a purpose."

"You can describe it to me in length one day." Ed smiled and eased himself off the bed, "and no, you cannot join me." He said as he walked off, leaving a glowering Roy still abed.

"Damn him." Roy growled, the blonde had effectively derailed that option of morning activities. He'd just have to think of something else.

Back in the office Riza had finally composed herself enough to tend to the confused looking men gathered around her. Havoc, Breda, Fuery, and Falman were all staring at her. "Mustang's going to be late… Ed told me he hid Mustang's pants."

If the new office they had been given suddenly erupted into laughter and cheers, and the pulling out of a now familiar spiral notebook, the rest of military headquarters tried not to notice.

"What exactly is going on?" Denny asked as he walked in on the commotion. Lately he'd taken to hanging around them, as he had when he'd been in charge of guarding Edward so long ago.

"We're placing bets." Fuery said evasively as he scribbled something down as he and Breda laughed.

"Bets?" Denny repeated, dragging a hand back through his hair, "what on?"

"We need to tell him." Jean said, turning to Riza as if asking her permission.

She nodded at him, and chuckled into her cappuccino. The whole military would find out soon enough, and Denny could keep a secret. If he didn't, he knew he'd be dead. Besides, Denny should know since he was spending so much time around them. It was rather inconvenient to have to modify their words so he wouldn't catch onto anything they said.

Havoc turned to a befuddled Denny with a grin. "Bets about Ed and Mustang and their _relationship_."

"You mean whether they'll kill each other or not?" Denny asked, still looking quite confused.

"Oh they won't kill each other." Hawkeye smirked, and said into her coffee so only she could hear, "unless one of them cheats. But I doubt it."

"No," Havoc continued from where Hawkeye had left off, "Ed and Mustang are dating."

"This isn't some kind of weird joke, is it?" Denny asked with a frown. "I thought those two hated each other."

"I don't think they ever hated each other." Riza said suddenly, thoughtfully. "Annoyed one another, yes. Fought, yes. But they were always able to reach neutral ground. It just took longer for them to get there in the beginning, they're both so stubborn and willful."

"It's not a joke." Falman said.

"Yeah, when Ed came back we started betting on different things. Like who'd end up confessing first." Jean said, as he folded himself into a chair nearby Riza's desk.

Denny blinked at them in shock, before suddenly laughing. "So _this_ is why Mustang spent so much time in Ed's room at the hospital."

"Yeah." Breda grinned wolfishly.

"I never would have believed it…" Denny said and walked further into the office. "Now that I think about it though, those two kind of deserve each other. What are you all betting on now?"

"How long it takes Mustang to find his pants." Fuery said, and rattled off a few more to the increasingly amused Denny.

"So, they're at that stage, huh?"

"Yep." Fuery said and snapped the notebook shut. "I'm getting rich off their relationship."

"Don't rub it in." Breda growled.

The office continued to tell Denny about some of what had gone on between Ed and Roy, at least until Roy marched in at last, a rather amused looking Edward trailing him.

"I see you found them, sir. Good work." Hawkeye told him, somehow maintaining a straight face while the others in the office, Ed included, tried to hide smiles.

Roy shot a glare at his blonde, "thank you, Lieutenant. Now where is that blasted paperwork of mine?"

"On your desk, sir."

"Good." Roy said, and marched into his office to begin it.

All of them, but Ed, stared after him in shock. Finally Edward broke the silence, "funny how getting the job you really wanted makes you work harder."

"Ed, that could have sounded really wrong considering what you implied on the phone." Riza told him with a smirk.

Ed grinned at her, "how do you know that wasn't what I meant?" At her reproachful look he winked at her. "Sorry, Lieutenant, I couldn't resist."

"So Ed, before you get stolen away somewhere, can we have some answers from you so we can log some of these bets away?" Fuery asked.

Ed looked over at the notebook with a smile and a shake of his head. "I can't believe you all are still using that thing. I'll answer the latest batch, but past that… if I see that notebook again I'm going to let Roy incinerate it."

"Yes sir." Fuery agreed readily, and opened to the latest page.

"So, I'm guessing you told Denny?" Ed asked as he walked over to where Fuery was standing, and cast a look at the other man.

"They did." Denny smiled, "congratulations sir."

"Thanks." Ed grinned and looked at the notebook, all the while chuckling and circling the winners with the pen Fuery provided him. "There you are." Ed said, handing the notebook and pen back. "Now if you'll excuse me, I think I'm going to go take a nap."

"It's nine in the morning, sir." Hawkeye frowned.

"I'm missing about a years worth of sleep, and I didn't make much of it up last night. If you need me you know where I'll be." Edward said and waved before entering Roy's office, shutting the door behind him. He looked around and gave a low whistle showing his admiration of how well the office had been repaired after Roy set fire to it. "Those alchemists who repaired all this are good. State employed?"

"State contracted." Roy replied, not looking up from the report he was reading.

Edward's gaze finally fell on the black couch. It was as he always remembered it, nearby Mustang's desk, right where he liked it. Walking over he flopped back down onto it with a sigh and closed his eyes.

"Tired?" Roy asked with a smug smirk as he looked over at Ed.

"Don't get a bigger ego just yet. You know I've been not getting much sleep." Edward smiled despite himself. "Now do us both a favor and shush. Just wake me up for lunch if I'm not awake already."

"Obviously." Roy retorted but fell silent to respect his boyfriend's wishes for peace and quiet.


	44. Chapter 44

I'm so glad that no one tried to attack me for not putting in any citrus last chapter. I think you all were rather fine just knowing and being happy for them. Sadly, this story is coming to an end. It's going to come out to an even 45 chapters, even though I know 45 is not an even number... just work with me here. After this, it is Roy's official induction ceremony set a few weeks ahead.

Thank you so, so much to everyone who's enjoyed reading this story each day. I've enjoyed everyone's support, and reading your comments each morning. Some of you make me laugh in a good way. So favorite it, come back and read it again one day, just make sure you don't miss tomorrow's chapter! Again, thanks a lot everyone!

So join me with tissues, as I am also sad to see this coming to a close. And look on my profile, the two Roy/Ed fics I am working on right now have summaries of a sort up already. I'll be uploading the first chapters of both the day after tomorrow... that's... Thursday. One will be updated daily, the other will be kept on hold until the other is completed. But I at least want to give you all the opportunity to give feedback/alert/ whatever on the first chapter for it. Just read my profile for more info...

* * *

Chapter Forty-Four

Roy, true to his word, at the lunch hour got up to walk over to the couch where Edward still lay sleeping peacefully. He knelt down by his side to watch him for a moment with a smile playing across his lips. How such a spirited person could look so harmless while asleep was beyond him. Reaching out he shook Ed's shoulder gently. "Hey, wake up."

Edward opened one bleary eye at him and shut it again. "You sure it's lunch time?"

"You're the living stomach, the bottomless pit, the black hole, you tell me." Roy retorted with a smirk.

"And you're…" Ed paused, "wait, what was it again? Oh yes, a bastard." He said as he sat up, rubbing at his eyes.

"Would a bastard just have finished amending a whole bunch of rules, including the ones specific to us? We'll have to wait a few days for them to be set in stone through the courts and republished in the handbooks, but-"

"We have handbooks?" Ed asked, blinking at him owlishly.

Roy rolled his eyes and helped haul Ed to his feet. "I think I saved you the trouble of destroying yours and burned it myself."

"Thanks, you're a smart man."

"A compliment? My, my."

"Shut up, let's go get lunch." Edward grunted and started towards the door.

The two of them made it down to the mess hall, Edward still looking rather tired. Seeing this Roy made the blonde sit down while he went and got food for them both, before sitting down to eat with Edward.

"So tonight, do you have any idea where this party is that they're having?" Roy asked as he swirled his fork through the heap of mashed potatoes.

"I haven't asked yet. I think they're planning on it being a surprise. Just go with it, and stop playing with your food." Edward said, and took a bite of his breadstick.

"Yes, dear." Roy teased and eyed Ed thoughtfully for a second before chuckling under his breath.

"What?" Ed asked, looking rather annoyed.

"Breadsticks… never mind." Roy cracked a grin and shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes into his mouth.

Edward looked at him, looked at the breadstick he was eating, looked back at Roy, and suddenly threw the unfinished breadstick at his head. "Child!" He snapped, but his eyes twinkled merrily as he watched Roy retrieve the breadstick from off his shoulder.

"Don't play with your food." Roy parroted with an evil grin as he munched on the breadstick Ed had flung at him.

Edward glowered at him but didn't make a retort, instead he settled for shoveling food away. Now that he'd started eating he realized how hungry he actually was. He hadn't had anything to eat earlier this morning, only a cup of coffee while he'd waited for Roy to finish primping and fussing upstairs in the bathroom.

After lunch however Ed had to make his way back upstairs alone, Roy had been commandeered by the generals for official business and he'd been unable to stop them without blunt force. He doubted Roy would have appreciated that, and so he reentered the office alone and seriously considering falling back asleep until Roy came back up. Yet when he saw the newest face among the people in the office, the idea of sleep fled his mind. "Maria!"

Maria turned his way with a smile. She was older now obviously, her hair was longer, and she looked dead on her feet, but it was her. No doubt about it, the very woman who'd bitch-slapped him in the hospital. It was hard to forget a face of someone who slapped you with such power behind it. "Hey Ed, I'm glad you're back."

"Forget me, I'm glad you're back!" Ed grinned and walked over to hug her.

Everyone in the office was smiles to see Maria back, Denny especially.

"So, where's that boyfriend of yours?" Maria asked, "I should tell him I'm here."

Ed grinned, "they told you already?"

"Well of course, we're all going out to celebrate tonight, and if you and Mustang start getting-"

"I dare you to finish that sentence." Edward growled, rounding on Havoc.

"I'll pass, sir." Jean grinned back.

"Right, good plan." Ed said and turned back to Maria, "he should be back soon, he's speaking with the generals right now."

"I'll wait then." She decided with a beaming smile. "It's so good to be back here, you've no idea."

"I have some of an idea." Ed laughed quietly.

All of them sat around talking until Roy came back up, and he greeted Maria with a pleased smile and a brief hug. "I'm glad you made it back okay."

"Oh please, do give me some credit, sir." Maria scoffed, but smiled, "congratulations, and thanks again for springing me back then."

"I couldn't just let them kill you for what a homunculus did." Roy reminded her.

"I should hope not." Edward told him with a smile.

"So where and when exactly is this celebration we're having?" Roy asked now.

"It's a surprise, Mustang, don't ruin surprises." Hawkeye chastised him.

"Yes, Roy," Ed grinned at him sweetly, "you know how I feel about you trying to ruin surprises."

"Two blondes… both are going to be the death of my sanity I swear."

Even Roy ended up laughing, but before long everyone got back to work. Well, almost everyone.

Edward had decided that Roy needed some time alone to finish things up for the day, so he ventured back to the room where that dart board he'd grown fond of that one day was kept. Ignoring the others in the room and the clanking and tinkling of the mechanized machines, Ed grabbed a fistful of darts. It took him some time to get back into it, but he did.

After perhaps an hour, which found Edward attempting to play foosball by himself. Something he actually was quite good at, Havoc walked into the room. "Hey, there you are." He said, walking over.

"What's up?" Ed asked, transferring to just one side so that Jean could take over the over.

Havoc walked over and began to work the handles, "I was just wondering if you could help me out with something for Riza, I kind of need an alchemists help. I'd ask Armstrong… or even Mustang, but they're more of specialties, you know?"

Edward nodded, he did know. That was for sure. "What kind of something?"

"A gift, for her birthday. I can make the initial thing… but I'd like you to transmute it into something else for me. A different property."

"Sure, that's no problem. Just tell me when you need my help and I'll come over to your house." Ed said, and raised a fist triumphantly as he scored a point against Jean.

"Okay, and I've been asked by Riza if you wouldn't mind doing a favor for Mustang's official ceremony to be inducted as Fuhrer."

"Which is?" Ed asked suspiciously.

"Apparently during your first exam you created some flowers? We've all searched everywhere but can't find any that look like them."

"You wouldn't be able to." Edward smiled, "I created them from my own imagination I guess you could say. They were one of a kind."

"Could you make some more?"

Ed thought about that for a minute, and then suddenly reached out to take the ball off the foosball table. Setting it on the edge he clapped his hands and placed them on the tiny round object. "Seems I can." Ed said, picking the delicate white flower up to study it for a moment before transmuting it back to its original state. "How many does she want?"

"You'll have to ask her."

The two of them played for a while longer before heading back upstairs. After all, they had a celebration to attend to.

Havoc, Riza, and Falman drove the three loaded down military cars, and before long they found themselves at Roy's favorite bar, which had been closed down to the public for the night to allow the group to party in peace.

An hour or so had passed, and Edward was leaning against the bar laughing as he watched a very hammered Breda try to dance the tango with a very tolerant Maria. Raising his drink to his lips again he took another sip before turning to Roy who had appeared by his side after he'd finished singing his drunken song. "That was beautiful, your voice has the power to make people jump off buildings."

"You're one to talk." Roy groused and took another swig of his whisky. "You sing next."

"I'll pass, thanks." Ed grinned.

"Thank you."

"Hey! Be nice." Ed chastised, tempted to give the man a firm whack.

"I didn't mean that," Roy smiled, somehow managing not to look as drunk as he was. "I meant thank you… for coming back with me, when I came to get you in that Bermin place."

"Berlin." Ed corrected patiently and smiled, "and you're welcome. I'm glad I did."

"Me too." Roy sighed and leaned back against the bar as well. "I'm not sure what would have become of me without you."

"You would have gotten here one day…" Ed predicted and set his half empty glass on the bar behind him, "but I don't think you would have been as happy."

"Probably not." Roy admitted, then, "hey!" as Edward took the glass of whiskey out of his hand and set it aside.

"Shut up, bastard." Ed grinned and seized Roy by his arms to drag him away from the bar. "Just dance with me."

"Do I lead or do you? Who's the pretty lady?" Roy asked drunkenly.

"You are, because you spend so much time in front of that damn mirror." Edward told him frankly, "I'll lead."

"But I'm taller…"

Ed smirked at Roy's yelp, and lifted his automail foot off of Roy's toes. "Sorry, my flamenco stomp missed the floor. Stop griping and start following my lead." He told the wincing man with a smug smile, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat calls the other men were making.

Their celebration dragged on into the early hours of the morning, but after several toasts and much drunken dancing and singing, they departed to try and at least get a few hours of sleep before both work, and hangovers, hit the lot of them.

As Edward fell asleep, curled up next to Roy, he whispered a sleepy "I love you…" before drifting off.


	45. Chapter 45

We're here, at this bittersweet moment. The final chapter everyone, and I think now I need to go much on chocolate... I truly am going to miss writing this story, I've had so much fun. Thank you, everyone, who's read this so loyally. Those of you who have reviewed, and alerted, and favorited... I wish I could give you all hugs. I hope to see a lot of you tomorrow when I put up the next fic installment. You guys truly are amazing, thank you.

* * *

Chapter Forty-Five

Days filled with merriment and visits to see Gracia and Elysia melted into weeks filled with laughing over the phone to Alphonse. At the end of two weeks Edward found himself waiting at the train station to receive his guests. He'd be following them back to Risembool for a few days when they left. With preparations keeping even him busy, he would have felt guilty running off for a few days before the official ceremony to induct Roy as the Fuhrer.

Personally, Ed couldn't see why they needed an official ceremony. It seemed a brilliant waste of time to him. Especially considering how many flowers he'd been forced to create under threat of gunpoint. He could have opened up his own warehouse to store the things. Once Edward transmuted them back it'd seem like an even bigger waste of time. But if Roy wanted those flowers, for whatever reason, then he couldn't really have turned it down.

"Edward!"

"Brother!"

Edward's head turned with a grin as Winry and Alphonse came running towards him, suitcases in hand. "Al! Winry!" He delighted and was suffocated in hugs by both of them as they dropped their suitcases alarmingly close to his feet. "I'm so glad you made it."

"How much longer?" Al asked.

"We have time to go out to lunch." Edward smiled, "my treat. We can swing by the hotel first though so you can drop off your things if you like."

"You're still not going to let us stay with you and Roy?" Winry asked with a wink as she hauled her suitcase back up again.

Edward rolled his eyes and held out a hand, "here, let me." He offered, and Winry transferred her suitcase to him with a "well, well, you've become a gentlemen at last."

"Brother always has!" Al protested good naturedly. "But yes, what about the house with you and Roy?"

Edward chuckled and started leading the way as they fell in step with him. "I've told you, there's only one room. And I am not making my brother and his fiancée sleep on a couch downstairs or on the library couch."

"So tell me, Ed, how is it knowing you get to come home to the once famous womanizer of Central each night?" Winry drawled with an evil gleam in her eye.

Al rolled his eyes, and Ed laughed, "it's always an adventure, that's for sure."

A week ago the new military rules had been published into the new issues of handbooks. It had taken a few days for the press to calm down. But now practically everyone knew that gay and lesbian relationships were quite acceptable. There had actually been a sudden outpouring of people coming out of the closet, so to speak. Things were going well, but Edward and Roy had still not made their relationship official, though rumors had started to leak. Rumors they'd not tried to contain. Ed knew that Roy planned to get the word out today… and he had an idea of how. The party afterwards would prove the suitable stomping grounds to engage in some sort of… tame… expression. At least, Ed planned to make sure it was kept tame.

Edward drove his brother and Winry to the hotel, and helped them check in before they headed out for a private lunch before the ceremony.

"Have you two set a date yet for the wedding?" Edward asked after they'd been seated at a sunny window table.

"No." Al smiled over at Winry, "we want a cliché spring wedding."

Winry laughed, "nothing about any of our lives is cliché."

"I could second that." Edward smiled. "Let me know when the cliché spring wedding is. I'll clear my schedule."

"We want Roy to come too, if that's okay." Winry said, and sipped on the water that was brought to her.

"Of course, I'm sure he'd be happy to."

"Have you thought about getting married, brother?" Al suddenly asked, causing Ed to choke on his iced tea.

After Edward got his breathing back under control he looked over at the two grinning hyenas. "We haven't been together as long as you two have… I think marriage proposals are going to wait at least a few more months." He said weakly.

"Do you want to marry him?" Winry asked, not to let him off the hook so easily.

Edward didn't even have to think about that, "I do. I know that what we have together is hardly something that will fade over time. I want to spend the rest of my life knowing we'll be together."

"Then I'm sure we'll have a wedding to attend in the near future." Al said with a wink over to Winry.

"I wonder, who proposes in a case like this?" Winry mused and then turned on Ed, "the more dominant one right? So, who is it?"

Edward couldn't help but blush furiously at the question. "That's a bit personal." He practically squeaked.

"Oh please, Ed." Winry gave him a reproachful look complete with raised eyebrows, "I've been your mechanic for years, I've seen you in nothing but boxers for years. That's pretty personal, so don't go getting shy on me."

"Well it's another thing when my mechanic is going to be my sister in law!" Edward hissed at her, trying to get his blush under control.

"I'm thinking it's Roy." Al reasoned, watching his brother's reaction.

"Mmm, you might be right." Winry nodded.

Edward lost what ground he'd made on controlling his reddening face. "Thanks for the vote of confidence. For your information, oh never mind. It's not something appropriate for public discussion at a lunch table."

The two laughed at him, but the subject was changed at Ed's wishes. They had their lunch, and sat talking for nearly an hour before it was time to leave. Edward drove them back to military headquarters and showed them the way inside and where their seats were before he excused himself to go find Roy.

He found the man up in his office getting ready with Hawkeye's help. "Al and Winry are here. They're inviting you to their wedding."

"I'll have to thank them." He said and smiled over at Edward. "You look happy to have them here."

"I've missed them." Ed admitted and walked over to sit on top of Roy's desk.

"Okay, you're all set. Just don't blow the speech." Hawkeye said with a wink and nodded towards Ed. "He has twenty minutes." She said and walked out of the office, closing the door but not before calling back over her shoulder, "don't muss him up too much, Ed!"

Edward grinned and met Roy's glance. "Now why on earth would she think I'd want to muss you up right now…?"

Roy gave him a mocking look and walked over to stand before Edward who was taking up space on his desk. "I don't know, it'd be kind of hard for you to mess up the hair seeing as how you're so short and all sitting on a desk."

Edward whacked him soundly in the chest with his flesh hand before sliding off the desk to stand pinned between it and Roy. "You know," he said, fingering Roy's tie thoughtfully, "they asked me who the more dominant one is in our relationship."

"What'd you tell them?" He laughed as he pondered whether or not Ed would let him get away with untying his hair from that accursed braid.

"I told them it was not appropriate conversation for the lunch table." Edward admitted and suddenly looked up into those black eyes. "If I had told them how we figure that out, they'd have turned more red than I was."

"Best you didn't then." Roy grinned knowingly and allowed Edward to pull him in closer, after all, the blonde had a good hold on that tie around his neck.

The two of them only broke apart when a knock sounded at the office door.

"Damn." Roy growled as he stepped away from Edward.

"Language, language." Ed chastised him with a grin, and straightened both his and Roy's clothes quickly. "Your hair's fine, we'll finish this later."

"Better believe we will." Roy laughed.

Edward had left Roy in Hawkeye's capable hands once they'd reached the assembly area. He parted with a wave and went to go sit with Al and Winry who grinned at him. "What?" He asked as he sat in his seat gracefully.

"Nothing." They both echoed.

"Right." Edward muttered with a roll of his eyes, and sat back to watch Roy.

The speech was quite honestly, actually interesting. Roy was having to pause every so often for applause, and Edward took these moments to catch Roy's eye before letting his head loll sharply back and make like he was snoring. Each time Roy began to speak again, he'd shoot his head up and watch the man attempt to keep his mask in place and not crack a grin at Ed's antics. He knew the blonde was trying to pester him. He'd get him later.

"-and with that, I think we'd best get to that party!"

Edward couldn't agree more with that statement, which was met with even more applause and cheering. "Best thing you've said all day." Edward said upon reaching Roy's side up near the podium where Hawkeye was keeping most people back at a distance and headed for the party.

"I'm going to make you listen to it all night tonight." Roy threatened through a smile.

"We'll see about that." Ed smirked at him.

"Hey sir." Al said, walking over past Hawkeye who smiled at him.

"Hi!" Winry said as she reached them.

"Alphonse, Winry," Roy greeted with a smile. "Congratulations on the engagement."

"Thanks." They said together with identical happy smiles.

"Come on, party time!" Ed announced, and dragged Roy forward.

And so the party began, rowdy as it was. Edward eventually found himself back with Roy after he'd been dragged off to go sing karaoke with Al. "Well, what'd you think?" Ed asked, raising an eyebrow at the laughing Mustang.

"I'm glad you rarely sing." Roy laughed.

Edward rolled his eyes and suddenly looked around to see Fuery watching them. He knew why, even though he couldn't see it. He took that as his cue, especially once he saw quite a few others besides those of Mustang's personal team glancing their way. "I think they think we're going to do something…"

Roy looked around as well and smirked. "I think you're right."

"Well, can't disappoint." Ed grinned back.

As the two kissed, there was much clapping, and whistling, and money changing hands while Edward was too occupied to notice. When they finally pulled away from each other, breathing a bit unsteady, Ed smiled over at Roy. "Congratulations, Roy. You finally did it."

"Not without you." Roy corrected, "never without you."

"You never will be without me." Ed promised, and grabbed Roy by the front of his shirt to pull him back for another kiss while another round of applause went up. Yes, this was where he belonged. He'd finally found it. Right here, with him, like this. It was where he had always belonged, it just took him some time to realize it. Now that he had, Edward knew he'd happily spend forever with Roy Mustang. "I love you, bastard."

-The End-


End file.
